Il y a un début à tout 3
by Enola83
Summary: Une troisième année qui se déroule sous le signe de l'amitié et de l'amusement, mais aussi des secrets. Voldemort monte en puissance et Poudlard pourrait bien l'intéresser... FINIE
1. avantpropos

_Vous allez râler parce qu'il n'y a pas le chapitre :-S Mais je préfère vous assurer que je ne vous oublie pas ;-) Alors le prochain chapitre arrivera le week-end prochain, c'est promis juré craché ;-P _

Avant toutes choses.

Pour ceux qui nous rejoignent, vous vous trouvez céans dans le troisième volet des années d'étude des célèbres Maraudeurs (vont plus tarder à le devenir), donc pour pouvoir comprendre un peu ce qui se passe, je vous recommande d'aller lire les années 1 (id : **2025065**) et 2 (id : **2089376**) avant de poursuivre.

Pour ceux qui auraient la flemme de lire les années précédentes mais surtout pour que vous vous y retrouviez tous, je vous mets, ci-après un résumé de ces deux années.

_**Rqe :** Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu les précédentes années, vous avez pu remarquer que les élèves utilisaient la magie en dehors de l'école. Il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur de ma part, c'est juste que la loi interdisant aux sorciers de premier cycle de faire usage de la magie en dehors de l'établissement scolaire n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour au ministère de la magie. _

**_1ère année :_**

En cette première année d'étude à Poudlard, James Potter et Sirius Black font connaissance et deviennent rapidement amis. Tous deux envoyés à Gryffondor, ils rencontrent Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin, un garçon solitaire qui évite de se lier avec qui que ce soit. Borné et intrigué par ce jeune garçon, James convainc Sirius et Peter de tout faire pour qu'il devienne leur ami, entreprise qu'ils mènent à bien à force de persévérance.

Dans le même temps, Lily Evans fait la connaissance de Tara Milten, Fiona Distort, Millea Stimpson et Océane Runaway, ses camarades de dortoir avec lesquelles elle sympathise immédiatement. Elle s'habitue assez vite au train de vie exubérant de Tara mais se pose des questions sur sa camarade, sentant qu'elle cache un secret. Particularité connue uniquement de Dumbledore et quelques professeurs, Tara Milten possède en effet des pouvoirs de voyance assez particuliers pas encore totalement développés.

En dehors de l'école, un mage noir commence à faire parler de lui et la Marque des Ténèbres apparaîtra pour la première fois en fin d'année. Désormais connu sous le nom de Voldemort, le sorcier semble avoir certains projets concernant quelques élèves de Poudlard.

_**2de année :**_

Sirius Black déteste ses parents et ne supporte sa famille qu'à la pensée de sa cousine Andromeda et, désormais, de ses amis. Il fait la connaissance d'Alphar Doissan, le frère de sa mère, un homme qu'il pense aussi mauvais que les autres de sa famille et qu'il découvre être totalement contre les idées de supériorité des Sangs Purs. Explorateur et détenteur d'une grande fortune, il parcoure le monde en compagnie de Métys Rajkumari, une semi elfe, semi gobelin au caractère trempé.

Pour cette nouvelle année, James, Sirius et Peter se sont lancés un nouveau défi : découvrir le secret de Remus. Après une période compliquée, où Remus commence à perdre pied et frôle la mort lors d'une transformation compliquée par un accès de fièvre, les trois Gryffondor parviennent à suivre leur ami jusque dans la cabane hurlante et le voient se transformer. Suite à une course-poursuite risquée, ils parviennent à échapper au loup-garou et font la connaissance de Firenze, un jeune centaure. Quelques discussions et une partie de "cache-cache" plus tard, Remus comprend que ses amis ne sont pas dégoûtés par sa situation et apprend peu à peu à refaire confiance aux gens. Parallèlement, il se lie à Wilhelm Carvi, le jeune professeur de botanique, qui lui offre une oreille attentive et lui prodigue des conseils utiles. Angèle Fitevil, professeur de DCFM, ne semble pas apprécier cette entente entre l'élève et le professeur, elle voue autant à l'un qu'à l'autre une rancœur que ne comprend pas Remus pour ce qui est de Carvi.

Entre temps, la mère de Tara retrouve son frère disparu, qui a changé de nom pour devenir Iron Rogue. A la lumière de cette découverte, Tara met tout en œuvre pour se rapprocher de Severus, ce que le Serpentard ne voit pas forcément d'un bon œil. Suite à une vision de la Gryffondor et une discussion avec Dumbledore, on apprendra que le pouvoir de Tara recèle un grand danger mais aussi une sorte de malédiction qu'ils nomment "La punition de Nivare", une douleur intense qui la saisit lorsqu'elle fait part de ses visions à quelqu'un.

Au long de l'année, la menace de Voldemort se précise et les rumeurs d'une guerre semblent se confirmer, d'autant plus que le ministère a l'occasion de réaliser que les partisans à ses côtés sont plus nombreux qu'ils ne l'imaginaient.

Sirius, James, Remus et Peter ont été invité chez Alphar, l'oncle de Sirius, pour les vacances, notre troisième année débute justement là-bas.

_**Quelques personnages :**_

_**Les élèves :**_

_**James Potter** _: fils unique de Henry et Jenny Potter. De nature curieuse, vive et malicieuse, un Gryffondor jusqu'au cœur de la moelle (attrapeur depuis sa 2de année) (cheveux noirs, yeux noisette)

_**Sirius Black** _: fils de Procyon et Nocera Black, frère de Regulus Black (10 ans dans ce volet). Il déteste positivement sa famille hormis Andromeda, sa cousine, et Alphar Doissan, son oncle. Rebelle, indépendant et impulsif. (cheveux noirs, yeux gris)

_- **Remus Lupin** _: fils unique de John et Théia Lupin. Loup-garou depuis l'âge de huit ans, ses amis connaissent son secret depuis novembre de l'an passé. Calme et réservé, il devient de plus en plus assuré avec l'aide de ses amis. (châtain, yeux ocre)

_**Peter Pettigrow** _: fils unique d'Augusta Pettigrow, qui l'élève seule. Peter est un garçon timide et très peu sûr de lui, manque d'assurance lui venant certainement de sa famille, pas vraiment fréquentable. (châtain clair, yeux marron)

_- **Lily Evans** _: fille d'Edouard et Naomi Evans, sœur de Pétunia Evans (16 ans dans ce volet). Vive jeune fille, elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et a tendance à réprimander les garçons pour leurs farces (auburn, yeux vert émeraude)

_**Tara Milten** _: fille unique d'Elroa Lawill, cousine de Severus Rogue. Exubérante et dynamique, elle tient le rôle en titre de "folledingue de Gryffondor". Elle aurait des pouvoirs de voyance (connus de Dumbledore et qqs profs), mais de quel genre ? (cheveux acajou, yeux noirs)

_- **Fiona Distort** _: (sang mêlée de par sa mère) Fille discrète et réservée, elle se révèle d'année en année de moins en moins timide, principalement grâce à des "cours de défense" que lui ont organisé les autres filles (cheveux noirs, yeux marron foncé)

_**Severus Rogue** _: fils de Iron et Milla Rogue, cousin de Tara (côté maternel). Assez solitaire, doué pour la magie noire, sa haine envers les "Sang-de-Bourbe" ne représente qu'une mince protection qui le rassure rapport à sa mère, qui est une sang mêlée. (cheveux noirs, yeux noirs)

**_Les professeurs :_**

_- **Albus Dumbledore** _: directeur depuis le 1er volet.

_- **Proterio Achear** _: professeur de potion, directeur adjoint, directeur de la maison Poufsouffle. Il est au courant pour le don de Tara.

_- **M. Flitwick** _: professeur d'enchantement, directeur de la maison Serdaigle.

_- **Minerva McGonagall** _: professeur de métamorphose, directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Elle est au courant pour le don de Tara.

_- **Angèle Fitevil** _: professeur de DCFM, directrice de la maison Serpentard. Rapports houleux avec le prof. Carvi et Remus. (dans les 30 ans)

_- **Wilhelm Carvi** _: professeur de botanique, est au courant pour don de Tara. S'entend très bien avec Remus, rapports houleux avec prof. Fitevil. (dans les 25 ans)

_- **Mme Novae** _: professeur d'astronomie.

_- **Mme Flyvel** _: professeur de vol.

_- **M. Binns** _: professeur d'histoire (pour ne pas changer…)

_**Les parents :**_

_- **Potter : Henry**_, père de James, Auror du ministère assez haut placé ;_ **Jenny**, _mère de James, tient la rubrique politique de _La Gazette_.

_**Black : Procyon**_, gère ses propres affaires, nombreux contacts au ministère ;** _Nocera_**, ne travaille pas, la femme est à moitié folle, à la limite du fanatisme pour la lutte contre les Moldus (aucun des deux n'a pour autant encore parlé clairement de leur position par rapport à Voldemort, mais ils entraînent constamment Sirius à de nombreux sortilèges)

_- **Lupin : John**_, père de Remus, Moldu, écrivain et fait des travaux de ci de là ; **_Théia_**, mère de Remus, travaille au service de recensement des créatures magiques du ministère.

_- **Pettigrow : Augusta**_, la femme a perdu la raison et une infirmière s'occupe d'elle, à domicile. Ses cousins avaient prévu de se débarrasser d'elle mais l'admission à Poudlard de Peter les en a empêché.

_- **Evans : Edouard**_, bibliothécaire, désireux d'aider sa fille, il s'est intéressé de très près au monde de la magie suite aux tensions de l'époque, il a décidé d'aller plus loin et, aidé de Dumbledore, a l'intention de devenir ambassadeur moldu auprès des sorciers ; **_Naomi_**, scientifique dans un centre de recherche sur les maladies infectieuses.

_- **Elroa Lawill**_, confectionneuse de potion et apothicaire reconnue dans le monde de la magie.

**_Rogue : Iron_**, partisan de Voldemort, homme violent avec sa femme, il entraîne son fils à la magie noire ; **_Milla_**, sans travail, les persécutions de son mari et ses coups l'ont anéanti mentalement, faible d'esprit, elle n'en aime pas moins son fils qui fait tout pour éviter que son père les voit se montrer de l'affection l'un envers l'autre.

_- **Arthur et Molly Weasley**_ sont déjà apparus dans le récit, d'abord en tant que guide pour Arthur qui s'est occupé des Evans, ensuite eux deux, lors d'un repas chez les Lupin. Molly et Théia sont d'excellentes amies de longue date. Bill est né l'an dernier, Charlie ne devrait plus tarder, c'est l'affaire de quelques mois ;-)

_**Autres personnages :**_

_- **Marie Giftlife** _: Meilleure amie moldue de Lily (16ans), mariée à **_William Stuborn _**depuis mai de cette année.

_- **Alphar Doissan** _: oncle de Sirius, absolument opposé aux idées des Black et de sa sœur (Nocera). Peintre et aventurier, il est accompagné dans ses voyages et dans la vie de son amie **_Métys Rajkumari_**, une semi elfe, semi gobelin.


	2. Les miroirs d'illusion

_**BONUS **: L'OS sur l'interrogatoire de Peter est en ligne dans mon recueil du MdP. Je rappelle que vous avez toujours la possibilité de me suggérer des OS rapport au Miroir ou aux Il y a un début à tout ;-) (Je ne peux néanmoins écrire des bonus que par rapport aux parties déjà écrites. Je ne pourrais par exemple pas écrire un LilyJames, dans la mesure où leurs relations apparaîtront dans les autres années et que j'ai besoin de les développer avant de les faire "tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre", si je puis dire lol)_

_**Note :** Ouais, bon, message reçu pour l'avant propos, lol. J'avais mis ça pour vous assurer que je vous oubliais ça, mais je comprends que ça peut être agaçant ;-) Bon, désormais, si j'ai du retard, vous n'aurez qu'à aller voir dans le dernier chapitre paru, en bas de page, je rajouterai des infos là, si j'ai des retards. _

_**Note sur le chapitre **: Pas la peine de râler, je sais qu'il est court, lol. Mais ce n'est qu'un premier chapitre, et puis la reprise des cours, c'est du overbook à foison ;-) Vous inquiétez pas, ça devrait se rallonger au fil du temps. Sur ce : BONNE LECTURE !_

**IL Y A UN DEBUT A TOUT - III**

_S'entendre et s'amuser_

**Chapitre 1 : Les miroirs d'illusion**

La chaleur étouffante de juillet dernier était bien loin des esprits en cet été 1973, une brise légère apportant une fraîcheur agréable sous le soleil éclatant. Un été parfait pour des vacances parfaites, en somme.

En tous cas, telles étaient les pensées des quatre garçons installés dehors, en lisière de forêt, dans le parc entourant le manoir Doissan. Ils étaient en train de se livrer à l'activité la plus improbable de leur part pour un jour de vacances : faire des recherches dans les lourds volumes qu'ils avaient emportés avec eux. Tout un tas de parchemins remplis d'écriture étaient rassemblés au milieu d'eux et ils rajoutaient parfois quelques notes lorsqu'ils repéraient sur leurs bouquins des informations intéressantes.

_-_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils doivent être déclarés, grimaça James en lisant d'un air sceptique des faits historiques en rapport avec les animagi.

_-_ Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas tenter le coup, Remus ?

_-_ Il y a quatre vingt dix_-_neuf pour cent de chance que je me transforme en loup_-_garou, grogna Remus, je préférerai éviter tant qu'à faire, et puis… j'ai assez d'une métamorphose par mois.

_-_ Vous êtes sûrs qu'on pourra y arriver ? demanda Peter en regardant d'un air découragé la pile de papiers. Pour vous, je ne dis pas, mais moi…

_-_ On t'y aidera et il n'y aura pas le moindre problème, assura James en souriant.

_-_ C'est quand même énervant qu'on ne puisse pas connaître l'animal en lequel on va se transformer, remarqua Sirius en examinant d'un air exaspéré une table des matières.

_-_ On n'a qu'à deviner, lança James avec un grand sourire, enthousiaste à cette idée. Personnellement, je me vois bien en lion.

_-_ C'est sûr que tu as la tête aussi enflée que ces animaux, ricana Sirius.

_-_ Rien à voir, mais je dois être Gryffondor jusque dans mon animagus, répliqua James en lui tirant la langue.

_-_ Parce que tu ne penses pas avoir une aussi haute opinion que James ? se moqua gentiment Remus.

_-_ Mais moi, tout le monde reconnaît ma magnificence, lui fit remarquer Sirius avec un clin d'œil. Mmmh… Un aigle, puissant, libre, j'ai l'esprit aussi acéré que leur bec.

_-_ L'esprit ou le cynisme ? grommela James.

_-_ Aigle royal, je présume ? se renseigna Peter avec un sourire.

_-_ Bien évidemment ! Aussi beau qu'Antarès !

_-_ Et on parle de moi ! s'indigna James.

_-_ Peter ? A ton avis ? demanda Remus pour couper court à la prise de bec qui suivrait sans aucun doute.

Le garçon se gratta la tête, un peu gêné.

_-_ J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop… Un animal discret en tous cas. Peut_-_être un caméléon, rigola_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Ce serait pratique contre les mouches dans le dortoir, remarqua Sirius, songeur.

_-_ Eûrk ! Bon, j'espère que ce ne sera pas ça, grimaça Peter.

_-_ Et toi Remus ? Supposons que tu puisses avoir un animagus autre que loup_-_garou ?

Le garçon regarda James avec étonnement, ne s'étant pas vraiment attendu à devoir donner son avis dans le jeu.

_-_ Je n'en sais trop rien, rougit_-_il, un peu gêné.

_-_ Moi je propose une baleine, intervint Sirius ave un sourire en coin.

Remus leva un regard ébahi vers lui.

_-_ Je suis si gros que ça ? demanda_-_t_-_il en haussant un sourcil.

_-_ C'est pas ça, s'esclaffa Sirius, je dis ça pour tout ce qu'il y a à côté. Une baleine, c'est la force tranquille, la protection, la sagesse, vous croyez pas ?

_-_ Ouais, dis tout de suite que je pourrais être un éléphant, dit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Oh non, sûrement pas. Même si les baleines vivent en groupe, elles sont dans l'océan, en toute tranquillité, le monde du silence, et tu aimes bien la tranquillité.

Ses amis le regardaient de travers et James se pencha vers Remus et Peter en baissant à peine la voix pour que Sirius entende.

_-_ Vous trouvez pas que ça fait peur de le voir cogiter et faire des associations d'idée ?

Les deux autres hochèrent vivement la tête sous les protestations indignées de Sirius.

_-_ Bande d'incultes, va, bouda_-_t_-_il en croisant les bras.

_-_ Va pour la baleine, mais je pense quand même que ça ne serait pas très pratique.

_-_ J'en conviens, lui répondit Sirius en lui adressant un immense sourire.

_-_ A votre avis, quand pourrons_-_nous…

_-_ Sirius ? Vous êtes là ? appela une voix proche.

Ni une, ni deux, sans même se concerter, James et Sirius se jetèrent à plat ventre sur leurs documents, James se retrouvant affalé sur Sirius comme Métys apparaissait près d'eux. Elle fronça les sourcils en les découvrant dans cette position.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce que vous êtes en train de fabriquer ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ En fait c'est très simple, remarqua Sirius.

_-_ Nous nous prouvions notre attachement mutuel et notre amitié éternelle, poursuivit James en serrant Sirius dans ses bras avec force et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux alors que son ami adressait un sourire innocent à la semi elfe.

Remus échangea un regard amusé avec Peter aux pitreries des deux autres alors que Métys levait les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

_-_ Alphar voudrait te voir, il t'attend au petit salon, si tes amis veulent venir, ils peuvent… dés que vous en aurez fini avec les accolades, termina_-_t_-_elle d'une voix sarcastique avant de repartir vers le manoir.

_-_ Elle avait l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, vous trouvez pas ? demanda Sirius d'un ton enjoué.

_-_ Si tu le dis, répondit Peter d'un air sceptique. On ramène tout ça dans la chambre ou on se contente de réduire ?

_-_ Métys l'aurait dit si c'était urgent, on a bien le temps de faire un détour, remarqua Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sirius poussait la porte du petit salon. L'oncle Alphar se tenait devant la cheminée et il le regarda d'un air moqueur.

_-_ Prends ton temps surtout, rien n'est pressé, lui dit_-_il.

_-_ C'est bien ce que je me suis dit, répliqua Sirius avec un sourire.

Il voulut demander ce qu'il se passait lorsque deux bras surgirent par derrière lui pour l'enlacer et le soulever une seconde en le serrant avec force.

_-_ Salut mon cousin favori !

Il dut attendre que la personne le lâche pour se retrouver face à une Andromeda plus resplendissante que jamais et se jeter dans ses bras.

_-_ Andro ! Mais comment… pourquoi… Vous auriez pu me prévenir ! dit_-_il en regardant avec une fausse colère Alphar et sa cousine.

_-_ Ah, ça Sirius, c'est ce qu'on appelle une surprise, alors si on t'avait dit que je venais, ça n'en aurait plus été une.

_-_ Mouais…

_-_ Laisse moi te regarder.

Elle tendit les mains pour mettre Sirius à une certaine distance d'elle, les posant sur ses épaules et l'examina un instant avant d'émettre un sifflement entre admiration et amusement.

_-_ C'est que tu as bien changé en plus ! Je quitte un avorton et je retrouve presque un homme !

_-_ Hé ! J'ai jamais été un avorton ! s'indigna Sirius.

_-_ Mais bien sûr, mon petit, se moqua_-_t_-_elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son cousin.

_-_ Le mariage a une mauvaise influence sur toi, rigola Sirius.

_-_ Tu iras dire ça à…

Un vacarme assourdissant de verre brisé et de ferraille se fracassant sur le sol retentit brusquement dans le manoir. Alphar se précipita hors de la pièce, suivi des autres, pour découvrir, dans le hall, un homme tombé à terre entouré des restes de ce qui avait dû être un vase de chine. L'homme leva un regard désolé et coupable vers le maître de maison.

_-_ Je suis désolé M. Doissan, s'excusa_-_t_-_il. Je revenais de la salle de bain et je me suis pris les pieds dans le tapis.

Andromeda eut un petit rire et vint aider l'homme à se relever.

_-_ Ce n'est pas grave Ted, ça se répare très vite, assura Alphar en réparant le vase d'un coup de baguette magique.

_-_ Tu vois ce que je te disais Sirius, un grand maladroit, dit tendrement Andromeda en déposant un baiser sur la joue rouge de confusion de son mari. Ted, voici Sirius, mon cousin, et…

Elle regarda tout à tour Remus, Peter et James, qui se sentaient un peu perdus.

_-_ Je suppose que ce sont tes amis ?

_-_ Oui, voici Peter Pettigrow, James Potter et Remus Lupin. Ravi de vous connaître M. Tonks.

_-_ Oh ! Tu peux m'appeler Ted, lui assura l'homme en souriant.

_-_ Dans ce cas vous pourriez m'appeler Alphar depuis le temps, remarqua son hôte avec un sourire.

_-_ Euh… oui, en effet, ce serait une possibilité, reconnut_-_il.

_-_ Parfait. Andromeda, si nous…

_-_ … et à ce moment là les Serpentard n'avaient plus aucune chance !

Faisant fi des deux hommes, Sirius et Andromeda avaient commencé à se raconter des anecdotes, Peter, James et Remus intervenant parfois dans le récit de leur ami pour apporter une précision.

_-_ Rapides en besogne, remarqua Ted en se grattant la tête.

_-_ En effet, rigola Alphar. Eh bien ! Permettez moi de vous offrir un scotch Ted. Vous connaissez le Brésambré ?

o

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Sirius passa un certain temps avec sa cousine, heureux de la retrouver après deux ans de séparation. Grâce à la correspondance, il savait évidemment déjà la majorité de ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie, mais c'était bien autre chose que de l'avoir en face de soi à en parler. Il put également mieux faire connaissance avec Ted, dont il découvrit bien vite que sa maladresse était aussi développée que l'avait prétendu Andromeda. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans commettre une catastrophe, mais à vrai dire, c'était plus amusant qu'agaçant et tout le monde, y compris lui, prenait ça à la rigolade.

Pourtant, le garçon privilégiait systématiquement le temps passé avec ses amis, sans même s'en rendre compte d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas rare que les autres garçons soient présents lors des discussions entre Sirius et Andromeda et sa cousine ne s'en formalisait aucunement, bien au contraire. Elle était ravie de voir que le garçon s'était trouvé d'aussi bons amis, dont il était aussi proche surtout. Elle sentait bien que ceux_-_ci ignoraient encore ce qu'impliquait totalement être le fils d'un Black, mais à force de les côtoyer, elle avait compris qu'ils sauraient faire la différence entre les choix et ce qu'on le forçait à faire, mais s'il fallait compter sur Sirius pour ouvrir le sujet…

_-_ Et avec tes parents, comment ça se passe ? demanda_-_t_-_elle un jour qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Le visage joyeux de Sirius se renfrogna et il se cala dans le canapé.

_-_ Comme d'hab, grommela_-_t_-_il. Tu veux que ça se passe comment ?

_-_ La dernière fois, tu avais onze ans Sirius, tu en as treize maintenant, et tu ne me parles jamais de ça dans tes lettres, alors j'aimerai bien que tu m'en parles, tu ne dois pas garder ça pour toi. Ils ont continué ?

_-_ Continué ? répliqua Sirius en lui lançant un regard noir. Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Ils n'ont pas continué, ils sont passés à la barre au_-_dessus, et ils le font encore…

_-_ Et tu en es où ?

_-_ Si on pouvait changer de sujet, ça m'arrangerait, se contenta de répondre son cousin.

_-_ Non Sirius, je veux que tu m'en parles.

Le garçon se releva d'un bond et fixa sa cousine avec colère.

_-_ Où j'en suis ? J'en suis à une centaine de bleus, le double de griffures et… Ah ! quatre côtes brisées la dernière fois, ça te va ?

_-_ Nocera n'a pas changé, soupira Andromeda.

_-_ Oh si elle a changé ! Elle est pire qu'avant, remarqua Sirius avec amertume.

_-_ Toujours est_-_il que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

La colère de Sirius redescendit légèrement comme elle posait son regard océan sur lui et il se laissa retomber dans le canapé en soupirant et en passant son visage dans ses mains.

_-_ La dernière fois, c'était à Pâques, souffla_-_t_-_il dans un grognement à peine audible. Ils ont voulu passer au rituel de force mais je n'ai pas voulu, j'ai refusé, d'où les côtes brisées d'ailleurs. Je suppose qu'ils voudront passer aux sortilèges de niveau supérieur d'ici un ou deux ans.

_-_ Tu as fini par le tenter ce rituel ?

Un sourire narquois et défiant apparut sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

_-_ Non, ils ont eu beau gueuler tout leur soûl, même si elle s'est éclatée à s'acharner sur moi, je ne l'ai pas fait. Ça leur a fait les pieds tiens. C'était la première fois que je tenais jusqu'au bout, tu sais ? Et regarde, je suis encore là, non ? Ils peuvent toujours courir pour m'apprendre autre chose.

Andromeda le regarda avec une certaine inquiétude. Si elle n'avait jamais vu sa tante avoir une crise de folie, elle se souviendrait à jamais du jour où, alors qu'elle avait quatorze ans, en séjour chez son oncle et sa tante avec ses sœurs, elle avait vu revenir Sirius d'un entretien avec sa mère, quasiment plié en deux, l'arcade sourcilière en sang, le corps roué de coups. La vue de ce gamin de sept ans dans un tel état lui avait fait mal au cœur et elle s'était dépêchée de le soigner, maudissant en son for intérieur cette famille ignoble à laquelle ils appartenaient tous deux. Ce qui l'avait frappé cependant, c'était que son cousin n'avait pas versé une larme ou semblé désemparé, seule une puissante colère émanait de lui et il s'était laissé soigner sans ouvrir une seule fois la bouche. Quand elle lui avait demandé si elle l'avait déjà fait, il lui avait répondu que ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois, parce qu'il avait dit à ses parents que c'était totalement stupide de dire qu'il y avait des sorciers qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. C'était ce jour_-_là qu'Andromeda avait compris que son cousin était comme elle et, les cinq années qui avaient suivi, ils n'avaient eu de cesse de renforcer leurs liens et de se soutenir dans leurs idéaux, mais la jeune fille savait très bien que Sirius risquait beaucoup plus dans cette affaire.

_-_ Il faut que tu sois prudent, lui rappela_-_t_-_elle. Si jamais Nocera ne se contrôle pas…

_-_ Alors elle en subira les conséquences, répliqua_-_t_-_il. Je m'améliore de jour en jour dans l'usage de la magie. Qu'ils essaient encore de lever la main sur moi et ils ne regretteront pas le voyage. Tu me connais non ?

Ça pour le connaître… Sirius avait toujours eu un esprit rebelle et virulent. Malgré les conséquences, il avait toujours cherché à tenir tête à ses parents, contrairement à Andromeda qui préférait par prudence faire profil bas le plus souvent. On ne pouvait rien imposer à Sirius, c'était tout simplement impossible. Certes, Nocera et Procyon avaient pu jusqu'alors lui faire faire leurs exercices abjectes, mais il fallait reconnaître à Sirius qu'il n'était pas exactement masochiste non plus et sa résistance d'enfant n'était pas la même que celle qu'il pouvait avoir aujourd'hui.

_-_ Et tu en as parlé à tes amis ?

Sirius la regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

_-_ Pas un peu folle, non ? James fait une allergie chronique à la magie noire, Peter a peur de tout et Remus… a assez de problèmes comme ça. Je suis pas dingue au point de leur parler de ça !

_-_ Tu l'as dit toi_-_même, c'est contre ton gré que tu as fait ça jusqu'à maintenant, et tu ne veux plus désormais, qu'auraient_-_ils à te reprocher ? Tu crois qu'ils vont te rejeter ?

_-_ Je…

Sirius se tut brusquement, les sourcils froncés, réfléchissant à la dernière question de sa cousine. Il n'agissait pas comme Remus quand même ? C'était différent, ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en les autres, c'était juste… Et si, il agissait comme Remus. Il s'était énervé sur son ami rapport à quelque chose que lui_-_même n'était pas capable de faire.

_-_ T'as raison, je vais leur parler.

_-_ Ah bon ? s'étonna Andromeda, certaine qu'elle devrait utiliser mille et une astuces pour le décider.

_-_ Tu m'as convaincu.

_-_ Je n'ai rien dit, remarqua_-_t_-_elle, suspicieuse.

_-_ Alors c'est que je suis moins borné que ce que tu croyais, répondit_-_il en la regardant innocemment.

_-_ Bien sûr, je vais te croire. Bon, alors je peux demander à Métys de les faire venir ?

_-_ Maintenant ? s'exclama Sirius.

_-_ Tu te dégonfles ?

Sirius la regarda un instant puis parut en colère.

_-_ J'ai pas dit ça. Vas_-_y, appelle les.

Le sourire de sa cousine lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir. Elle le connaissait trop bien, songea_-_t_-_il avec amertume.

Lorsque ses amis arrivèrent, ils le regardèrent avec surprise, se demandant pourquoi il avait envoyé Métys pour venir les chercher. Sirius lança un regard vers Andromeda et vit qu'elle le narguait, autrement dit, il n'avait pas intérêt à lui donner le plaisir d'hésiter face à eux.

_-_ Les mecs, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, annonça_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Ben dis_-_le dans ce cas, se moqua James.

_-_ Laisse moi parler où je ne te le dis pas, répliqua Sirius. Bon, vous savez tous comment est ma famille et à quel point elle est portée sur la magie noire. Et en fait… en fait…

Voilà qu'il hésitait ! Et si ça importait plus qu'il ne le craignait pour eux ? Andromeda le regardait, les bras croisés, un sourire en coin. Et si, effectivement, ils le rejetaient ? Ses amis attendaient en le regardant avec inquiétude, peu habitués à le voir agir de la sorte. Et s'il perdait la complicité qu'il avait avec James à cause de ça ? Remus lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

_-_ Moi j'ai commis une erreur, tu as juste tû quelque chose. C'est sûrement différent dans le fond, mais au final, le résultat sera le même.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir, si ? Non, en fait, Remus ne devait pas savoir de quoi il retournait mais il avait dû comprendre qu'il leur cachait quelque chose. Après tout, le hasard avait toujours fait qu'il s'était trouvé là dans des situations en rapport avec ses parents, lors de la réception de lettres ou encore à la rentrée de la première année. Ils en avaient parcouru du chemin en deux ans, tous ensemble… Il lui faudrait un jour penser à demander à Remus comment il faisait pour savoir dire les bons mots quand il fallait. Sirius hocha la tête dans sa direction pour le remercier.

_-_ Depuis quelques années, mes parents m'entraînent à la magie noire, lâcha_-_t_-_il enfin.

Un silence suivit cette phrase durant lequel Andromeda retrouva son sérieux pour observer les réactions des garçons. Peter avait ouvert de grands yeux et semblait mal à l'aise, James fixait son ami sans rien dire, les sourcils froncés, et Remus avait pris un air pensif tout en gardant ses yeux sur un point invisible.

_-_ Mais tu… tu connais beaucoup de sorts de… de…

_-_ De magie noire Peter, ça va pas te bouffer de le dire, grommela Sirius. Et non, pas vraiment, ils ont voulu m'en apprendre mais je fais tout pour les oublier, c'est pour ça que je savais déjà certains sorts lors de la première année : j'en apprenais d'autres afin de me focaliser sur eux.

_-_ Bonne tactique, commenta Andromeda en le regardant à nouveau, étonnée.

_-_ C'est vraiment répugnant ! s'exclama soudain James, le visage rouge de colère, faisant sursauter Peter. C'est pire que tout ce que j'aurai pu imaginer, comment as_-_tu pu…

Il soufflait fortement, l'air vraiment énervé, et Sirius sentit quelque chose s'effondrer en lui alors que Remus fixait avec effroi leur ami. Il sentit à son tour une certaine fureur monter en lui, hors de question qu'il montre à James que…

_-_ Tes parents sont vraiment des personnes ignobles ! Désolé vieux, mais je ne vois pas que penser d'autres d'eux !

Une fraction de seconde, un étonnement sans commune mesure apparut sur le visage de Sirius, mais il reprit vite son attitude désinvolte.

_-_ T'inquiète pas, va, je n'en pense pas moins et sans aucun doute plus.

Il mourait d'envie de leur demander si ça ne leur faisait vraiment rien mais il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent à quel point cela importait pour lui. Heureusement, il lui suffit de saisir un clin d'œil de Remus, le visage toujours furieux de James qui continuait à dénigrer ses parents et l'air rassuré de Peter dû à la réaction de James pour le tranquilliser.

_-_ Tant que tu y es, tu pourrais aller jusqu'au bout, remarqua sa cousine.

_-_ Le reste n'a vraiment aucune importance répliqua_-_t_-_il en lui lançant un regard dangereux. Je vois pas en quoi ça pourrait les concerner.

_-_ Ça pourrait peut_-_être les aider à mieux comprendre ta situation, par exemple. Parle leur de ma tante, la _merveilleuse _Nocera Black.

_-_ Non Andromeda, vraiment pas, assura Sirius.

Sa cousine finit par hausser les épaules en soupirant. James voulut demander des explications mais la porte du petit salon s'ouvrit sur Alphar, Ted et Métys au même moment.

_-_ Je suis certain que les impressions rendraient bien, disait Ted.

_-_ Je n'en doute pas, je connais bien ce Van Gogh, et je me doute qu'avec l'animatio, le résultat serait impressionnant, mais je ne tiens pas à faire de la copie.

_-_ J'aurai au moins essayé, soupira Ted. Bonjour étoile de mes jours, ajouta_-_t_-_il en allant embrasser Andromeda.

_-_ On s'est vu ce matin, remarqua Andromeda avec un sourire malicieux.

_-_ Tu m'as tellement ébloui que je n'ai pas pu bien te voir, ça ne compte pas, répondit_-_il en reprenant ses lèvres entre les siennes pour un long baiser.

_-_ Les filles aiment qu'on leur dise ce genre de chose ? chuchota James à l'oreille de Sirius.

_-_ Apparemment…

_-_ Forcément, quand on n'a pas besoin de mots, remarqua Remus en les regardant de biais avec un air exaspéré.

_-_ Hé hé ! Mais c'est parce qu'on se montre. Tu sais quoi Remus ? Je suis certain que tu ferais balancer plus d'un cœur si tu étais moins discret, lui dit James en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

_-_ Ouais, c'est ça, répondit Remus avec scepticisme.

_-_ Tu nous crois pas ? Eh ! Andro ! Pas vrai que Remus est un beau mec ?

_-_ Sirius ! s'écria son ami en rougissant comme une écrevisse alors que Peter éclatait de rire.

_-_ Sirius a raison, tu ne manques pas de charmes, loin de là, répondit la femme en souriant.

Remus détourna le regard en grommelant quelque chose avant d'adresser à Sirius un regard noir chargé d'éclairs qui n'eut pour résultat que de le faire rire.

_-_ Alphar, et si nous en venions à la raison pour laquelle tu es venu ici au lieu de ces futiles conversations ? intervint Métys.

_-_ Une éternité que j'essaie de te convertir aux discussions sans but sans le moindre résultat, soupira l'homme, tu pourrais y mettre un peu du tien. Enfin tant pis. Mais il est vrai que nous sommes venus vous déranger pour une raison précise. Je pars pour les affaires en Russie après_-_demain, et donc…

_-_ Comment ça ? Tu pars en voyage ? le coupa Sirius.

_-_ J'avais oublié de vous le dire ? s'inquiéta Alphar. Mince, je suis tête en l'air parfois.

_-_ Parfois ? répéta Métys dans un grognement agacé.

_-_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez rester au manoir, Andromeda et Ted sont là jusqu'à la fin août.

_-_ Mais tu avais aussi omis de nous dire que tu nous laissais le manoir, remarqua Andromeda avec un sourire.

_-_ Pas de soucis, le personnel viendra pour le ménage et la cuisine.

_-_ Comme si c'était le problème, soupira la femme.

_-_ Le maître d'hôtel aussi ? s'étonna Sirius.

_-_ Ah non ! Guy, c'est autre chose, il nous accompagne toujours dans nos déplacements. Mais on s'écarte du sujet premier. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'ai une promesse à tenir et qu'après réflexion, je me suis dit que je pourrais te montrer – ainsi qu'à tes amis – mes tableaux "miroirs d'illusions".

_-_ C'est certain que Sirius aurait même pu les voir l'an dernier, nota Andromeda.

_-_ Que veux_-_tu ma chère nièce ? Je suis un sensible dans l'âme et je m'imagine qu'il en est de même pour tous.

_-_ C'était le cas pour moi, le rassura la femme.

_-_ Et si au lieu de papoter on allait voir ? intervint Sirius, enchanté à l'idée d'enfin découvrir le secret de la salle secrète.

_-_ D'accord, mais ne t'attend pas à quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Il s'agit plutôt des rêves d'un idéaliste, plaisanta son oncle.

Suivi des autres, il se dirigea vers la porte scellée et passa sa main sur la poignée. Un cliquetis se fit entendre et il tourna le pommeau pour faire découvrir à ses invités un long couloir au bout duquel se trouvait une autre porte.

Sur les murs de ce corridor, il y avait deux séries de tableau dont les cadres, tailles, formes et positions étaient les mêmes de part et d'autres, donnant une parfaite symétrie aux deux murs. Intrigué, Sirius regarda le premier tableau sur sa droite et découvrit le portrait d'un couple élégant mais austère accompagné de deux enfants qu'il reconnut vite comme étant sa mère et son oncle. Il en déduisit donc que les adultes étaient ses grands parents maternels, qu'il n'avait jamais connus. Il se dégageait de ce tableau une rigidité et une froideur qui rendait mal à l'aise. Ce qui aurait dû être un portrait de famille se transformait en une œuvre lugubre sous les regards indifférents des personnages et leur air méprisant. Derrière eux, de manière un peu effacée – comme si Alphar avait essayé de faire ressortir sa famille du décor de peur qu'on les prenne pour partie intégrante de celui_-_ci – on devinait un salon luxueux aux couleurs sombres et fades, des fauteuils d'apparat trônant autour d'une immense cheminée.

James donna un coup de coude à Sirius pour lui désigner le tableau qui lui faisait face. Il s'agissait de la même scène, avec les mêmes personnages aux mêmes positions, mais la similitude s'arrêtait là. Sur ce tableau, les visages étaient souriants et brillants. L'homme avait mis un bras autour de la taille de sa femme et lui volait des baisers de temps à autres alors que, installés de part et d'autres d'eux, Alphar et Nocera s'échangeaient des regards en pouffant à une chose qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Le salon derrière eux était le même, mais il était dessiné plus précisément et un feu chaleureux brûlait dans l'âtre. C'était déjà plus ainsi qu'on imaginait une vie de famille.

_-_ La vie réelle se trouve sur le mur de droite, la vie rêvée sur le mur de gauche, répondit Alphar à la question muette de son neveu. Ce premier couloir concerne les Doissan, et ainsi de suite de tableau en tableau, on remonte le temps jusqu'à nous.

Accompagnant ses dires, il avança dans le couloir pour leur faire découvrir des scènes similaires et leurs illusions respectives. Celle qui donna le plus grand choc à Sirius fut sans aucun doute un portrait de sa mère apparemment âgée de seize ou dix_-_sept ans en pleine crise de folie furieuse. Le talent d'Alphar se retrouvait pleinement dans ces traits haineux et les transformations successives de son visage alors qu'elle s'énervait de plus en plus, ses cheveux habituellement si bien coiffés partant dans tous les sens. En miroir, il y avait une jeune fille calme qui souriait avec douceur en leur adressant des signes de tête polis. Sirius eut même du mal à reconnaître sa mère.

Le couloir suivant était consacré aux Black et n'était guère plus joyeux sur la droite que précédemment. Cependant, à peine furent_-_ils entrés que Sirius et ses amis ne purent manquer, même de loin, un tableau au centre, sur le mur droit, qui choquait par rapport aux autres par ses couleurs vives. Il aurait dû se trouver sur le côté gauche, non ?

En s'en approchant, Sirius comprit immédiatement qu'il n'y avait aucune erreur. Le tableau représentait sa cousine Andromeda âgée de six ans, assise sur une balançoire et basculant de haut en bas en riant joyeusement. C'était l'enfance dans toute sa splendeur et, surtout, la réalité. L'illusion associée présentait la fillette assise sur la balançoire mais regardant fixement devant elle d'un air digne et hautain, le ciel derrière elle étant chargé de lourds nuages de plomb.

_-_ La première fois que j'ai pu inverser le miroir, commenta Alphar avec un sourire. Pour cela, je te serai éternellement reconnaissant Andromeda.

_-_ C'est moi qui devrais te remercier pour m'avoir aidée à confirmer mes idéaux, répondit simplement la femme.

Ils poursuivirent ainsi jusqu'au dernier tableau, représentant Sirius lui_-_même, également en situation inversée puisque le tableau de gauche représentait un garçon à l'air mauvais et sans pitié qui donnait froid dans le dos alors qu'on retrouvait dans celui de droite le visage souriant de Sirius, un brin moqueur et totalement désinvolte.

En tout, il n'y avait eu que trois miroirs inversés, ceux d'Andromeda et Sirius et un de Métys, ce qui faisait bien peu comparé à la quantité de la galerie.

_-_ Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça, remarqua Sirius, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me le montrer, dit_-_il, un peu déçu.

_-_ Je ne te connaissais pas très bien l'an dernier, lui fit remarquer Alphar, il a fallu que je me fasse une idée précise de qui tu étais et la confiance que je pouvais t'accorder.

_-_ J'ai eu mal en voyant ça, lui expliqua Andromeda. La première fois, j'ai éclaté en sanglots tellement j'aurai voulu voir, moi aussi, le miroir s'inverser. Quelque part, j'avais envie de rester dans ce couloir, le dos tourné à la réalité pour me complaire dans ces illusions, mais tout ça n'était qu'un rêve au fond. Il y a dans ce couloir des vérités douloureuses, la malédiction de la famille Doissan et de la famille Black, en fait de toutes les puissantes familles de lignée pure.

_-_ Si tu le dis…

Il échangea un regard avec James et comprit que lui non plus ne voyait pas vraiment ce que voulait dire sa cousine, le passage dans la galerie avait en revanche fait plus forte impression sur Remus et Peter. Le premier avait maintenant un visage plus fermé et triste, quant au second, il était devenu plus pâle qu'un fantôme.

_-_ Tu ne te sens pas bien Peter ? s'inquiéta James en le voyant dans cet état.

_-_ De quoi ? demanda son ami en le regardant sans le voir, semblant un peu sonné.

_-_ Allons prendre du thé, ça nous fera du bien, déclara l'oncle de Sirius en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Peter pour le sortir gentiment.

Ils sortirent les uns après les autres mais Sirius remarqua que Remus restait en arrière et fit demi tour. Il était arrêté au niveau du portrait de Nocera jeune.

_-_ Tu viens ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ?

Il tourna le regard vers lui et hocha la tête.

_-_ Faut pas que tu crois que c'est partout comme ça, lui dit_-_il. Tu as vu les parents de James, non ?

_-_ Euh… oui, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Son ami plongea son regard d'ambre dans le sien avec gravité sans parlé puis soupira.

_-_ Ça ira Sirius. Je pense… que tu finiras bien par en sortir. Tu es assez fort pour, de toute façon.

Et il lui passa devant pour rejoindre les autres qui les appelait. Sirius le suivit en fronçant les sourcils mais ne demanda pas d'explication. Il jeta un dernier regard aux miroirs d'illusion avant qu'Alphar ne ferme la porte et eut la curieuse idée qu'il ne se sentirait vraiment adulte que le jour où il comprendrait exactement le pourquoi et le quoi de ces miroirs d'illusion. Cette idée fut d'ailleurs vite chassée lorsque James proposa d'aller voler un peu sur les balais qu'Alphar leur avait prêtés pour leur séjour chez lui.

_A suivre…_

_**Rqe **: Pas trop déçus sur les miroirs d'illusion ? Depuis le départ, c'était sensé être ça, de toute façon. En fait, bizarrement, c'est même la première idée que j'ai eu – totalement hors contexte – sur ces années là, lol. _

**_Chapitre 2 : L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur_** _: De l'intérêt sadique de la troisième partie du second chapitre de la seconde année ;-)_


	3. L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur

_**Excuses **: « J'vais m'faire taper moi… » **LN**, t'es là ? Euh… Comment dire ça simplement ? Hem ! Ma foi, t'as bien dû t'en rendre compte « tiens, le rouge te va bien au teint, tu sais ça ? » Ben… Effectivement, y'a pas l'OS « AIE-EUH ! MAIS CA FAIT MAL EUH ! T.T » Mais c'est pô ma faute ! La fac, les cours, et tout et tout, tu vois ? … Mais tu sais, il est en prépa, si, si, juré, y'a déjà deux pages d'écrites ! « Crie pas comme ça, je sais que deux pages, ça suffit pas… :-S » Alors… euh… Pour la prochaine fois ? « Moi aussi j'ai arrêté de compter le nbre de fois où j'ai dit ça Allez LN, désespère pas ! »_

**RAR : **_« Je vais encore me faire taper… » J'suis un ch'ti peu naze, moi. Pas dormi de la nuit dernière, anni, fiesta, rigolade, bref, j'suis pas en état de faire les RAR, mais vos reviews m'ont fait très très très très plaisir. Merci à **Nouna **(Prem's ! ), **Milady2**, **Mimichang**, **Raziel** **Tepes**, **Ilys**, **Zofia.cc**, **Lyly-potter** et **Audery**. Encore pardon de ne pas vous répondre individuellement et à la prochaine !_

_**Hermy73 :** C'est la première fois que tu reviews, alors je vais quand même prendre le temps de te répondre ;-) Je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécies autant mes écrits et que tu aimes mon univers sur les Maraudeurs. Ma foi, j'essaie de rester à la hauteur de vos attentes et ça fait plaisir de voir que j'y arrive « On croise les doigts pour que ça continue lol » Je ne sais pas encore si j'écrirai après les tomes, mais on a encore le temps je pense « hélas… mdr ! » et puis ça dépendra si j'ai encore des choses à raconter ;-) Pour le moment, je vais déjà aller jusqu'à mon huitième volet post-Poudlard, et on verra bien ;-) Sinon, mes chapitres arrivent généralement dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, quand j'ai le net et quand j'ai pas pris trop de retard :-S Merci pour ta review et en espérant ne jamais te décevoir !_

_**Note sur le chapitre **: Voilà déjà un chapitre plus raisonnable niveau longueur (ouais, je sais que ça fait que 2 pages en plus, mais petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nid ;-) ) et dont le contenu qui demande une préparation à la lecture particulière : Matériel : un ordinateur, des yeux(ça aide pas seulement à lire…), des mains, un nez et **surtout **des _mouchoirs _! (Vous avez aussi la possibilité d'enlever les yeux et le nez, ça vous évitera les mouchoirs…) Vous êtes prêts pour lire, allez-y ! (Lola, pense aux bavoirs également :-P) _

**Chapitre 2 : L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur**

Installée sur son lit, un genou relevé et l'autre jambe reposant dessus, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, Tara écoutait la musique qui s'élevait dans sa chambre en battant la mesure de son pied, un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux fermés. Tara adorait ces moments de tranquillité mais ne supportait pas le silence : la musique était pour elle une chose bien trop belle pour ne pas en écouter la moindre production, ce qui demandait une écoute de tous les instants.

Elle se dit qu'elle avait eu quelque part beaucoup de chance de tomber sur ses camarades de dortoirs, car celles_-_ci auraient très bien pu être les pires des philistins et lui sommer plus ou moins gentiment de garder pour elle sa passion. Fort heureusement, cela n'avait pas été le cas, loin s'en faut, et Tara se surprenait parfois à vouloir retourner à Poudlard juste pour ces soirées déchaînées qu'elles passaient à enfiler les variétés de musiques les plus diverses aussi bien moldues que sorcières, en chantant en dansant tout leur soûl dans leur dortoir à l'abri des regards des autres élèves.

Millea avait un timbre de voix plus qu'agréable, Fiona apprenait peu à peu à ressortir n'importe quel air sur sa guitare, Océane avait le sens du rythme et Lily la danse dans le sang. Si Tara pouvait se vanter d'avoir une voix exceptionnelle, les autres filles s'entendaient pour dire que Lily était aussi douée pour la danse qu'elle pour le chant. Aucune musique, aucun genre ne pouvait lui résister, pas même les chansons qualifiées d'indansables, mais sa prédilection allait sans contestation possible vers le rock, une danse qui lui ressemblait bien. Elles avaient passé un nombre incalculable d'heures à observer Océane et Lily créer de nouvelles chorégraphies pour aboutir à des résultats aussi stupéfiants qu'éblouissants. Millea et Fiona – qui à l'origine n'y connaissaient pas grand_-_chose en musique et danse – avaient fini par apprendre à reconnaître les tempos, à battre la mesure et à faire corps avec la musique sous les directives des trois autres. Des soirées déchaînées, oui, et les autres Gryffondor n'en seraient certainement pas revenus d'apprendre ce qu'elles faisaient d'une partie de leur temps libre.

En ce qui concernait Tara, elle passait l'autre partie entre ses visions et ses déambulations "à caractère social" – comme s'amusait à le dire Millea – dans le château. L'an dernier, elle avait avec un certain amusement vu qu'elle faisait un peu peur aux premières années, mais comme les autres, ils avaient fini par s'habituer. Elle avait eu un peu peur de découvrir parmi ces nouveaux des destins purs négatifs, mais il n'en avait à son soulagement rien été, et même au contraire puisqu'elle avait fait la connaissance d'Ariel1 Créar, une fillette amusante et curieuse qui semblait toujours s'intéresser à tout. Envoyée dans la maison Serdaigle, elle avait tendance à constamment essayer de résoudre et comprendre les énigmes qui se dressaient devant elle – telles que le mécanisme magique exact qui régissait les escaliers amovibles de l'école, le sortilège, puissance magique et volonté qu'il avait fallu à l'adaptation du ciel magique de la Grande Salle, ou encore l'interaction provoquée par les sortilèges de furoncles et de rire lorsqu'un élève de Gryffondor et un autre de Serpentard s'étaient battus et s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie avec des tas de petites bouches hilares sur le corps.

Il y avait aussi Prytan Jones, envoyé également à Serdaigle, un garçon plutôt discret mais pourtant chaleureux et toujours prêt à aider, et enfin André Lovegood, à Poufsouffle, plein de vie, discoureur remarquable malgré son jeune âge et présentant un attrait étrange à tous les faits magiques qu'on prétendait légendes, affabulations ou absurdités. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls évidemment, mais ceux_-_là lui étaient particulièrement sympathiques.

Et puis venait Severus. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus – autrement dit sur le quai au départ du Poudlard Express, à la fin de l'année, lorsque Tara lui avait sauté au cou en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir – le Serpentard semblait la fuir toujours autant qu'avant et il en était de même pour son mépris apparent. Apparent car Tara le sentait bien céder de plus en plus sous ses avances lorsqu'ils étaient seul à seul. Elle avait cru avoir à subir plus de résistance qu'il ne lui en opposait mais la jeune fille avait compris qu'elle s'y était prise au bon moment. Aurait_-_elle dû attendre quelques mois de plus avant de le poursuivre qu'elle aurait rencontré plus de difficultés.

Tara appréciait énormément son cousin, et pas parce qu'elle savait maintenant qu'ils étaient de la même famille, mais parce qu'il était de la même trempe que Steeve Wiovar. Un peu perdu dans un univers et des pensées qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, il montrait aux autres une apparente sécheresse et un mépris constant qui dissimulaient une profonde blessure. Blessé mais droit et fier, avançant toujours à la recherche de réponses. Plus tard, elle se serait certainement heurtée à une lassitude vis_-_à_-_vis de cette recherche, une fatigue qui aurait conduit Severus à simplement suivre le mouvement, alors il lui avait fallu le faire bouger.

En cela, de manière plutôt négative il fallait bien l'admettre, les garçons de Gryffondor l'aidaient inconsciemment. En fin d'année, la tension entre eux et le Serpentard – et plus particulièrement entre James et Severus – s'était considérablement accrue. Au départ, Tara avait voulu intervenir dans ces bagarres stupides et immatures, mais deux raisons l'en avaient empêchées. La première résidait en ce qu'elle n'avait pas la possibilité, en tant que Tara délurée, de faire une véritable morale aux garçons, elle ne pouvait qu'intervenir brusquement, lorsqu'elle arrivait alors qu'une dispute s'entamait, comme si de rien n'était, sa présence les empêchant systématiquement l'utilisation de sorts. Elle aurait pu, il était vrai, abandonner un instant son rôle pour les remettre à leur place, mais elle ne le devait pas, sous aucun prétexte. Trop de choses étaient en jeu dans le simple fait du personnage qu'elle interprétait. Si on commençait à la prendre au sérieux, il y avait un risque que ses absences ne passent plus pour quelques délires de plus. Par ailleurs, elle savait pouvoir compter sur Lily pour rabrouer leurs comparses de temps à autres. La seconde venait de ce que, même si c'était dur à admettre, cette confrontation pouvait être bénéfique à Severus dans la mesure où il devait affronter des personnes aux idées claires sur ce en quoi elles croyaient, contrairement à lui, ce qui avait une chance de le faire réfléchir.

Et puis il y avait autre chose dans cet affrontement entre James et Severus. Si tout le monde semblait persuadé que James avait été le premier à provoquer le Serpentard, Tara avait l'étrange impression que la tension était née du fait de Severus. Elle n'aurait su dire exactement pourquoi, mais les regards de haine pure que lançait Severus à James étaient bien trop intenses pour n'être qu'en réponse à une brimade quelconque, et ceux de James, à l'inverse, n'apparaissaient toujours que comme une réponse au regard de l'autre.

Pour comprendre cela, Tara se doutait qu'il lui aurait fallu en savoir plus sur Iron Rogue, ce qui n'était pas donné vu que sa mère elle_-_même avait finalement abandonné l'idée d'entrer plus en contact avec son frère, bien qu'elle approuvât Tara dans sa démarche d'approche de son cousin.

L'adolescente imaginait aisément sa mère au sous_-_sol, enfermée dans son laboratoire, à concocter des potions dont elle seule avait le secret. Elroa Lawill n'était pas du genre à taire ses manipulations par simple tradition, mais s'il était bien une chose que les confectionneurs –et tout bon maître des potions – connaissaient, c'était l'unicité d'une manipulation dans la création de certaines potions de niveau supérieur.

Roger Bacon, un alchimiste du treizième siècle, avait par exemple découvert la recette d'une potion de protection permettant à la personne qui en buvait d'être immunisée contre certains sorts. De son vivant, il fut le seul habilité à préparer ce breuvage de sa conception, bien qu'il en apprit toutes les étapes de création à son apprenti. A la mort du maître, le disciple avait retenté la manipulation et avait fini à l'hôpital en frôlant la mort par liquéfaction de ses organes après avoir bu sa préparation. Malgré les annotations détaillées de Bacon, personne ne parvint jamais à refaire cette potion – dont il restait encore à ce jour une fiole en circulation dans la nature à la valeur était inestimable.

Elroa Lawill, en tant que confectionneuse, était de la même trempe pour la préparation des potions. Pour certaines de ses créations, elle avait bien accepté de montrer les étapes de fabrications à certains – et même un autre confectionneur – personne n'avait jamais réussi à les reproduire à l'exact.

Tara était bien heureuse que sa mère lui ait appris certains rudiments de potions dés son plus jeune âge, mais là où Elroa voyait un art noble et passionnant, sa fille avait découvert un divertissement des plus attrayant et amusant. Elle possédait des aptitudes non négligeables en la matière, ce qui était normal pour quelqu'un ayant baigné dans l'univers des potions dés sa naissance, mais Elroa Lawill avait toujours su que Tara n'était pas faîte pour un métier s'y rapportant.

S'étirant avec un bâillement, Tara posa un regard vers la pendule de sa chambre et sauta instantanément au bas de son lit avec un sourire. Sa mère n'allait plus tarder à prendre sa pause. Elle descendit dans la cuisine où trois chouettes postales attendaient patiemment sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Tara les débarrassa de leurs lettres et leur donna à chacune à manger avant de les laisser repartir.

Le premier courrier venait de Fiona, le second contenait une revue de l'agence de voyage _Mundus Portus_ et la dernière lettre ne portait que le patronyme de Tara. Elle ouvrit cette dernière en premier et parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes écrites avant de sourire en hochant la tête, puis elle ouvrit celle de son amie.

_Salut Tara !_

_J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien, même si je ne me fais pas vraiment de soucis pour toi à ce niveau. Je suis en France depuis trois jours et on a toujours eu un temps magnifique. Nous sommes installés non loin de Biarritz, dans le sud-ouest, chez une amie à mon père qui tient un gîte sorcier, mais nous avons aussi été du côté de Dunkerque, de Strasbourg et de Clermont-Ferrand. C'est vraiment génial, on a pris plein de photos que je vous montrerai à la rentrée. _

_Demain, on va à Paris et j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être ! Maman y a fait ses études et elle m'en a tellement parlé que j'ai l'impression que je connais déjà parfaitement la capitale. On va sûrement aller à la Tour Eiffel, au Louvre, à Notre-dame de Paris, etc… Ce sont des bâtiments moldus, je t'en parlerai mieux quand on se reverra. Papa est plus intéressé par le salon magique des expositions et les Folies-Sorcières (Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est, je crois qu'on y donne des spectacles mais maman a l'air récalcitrante à s'y rendre.)_

_C'est amusant parce que j'ai rencontré des personnes de Poudlard alors que je ne savais même pas qu'ils venaient là. Par exemple, j'ai retrouvé dans le gîte où on loge Eleanore et Kenneth Tarkey, son frère qui est à Poufsouffle (tu m'expliques pourquoi je te dis ça alors que tu connais tout le monde ?). Je ne connaissais pas vraiment le frère d'Eleanore jusqu'alors mais c'est vraiment un type sympa. Ils vont venir avec nous à Paris demain, c'est plutôt cool, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. _

_Mais tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu au terminal des Portoloin de Londres. Le professeur Carvi ! J'ai voulu aller le saluer et le présenter à papa et maman mais alors le professeur Fitevil est arrivé et ils sont ressortis du terminal. C'est plutôt bizarre, y'a plein de personnes à l'école qui disent qu'il y a anguille sous roche entre ces deux-là, mais ça semblait plutôt tendu entre eux. En tous cas, je peux t'assurer que ça fait plaisir de voir le plus beau prof du collège avant de partir en vacances (si maman voit cette lettre, elle va pousser de hauts cris, je le sens, et Millea va être morte de jalousie… Mmmh…Je crois que je vais la faire enrager avec ça, héhéhé !)_

_Eleanore m'appelle, on va à la plage avec son frère cet après-midi, pendant que les parents vont dans un musée quelconque. Hem ! Tu savais que Kenneth était assez musclé ? Pas trop hein, mais juste… Je sais pas ce que je raconte, moi, mais je crois… que je commence vraiment à l'apprécier. Arrête de sourire comme ça ! Je te vois d'ici ! Bon, j'y vais, l'avantage avec le soleil qu'on a, c'est que je peux faire passer mes rougissements pour des coups de soleil. _

_Bisous !_

_Fiona_

_PS : Au fait, vous partez bien dans une semaine avec ta mère, c'est ça ? Tu crois qu'on pourra se voir ? L'Espagne, ce n'est pas loin de Biarritz après tout, on pourrait passer une journée ensemble peut-être, vu qu'on reste deux semaines avec mes parents._

Tara eut un sourire amusé au passage parlant de Kenneth et replia la lettre en se demandant si ces deux_-_là allaient se mettre ensemble pour la rentrée. Connaissant le garçon, elle était persuadée qu'ils feraient un très joli petit couple.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et elle tourna la tête vers sa mère avant d'hausser un sourcil interrogateur. La femme avait sur les joues de magnifiques étoiles rose fluo et phosphorescentes qui bougeaient dans tous les sens et n'étaient certainement pas là volontairement. Elroa capta le regard de sa fille et grimaça.

_-_ Même les plus grands de ce monde font des erreurs, déclara_-_t_-_elle solennellement.

_-_ Ça te va bien au teint, assura sa fille en rigolant.

_-_ Je ferai l'antidote tout à l'heure, pour le moment, j'ai faim !

Elle sortit des cookies d'un placard et les mit sur la table en attrapant la documentation de l'agence de voyage.

_-_ Toujours aussi rapides à ce que je vois, ironisa_-_t_-_elle. C'est étrange comme cela va plus vite lorsqu'il s'agit de payer les réservations.

_-_ En parlant de ça. C'est bien du côté de Séville particulièrement qu'on va aller, n'est_-_ce pas ? Ce ne serait pas là, par le plus grand des hasards, qu'habite Pócima Proveedor, le plus célèbre botaniste espagnol du monde de la magie ?

_-_ Ah bon ? Vraiment ? demanda vaguement sa mère en feuilletant le magazine de voyage.

Elle leva les yeux vers Tara et rencontra son regard moqueur.

_-_ D'accord, j'avoue tout, se résigna_-_t_-_elle dans un grognement, je suis une acharnée du travail.

_-_ Perfectionniste, je dirai plutôt, corrigea sa fille.

_-_ On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi_-_même, confirma Elroa. Il est toujours préférable de cueillir soi_-_même ses ingrédients. La méthode de coupe est très importante. En plus, je vais bientôt être en rupture de stock de racine d'olivier du diable.

L'apothicaire qu'était Mlle Lawill avait à travers le monde de nombreux fournisseurs, parmi les meilleurs que comptait le monde magique. Il était cependant rare qu'elle se contente de passer commande et d'attendre le colis des ingrédients. Elle effectuait de constants déplacements à travers le monde pour elle_-_même recueillir ses plantes, organes et tout autre élément selon ses propres méthodes afin de se garantir une qualité optimale, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'ingrédients pour son usage personnel ou d'une commande particulière pour un client. En plus de l'élaboration de ses potions, cela lui demandait énormément de temps et elle avait de la chance d'être aussi résistante compte tenu de l'énergie qu'elle dépensait chaque jour – surtout que, lorsque Tara était là, elle lui accordait le plus de temps possible.

Il y avait eu une période difficile lorsqu'Elroa s'était fait mordre par un loup_-_garou, le jour où elle avait eu besoin de récolter des plans sauvages lors de la pleine lune. En plus du choc psychologique que cela représentait, la fatigue physique dans les premiers temps l'avait obligé à ralentir son activité. Fort heureusement, elle avait fini par retrouver ses forces d'antan et seuls les jours précédant et suivant la pleine lune restaient encore difficiles. Il n'y avait pas eu vraiment de répercussion sur la clientèle de la boutique lorsque certains avaient découvert sa nouvelle condition. Certes, les clients avaient pour la plupart perdu leur ton poli et chaleureux, mais Elroa Lawill restait malgré tout l'une des meilleurs apothicaires du monde et sa qualité de confectionneuse jouait en sa faveur.

_-_ Dans ce cas, je pourrais rester une journée à Biarritz avec Fiona. Tu en profiteras pour faire tes récoltes et faire tout ce que tu as à faire, comme ça, il nous restera tout notre temps pour profiter l'une de l'autre après.

Sa mère la regarda et sembla hésiter. Du fait de son travail indépendant, elle ne pouvait se permettre trop de vacances, et depuis que Tara était à Poudlard, elle s'arrangeait pour en prendre quelques jours à Noël et deux semaines au grand maximum en été. Elles profitaient toujours pleinement de ces jours pour être ensemble, mais cette année Proveedor ne pouvait la recevoir qu'à cette période, et elle avait d'autres obligations en Angleterre par la suite pour pouvoir décaler les vacances.

_-_ Tu as raison, finit_-_elle par dire. J'irai le tout premier jour, comme ça je te déposerai immédiatement au gîte où se trouvent les Distort. Je ferai tout ce que j'ai à faire puis je reviendrai en soirée et nous passerons la nuit là_-_bas avant de nous rendre dans le sud.

_-_ Une organisation parfaite, la taquina sa fille. J'ai hâte de découvrir la méditerranée, ajouta_-_t_-_elle d'un air rêveur. L'eau doit être si chaude en comparaison avec l'Atlantique…

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, nous allons profiter au maximum de ces vacances : lézarder sur les plages et faire les boutiques la journée et aller nous amuser le soir. Il paraît que les espagnols sont très forts pour faire la fête.

_-_ Alors j'ai trouvé mon pays d'adoption ! s'exclama Tara en riant.

_-_ Tu es sortie aujourd'hui ? demanda sa mère.

L'adolescente secoua la tête.

_-_ J'avais besoin de me reposer, mais je dois retrouver quelqu'un tout à l'heure, un ami que je n'ai plus vu depuis un petit moment.

_-_ Dans ce cas amuse_-_toi bien, mais n'oublie pas d'être rentrée avant sept heures.

_-_ Et toi ménage_-_toi, ajouta Tara en la regardant avec inquiétude. La pleine lune est après demain.

_-_ Et dans six jours nous partons pour l'Espagne, termina sa mère avec un clin d'œil. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ma chérie, ta mère est très résistante.

Une demi heure plus tard, l'adolescente se retrouvait au Chaudron Baveur grâce à la poudre de Cheminette, vêtue d'habits moldus. Elle salua le tenancier et quelques clients avec enthousiasme puis sortit du côté moldu et prit le bus pour se rendre jusqu'à Trafalgar Square, où elle s'assit au bord d'une des fontaines en battant des pieds et chantonnant tranquillement. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule.

_-_ Salut Steeve ! dit_-_elle en se retournant avec un grand sourire. Comment vas_-_tu ?

Le garçon d'une quinzaine d'année qui se trouvait près d'elle lui rendit son sourire en hochant la tête.

_-_ Pas trop mal, répondit_-_il. Ma situation est en train de s'améliorer et j'ai trouvé un logement fixe récemment : pas cher, sommaire mais juste ce qu'il me faut. Je suis livreur en ce moment, le patron ne pose pas trop de questions et ça m'arrange. Encore heureux que je fasse plus que mon âge, ajouta_-_t_-_il en grimaçant.

_-_ L'essentiel, c'est que tu trouves tes marques dans le monde moldu, mais tu n'es pas un Serpentard pour rien après tout, remarqua Tara avec un sourire malicieux. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien mais ça m'étonne quand même que tu sois resté à Londres.

_-_ Ils sont tous persuadés que je suis parti loin, je doute qu'ils songent à chercher par ici, d'autant plus dans le monde moldu, et puis la ville est grande. Tu sais, sans tes informations et ton aide, je me serai fait prendre au bout de quelques jours. Je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu disparaître chez les Moldus sans rien connaître d'eux. Il y a même encore des choses qui me surprennent.

Tara hocha la tête et observa l'ancien Serpentard. Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis un an et demi, depuis qu'il avait tout quitté, et n'avait jamais reçu de ses nouvelles, sauf récemment, lorsqu'il lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui donner un rendez_-_vous qu'il avait confirmé plus tôt par la lettre anonyme reçue plus tôt.

Elle le trouvait changé, et pas seulement d'un point de vue physique. Comme il le disait lui_-_même, il faisait plus que son âge – ce qui était déjà le cas à Poudlard – et pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaîtrait pas, il lui aurait facilement donné dix_-_huit ans. Il paraissait assez fatigué et plus mince qu'auparavant, preuve qu'il avait dû se démener ces derniers mois, mais parallèlement, il émanait aussi de lui une certaine force physique, il était loin d'être maigre et on devait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de le provoquer. Mais surtout, il semblait plus ouvert et causant. Le taciturne Steeve Wiovar avait dû pour survivre devenir plus sociable qu'il ne l'avait été avant, mais il restait malgré tout au fond de ses yeux une certaine distance et une froideur typiquement Serpentard qui lui donnaient un air ténébreux. Il avait su tirer son épingle du jeu dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pourtant que très peu.

Avant son départ, peu après lui avoir offert la sphère révélatrice, Tara l'avait trouvé seul dans une classe qu'on n'utilisait jamais et s'était installée face à lui avant de parler du monde Moldu. Elle n'était évidemment pas une spécialiste mais elle en connaissait malgré tout plus que la plupart de ses condisciples au sang pur, entre autre grâce à sa passion pour la musique et les multiples excursions dans le Londres moldu de disquaire en disquaire. Elle avait ainsi monologué pendant deux longues heures sans se lasser, Steeve Wiovar n'intervenant jamais, puis l'avait laissé après avoir déposé face à lui une série de papiers parmi lesquels des cartes routières et une de Londres ainsi que des parchemins où elle avait noté plusieurs informations sur le monde Moldu. Une semaine plus tard, lors des vacances de Noël, Steeve Wiovar disparaissait sans laisser de traces.

_-_ Tu as pu faire certaines connaissances, j'imagine ?

_-_ Récemment surtout, un collègue du boulot. Pour être franc, ce type est une bonne opportunité, il a certains projets qui m'intéressent dans le genre. Il a une tante qui habite à Toulon, dans le sud de la France, et il compte s'y rendre le jour où il aura assez économisé. C'est un passionné du continent et il ne rêve que de soleil. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais il m'a à la bonne et il m'a demandé si ça m'intéressait. C'est une chance pour moi. Quitter l'Angleterre est encore la meilleure des assurances à partir de maintenant.

_-_ Et tu voulais me dire au revoir ? demanda Tara en haussant un sourcil amusé.

_-_ Pas vraiment, non. Ça fait un moment que j'y réfléchis en fait. Tu sais bien que je me fiche pas mal de la guerre qui s'annonce dans notre monde, mais je me fiche un peu moins de toi ou même de Dorie. C'est pas que je me suis attaché à elle mais je la respecte et je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle à Serpentard, même en ce qui concerne Rogue, je pense la même chose. En plus, j'ai une dette envers toi, même si tu t'obstines à me soutenir que non. Je sais, de source sûre, qu'il y a un allié de ce Voldemort à Poudlard.

L'adolescente cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_-_ Comment cela se pourrait_-_il ?

_-_ Tout le corps professoral actuel était là du temps de Dippet. C'est lui qui les a choisi, accepté ou refusé, et il faut que tu saches que ce directeur n'était pas très regardant. J'ignore totalement qui est cet allié, mais je sais qui ça n'est pas, à savoir Flitwick et McGonagall. Ces deux_-_là sont blancs comme neige : ils ont trop risqué à l'époque de Grindelwald pour pouvoir être impliqué dans des affaires de magie noire. Personnellement, je t'avoue que je soupçonne assez Achear et Fitevil. Le premier parce que sa nomination en temps que directeur adjoint à l'époque de Dippet est assez étrange, il aurait été plus logique de voir Dumbledore à ce poste, et Fitevil pour son attitude. J'ignore ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui, mais quand j'étais encore à Poudlard, elle agissait bizarrement, et je l'ai un jour surprise en grande conversation avec une personne par l'intermédiaire d'un réveliroir, je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'ils se disaient mais elle a eu une réaction assez brutale lorsqu'elle a vu que j'étais là.

_-_ Tu as vu la personne avec qui elle parlait ?

_-_ Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Si je te dis ça, c'est que tu es la seule personne du monde magique envers laquelle j'ai une confiance absolue, même s'il m'arrive parfois de m'en demander la raison.

_-_ Te connaissant, tu ne te provoqueras pas de méningite à trop y réfléchir.

_-_ En effet, ce sont tes affaires, pas les miennes ! Je vais y aller maintenant, je dois être au travail dans une demi heure. Ah, une dernière chose, tu le fais ou pas, c'est comme tu veux, mais j'aimerai que tu essaies de rapprocher Dorie et Kelly Smith, elle est en seconde année à Serpentard, je crois qu'elle a un frère…

_-_ Précéns Smith, troisième année à Poufsouffle, confirma Tara. Pourquoi veux_-_tu cela ?

_-_ Dorie est trop fière pour le reconnaître mais il lui faut quelqu'un auprès d'elle, et je me souviens que Smith est assez différente de nos condisciples.

_-_ Je m'occuperai de cela alors. Merci pour tout Steeve, et bonne chance.

_-_ C'est à moi de te remercier. Adieu Tara, je regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir comprendre qui tu es réellement. Prends garde à toi, quelque chose me dit que tu en as plus besoin que moi.

Tara le regarda s'éloigner, perdue dans ses pensées. Un traître à Poudlard… Derrière cette information, il y en avait une autre, plus dangereuse : Voldemort s'intéressait à l'école, il voulait quelque chose qui s'y trouvait, ou peut_-_être l'école en elle_-_même ? En observant Dumbledore, l'adolescente s'était laissée dire qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne le disait sur ce Voldemort, mais quoi… Elle poussa un soupir las, se disant que son satané pouvoir l'avait fait grandir bien trop vite à son goût, ses préoccupations n'étant pas vraiment celles d'une gamine de treize ans. Au fond, elle avait besoin d'être aussi délurée à l'école, pour pouvoir être enfant, au moins en apparence, pour y croire encore un peu.

Elle secoua la tête pour rejeter ses sombres pensées, hors de question de se laisser aller, à croire qu'elle vivait malheureuse ! Et puis c'était sa philosophie : avancer en souriant ou en pleurant, on était de toute manière forcé de le faire, alors autant sourire. En attendant, il allait falloir parler à Dumbledore de ce traître…

o

Tara avait pris place sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les genoux repliés, ses bras les entourant et sa tête reposant dessus, elle fixait d'un air rêveur la pleine lune qui rayonnait dans le ciel nocturne. Elle se souvenait qu'à une époque, elle adorait la contempler ainsi des heures durant, mais aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait jamais rester trop longtemps face à l'astre lunaire.

Depuis son accident, sa mère avait développé une phobie de la pleine lune somme toute naturelle, mais après quelques temps, elle s'était inquiétée de savoir si elle avait transmis cette peur à sa fille, ce qu'elle ne désirait par_-_dessus tout pas. Tara, par ailleurs, l'avait rassurée sur ce point. Même si la pleine lune la remplissait de peine vis_-_à_-_vis de sa mère, elle n'en avait pas peur et continuait à la contempler de temps à autres. Et puis, même si elle ne le lui avait pas dit, Tara avait l'impression qu'elle se devait de "respecter" la lune lorsque celle_-_ci était pleine. C'était pour elle une façon de montrer qu'elle acceptait la lycanthropie de sa mère, qu'elle l'aimait quoi qu'il lui arrive et quoi qu'elle devienne.

La nuit était calme et silencieuse. A l'étage au_-_dessus, M. et Mme Stealthily s'étaient endormis depuis un moment maintenant et elle devait songer à en faire autant. Comme d'habitude, elle souhaita silencieusement à sa mère une nuit plus calme que les précédentes pleines lunes et elle alla se glisser sous ses draps.

_Forêt sombre, lieu maudit ; Dans la tombe perd la vie ; Un jeu d'ombre le prédit ; En incombe son envie… _Une complainte sinistre… Dans son sommeil, Tara se retourne avec une inspiration tremblante, les traits de son visage contractés…_ Un éclair scinde la nuit ; S'en prend au plus démuni ; Dans l'air suinte l'ennui ; Ils recherchent les punis…_La respiration de l'adolescente se fait plus rapide et sifflante, elle veut sortir de ce rêve, de cette forêt sordide où le chant funèbre s'élève. Elle déteste cet éclair qu'elle vient de voir, elle veut stopper ce bruit sec et assourdissant qui vient de fendre les lugubres paroles… _Cet éclair tue le silence ; Un bruit, un cri, une fin ; Celle de la dernière danse ; Ils ont assouvi leur faim… _La lune pleine et brillante se met soudain à suinter d'un sang opaque, celui_-_ci s'écoule jusqu'au sol et parcoure en rigoles le sol de la forêt, se dirigeant vers Tara, incapable du moindre mouvement.

L'adolescente se réveilla en sursaut, une main plaquée contre son cœur qui lui faisait mal à force de battre si vite. Une sueur froide s'écoulait sur tout son corps, mais elle n'y réfléchit pas longtemps. Rejetant dans un mouvement de panique les draps qui la recouvraient, elle se précipita hors de sa chambre après avoir, par réflexe, attrapé sa baguette et dévala les escaliers jusqu'au sous_-_sol. Elle finit par arriver devant une porte en bois et annula le sort de silence qui y était apposé, mais elle eut beau tendre l'oreille, il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit de l'autre côté.

Perdue, hésitante, elle fit quelques pas en arrière, tournant la tête de droite à gauche dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait personne, alors elle finit par de nouveau pointer sa baguette sur la porte et, tremblante, lança le sortilège d'ouverture. La lourde porte grinça dans ses gonds lorsqu'elle la poussa doucement, mais il n'y avait toujours pas le moindre bruit dans la pièce sombre.

_-_ _Lumos !_

La voix tremblante de Tara fit vaciller la lueur qu'elle venait de faire apparaître mais la lumière était suffisante pour y voir clair : des murs nus, pas le moindre mobilier, une pièce au plafond bas vide, entièrement vide… Elle y pénétra en sentant son angoisse augmenter. Où pouvait_-_elle être ? La porte était fermée, comme d'habitude, et… Son regard accrocha soudain la trappe au plafond, qui menait dans la remise adjacente, grande ouverte…

Avec appréhension, elle leva les bras et sauta pour s'agripper au rebord et se hisser dans la remise. La porte était ouverte elle aussi et des traces dans la terre indiquaient que quelque chose en était sorti. Le loup_-_garou s'était échappé ce soir.

Un moment immobile, les jambes de Tara se mirent brusquement en mouvement et elle se mit à courir en direction de la forêt, le cœur battant, incapable de réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte, sachant seulement qu'elle se devait de retrouver sa mère.

Ses pieds nus martelaient le sol, les pierres coupantes sur le chemin lui blessant la plante des pieds et les orties lui lacérant les chevilles, mais elle n'y prenait pas garde, elle ne pouvait y penser. Comment la trappe pouvait_-_elle être ouverte ? Elle était toujours fermée, toujours ! Et ils vérifiaient à chaque fois qu'elle était scellée comme il fallait, alors qui avait bien pu l'ouvrir ? Et pourquoi ?

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, des larmes commencèrent à glisser sur ses joues. Elle avait peur pour sa mère, si elle ne se dépêchait pas, quelque chose d'horrible allait se produire, elle le savait. Ses muscles la brûlaient, ses pieds lui faisaient souffrir le martyr, mais peu importait pour elle, elle ne pouvait ni s'arrêter, ni ralentir, elle devait la retrouver, elle devait…

Sa course se stoppa nette comme un rugissement terrifiant retentissait quelque part devant elle. Elle resta un moment figée puis reprit sa course jusqu'à s'appuyer contre un tronc d'arbre, le souffle court, avec devant elle, à quelques mètres, le loup_-_garou.

Celui_-_ci ne l'avait pas vue, il gardait ses yeux fixés sur une chose que ne pouvait voir Tara d'où elle était. La jeune fille sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa mère en inspirant profondément. Elle n'aurait droit qu'à une chan…

CLAC !

Un bruit sec et assourdissant qui se répercute sur les arbres de la forêt, un éclat d'argent sous la lune étincelante, un glapissement, un bruit sourd, rouge…

Le loup_-_garou tomba au sol, une marre de sang commença à s'étendre autour de lui et il reprit peu à peu forme humaine. Tara resta figée sur place, le visage pétrifié dans une expression d'horreur, elle ne put que rester spectatrice de la scène qui s'ensuivit.

Deux hommes se rapprochèrent du corps de la femme et l'un d'eux, qui tenait un fusil, se pencha sur elle.

_-_ Une femme ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il d'un ton triomphant en levant un visage moqueur à son compagnon.

Le second chasseur grogna et haussa les épaules.

_-_ Ouais, bon, d'accord, t'avais raison !

Il sortit un calepin et nota quelque chose dessus.

_-_ T'as du bol, grommela_-_t_-_il, c'est rare les femmes loups_-_garous. J'espère que je pourrais en avoir un jour.

_-_ Faut y croire mon vieux, tu auras cette chance un jour toi aussi.

Il attrapa une flasque dans sa poche et la lança à l'autre avant de s'en prendre une pour lui.

_-_ Je bois à ma performance, déclara_-_t_-_il d'un air narquois. Il n'existe pas de chasseur de loup_-_garou plus adroit que moi dans tout le comté !

_-_ N'empêche, la prochaine fois, utilise les balles traitées. La fourrure de loup_-_garou, c'est une mine d'or et tu le sais très bien.

_-_ Ouais, ouais, répondit l'autre avec un geste vague de la main. Mais le dépeçage, c'est pas ma tasse de thé. Et puis j'avais envie de voir sa tête. Y'a pas d'intérêt quand c'est un homme, mais une femme…

Le sourire qui lui vint aux lèvres avait quelque chose de malsain et le second homme frissonna.

_-_ T'es un malade, camarade, soupira_-_t_-_il. Allez viens, cette chasse m'a donné la dalle.

Ils s'éloignèrent sans se soucier du corps en riant d'une quelconque blague et le silence retomba sur la forêt. Un silence de mort…

La vision de Tara se résumait au corps de sa mère, elle ne pouvait rien voir autour. Titubante, elle se dirigea en trébuchant vers elle et s'arrêta juste à côté pour se laisser tomber à genoux dans le sang que la terre absorbait à petite gorgée, comme se délectant du meurtre qui venait d'avoir lieu.

L'air égaré, elle se pencha sur sa mère et lui attrapa doucement les épaules pour la secouer. Eu fur et à mesure, ses mouvements se faisaient plus violents et elle finit par secouer le corps avec une force effrayante, des larmes recommençant à couler sur ses joues. Agrippant toujours les épaules de sa mère, elle laissa retomber son front sur sa poitrine.

_-_ Réveille_-_toi, murmura_-_t_-_elle. Réveille_-_toi maman… Maman réveille_-_toi, faut retourner au sous_-_sol, c'est dangereux de rester dehors. Mam…

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle poussa un gémissement déchirant alors que ses mains se serraient avec tellement de force sur les épaules qu'un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, ses pleurs lui occultant tous ses sens.

_-_ Me laisse pas ! hurla_-_t_-_elle en un cri de désespoir. Reste avec moi maman ! Je t'en supplie ! T'en vas pas ! Maman ! Tu peux pas me laisser ! T'as pas le droit ! T'as pas le droit !

Mais sous l'adolescente, la femme resta inerte, et alors qu'elle la secouait de nouveau, elle ne paraissait qu'une poupée désarticulée au visage pâle et aux yeux vides, des yeux qui avaient perdus leur éclat, ternes et morts… morts… morte… Elle était…

Tara poussa un nouveau hurlement et serra sa mère contre elle de toutes ses forces, se refusant à la lâcher, cherchant à rejeter de toutes ses forces le mots honni, mais celui_-_ci martelait son esprit avec un plaisir vicieux, se jouant des sentiments de l'enfant.

Le temps s'écoula, à la fois lent et trop rapide. Lorsque la fille se décida à relever la tête, l'astre lunaire avait presque terminé sa course dans le ciel. L'esprit vide, complètement perdue, elle se releva en chancelant et reprit le chemin inverse, l'air hagard, incapable d'associer deux idées entre elles. Il lui fallut bien plus longtemps pour rentrer chez elle, le soleil s'était déjà levé quand elle pénétra dans la maison.

Elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre et constata, en passant devant un miroir, qu'elle était couverte de sang séché. Un moment, elle resta sans rien faire, simplement à se regarder, la bouche à demi_-_ouverte, les yeux vides. Mécaniquement, ses mains bougèrent pour la déshabiller et elle brûla d'un mouvement de baguette ses vêtements, descendant les cendres dans la cheminée. Elle se lança à elle_-_même un sort de nettoyage et passa une autre chemise de nuit avant de se coucher, s'allongeant sur le dos, toujours la même expression vide sur le visage.

Tout ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle n'en avait pas eu conscience, pas plus qu'elle ne se rendait compte que, sous le choc, sa main s'était resserrée sur sa baguette et qu'elle ne pouvait plus la lâcher. Fatiguée autant mentalement que physiquement, elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte et, étrangement, passa une nuit sans le moindre rêve, bien qu'elle fut courte.

Le lendemain devrait rester à jamais une énigme pour elle. Elle s'était réveillée deux heures plus tard et avait entendu, en bas, Mme Stealthily en train de préparer le petit déjeuner alors qu'une odeur de café montait jusque dans sa chambre. Les événements de la nuit précédente lui revinrent clairement en mémoire et elle étouffa un sanglot dans son oreiller. Elle pleura pendant une dizaine de minutes sans pouvoir se contrôler et resta dans cette position pour réfléchir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'elle s'était trouvée là lors de… lorsque c'était arrivé. Personne ne devait jamais le savoir, c'était… primordial.

Elle resta toute la mâtinée ainsi, sans bouger, tendant l'oreille pour se focaliser sur ce qu'elle entendait et rien d'autre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une certaine agitation règne en bas, M. Stealthily ayant sans doute découvert la disparition d'Elroa. Des heures passèrent, durant lesquelles elle entendit parfois la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir discrètement pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait toujours.

Puis il y avait eu l'arrivée de quelqu'un, un cri étouffé de Mme Stealthily et ses sanglots, une conversation aux voix rauques et désolées. Vers midi, quelqu'un était finalement monté _réveiller_ Tara, elle ne se souvenait pas qui, pas plus qu'elle ne savait qui lui avait annoncé la mort de sa mère, peut_-_être les Stealthily, peut_-_être quelqu'un d'autre… Elle était restée muette un moment puis avait dénié avec force avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre, où elle s'était enfermée. Le soleil brillait fortement dans le ciel, si beau, si chaud, un sourire était né sur les lèvres de Tara avant que sa vue ne se brouille et qu'elle s'évanouisse.

Les jours qui avaient suivis restaient flous dans l'esprit de Tara. Elle s'était enfermée dans un mutisme persistant et ne sortait pas de sa chambre. Mme Stealthily lui amenait ses repas et tentait de lui parler sans parvenir à rien, puis elle finissait par lui dire que tout allait s'arranger et la laissait seule. Mais c'était faux…

Rien ne s'arrangerait, sa mère ne pourrait pas guérir de ce mal ultime, elle ne pourrait jamais plus la voir sourire ou entendre sa voix. Elle avait oublié comment elle était, douce ou un peu sèche ? Aigue ou grave ? Elle ne le savait plus, même en se concentrant, et il en était de même pour son visage. Celui_-_ci restait flou dans son esprit, elle ne parvenait plus exactement à se rappeler ses traits, ses souvenirs lui glissaient entre les doigts comme du sable fin, mais elle se refusait à regarder des photos, elle voulait se souvenir par elle_-_même, elle ne voulait pas d'une image provenant d'un bout de papier.

Le quatrième jour, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Albus Dumbledore, mais elle ne le remarqua pas immédiatement, gardant ses yeux baissés, le regard dans le vide, toujours vêtue de sa chemise de nuit.

_-_ Bonjour Tara, dit_-_il d'une voix douce et chaleureuse en restant debout, à l'entrée de la chambre. Est_-_ce que je peux entrer ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et elle n'eut même aucun mouvement qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence, aussi s'approcha_-_t_-_il de lui_-_même pour s'asseoir au bord de son lit.

_-_ Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir avant mais j'avais à faire avec ce qui s'est passé.

Tara entendait et comprenait parfaitement ce que disait le vieux sorcier, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'attarde sur le sujet. Déjà, elle sentait un poids revenir en son cœur.

_-_ On sait qu'elle n'a pas souffert, poursuivit le sorcier. Elle a été tuée sur le coup, elle n'a pas eu le temps de souffrir. Tara, je sais que c'est dur, qu'il te faudra du temps pour t'en remettre, mais tu dois vivre pour elle, tu entends ? Ta mère aurait voulu que tu vives deux fois plus qu'avant, pour vivre à travers toi, tu ne crois pas ?

L'adolescente ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas, elle savait cela, elle le savait très bien, mais ça restait malgré tout difficile. Il y avait un si grand vide en elle maintenant.

_-_ J'ai froid, souffla_-_t_-_elle en resserrant ses bras autour de ses genoux. J'ai très froid…

Le vieux sorcier baissa les yeux vers ses pieds nus et hocha la tête avant de sortir sa baguette et de l'agiter doucement. De grosses chaussettes de laine bleu clair apparurent alors aux pieds de Tara et elle redressa la tête pour les observer d'un air un peu perdu.

_-_ Elles avaient rétrécis à cause d'un sortilège et je ne savais justement pas à qui les offrir, remarqua_-_t_-_il en souriant malicieusement.

Elle fixa encore un moment les chaussettes en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux puis tourna le regard vers Dumbledore, qui la regardait maintenant avec bienveillance. Le poids sur son cœur se fit alors si pressant que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle s'accrocha au cou du sorcier en sanglotant avant de se laisser aller à pleurer vraiment.

_-_ Elle me manque, gémit_-_elle, elle me manque tellement !

_-_ Je sais Tara, je sais, murmura le sorcier en caressant doucement ses cheveux et en la serrant contre lui. Ecoute, je sais que tu n'as pas la tête à ça, mais tu te retrouves maintenant livrée à toi_-_même et on ne peut pas vraiment demander à ton père ou ton grand_-_père de s'occuper de toi. J'ai fait une demande de tutelle qui a été acceptée par le ministère.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux brillants de larmes et en reniflant, prenant des inspirations saccadées.

_-_ Vous… Je suis votre filleule ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête.

_-_ C'est cela, à partir de maintenant, je suis ton responsable légal, du moins si tu le souhaites évidemment. Mais il faut que tu saches que je ne pourrais pas te garder avec moi et les Stealthily n'en ont pas les moyens, même si cela leur aurait certainement fait plaisir. Si tu acceptes, je te présenterai demain à des gens de mes amis qui sauront s'occuper de toi comme il faudra. Il s'agit d'un couple qui est malheureusement dans l'incapacité d'avoir des enfants, ils seront ravis de t'accueillir si tu le veux bien. Ce sont des personnes de confiance que nous pouvons mettre au courant pour ton don sans crainte.

Un peu perdue, Tara commençait à avoir du mal à comprendre ce que tout cela pouvait impliquer, ce que cela signifiait, mais elle avait confiance en Dumbledore.

_-_ Je… ne sais pas encore, souffla_-_t_-_elle. C'est… rapide…

_-_ Je m'en rends compte, et je ne veux pas te brusquer, mais il est important que tu reprennes ta vie en main le plus vite possible. Il n'est pas bon de s'oublier dans les tourments de l'âme. Les morts nous enseignent la vie, parce qu'en partant, ils espèrent que nous restions bien plus longtemps qu'eux ici.

Tara hocha lentement la tête en reniflant.

_-_ Maman aime… aimait me voir rire, mais… elle ne me verra plus jamais. Elle aimait m'entendre lui raconter mes journées, mais elle ne m'entendra plus. Elle aimait caresser mes cheveux, mais elle ne me touchera plus… J'étais… entière… parce qu'elle était là. Parce que… elle me faisait sentir que j'existais. Je sais bien… qu'elle voudrait que je vive… non pas deux fois plus mais dix, vingt, cent fois plus… Je le ferai, souffla_-_t_-_elle, je le ferai très bientôt mais… pas maintenant…

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire triste.

_-_ Tu as le droit de te laisser aller un peu, lui dit_-_il. Demain, je te présenterai à Thélias et Léda Meadowes, je suis persuadé que tout se passera bien.

_-_ Je vous fais confiance, mais… je voudrais… éviter qu'ils sachent… pour mon don.

_-_ Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir, il serait préférable…

_-_ Non, le coupa_-_t_-_elle en retrouvant un peu d'assurance. S'il vous plait…

_-_ Très bien, comme tu veux, soupira Dumbledore. Je vais te laisser maintenant, je te recommande d'aller voir les Stealthily aujourd'hui. Ils se sont beaucoup inquiétés pour toi.

_-_ Oui, je m'en doute… Je suis désolée.

_-_ Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Il lui sourit avec douceur et se leva. Au moment où il sortait de la pièce, la voix de Tara s'éleva encore.

_-_ Merci pour les chaussettes, j'ai moins froid…

_(A suivre…)_

_VIVE LES CHAUSSETTES ! (ben ouais, fallait bien que je finisse par les placer celles-là, ce sont qd même des personnages importants, non :-P)_

_**Rqe **: Y'a déjà pas mal de futurs parents qui sont apparus dans le récit, déjà en couple ou non, vous les avez repérés ou non ? Si y'en a que ça amuse de faire des suppositions… ;-)_

**oOo**

**_IMPORTANT (pour ts les lecteurs) VERY VERY VERY ! _**

**_Comment dire cela avec toute la diplomatie qui me sied si bien ? Je n'aurai pas accès à Internet le week-end prochain… Ouais, c'est bien de dire comme ça. Euh…Vous voulez une traduction ? « Plus dur là, je sors le bouclier, attendez… » En clair (vive le décodeur !), ça signifie que rien de neuf avant dans 2 semaines, soit le week-end des 12 et 13 mars. Pas la peine de râler, à part si qq'un veut me payer le téléphone dans mon studio, je suis preneuse Allez, faîtes pas cette tête, je reviendrai avec 2 chapitres si vous êtes gentils, et p'êt' un OS (enfin, si vous m'avez pas oubliée :-S lol) Bonnes deux semaines à tous ! (Et on n'oublie pas : gentils…)_**

**°O°**

1 Ariel ne doit pas son prénom à la petite sirène de Walt Disney (contrairement à ce que certains pourraient penser vu que ça m'a traversé l'esprit _;-);-)_) mais à un des satellites d'Uranus.


	4. Perte de repère

**_ARF ! Vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard, même si, il faut bien le dire, il est totalement indépendant de ma volonté. Quel week-end de °°° que le dernier ! M'enfin, me revoilà, et je vous donne plein de lecture avec ce qui a eu le temps de s'accumuler durant cette attente ;-) _**

**_En tous cas, j'espère que vous avez passé trois bonnes semaines _)**

_**A part ça, je me suis tapée 15 de moyenne au 1er semestre. Bon, d'accord, remettons les pendules à l'heure, les exams étaient pas vraiment compliqués, la moyenne doit être de 13 lol. Mais quand même, je suis contente de moi !** °fière°_

_**Rqe **: A partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de faire en sorte de suivre de manière régulière (mais pas trop fréquente) les progrès des garçons sur le projet Animagus. Je vais être franche, je n'ai pas encore les idées totalement limpides sur le sujet, mais j'ai une mise en place assez claire en revanche. Alors ça risque d'en embêter certains, mais ça m'amusait de montrer comment ils ont réussi à devenir Animagus et les risques qu'ils encourent._

**Chapitre 3 : Perte de repère**

Entre les bousculades, les rires et les élèves qui s'interpellaient d'un bout à l'autre du quai avec un enthousiasme débordant, cette nouvelle rentrée se passait d'une excellente humeur pour tous les enfants présents, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas des adultes. Si la plupart affichait des sourires chaleureux, d'autres s'étaient réunis par petits groupes et discutaient actualité avec une inquiétude certaine, deux sujets revenant couramment : l'attaque qu'avait essuyé le centre de formation des Aurors et la mort de la confectionneuse Elroa Lawill.

_-_ Taran Freyr a fort heureusement su agir au plus vite, commenta Jenny Potter, en grande conversation avec Mme Hearth, les Meadowes et M. Lupin. S'il n'avait pas été là, nul doute que le bilan aurait été catastrophique.

_-_ Taran Freyr ? se renseigna M. Lupin.

_-_ Il s'agit du sous_-_doyen du centre Belaube, expliqua Mme Potter. Il a un bagage d'Auror assez impressionnant derrière lui et, pour être franche, c'est lui qui dirige Belaube, et non pas le doyen actuel.

_-_ Pour une fois, il n'y a eu aucun mort, acquiesça Mme Hearth avec soulagement, et les trois Aurors qui étaient en situation critique ont été pris en charge assez tôt à Ste Mangouste. Je crois que je me souviendrais toujours de leur état à leur arrivée, frissonna l'infirmière. Votre neveu a su faire preuve de ses talents.

En disant cela, elle s'était tournée vers Thélias Meadowes, qui hocha la tête avec un sourire.

_-_ Dorcas a toujours été très doué, et c'est une chance qu'il ait pu devenir Médicomage malgré son jeune âge. Nous avons besoin de tous les talents disponibles aujourd'hui…

_-_ La mort d'Elroa Lawill n'arrange rien à nos affaires, soupira Mme Potter. Il existe d'autres confectionneurs de par le monde, mais ils se sentiront forcément moins concernés par la situation. Je me demande tout de même ce qui a pu se passer…

Thélias et Léda Meadowes échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien. Les journaux n'avaient pas donné la véritable raison de la mort de l'apothicaire. Officiellement, elle avait été tuée dans un accident aux causes encore obscures. Les journaux ne parlaient pas de sa fille qu'elle laissait derrière elle, Dumbledore ayant tout fait pour éloigner Tara de tout ce tapage médiatique. Il avait été aidé en cela par l'intérêt exclusif des journalistes pour la confectionneuse. Après tout, peu de monde savait qu'elle avait une fille, ce n'était pas comme si ses clients lui demandaient de parler de sa vie personnelle et qu'elle l'étalait au grand jour. Ajouté à cela que Tara n'avait pas le même patronyme que sa mère, il ne restait pas grand monde à savoir toutes les réalités de cette affaire.

_-_ Excusez mon ignorance mais la disparition de cette femme est donc si importante que cela ? intervint M. Lupin en fronçant les sourcils, surpris qu'une seule personne puisse avoir autant d'intérêt alors qu'elle ne faisait que fabriquer des potions.

_-_ Comment se fait_-_il que… commença Mme Hearth avant de regarder l'homme avec étonnement. Vous êtes Moldu ?

_-_ Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

_-_ Mais comment pouvez_-_vous vous trouver sur le quai dans ce cas ? s'étonna la sorcière.

Si John Lupin ne voyait absolument pas de quoi elle parlait, Jenny Potter vint à son secours.

_-_ La femme de M. Lupin est une sorcière, précisa_-_t_-_elle, et, si je ne me trompe pas, vous vous êtes mariés à la manière sorcière.

_-_ En effet, comment le savez_-_vous ?

_-_ Les Moldus ne peuvent normalement pas accéder au quai 9 ¾, seuls ceux qui se sont unis grâce à la magie à leur compagne ou compagnon de nature sorcière y sont autorisés.

_-_ Je vois… murmura John Lupin en se demandant intérieurement pourquoi les parents Moldus ne pourraient accéder au quai.

_-_ Pour en revenir à votre question, Elroa Lawill était une des confectionneurs à avoir le plus de production à son actif. De nombreuses potions à vertus thérapeutiques sont sorties de son laboratoire et produites à grande échelle. Je crois savoir qu'elle était en contact avec Iruko Tashima, le confectionneur japonais, et leur collaboration aurait sans nul doute abouti à des résultats probants, qui auraient pu nous aider contre ce… Voldemort…

Léda Meadowes grimaça en prononçant ce nom, sentant son cœur se serrer. Depuis quelques temps, les gens avaient du mal à prononcer le nom du mage noir, à chaque fois qu'ils le faisaient, des images de massacres s'imposaient à leurs esprits, surtout pour ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés en contact direct avec ces événements et leurs conséquences.

_-_ Il faut savoir qu'il n'existe en tout et pour tout que quatre confectionneurs dans le monde à notre époque, poursuivit Mme Potter, ou plutôt existait puisqu'ils ne sont plus que trois maintenant, et leurs relations ne sont pas forcément des plus amicales. J'ignore comment Lawill et Tashima ont pu en venir là, mais leur association n'avait pas eu de précédents à ma connaissance et avoir deux confectionneurs qui travaillent en équipe aurait été l'assurance de la résolution de grand nombre de problèmes.

_-_ Nous ne…

_-_ Maman ? Le train va bientôt partir.

Mme Hearth se retourna vers sa fille de onze ans et l'embrassa en souriant.

_-_ Tu n'as rien oublié j'espère.

_-_ Bah ! Si c'est le cas, tu me l'enverras par hibou.

_-_ Tu es aussi pragmatique que ton père, Hestia, soupira sa mère avec un sourire amusé. Ça va aller ?

La fillette grimaça.

_-_ Je suis un peu nerveuse, mais je devrai survivre.

_-_ Les professeurs doivent se dire la même chose, sourit Mme Potter en lançant un regard vers son enfant terrible, qui était en train de poursuivre en vociférant un Sirius Black hilare lui ayant volé sa baguette.

_-_ Tu parles d'un grand sorcier, ricanait Sirius en agitant sous le nez de son ami l'artefact magique. Même pas capable de protéger sa baguette.

_-_ Tu m'as pris en traître, grogna James avant de sauter sur l'autre Gryffondor en y mettant toute sa hargne.

Il ne fut cependant pas assez rapide et Sirius eut le temps de relancer la baguette à Remus, qui n'eut pas le moindre mal à l'attraper. Un sourire triomphant apparut sur les lèvres de James, persuadé que le garçon allait immédiatement lui rendre sa propriété…

_-_ Merci Remus, dit_-_il avec un sourire de reconnaissance et en tendant la main vers lui.

_-_ Merci de quoi ?

… ce en quoi il avait tort.

Un petit sourire en coin, Remus faisait nonchalamment tourner la baguette de James entre ses doigts, à cent lieues de l'idée de la lui rendre. Le jeune Potter écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement, ne s'attendant absolument pas à cette attitude du châtain alors que Sirius éclatait de rire et venait prendre James par les épaules avec un grand sourire.

_-_ Petit Remus deviendra grand, commenta_-_t_-_il en adressant un clin d'œil à Remus.

_-_ Pas vraiment le choix avec vous, soupira_-_t_-_il d'un faux air désespéré. Oups !

Ayant repris ses esprits, James avait foncé sur Remus, mais celui_-_ci l'avait évité juste à temps.

_-_ Tu manques de rapidité pour un attrapeur.

_-_ Je – vais – vous – tuer !

_-_ Eh bien tu le feras dans le Poudlard Express, le coupa sa mère en plein élan. Je vous ferai remarquer qu'il ne va pas tarder à partir et que vous êtes les derniers sur le quai.

En regardant autour d'eux, les garçons constatèrent qu'en effet, tous les élèves étaient montés dans le train et Peter poussa un soupir de soulagement à l'intervention de Mme Potter, il n'avait lui_-_même pas osé les interrompre.

Les adieux furent vite expédiés et lorsque Remus embrassa son père, il lui trouva un sourire étrange qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu et se sentit rougir. Sirius avait raison, il avait pris de l'assurance dans ses relations aux autres, et il avait complètement oublié que son père l'observait à ce moment_-_là.

Alors qu'ils montaient dans le wagon, M. Lupin les interpella.

_-_ Dîtes les garçons, comme je suis certain que jamais Remus n'osera vous le proposer, que diriez_-_vous de venir une ou deux semaines chez nous, l'été prochain ? Ce serait un juste retour des choses. Enfin, si vos parents acceptent, bien évidemment, ajouta_-_t_-_il à l'intention de Mme Potter.

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que la femme hochait la tête en souriant et assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

_-_ Ouais ! C'est trop cool ça ! s'exclama Sirius, visiblement heureux.

Le sifflet du chef de gare retentit et le train se mit en branle avant que Remus ait pu donner son avis. Le quai 9 ¾ s'éloigna de plus en plus vite.

_-_ Ben faut pas hésiter à nous inviter, remarqua James en adressant un grand sourire à son ami. Y'a quand même encore des progrès à faire, mais tu es sur la bonne voie.

Remus marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en grimaçant puis attrapa sa valise pour aller chercher un compartiment libre en bout de train.

_-_ Alors ? Vous êtes arrivés à quelque chose ? demanda_-_t_-_il une fois qu'ils furent installés.

Les garçons ne s'étaient pas vus durant les deux dernières semaines de vacances mais James, Sirius et Peter, chacun de leur côté, avaient poursuivi le projet Animagus.

_-_ Que dalle, grogna Sirius en s'avachissant sur la banquette, l'air frustré. C'est à peine si une fumée apparaît.

_-_ Toi au moins, tu as de la fumée, soupira James, mais je commence à apercevoir de la bruine tout de même.

Tout en parlant, il avait récupéré sa baguette des mains de Remus et lui appliqua un mouvement complexe en cinq temps.

_-_ _Reverits !_ prononça_-_t_-_il clairement.

Il y eut en effet une modification dans l'air, comme une vague de chaleur qui déformait les objets, mais le phénomène s'arrêta là.

_-_ J'ai réussi à trouver exactement le bon mouvement, annonça Peter avec un petit sourire. Ma baguette réagit au sort, même si je n'ai aucune manifestation…

_-_ C'est déjà bien si tu as assimilé la méthode, l'encouragea Remus.

_-_ Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas nous laisser utiliser l'autre méthode ? demanda Sirius en adressant un regard suppliant à son ami.

_-_ Hors de question, répliqua durement Remus. C'est bien trop dangereux. Déjà que celle_-_ci l'est…

Au travers de leurs recherches, ils avaient en effet découvert qu'il existait deux manières de devenir Animagus. La première était la méthode ancestrale, qui requerrait un potentiel magique considérable et une parfaite maîtrise de la métamorphose dans toutes ses applications. C'était la plus rapide mais aussi la plus dangereuse, car elle mettait le corps à rude épreuve et épuisait vite les réserves d'énergie du sorcier. Pour l'utiliser, mieux valait être un mage chevronné à la condition physique et à l'assurance sans faille. La seconde méthode, plus longue car comportant plus d'étapes, avait quasiment été imposée par Remus aux trois autres, James et Sirius ayant râlé pour le temps que cela allait leur prendre. S'il ne pouvait les convaincre de ne pas tenter de devenir Animagus – ce en quoi il n'avait pas mis tant de conviction que ça, aussi curieux que les trois autres sur le sujet – il avait en revanche su leur faire prendre conscience des risques bien trop élevés de la première méthode, même pour des têtes brûlées comme James et Sirius.

La première étape était appelée La _recherche de soi_ et avait été laborieuse pour les garçons. Non qu'elle soit contraignante, mais il s'agissait d'une transe qui demandait une certaine patience, ce en quoi Sirius et James n'étaient pas vraiment doués. Peter avait d'ailleurs eu des résultats avant eux sur cette étape, bien que les deux autres l'aient parfaitement contrôlée avant lui. Durant cette transe, le sorcier devait parvenir à se placer dans une sorte d'auto_-_hypnose qui le plongeait dans un sommeil magique plutôt étrange. Ses amis avaient raconté à Remus qu'ils avaient alors l'impression que leur corps était constitué de "fils d'air" sans cesse en mouvement. Ces filaments représentaient en réalité les flux énergétiques, magiques et physiologiques, de la personne et le but de la transe était d'isoler un certain type de flux pour le concentrer et l'amplifier : le _cogitosum_.

Dés cette étape, un risque, et même plusieurs, étaient présents. Peter leur avait fait une belle peur un jour où il avait eu des difficultés à sortir de sa transe ; de même, il existait le piège de l'erreur de flux, où on pouvait soit se tromper de réseau filamentaire, soit stopper au lieu d'amplifier ce flux. Certains sorciers s'étaient retrouvés à l'état de légumes à cause de cela, mais ce n'était fort heureusement pas arrivé aux jeunes Gryffondor.

Selon leurs livres de référence, le _cogitosum_ renfermait leur 'personnalité circulante', c'est_-_à_-_dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de leurs pensées et de leur caractère mais aussi de leurs actes vis_-_à_-_vis de ces deux concepts. « Votre manière d'être, en quelques sortes », avait supposé Remus, qui les aidait à comprendre la signification de certains passages, ayant l'habitude de ce genre de bouquins puisqu'il en avait feuilleté par dizaines sur la lycanthropie.

Une fois cette étape achevée – et bien réalisée –, le _cogitosum_ restait amplifié de manière constante, ce qui avait pour effet secondaire de faire ressortir la personnalité inhérente aux garçons. Remus avait en effet pu remarquer que Sirius se montrait encore plus séditieux qu'à l'ordinaire, que James possédait plus d'assurance que jamais – ce qui n'était vraiment pas peu dire – et que Peter se révélait bien plus futé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en un sens de résolution de problèmes – Remus en conclut d'ailleurs que le manque de confiance de Peter l'avait empêché de réellement développer sa personnalité.

Ils en étaient désormais à la seconde phase : L'extériorisation. Aucun d'entre eux, pas même Remus, n'avait réussi à comprendre exactement à quoi allait aboutir cette étape. Dans un premier temps, ils avaient cru qu'ils formeraient une représentation de leur Animagus, mais selon les livres, cette méthode ne permettait de le connaître qu'une fois la totalité des étapes achevées.

Grâce à une formule (Reverits !), ils faisaient ressortir le _cogitosum_ selon – pour reprendre les termes du grimoire – _la représentation magique transférée du flux._ Ce qu'ils devaient faire été clair, mais pas les aboutissants. Ils devaient donc attendre d'être parvenu à extérioriser complètement leur _cogitosum_ pour comprendre ce qui les attendait.

A ce niveau là, le risque le plus important était de détruire le _cogitosum_ et d'annihiler par la même sa personnalité. Le sorcier resterait alors lucide et en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs et de sa force mais sans plus la moindre conscience individuelle, ce qui, en avait convenu Sirius, serait embêtant.

Ils avaient établi, pour plus de facilité, un tableau comportant les différentes étapes, leurs exigences, leurs aboutissants – quand ils les connaissaient – et les risques s'y rapportant. Après lecture du tableau, Sirius avait déclaré ne pas voir en quoi cette méthode était moins risquée que l'ancestrale, selon lui, elle en comportait beaucoup plus. Remus lui avait alors mis sous le nez le tableau de la première méthode et également la potentialité qu'un risque se manifeste, depuis lors, le jeune garçon avait beaucoup moins protesté.

_-_ Quand je pense qu'il nous a fallu cinq mois pour amplifier notre _cogitosum_ et qu'on reste bloqué sur son extériorisation depuis trois mois ! s'énerva Sirius.

_-_ D'un autre côté, normalement ça prend neuf mois pour l'amplification, lui fit remarquer Remus, donc on peut dire que vous vous êtes surpassés. Pour l'extériorisation, sept mois sont normalement nécessaires, mais vous mettrez sûrement moins de temps également.

_-_ Je ne pensais pas y arriver aussi vite pour 'la recherche de soi', avoua Peter. Mais sans vous, je pense que j'aurai été moins rapide.

Si Peter avait été le premier à trouver son _cogitosum_, il avait en revanche eu énormément de mal à l'amplifier et seuls les conseils et les encouragements de James et Sirius lui avaient permis de finir pratiquement en même temps qu'eux.

_-_ On avance ensemble mon pote, dit James en levant le pouce dans sa direction. En plus, j'ai l'impression que c'est ça qui nous aide à être plus rapides, le fait qu'on s'y prenne à plusieurs.

_-_ Forcément, les autres peuvent corriger vos erreurs quand vous en commettez, remarqua Remus. Cela vous permet de progresser plus vite.

_-_ On n'a qu'à embarquer toute la maison Gryffondor dans le coup dans ce cas, ironisa Sirius. D'ici un mois, on aurait terminé.

_-_ Je ne pense pas que ça fonctionne de cette manière, sourit Remus.

On toqua à la porte de leur compartiment et ils regardèrent avec étonnement Fiona Distort passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Quand elle les reconnut, un sourire éclatant apparut sur son visage.

_-_ Ah ben vous êtes là ! lança_-_t_-_elle joyeusement.

Elle recula la tête pour regarder dans le couloir.

_-_ Je les ai trouvés ! annonça_-_t_-_elle avec gaieté.

Dix secondes plus tard, au grand ahurissement des garçons, les cinq filles de Gryffondor se retrouvèrent dans leur compartiment, toutes avec des visages radieux, sauf Océane Runaway, qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

_-_ Et que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda James en haussant un sourcil.

_-_ Quelque chose d'_extrêmement_ important, exagéra Millea en adressant un sourire en coin à Sirius. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en parle seul à seul, Black.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle l'attrapa par le bras et le fit sortir du compartiment.

_-_ Attends Millea, je viens avec vous ! s'exclama Tara en les suivant.

Elle revint aussitôt dans le compartiment pour agripper James et l'expulser littéralement dans le couloir.

_-_ Bon, le mieux est que je me charge de te le dire, déclara Lily en se levant et en souriant à Peter.

Le garçon lança un regard perdu à Remus, qui ne semblait pas plus avancé que lui. Son ami finit par hausser les épaules et lui faire signe d'y aller. Alors qu'il se levait, Fiona fit de même en souriant innocemment.

_-_ Je viens de me rappeler qu'il faut que je dise quelque chose à Kenneth, annonça_-_t_-_elle. A plus tard !

La porte se referma et Remus la fixa un moment avec perplexité avant de reporter son attention sur Runaway, qui avait le visage plus rouge que des graines de cassis.

_-_ Tu ne te sens pas bien ? s'inquiéta_-_t_-_il. Tu veux que j'ouvre la fenêtre ?

L'adolescente sursauta en l'entendant s'adresser à lui et le regarda un instant sans répondre avant de secouer vivement la tête.

_-_ Non non non ! Ce n'est pas la peine, assura_-_t_-_elle.

Elle était si nerveuse qu'elle triturait entre ses doigts le bracelet qu'elle portait. Remus reconnut celui qui l'avait immunisé contre la musique de la flûte de Pan et s'étonna un instant qu'elle l'ait gardé.

_-_ Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de nous dire à tous en même temps ? finit par demander Remus dans le silence qui s'éternisait.

_-_ Dire q… Ah ! euh… non, parce que… ce n'est pas la même chose qu'elles ont à dire aux autres, balbutia_-_t_-_elle.

Remus fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il n'était pas idiot non plus, et l'enthousiasme des filles était bien trop vivace pour paraître naturel – sauf en ce qui concernait Tara –, surtout en comparaison avec l'attitude de Runaway.

_-_ Dis Lupin, est_-_ce que…

La fille se tut en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

En l'observant attentivement, Remus réalisa qu'elle était réellement gênée, et même inquiète. Peut_-_être y avait_-_il eu un problème entre elle et les autres filles. Pourtant, telles qu'il les connaissait, il avait du mal à s'imaginer qu'elles puissent se retrouver en froid.

_-_ Oui ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il en lui souriant gentiment pour l'encourager.

_-_ J_-_J_-_Je m_-_m_-_me demandais s_-_s_-_si tu avais u_-_u_-_une copine, en ce moment, balbutia_-_t_-_elle à toute vitesse sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu ce qu'elle avait dit, mais excepté le fait qu'il possédait une excellente ouïe, l'attitude de la Gryffondor ne pouvait prêter à confusion. Remus sentit soudain une déplaisante chaleur lui monter aux joues et eut la désagréable impression de se retrouver pris au piège.

_-_ Euh… Non, bafouilla_-_t_-_il en regardant obstinément par la vitre, le visage fermé en suppliant intérieurement pour que ça n'ait été que de la curiosité de sa part.

_-_ Ah ? Le ton de sa voix semblait plus assuré. Et… Tu… Tu aimerais sortir avec quelqu'un ?

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers elle pour se rendre compte qu'elle le regardait fixement, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

_-_ Je n'ai personne en vue, déclara_-_t_-_il en sentant sa gorge s'assécher. Tu ne trouves pas que les autres mettent du temps ? ajouta_-_t_-_il avec un sourire forcé, particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Elle baissa les yeux et joua un moment avec ses mains avant de relever la tête en lui adressant un demi sourire, pas vraiment assurée.

_-_ Tu… crois qu'on pourrait sortir ensemble ?

Remus avala difficilement sa salive et la regarda avec embarras. Elle était jolie, gentille, il savait qu'elle pouvait être amusante, mais… Ce n'était pas comme si… Enfin… Oh là là ! Mais qu'elle arrête de le regarder comme ça ! Les mecs ! Revenez !

o

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce que vous nous voulez à la fin ? Pourquoi nous faire sortir si c'est pour qu'on se retrouve tous ? s'énerva Sirius en voyant Lily et Peter arriver.

Fiona arriva juste après et leur adressa un signe d'excuse.

_-_ Faut vraiment que j'aille voir Kenneth, déclara_-_t_-_elle, mais je reviens vite.

_-_ Ne fais pas attendre ton prince charmant, lui lança Millea avec un sourire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rosir Fiona avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne en lui tirant la langue d'un air rieur.

_-_ Jalouse ! plaisanta_-_t_-_elle avant de disparaître dans l'autre wagon.

_-_ Kenneth ?

_-_ Prince charmant ?

Millea regarda Peter et Sirius tour à tour avec amusement.

_-_ Kenneth Tarkey, de Poufsouffle, lui et Fiona sortent ensemble depuis une semaine, leur expliqua_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Tout ça c'est bien beau, mais ça ne nous dit pas… commença James.

_-_ Nous sommes en mission, déclara calmement Lily. Une très importante mission.

_-_ C'est même la plus importante depuis deux ans qu'on est à Poudlard, s'exclama Tara en claquant dans ses mains.

_-_ Océane a une promesse à tenir, ajouta mystérieusement Millea. Mais laissons cela ! Comment se sont passées vos vacances ?

_-_ Ecoutez, si vous n'avez rien à nous dire, on va rejoindre Remus, grommela Sirius en amorçant un pas vers leur compartiment.

_-_ Décidément les garçons, vous n'êtes vraiment pas des rapides, soupira Lily en le retenant.

_-_ Ça veut dire quoi ça ? demanda James d'un ton acide.

_-_ Ça veut dire que si vous faisiez ne serait_-_ce qu'une seconde fonctionner vos cerveaux, vous sauriez faire l'association d'idée entre Océane, Lupin et seuls.

Dans un parfait synchronisme, les trois garçons haussèrent un sourcil avant de se tourner lentement vers la porte fermée.

_-_ Vous voulez dire que…

_-_ Tu vois Lily ! Quand je te disais qu'ils étaient aptes à comprendre, s'enthousiasma Tara.

_-_ C'est quand même… machiavélique, votre coup tordu, remarqua James.

_-_ Et si Remus ne veut pas ? demanda Sirius en croisant les bras.

_-_ Il aura affaire à nous, répondit Millea en souriant.

_-_ Tu connais le libre arbitre ?

_-_ J'ai une mémoire qui devient sélective par moment, avoua l'adolescente d'un air moqueur.

_-_ Parce que tu crois…

Océane sortit soudain du compartiment d'un pas rapide et passa devant eux sans leur adresser un seul regard, courant à moitié. Elle venait de passer dans le wagon voisin quand Remus apparut à son tour, une expression entre la panique et l'incertitude affichée sur son visage.

_-_ Runaway, attends !

Il se figea en voyant les autres dans le couloir et parut brusquement très mal à l'aise.

_-_ Tu lui as dit non, constata Millea.

_-_ Euh…

_-_ Il a le droit il me semble, cingla Sirius.

Elle haussa les épaules et partit à la suite de sa cousine.

Lily Evans s'approcha de Remus avec une certaine inquiétude.

_-_ Ne t'en veux pas Lupin, ce n'est pas ta faute. Elle s'en remettra, lui assura_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Ouais ! Pas de soucis, on est là pour elle ! s'exclama Tara.

Puis toutes deux partirent également et le regard des trois garçons revint sur Remus, qui enfouit son visage dans ses mains en poussant un gémissement désespéré.

_-_ Mais pourquoi elle est venue me voir ?

_-_ Pour sortir avec toi ? suggéra James, se récoltant un regard noir de son ami.

_-_ En tous cas, j'pensais pas que t'allais lui mettre un râteau, remarqua Sirius en reprenant sa place dans le compartiment.

_-_ Je ne lui ai pas mis de râteau ! s'indigna Remus.

_-_ T'appelles ça comment alors ?

_-_ Je… Oh ! Tu m'énerves Sirius !

Il croisa les bras et regarda dehors, mais Peter remarqua qu'il semblait attristé.

_-_ Et pourquoi tu as dit non ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Remus tourna brusquement son regard vers lui sans répondre.

_-_ Peut_-_être parce qu'il ne voulait pas, répondit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas alors ? insista Peter sans détacher ses yeux de Remus.

Son ami se gratta la tête, bougea un peu sur sa banquette puis grimaça.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, dit_-_il d'une petite voix.

_-_ Tu voulais sortir avec elle ? s'étonna James.

_-_ Je… ne la connais pas vraiment, plaida pitoyablement Remus.

_-_ Et alors ? demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil. Si tu trouves que c'est une fille bien, tu peux sortir avec elle, ça ne t'engage à rien.

_-_ Quand même ! s'exclama Remus en regardant Sirius avec de grands yeux.

_-_ Ben quoi ? Si ça marche pas, tu romps, ni plus ni moins, ajouta_-_t_-_il d'un air blasé.

_-_ Alors pourquoi t'as toujours dit non aux filles qui venaient te voir ? demanda pernicieusement James.

_-_ Parce que je voulais pas m'embarrasser, quelle question ! Cette année, ça va changer.

_-_ Mais… euh… ce n'est pas très… romantique, tenta Peter timidement.

_-_ Pff ! Le romantisme, c'est bon pour les filles !

_-_ Je te ferai remarquer que dans une relation, vous êtes deux, le gronda Remus.

_-_ Tu peux parler, se moqua Sirius. Toi, tu envoies les filles pleurer.

Le garçon pâlit légèrement.

_-_ Tu crois qu'elle pleure ?

_-_ Sûr ! Mais ses amies sont là pour elle, te fais pas de bile, puisque ça a l'air de t'inquiéter.

Remus se sentait très mal de faire pleurer quelqu'un et hésita un instant à aller retrouver Runaw… Océane, mais pour lui dire quoi ?

_-_ Bon ! Trêve de papotage de filles et passons aux choses sérieuses, dit Sirius en se frottant les mains. Quelle va être notre première blague de l'année ?

Un sourire illumina le visage de James et il se leva pour aller sortir une fiole de sa malle.

o

Océane s'était enfermée dans les toilettes du train et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en déloger. Lily finit par proposer qu'elle s'en occupe seule comme leur amie leur criait de la laisser tranquille et les autres acquiescèrent : Lily savait toujours trouver les bons mots pour consoler les gens.

_-_ Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi sensible, soupira Millea alors qu'elle et Tara s'éloignaient.

_-_ Ce ne serait plus Océane, remarqua malicieusement Tara.

_-_ Bien vu ! Je vais rejoindre Fiona, tu viens avec moi ?

_-_ Non, j'ai quelques personnes à aller voir, on se retrouve plus tard. Passe le bonjour à Serge Morris de ma part, ajouta_-_t_-_elle avec un grand sourire.

_-_ T'as des yeux partout, toi, rigola Millea.

_-_ La seule chose que je suis certaine de ne jamais voir venir, c'est lorsque tu te décideras à aller voir Sirius.

_-_ Les paris sont ouverts, déclara son amie avec un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers le wagon de tête, où s'installait toujours la bande d'amis de Kenneth Tarkey.

Dans le couloir désormais vide, Tara laissa son regard se perdre un instant dans le paysage qui défilait, une expression triste et douloureuse s'affichant sur son visage.

Après la visite de Dumbledore, elle s'était peu à peu rétablie, mais ce n'était qu'après l'enterrement qu'elle avait pu de nouveau afficher un véritable sourire. Elle s'était bien rendue compte que cela surprenait les Stealthily et les Meadowes, même s'ils avaient eu la délicatesse de ne pas lui en parler. En vérité, personne ne pouvait comprendre le soulagement que représentait l'enterrement de sa mère car personne ne savait qu'elle s'était trouvée là lors de sa mort.

Sa mère n'était pas morte en tant que femme mais en tant que loup_-_garou, et ses tueurs avaient continué à la considérer comme tel, même après qu'elle ait retrouvé forme humaine. Tara avait parfaitement conscience que dans ces conditions, même en voyant la mort arriver, sa mère n'avait pas pu avoir ne serait_-_ce qu'une pensée pour elle. Elle s'était sentie terriblement mal à l'aise d'avoir ce genre de considération, mais elle avait fini par mettre cette 'morale' au placard afin de vivre totalement sa peine. C'était le seul moyen, pour elle, de l'exorciser, si elle s'était mise à fermer les yeux sur sa culpabilité et la rancœur qu'elle avait vis_-_à_-_vis de ces tueurs mais aussi de sa mère, elle ne s'en serait pas sortie.

L'enterrement intime, les mots prononcés, les larmes versées avaient rendu l'humanité que, dans son esprit, sa mère avait perdu en même temps que la vie. Peu à peu, elle avait pardonné à sa mère ce qu'il n'y avait pas à disculper et elle s'était déculpabilisée de cette faute factice. Ne restaient que les chasseurs et leurs mots assassins qui avaient rabaissé Elroa Lawill au rang de bête. Tara ressentait de la colère et de la douleur envers eux mais elle savait que la rancœur partirait bientôt, qu'elle n'avait pas d'esprit de vengeance et que cela lui avait permis de se relever et lui permettrait, d'ici quelques temps, de tourner la page.

Tara avait beau être d'une maturité exceptionnelle, elle ne réalisait pas à quel point celle_-_ci jouait sur sa façon d'appréhender la vie et ses tourments, combien, également, elle lui avait apporté une rapidité de réflexion sur elle_-_même, une introspection hors du commun pour quelqu'un de son âge et singulièrement exacte pour tout individu.

Ce qu'elle comprenait, en revanche, c'était que son pouvoir avait encore augmenté. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'elle y avait songé, car il lui était difficile de se rappeler cette vision onirique tout en se disant que si elle avait été plus rapide, elle aurait pu éviter ce drame. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait des paroles dans une de ses visions, normalement il y avait les rires, les pleurs, certains bruits de fond et des rumeurs de conversation mais jamais de mots énoncés aussi clairement. Il ne s'était pas agi d'une discussion cependant, elle avait fini par comprendre que cet étrange chant, c'était elle – ou plutôt son pouvoir s'étant servi de ses représentations – qui l'avait créé. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une prophétie, de ce qu'elle en savait, il lui était impossible d'en faire une, elle n'était pas prophète ou voyante après tout, mais d'un réel avertissement, d'une interprétation de la vision. Il était dur de se dire que c'était sur cette vision particulière que s'était fait la concrétisation de ses efforts pour développer son pouvoir, mais d'un autre côté, cela allait lui permettre d'être plus efficace, et c'était un peu comme si sa mère lui avait laissé une part d'elle de cette manière.

Personne ne savait, parmi les élèves de Poudlard, qu'elle était désormais orpheline. Qui aurait pu faire le rapport entre Elroa Lawill et Tara Milten après tout ? Lorsqu'on lui demandait quel métier faisait ses parents, elle répondait que sa mère était apothicaire sans apporter de précision et personne n'avait l'idée saugrenue de lui demander quel était le nom de sa mère, y compris ses amis. En fait, un seul élève connaissait leur lien de parenté…

_-_ Bonjour Tara ! Comment vas_-_tu depuis la dernière fois ?

L'ayant entendu venir, l'adolescente avait eu le temps de se recomposer un visage radieux qu'elle tourna promptement vers un Franck Londubat enthousiaste.

_-_ Malheureusement pour vous, toujours aussi bien, plaisanta Tara. Wha ! Tes vacances t'ont réussies dirait_-_on !

En disant cela, elle avait fait le tour du septième année avec un grand sourire en se glissant sous ses bras. Le garçon avait encore grandi durant l'été et pris quelques muscles, ce qui le faisait paraître moins élancé qu'avant. En y regardant bien, on pouvait deviner sur son visage et ses bras les vestiges de cicatrices qui ne tarderaient pas à disparaître, mais hormis un petit sourire que ne perçut pas le jeune homme, Tara n'eut aucune réaction face à cela.

Franck Londubat désirait devenir Auror, ce qui n'était un secret pour personne, mais ce que le commun des élèves ignorait en revanche, c'était qu'il avait déjà commencé sa formation, à l'instar de certains de ses camarades.

A l'origine, Tara n'aurait pas dû être au courant de ce projet instauré par Dumbledore l'an dernier, mais ayant une grande accessibilité à son bureau et le hasard étant ce qu'il était, elle avait fini par l'apprendre. Depuis la dernière rentrée en effet, de manière secrète, des élèves triés sur le volet assistaient à des cours spéciaux de formation à l'attaque et à la défense. La décision avait été prise par le directeur suite à l'attaque contre le palais des Diplomages et cet entraînement s'était poursuivi durant l'été pour la plupart de ces élèves de sixième et septième année. A long terme, Dumbledore comptait en faire une véritable option spécialisée, mais il se heurtait au conseil d'administration de l'école – ce qui expliquait que ce projet restât secret pour le moment.

_-_ J'ai eu beaucoup à faire, répondit vaguement Franck en souriant. Dis_-_moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Alice, s'il te plait ?

_-_ Tu ne fais pas le voyage avec Sturgis, Kyle et Lucie ? demanda_-_t_-_elle innocemment.

_-_ J'allais justement proposer à Alice de nous rejoindre.

_-_ Et si elle ne veut pas ?

_-_ Je vous trouve bien curieuse, miss Milten, remarqua_-_t_-_il en croisant les bras d'un faux air fâché.

_-_ Je ne fais que m'informer, monsieur le futur préfet en chef, assura_-_t_-_elle en s'inclinant. Alice se trouve dans le second wagon…

_-_ Merci Tara.

_-_ … en compagnie de Léopold Fraister, ajouta_-_t_-_elle avec nonchalance comme il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner.

Franck figea un instant puis fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Fraister ?

_-_ Tu sais, le garçon qui fait toujours attention à Alice…

_-_ Oui, je vois, grommela le sixième année. J'y vais, à plus tard !

Il s'engagea dans le couloir plus vite que ne l'avait laissé supposer son intention première et Tara eut un petit rire.

_-_ Et oui, il va falloir te battre pour elle, murmura_-_t_-_elle avec amusement.

Evidemment, il aurait certainement été assez sympathique de dire à Franck qu'il n'avait en réalité rien à craindre de Léopold puisque le cœur d'Alice battait déjà pour lui, mais cela, c'était à lui de le découvrir et il allait devoir prouver à quel point il tenait à la jeune fille et la méritait.

Tara s'étira longuement puis fit volte_-_face en claquant dans ses mains pour s'élancer dans le couloir, chantant de vive voix _Rock around the clock__1_ tout en battant la mesure.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, alors qu'elle parcourait le train, sa voix attira l'une des personnes qu'elle désirait voir. Le garçon sortit de son compartiment et la suivit un moment avant de se manifester cependant.

_-_ Tu n'en as pas assez de faire tout ce raffut ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés de son wagon d'origine.

_-_ La vie ne serait pas très amusante sans bruit, remarqua_-_t_-_elle en lui adressant un large sourire en guise de bonjour.

_-_ Un monde de silence serait le paradis.

_-_ Je sais pas, t'as qu'à demander au calmar géant.

_-_ C'était pas une question, soupira le Serpentard en se frottant le front avec lassitude.

Il laissa retomber sa main et observa le visage radieux de son interlocutrice d'un air neutre.

_-_ J'aurai cru te retrouver en larmes, dit_-_il d'une voix sans émotion. J'avoue que je suis déçu, pour une fois que j'étais curieux…

_-_ Mmmh… Je crois bien que j'ai trop pleuré, déclara Tara, la mine pensive, alors ça n'est plus nécessaire…

_-_ Tu n'aimais pas ta mère ?

_-_ Non…

La réponse avait été spontanée et Severus ne s'en étonna pas. Après tout, sa mère était la sœur de son père, même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas, ils devaient être de la même engeance.

_-_ C'était plus que de l'amour, ajouta_-_t_-_elle.

Le Serpentard la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

_-_ Tu lis trop de contes de fée, toi, ricana_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Aucun, répondit_-_elle avec un grand sourire, mais qui sait ? Peut_-_être que tu connaîtras ça toi aussi un jour. Ce qu'il y avait entre ma mère et moi, j'espère bien que je le vivrai avec l'homme que je choisirai.

_-_ On n'aime pas en amour comme on aime ses parents, lui fit remarquer le garçon en roulant les yeux à ces absurdités.

_-_ Des aquarelles seront toujours des aquarelles, répliqua_-_t_-_elle avec son ton enfantin. La méthode ne change pas, même les couleurs peuvent être exactement les mêmes, et pourtant on pourra peindre autant de tableaux différents qu'on veut…

L'analogie surprit un peu Severus et il la regarda sans rien répondre, tentant pour une énième fois de sonder le mystère que représentait cette étrange fille, mais une fois encore, il fut bon pour abandonner.

_-_ En tous cas, toutes mes condoléances. Je suppose que tu n'as pas dû beaucoup en recevoir, ajouta_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je devrai aussi t'en présenter, sembla réaliser la Gryffondor. Tu perds du même coup ta tante et ta fournisseuse, c'est pas de bol.

_-_ Il y a d'autres fournisseurs, répondit_-_il simplement en haussant les épaules, mais c'est vrai que leur qualité n'égalera jamais celle d'Elroa Lawill.

_-_ Evidemment, ma mère était la meilleure, assura l'adolescente avec fierté. Dis_-_moi, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Kelly Smith à tout hasard ?

_-_ Qui ça ?

Tara poussa un soupir en secouant la tête, l'air de dire qu'il la désespérait.

_-_ Elle est en seconde année à Serpentard, tu pourrais au moins faire attention aux élèves de ta maison.

_-_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai, grimaça Severus, et non, j'ignore où se trouve cette Kelly Smith, mais je ne doute pas que tu la trouveras vite. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Il fit quelques pas pour retourner dans son wagon mes deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière avec une tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais connue et Tara posa doucement sa tête sur le haut de son dos. Il fut incapable de réagir, pris par surprise et incertain de la réalité de la situation, lorsque la voix de sa cousine s'éleva dans un souffle.

_-_ Je te donne ses rires qui ne lui servent plus ; je te donne son cœur qui ne s'est pas éteint ; trop courte fut sa route pour une si grande importance ; trop longue sera sa mort pour tant de gens qui restent ; je t'offre sa grandeur pour la reconnaître à travers toi ; je t'offre mes sentiments pour que tu lui survives…

La mélopée chamboula l'être de Severus. Il la connaissait, comme nombre de sorciers d'ailleurs, mais on ne la lui avait jamais dite, ça n'avait aucune chance d'être le cas, et pourtant… Lentement, il se tourna vers Tara pour la regarder dans les yeux, perdu et bouleversé. Au fond de ces deux diamants noirs, il y avait écrit ce qu'il n'avait pas encore saisi, ce que l'adolescente lui répétait depuis près d'un an : _"nous sommes de la même famille, nous sommes une famille."_

_-_ P… Pourquoi ? demanda_-_t_-_il, troublé. Je… Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

_-_ Mais moi, si, dit_-_elle d'un ton espiègle qui tranchait avec la situation.

Elle plaça sa main sur le cœur du garçon et lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

_-_ Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es mon cousin, et je te reconnais comme tel, alors je me fiche bien de ce que tu désires, je ne te lâche pas.

Un clin d'œil, un rapide baiser sur la joue, un petit rire qui s'estompe et la Gryffondor n'est déjà plus devant lui alors qu'il reste immobile. Les phrases qu'elle a prononcées font partie de la cérémonie mortuaire, il ne s'agit pas de magie, juste d'une sorte de serment qui se fait d'enfant à parent ou de frère à sœur et l'inverse, le sorcier ou la sorcière assermenté jurant ainsi de reconnaître en l'autre les qualités du défunt.

Il ne connaissait pas la confectionneuse, ne savait pas ce qu'elle représentait exactement pour sa fille, il ne pouvait pas devenir l'attributaire des sentiments de Tara à cet égard, c'était totalement illogique ! Mais l'adolescente ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, même si ce n'était que des paroles, même si, la magie n'y étant pas liée, sa valeur s'en retrouvait biaisée, elle l'avait désigné comme bénéficiaire de ce serment et elle n'irait jamais à s'en encontre. Restait donc cette question : pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi s'accrochait_-_elle ainsi ? Et pourquoi ne la repoussait_-_il pas, allant jusqu'à la suivre pour lui parler même s'il n'était pas vraiment agréable ?

Incertain des réponses face à une situation qu'il n'avait même jamais envisagée, il finit par se reprendre et rejoindre ses camarades de Serpentard. Après tout, tout cela ne signifiait pas grand_-_chose. Il ne s'agissait jamais que de l'un des serments les plus sacrés dans le monde de la magie, pas de quoi en faire un drame…

o

La répartition de cette nouvelle année s'entama dans un calme étrange et teinté d'une certaine tension dans la mesure où chacun s'attendait à ce qu'une catastrophe arrive dans la seconde qui suivrait. Il était en effet déstabilisant que les désormais troisième année de Gryffondor n'aient pas voulu marquer cette rentrée et, outre Remus qui paraissait au bord du gouffre alors qu'il jetait des coups d'œil vers Océane Runaway, ils avaient un air bien trop angélique pour être honnête.

Lily, à force de patience et de douceur, avait su faire sortir Océane de ses toilettes pour qu'elle s'épanche sur son épaule. Elle l'avait réconfortée de quelques mots consciencieusement choisis et son amie, bien que reniflant encore un peu, se portait déjà mieux. En risquant un coup d'œil à Remus, elle se fit la réflexion que lui non plus ne semblait pas très frais et que cette histoire n'était peut_-_être pas encore finie.

_-_ Croupton ? s'étonna Millea comme la table des Serdaigle acclamait leur nouveau camarade. C'est pas le nom du directeur du département de la justice ?

_-_ Si, Bartemius Croupton, confirma Fiona, mon père parle souvent de lui ces derniers temps. Je ne savais pas que son fils allait entrer à Poudlard.

_-_ Moi je savais même pas qu'il avait un fils, commenta James en haussant un sourcil dans la direction du garçon aux cheveux paille qui se faisait le plus discret possible à la table des bleu et bronze.

_-_ Ça a l'air de te surprendre, remarqua Lily.

_-_ Ben quand tu vois le personnage, grimaça le garçon. Paraît qu'il passe son temps au ministère et que c'est pas un tendre avec ses employés.

_-_ Peut_-_être mais il a un parcours impeccable et c'est un directeur hors pair, intervint Morgan Jordan, un cinquième année qui avait entendu leur conversation. Hey Suzie ! appela_-_t_-_il soudain, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose. J'ai une exclu pour toi, Faith Graster va se présenter pour jouer dans l'équipe de Serdaigle.

_-_ Graster ? s'étonna Fiona.

_-_ C'est la sœur de Carl, lui expliqua Tara, elle est en seconde année.

_-_ Et alors ? demanda Suzie Pockad en haussant un sourcil en direction de Jordan.

_-_ Et alors je l'ai vue voler et j'espère que Kyle s'est bien entraîné durant les vacances.

_-_ A ce point ? s'étonna le gardien.

_-_ Oh que oui ! Tiens, pendant que j'y pense, je vais me présenter aux sélections cette année, ajouta le noir d'un ton vague.

A côté de lui, Justin Hilton avala tout rond le ballongomme qu'il mâchouillait en attendant que les plats arrivent.

_-_ Tu t'es enfin décidé ? demanda_-_t_-_il, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

_-_ Faut dire ça à Carl, il a parié que j'oserai jamais affronter sa sœur lors d'un match… Quand j'y repense, il m'a bien eu.

_-_ Il manque combien de joueurs ? se renseigna Tara auprès de Suzie.

_-_ Ben si Morgan accepte le poste de poursuiveur qui n'attend que lui depuis deux ans, il manque un batteur, répondit Suzie sans se départir de l'immense sourire qui était apparu sur son visage à l'annonce du cinquième année.

Morgan Jordan était un excellent poursuiveur, ses amis et l'équipe avaient pu s'en rendre compte deux ans plus tôt lors d'un match amical, mais il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais exprimé le désir de faire partie de l'équipe, se contentant des jeux hors compétition et affirmant à chaque coup un peu plus ses talents, désespérant les autres Gryffondor à ne pas vouloir jouer dans l'équipe. Sa décision devait représenter pour Suzie l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

_-_ C'est la dernière année de Dubois, remarqua Kyle Hightlaw d'un air soucieux, il va vouloir marquer le coup.

_-_ Les Serpentard ont perdu leurs meilleurs éléments et nous en trouvons quand à nous, même si Ludo est parti, ça va se jouer entre nous et les Serdaigle cette année, confirma Suzie, sauf si Poufsouffle se trouvent de nouveaux joueurs compétents, évidemment. Chain va peut_-_être vouloir marquer le coup, on ne lui fera pas de cadeaux. La coupe est à nous cette année.

L'an dernier, malgré son parcours impeccable, Gryffondor avait en effet dû se contenter de la seconde place du tournoi, battu de dix points à peine par Serdaigle alors qu'ils avaient fait match nul face à cette équipe. C'était rageant mais toujours moins que de se retrouver en dernière position.

_-_ Xilian, Léon !

_-_ SERPENTARD !

Le banquet dura longtemps et les anciens élèves se détendirent au fil de la soirée comme ils ne voyaient aucune catastrophe se profiler à l'horizon. Seules Lily et Fiona échangèrent un regard inquiet lorsqu'une lueur de malice illumina les yeux de James et Sirius au moment du dessert, mais comme ils se délectaient tranquillement des crèmes et autres pâtisseries, elles écartèrent de leurs esprits ces idées paranoïaques.

A la fin du repas, les filles se mêlèrent au groupe de Justin Hilton pour rentrer à la tour – après que Fiona ait été dire bonne nuit à son petit ami – alors que les garçons restaient en arrière pour discuter, un désagréable sourire en coin aux lèvres.

_-_ Quand je pense que Goujon a été nommé préfet, grommela Léopold Fraister à l'intention de Justin.

_-_ Bah ! De toute manière Dumbledore a toujours été un peu fou, soupira son ami. Mais c'est vrai que je t'aurai plus vue à ce poste, Houri.

Houri Hadj haussa les épaules en souriant.

_-_ Peut_-_être bien, mais au moins, c'est lui qui va se coltiner les heures de surveillance, dit_-_elle de son accent oriental avec un clin d'œil.

_-_ Il n'y a plus qu'un préfet par maison ? s'étonna Lily.

_-_ A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Dumbledore avait tenté l'expérience avec le corps enseignant sans en référer au conseil d'administration, expliqua Alice Spell. Ça ne leur a pas plu alors ils ont posé leur veto à partir de cette année.

_-_ Aussi rapides pour réagir que le ministère, se moqua Houri. Ils ne… Les garçons ?

Justin, Léopold et Morgan venaient de stopper nets devant elles à un croisement, l'air indécis, regardant de part et d'autre du couloir.

_-_ Euh… Vous allez rire mais on ne se souvient plus de par où il faut aller, avoua Léopold.

Houri leva les yeux au ciel et passa devant eux.

_-_ C'est par…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, fit quelques pas dans l'autre sens, puis se tourna en ouvrant de grands yeux vers le groupe.

_-_ Je ne sais pas du tout où on est.

Ils se concertèrent tous du regard et durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait quel chemin ils devaient prendre pour rejoindre la tour Gryffondor.

Ils avaient monté des escaliers et traversés des couloirs en discutant, sans se soucier de la route qu'ils prenaient puisque c'était automatique depuis le temps, mais apparemment, l'automatisme avait quelques lacunes en l'instant.

_-_ On n'a qu'à revenir sur nos pas, suggéra Alice en joignant le geste à la parole.

_-_ D'accord mais par où on est arrivé ?

Un nouveau silence s'installa et Fiona fronça les sourcils.

_-_ C'est pas normal, nous…

_-_ Mais si ! Je vous dis que c'est par là !

Un groupe de cinq Serdaigle apparut d'un couloir adjacent et stoppa net en voyant les Gryffondor rassemblés.

_-_ Tu vois que c'est pas par là ! s'énerva une fille en les désignant. Notre tour est à l'opposé de la leur !

_-_ Vous aussi vous êtes perdus ? s'étonna Houri.

_-_ Nous ne sommes pas perdus, répliqua le garçon qui guidait les autres avec morgue. Nous avons juste fait un dét…

Tara éclata subitement de rire, attirant l'attention des autres sur elle. Elle riait tellement qu'elle s'était pliée en deux et que des larmes perlaient de ses yeux.

_-_ Alors là… C'est… trop fort… Bravo les gars !

_-_ Potter et Black ! s'exclama aussitôt Lily.

_-_ Hein ? Comment tu veux qu'ils y soient pour quelque chose ? demanda Léopold.

_-_ Ça m'étonnait aussi qu'ils n'aient pas encore agi, sourit Fiona.

_-_ Mais comment s'y seraient_-_ils pris ? Qu'ont_-_ils fait ? interrogea une Serdaigle.

_-_ On trouvera pas en restant ici ! lança joyeusement Tara. Allez venez, à force d'avancer, on arrivera bien quelque part !

La situation semblait l'avoir mise d'une humeur encore meilleure que d'habitude si c'était possible et les autres la suivirent en poussant un soupir résigné.

A force de déambulation et de rencontres de groupes assez éclectiques dont des Serpentard et des Poufsouffle, dont les garçons ne manquèrent pas de se moquer puisqu'ils devaient descendre pour atteindre leurs dortoirs et étaient donc plus perdus qu'eux – ce à quoi les Serpentard avaient répliqué avec acidité qu'ils avaient eux_-_mêmes croisé des Gryffondor dans les cachots plus tôt mais devaient avouer qu'ils ignoraient comment ils en étaient venus à monter –, ils trouvèrent les escaliers centraux, débouchant d'un corridor qui se trouvait quasiment à leur sommet.

_-_ On est autant monté que ça ? s'abasourdit Morgan.

_-_ Il sembl… Professeur McGonagall !

Justin se précipita avec soulagement vers sa directrice de maison.

_-_ Professeur, excusez_-_nous mais nous nous sommes…

_-_ Perdus, je sais, la coupa sèchement le professeur, l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué M. Hilton, c'est le cas de tout le monde.

En jetant un coup d'œil dans les escaliers amovibles, ils remarquèrent en effet que des élèves de toutes les maisons s'y trouvaient, s'interpellant, cherchant à droite à gauche, tous avec le même objectif : retrouver leur chemin. Les escaliers par ailleurs semblaient avoir remarqué cette agitation car ils bougeaient bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire, lorsque leurs utilisateurs connaissaient leur destination, s'en donnant à cœur joie de les perdre encore plus.

_-_ Je suis moi_-_même à la recherche du bureau du directeur, ajouta la directrice de Gryffondor avec un soupir énervé.

Les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle la regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux. Même les professeurs étaient touchés ?

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ?

_-_ Une potion de déboussolage, grommela la femme, même avec les indications des tableaux et des fantômes, c'est impossible de s'y retrouver. Encore un coup de ces satanés…

Elle s'interrompit et inspira profondément pour se calmer.

_-_ Si vous tombez sur le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, le mot de passe est Plume en sucre et si vous arrivez à la volière, envoyez lui un message.

_-_ On ne peut pas faire passer le message par les fantômes ou les tableaux ? suggéra une des Serdaigle.

_-_ Le directeur avait une réunion après le repas, ils ne pourraient pas entrer. Le seul moyen est d'aller toquer à sa porte, miss Keeper. Vous n'avez qu'à… Goujon ! Restez où vous êtes, je vous rejoins ! lança_-_t_-_elle soudain dans l'escalier en repérant le préfet suivi des premières années complètement ahuris par les événements. Du moins si je trouve le chemin, ajouta_-_t_-_elle pour elle_-_même en laissant le petit groupe.

Les pérégrinations des élèves et des professeurs durèrent encore deux bonnes heures dont certains surent tirer avantage, comme Justin, puisqu'ils croisèrent en chemin sa petite amie, ou encore un petit groupe de Poufsouffle qui prétendait avoir trouvé une salle de jeu où ils avaient pu se divertir – même s'ils seraient incapables d'en retrouver le chemin. Ce n'est qu'au bout de ces deux heures qu'un élève de Serpentard – qui avait fort heureusement croisé la route de McGonagall plus tôt – pu prévenir le directeur. Peu à peu, Dumbledore retrouva ses professeurs et leur administra l'antidote puis les élèves furent les uns après les autres rattrapés et également libérés du pouvoir de la potion.

Le groupe de Lily et des autres fut parmi les premiers à retrouver son sens de l'orientation et la Gryffondor n'imaginait pas jusqu'alors combien elle serait soulagée de le récupérer. Ils acceptèrent d'aider McGonagall dans sa recherche d'élèves et furent les premiers à revenir à la tour, en compagnie de leur directrice de maison.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à comprendre pourquoi elle les avait accompagnés, alors qu'il restait certains de leurs camarades en perdition dans les couloirs de l'école, lorsqu'ils découvrirent les garçons de troisième année confortablement installés dans la salle commune.

_-_ Vous en avez mis du temps ! lança James en leur souriant largement.

Lily doutait fortement qu'ils aient attendu là tout le temps qu'avait duré leur farce, ils n'auraient manqué les effets pour rien au monde. Sans aucun doute étaient_-_ils montés en voyant que les professeurs reprenaient la situation en main, justement pour les narguer.

_-_ Messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, ne venez pas me dire que vous n'êtes pour rien dans cette affaire ! Je…

_-_ Pourquoi le ferions_-_nous ? s'étonna Sirius en souriant tout autant que James. On ne va quand même pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'accaparer les gloires de cet exploit.

_-_ Exploit ? s'étouffa McGonagall, plus rouge que jamais.

Lily s'inquiéta un instant qu'elle ne fasse une crise cardiaque, mais elle semblait plus résistante que ne le laissait suggérer son état et ordonna aux quatre garçons de la suivre. Alors qu'ils passaient près d'eux, Justin leur adressa un clin d'œil.

_-_ Du grand art.

Ils s'inclinèrent avant de prendre la suite de leur directrice de maison.

_-_ Mais comment nous ont_-_ils fait ingurgiter cette potion ? demanda Alice à personne en particulier.

_-_ Je suis sûr que c'était dans les desserts, la potion agit rapidement, on s'en serait rendu compte si on l'avait absorbée avant, expliqua Houri, qui était la meilleure de sa classe en potion.

_-_ Je me rappelle, James a disparu un moment juste après qu'on soit descendu des calèches, dit Justin. Je parie qu'il a filé aux cuisines en quatrième vitesse pour revenir tout aussi vite.

_-_ Mais ils ont aussi mangé des desserts pourtant, remarqua Millea.

_-_ Ils avaient dû prendre l'antidote, tout le monde les observait au cas où, justement, ils évitaient de manger certains plats.

_-_ Avec ces quatre là, on va finir par ne plus rien oser manger aux repas, gémit Elijah Whisk.

Malgré tout le désordre qui en avait résulté et le fait que cela les fit se coucher bien après minuit, Lily devait reconnaître, et ses amies étaient d'accord, que Justin avait justement résumé le coup de leurs comparses masculins. Elles avaient même appris que Mme Pomfresh, qui n'avait pourtant qu'à traverser le hall pour atteindre son infirmerie, avait été retrouvée dans la tour Nord, c'était dire !

Juste avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte, l'adolescente eut un petit sourire : elle était bien de retour à Poudlard.

_(à suivre…)_

_Ça fait un peu prétentieux, mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas peu fière de cette farce de début d'année ;-P Remarquez, si ça se trouve, vous trouvez ça nul, mais moi je me suis bien amusée ;-)_

_Bon, apparemment, y'a pas grand monde qui s'est prêté au jeu de "la chasse aux parents" Note pour moi-même : « oublier l'idée de devenir animatrice » :-_P

_**Rqe **: J'avais dit 2 chapitres et 1 OS, ce sera 1 chapitre et 3 OS, vous m'en voulez pas j'espère ? Pas eu le temps de faire un 2d chapitre et ce week-end je suis un peu malade, donc valà. Les OS sont tjs sous « Au-delà du miroir ». _

**RAR :**

**Pour tout les lecteurs **: Si certains ont essayé de m'envoyer un mail et que ça marchait pas, normal, pas eu accès à ma boîte trois semaines et un _merveilleux_ ami à moi que j'aime et que j'adore a eu l'_excellente_ idée de m'envoyer un mail si lourd que ma boîte a saturé au bout de… 14 messages ! Quand je pense que j'aurai dû en avoir une centaine normalement T.T

**milady2 **: Ben bien sûr qu'il est triste, c'était le but, je l'avoue ;_-_) Et pis je peux pas faire mourir Mme Black, j'en ai encore besoin _;-)_ Arf ! Sûr que ça aurait posé un pbm si c'était Tara qu'était mouru _:-_S Mais bon, d'un autre côté, vous le saviez que la mère de Tara était morte durant les vacs avant la 3ème année, z'auriez dû vous y attendre, et pis on peut pas dire que je vous ai pas prévenu mdr ! Bizbiz !

**Zofia.cc** : 1)J'espère que tu t'es pas trop mise en retard qd même :_-_S Sinon, tu m'envoies ton heure de colle, j'en prends la responsabilité _;-)_ Héhé ! On n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler des soirées GryffondorEs, y'a un ch'ti (O.o) truc qui va se broder autour en fait ;_-_) J'adorais écrire les moments entre Tara et sa mère moi aussi… J'vais avoir du mal à en refaire maintenant (gloups !) Tu aimes vraiment cette phrase ? lol, amusant, je l'ai sortie comme ça, sur le coup, mais si tu aimes bien ça, alors c'est génial :_-_P TOUT A FAIT D'ACCORD ! Tant qu'on en fait pas, on peut pas réaliser ce que c'est les RAR. Ah là là ! Ce qu'on ferait pas pour nos lecteurs ;_-_P Euh… Du caaaaalme. Làààà… Un carré est un rond, un rond est un carré… Ahuuuum… ça va ? lol Pour Ariel, j'ai rien contre Walt Disney, au contraire, mais ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai expliqué que ça venait du satellite et non de WD, il y a une raison ! Maintenant, pour ceux qui trouveront… _;-)_ Biiiiiiiz ! 2)Je sais ! Et le pire c'est que j'avais que 14 mails à mon retour pask'un pote m'a envoyé un mail HYPER lourd, alors ça m'a saturé direct ! (j'ai fais du copié_-_collé avec la RAR précédente lol)

**Audery **: 1)Pire que toi ? ça reste à voir espèce de sadique du week_-_end ! _-_._-_ Et pis d'abord, c'est toi qui va souffrir en juin, j'ai BEAUCOUP plus de raisons de t'en vouloir ! NA ! Gniark gniark ! J'ai bousillé ta journée ? La mienne s'est annoncée merveilleuse _:-_) Merci Aud ! loooool ! ET PIS D'ABORD C'EST **_MA_** MAMOUR ! PAS LA TIENNE ! ALORS BAS LES PATTES ! GRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR ! _Passage en mode" fière"_ Oui, oui, je sais, je fais vraiment de fabuleux chapitres (sourire étincelant) lol. Quoi qu'en relisant, je me dis que j'aurai pu faire mieux… J'verrais ça si je peux arranger plus tard _;-);-)_ N'empêche que si je t'ai némue, alors je considère que ma mission est accomplie au centuple ! Et en effet, va discuter avec ta mère, dis lui qu'elle est géniale ! _:-_P Je fight, Aud, je fight ;_-_) Et toi… VA ECRIRE UN CHAPITRE ! 2) C'est surtout paske j'avais pas internet que j'envoie Lola mdr ! 2 mètres de profondeur ? ça va être dur, au plus profond c'est 1,75 LOL ! Allez Biz !

**Hermy73 **: C'est méchant mais je suis fière de t'avoir fait pleurer ;_-_) Merci beaucoup pour tes félicitations, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir, mais je suis vraiment désolé de ne pouvoir vous offrir qu'un chapitre. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que j'avais les OS en tête, alors je les ai fait. Bah, ça vous fera patienter _:-_) Biiiiz !

**Raziel Tepes **: Pas tapeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! Pô ma faute si j'ai pas eu le tps pour les reviews _:-_( Tu me pardonnes ? Hein dis ? ERF ! Nope, Remus et Tara ne sont pas près de se rapprocher, pas encore tout du moins. Par contre je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par là : « _Et ce serait bien un petit pétage de plomb réel si Lucius commettait l'erreur de dire des horreurs à propos des loup-garous... »_ ? J'avoue que je ne saisis pas ce que tu veux dire lol. Alors, ton précédent mail : La suite me parait très intéressante aussi, mais faudrait voir ce que ça donne au niveau récit en lui_-_même. Sinon, j'aime bien l'idée, mais veux savoir la suite _:-_P Le truc, c'est que j'avoue pas encore avoir trouvé le temps d'aller lire en entier ta fic (honte sur moi !) C'est pas facile avec tout le bazar que j'ai à côté (surtout que j'ai pris du retard sur certains trucs comme j'avais pas accès au net !) Je suis vraiment désolée _:-_S Biz !

**Lyly-potter **:Ben ouais, l'est qd même pas toute seule la petiote ;_-_) Mais bon, sa mère devait mourir de toutes façons (vu que je l'avais dit dans le MdP lol) Les chaussettes, ça m'a éclaté à écrire, vu que sur un forum j'avais vu toute une théorie sur la symbolique des chaussettes, ça m'a amusée de refaire simplement à un plan humain _:-_P Bizouuuuus !

**AndromedaLN **: chap 1) Mais pk tout le monde veut me taper à la fin ! Après ça va me déconnecter les neurones et j'pourrai plus écrire ! Ben fallait bien que Sirius finisse par se dévoiler, même si les autres savent tjs pas comment est sa mère _:-_S Persuasive, oui, Andro l'est. Mais je ne vois ABSOLUMENT pas pk tu dis que ça a un rapport avec son nom ;_-_P Ah, ben tant mieux si ça va les miroirs d'illusion. Je pense pas que je me serai sentie très à l'aise moi non plus _:-_S Chap 2) Ouais ! _(fais une croix sur une feuille)_ Et une autre personne que j'ai fait pleurer ! I'm happy ! lol Euh… T'as fini de crier ? lol Nan, mais c'est pas que y'avait pas de chapitre, c'est que j'avais pas accès à Internet, nuance ! Et pis en plus, pour me faire pardonner, l'OS sur Sirius et Nora est là (ou va bientôt être mis)

**Ilys **: J'fais pleurer tout le monde et je suis hyper contente de moi (et après on me croit pas que j'ai des tendances sadiques !) Ah ! J'avais prévenu que faudrait des mouchoirs, la prochaine fois, je dirai qu'il faut se démaquiller avant aussi ;_-_) C clair que ff . net est hyper chiant ! Mais bon, on retourne aux bons vieux guillemets et c'est bon (C'est trop marrant de reprendre tout le chapitre après écriture pour ça… _-_._-_) Le coup des chaussettes, fallait que je le sorte à tout prix, lol _:-_P Biz ! PS : J'ai eu 15 à mon semestre ! J'peux avoir 5 au 2d, trop d'la balle ! (lol, j'exagère là ;)) Bref, ça roule pour moi !

**Diony **: Et hop là ! Encore une lectrice qui pleure ! Je m'aime _:-_D Parce queeeeeee ! La haine, c'est bon… euh, non, c'est la honte, pardon ;_-_) Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Tara, elle va se remettre, ben sûr, ça va être dur, mais vu qu'elle doit garder son masque de gaieté pour l'école, ça va l'aider à surmonter sa peine

**Mimichang **: _Se fait toute petite_ Tu m'excuses pour avoir mis qu'une seul chapitre ? _:-_S Vraiment désolé, pas pu faire mieux _:-_( Mais y'a les OS, ça compense non ? _Se fait encore plus petite_

**Dariussette **: J'ai figé sur ton pseudo ! RAVIE DE TE VOIR ICI ! Sérieux, ça me fait trop trop trop trop trop plaisir ! _:-_D Comment qu'ça me faire perdre mon temps ? Tu me fais jamais perdre mon temps ;_-_) Tout commence à se faire désirer ! T'imagines ? 3 semaines sans accès à ma boîte ! Erf ! Et le pire c'est que j'avais que 14 mails à mon retour pask'un pote m'a envoyé un mail HYPER lourd, alors ça m'a saturé direct ! M'enfin, ce type est un amour, alors je vais pas trop lui en vouloir lol. Enfin, voilà la suite, et à très bientôt pour les mails ! Tu m'as manquééééée !

1 "Rock around the Clock" fut interprété pour la première fois en 1956 par Bill Haley et son groupe les Comets


	5. Divination

_Bah alors ? On me boude paske j'ai été longue à mettre le dernier chapitre ? Erf ! Je savais que ça me retomberait dessus ;-) Bon, je sais que j'avais dit que mes chapitres seraient plus longs mais finalement on stagne autour des 12 pages… Bof ! Si ça vous plait après tout, c'est le plus important (par contre, si ça vous plaît plus, là, c'est plus embêtant :-_S

**RAR :**

**Darriussette **: PARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Promis, j'écorcherai plus ton pseudo T.T Pô fait exprès ! Quoique… nan je blague lol. Bon, alors, passons à ta review _°_sautille un peu partout parce qu'a une review de Darriussette_°_ Hem ! _°_reprend son sérieux… « J'en ai déjà eu ? O.o»_°_ En fait, pour Tara, il n'est pas dit que toutes vont savoir, mais certaines, sans aucun doute, quand ça… Là, faut demander à Tara _:-)_ Rogue… Ben vu comme il est dans sa Pensine en 5ème année, je crois bien que le moment où il va réaliser tout ce que tu viens de dire c'est… jamais ! lol bon, j'exagère, y'aura une amélioration post_-_Poudlard, mais jusque là, nada ! Rhôôôôô ! Remus est pas un goujat ! il sait pô comment agir le pauvre petit, et pis s'il vaut pas sortir avec elle, il allait pas lui dire oui, nan ? Et pis t'as bien vu comme ça le peinait pour Océane ? Pauv' petit… Allez, viens dans les bras d'Eno qu'elle te console « Oui, je sais, je suis une profiteuse _:-_P » Le boulot s'est bien passé sinon, j'ai survécu lol ;_-_) Allez biiiiiiiiiiiiz !

**Hermy73 **: C'est réparé, c'était juste une erreur de manipulation _:-)_ J'ai remis le résumé des années précédente. Merci de m'avoir prévenue, j'avais rien capté !

**Chapitre 4 : Divination**

Le premier petit_-_déjeuner de l'année se passa dans un calme exceptionnel dans la mesure où la majorité des bruits qu'on entendait n'étaient autres que des bâillements. La nuit avait été courte pour tout le monde – élèves et professeurs – et Dumbledore avait catégoriquement refusé la demande des préfets à ce que les cours de la matinée soient annulés.

Aussi, lorsque James et les autres entrèrent dans la Grande Salle tout aussi peu frais que leurs camarades mais d'humeur plus joyeuse, ils se reçurent tellement de regards noirs et assassins qu'ils auraient pu sans peine être foudroyés sur place s'ils n'avaient eu pour eux cette assurance ostentatoire qui en faisait grogner plus d'un.

C'est donc avec un immense sourire aux lèvres que les Gryffondor allèrent s'installer à leur table, du moins pour James et Sirius puisque Remus essayait au moins de retenir ce sourire et que Peter ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

_-_ Du grand art, certes, mais vous êtes durs sur ce coup_-_là quand même, remarqua Léopold Fraister en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, sa main tâtonnant sur la table pour attraper sa cuillère.

_-_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous plaignez, grâce à nous vous avez passé une soirée super intéressante qui restera à jamais gravée dans vos mémoires, remarqua James.

_-_ On vous forge des souvenirs de vos années à Poudlard, c'est_-_y pas gentil ça ? renchérit Sirius.

Les Gryffondor alentours les observèrent un moment avec des yeux vides soulignés par d'immenses cernes puis esquissèrent en même temps un sourire.

_-_ On va dire que ça se tient, commenta en rigolant Elijah Whisk, qui paraissait avoir mieux supporter sa courte nuit que ses condisciples.

_-_ Je prédis que ça ne se passera pas toujours aussi bien, remarqua Lily en leur adressant un regard noir.

_-_ Tiens ! Salut les filles, on vous avez pas vues…

James semblait un peu perplexe. Il était impossible de ne pas remarquer les filles de Gryffondor quand elles étaient quelque part, l'attention était systématiquement tournée vers elles dés qu'on les croisait, mais pourquoi ?

_-_ Tara n'est pas là, rigola Fiona en comprenant les interrogations du garçon. Elle ne vous a pas sauté dessus dés votre arrivée.

Ah oui ! Voilà la raison. C'était à se demander comment il avait pu oublier.

_-_ Vous allez pas nous faire croire qu'elle dort encore ? demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil amusé. Si c'est le cas, notre farce est meilleure qu'on le pensait.

_-_ Pourquoi ? s'étonna Peter.

_-_ Attends, t'imagines ? Clouer Tara Milten au lit de fatigue, c'est impossible normalement !

_-_ C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle était déjà partie quand on s'est réveillées, commenta malicieusement Millea.

_-_ Encore raté, soupira Sirius en haussant les épaules.

_-_ Pourquoi dis_-_tu que ça ne se passera pas toujours aussi bien, Evans ? interrogea Remus, un peu surpris.

_-_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si je dois admettre que certaines de vos farces sont drôles et très originales – je ne peux que vous le concéder – vous ne savez pas du tout quand il faut vous arrêter. Un jour, ça va mal finir.

_-_ Tu te prédisposes à une carrière de voyante ? ricana James.

_-_ Pas besoin de ça, Potter. Il suffit de vous observer. Comme si la divination pouvait y être pour quelque chose.

_-_ On doit en conclure que tu n'as pas pris cette option ? demanda Sirius. Ben au moins tu seras pas sur notre dos à ce moment_-_là pour nous faire la morale.

Lily lui adressa un regard noir mais Fiona lui posa une main apaisante sur le bras et son amie se contenta de détourner les yeux avant de vraiment s'énerver.

_-_ Vous avez pris divination ? s'étonna Millea en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi ?

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard complice alors que Remus avait un sourire amusé.

Lui aussi s'était étonné de ce choix mais ses amis lui avaient expliqué que s'il s'avérait que la voyance était efficace, cela pourrait leur être très utile à la préparation de farce, et dans le cas contraire, ce serait toujours un cours où ils pourraient s'amuser et préparer les dîtes farces.

Ils avaient également pris soin aux créatures magiques – qui leur servirait pour leurs excursions dans la forêt Interdite – et la conjuration – qui pouvait toujours être utile en cas de besoin d'aide.

Peter avait également pris divination et soin, mais il avait préféré ne pas prendre plus d'options, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait déjà du mal dans les matières obligatoires et que prendre trop d'options le surchargerait.

Quant à Remus, il s'était inscris en conjuration également et en arithmancie. La divination ne l'intéressait absolument pas, il considérait que ce n'étaient que des fabulations, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment se rendre aux cours de soin aux créatures magiques sans risquer de voir réagir les créatures à sa présence. Pour autant, s'il n'avait pas pris d'autres options, c'était parce qu'il avait bien l'intention de reprendre les cours de ses trois amis sur cette matière. Remus avait toujours été fasciné par les créatures magiques et, même s'il ne le montrait pas, il regrettait profondément que sa lycanthropie l'empêchât d'assister aux cours de M. Brûlopot.

_-_ Et bien justement, c'est le premier cours de la journée, indiqua Fiona. Moi et Océane avons aussi choisi cette matière.

_-_ J'ai arithmancie pour ma part, indiqua Remus en observant son emploi du temps.

_-_ Alors nous serons ensemble, remarqua Lily. Et Tara devrait nous rejoindre.

_-_ Tara a pris arithmancie ? s'exclama le garçon en relevant brusquement la tête.

_-_ Oui, pourquoi ?

Remus se contenta de pousser un long soupir de lassitude sous les rires des autres garçons.

Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il n'aimait pas la Gryffondor – personne ne pouvait ne pas l'aimer – mais elle l'agaçait au plus haut point avec sa manie de bouger dans tous les sens. Remus appréciait le calme et la tranquillité et l'exubérance de Tara n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire.

Et puis il y avait autre chose. L'adolescente avait l'habitude de regarder droit dans les yeux tous ceux à qui elle parlait, or Remus, depuis toujours, savait lire dans la profondeur du regard ce qu'étaient réellement les gens. Et quant les yeux noirs de Tara plongeaient dans les siens, il y trouvait quelque chose de douloureusement familier, une chose à laquelle il préférait ne pas penser. A bien y réfléchir, c'était de la jalousie qu'il ressentait vis_-_à_-_vis de cette fille, parce que, au fond, ils étaient pareils, mais elle avait su surmonter cette épreuve bien mieux que lui. Il l'enviait parce qu'elle était entière alors qu'il s'était toujours caché, et il culpabilisait d'avoir ce genre de sentiments à son égard alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien fait.

_-_ On devrait y aller si on veut trouver la classe de miss Youre, remarqua Lily en se levant.

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ C'est la prof d'arithmancie, précisa sa camarade.

_-_ Oh ! oui, oui bien sûr, répondit Remus en sortant de ses pensées. On se retrouve en enchantement, ajouta_-_t_-_il à l'adresse de ses amis.

_-_ Salut Remus !

_-_ Nous aussi on devrait y aller si on veut pas être en retard, suggéra Peter. La tour Nord n'est pas vraiment proche.

_-_ Vous savez comment y aller ? s'étonna Fiona.

_-_ Hé hé ! Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous savons, petite Distort, lui répondit Sirius.

Fiona roula des yeux avec amusement et ils se levèrent.

_-_ Tu vas faire quoi de tes heures de libre Millea ?

_-_ T'inquiète pas pour moi, Serge n'a rien non plus, répondit_-_elle avec un sourire innocent.

_-_ Dans ce cas, profites_-_en bien ! rigola Océane en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Elles s'éloignèrent avec les garçons et Sirius regarda Océane avec un demi sourire moqueur.

_-_ Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

La fille rougit légèrement mais se redressa.

_-_ En effet, j'ai décidé… de prendre les choses sous un angle différent.

Les garçons la regardèrent en haussant un sourcil alors qu'elle adressait un clin d'œil à Fiona.

Si Lily était parvenue à la consoler – elle avait un don pour savoir exactement où il fallait toucher pour remonter le moral –, Fiona, qui était arrivée après coup, avait donné certains conseils à Océane, qu'elle voyait ne pas être prête à oublier Lupin de sitôt – ce dont elle ne pouvait lui tenir grief quand on connaissait le garçon, il fallait bien l'admettre.

Pour ce matin, elle avait préféré ignorer celui qui faisait battre son cœur – tâche qui avait été facilitée par Remus lui_-_même puisque le garçon évitait de croiser son regard – mais à l'avenir, et suivant les recommandations de Fiona, elle avait bien l'intention de multiplier les contacts avec lui et de tout faire pour que ce soit lui qui en vienne à lui demander qu'ils sortent ensemble. Millea rigolait en disant qu'il avait fallu qu'il lui dise non pour qu'elle se décide à agir et sa cousine reconnaissait ses torts.

Comme l'affaire ne préoccupait pas spécialement les garçons, ils oublièrent très vite ces quelques paroles et commencèrent à discuter Quidditch en avançant naturellement vers la tour de divination. Normalement, ils n'auraient pas dû connaître le chemin, mais sur les derniers mois de leur seconde année, ils avaient arpenté de nuit le château en long et en large afin d'en connaître les secrets. Ils comptaient sur cette exploration pour les aider dans leurs prochaines blagues et surtout, ils étaient curieux de savoir si ce qu'on racontait sur l'existence de pièces insolites à l'école était vrai.

Pour le moment, ils connaissaient la salle sur demande – c'étaient les elfes de Poudlard qui leur avaient dit qu'elle se nommait ainsi –, la pièce des miroirs – où ils avaient d'ailleurs failli rester coincés à ne pas retrouver la sortie – et le corridor aérien – qui ne possédait pas de sol et entraînait systématiquement ceux qui y passaient à voler. Ils avaient également découvert de nombreux passages secrets qui leur étaient bien utiles lorsqu'ils cherchaient à échapper à Rusard ou à la ronde de nuit des professeurs et préfets_-_en_-_chef.

Après avoir monté de nombreux escaliers, les cinq Gryffondor arrivèrent enfin en haut de la tour nord. Un petit escalier de pierre en spirale menait jusqu'à une porte tout aussi petite par laquelle ils devraient sans aucun doute passer en se baissant dans les années à venir, lorsqu'ils auraient grandi. D'autres élèves de maisons différentes attendaient devant le colimaçon, incertains de la conduite à tenir.

_-_ Bonjour Océane, Fiona, les accueillit une Serdaigle en voyant ses deux amies.

_-_ Salut Radha. Prête pour ce premier cours ?

_-_ Curieuse et excitée je dirai, plaisanta la fille.

_-_ Et vous attendez quoi au juste ? demanda James en regardant les élèves plantés à l'entrée.

_-_ Que la prof ouvre, par exemple, proposa Youri Destov, un Poufsouffle.

_-_ Vous vous êtes pas dis que, peut_-_être, il y avait encore un escalier derrière cette porte ?

Les autres le regardèrent en clignant des yeux et il leva les siens au ciel.

_-_ Si c'était la porte de la salle de classe, ce serait marqué dessus.

Tout en parlant, il avait grimpé les escaliers et poussé la porte, confirmant par ce fait ses dires puisque derrière se trouvait non pas un mais quatre escaliers. Chacun était également en colimaçon, de sorte qu'on ne voyait pas où ils menaient et les élèves furent déconcertés.

_-_ Voilà qui nous avance beaucoup, remarqua sarcastiquement Wanda Canaris, la seule Serpentard du groupe. Je suppose que tu sais lequel prendre Potter ?

_-_ Peut_-_être que c'est un test, suggéra Eleanore Tarkey. On doit peut_-_être deviner.

_-_ On n'a eu aucun cours de divination, répliqua Canaris en levant les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Mais peut_-_être que miss Serpentard a une idée ? demanda sur un ton doucereux Sirius.

_-_ Miss Serpentard a un nom, siffla_-_t_-_elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

_-_ Regarde faire les pros, ça pourra te servir, répliqua le garçon en adressant un sourire rusé à James.

_-_ Tu sais par où on doit aller ? s'étonna Radha Shakti.

_-_ Bien sûr, c'est par là, répondit_-_il avec nonchalance en montrant le second escalier en partant de leur droite.

Un moment de silence s'abattit sur le groupe alors qu'ils observaient l'escalier comme s'il allait soudain se mettre à parler pour confirmer les dires du Gryffondor.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce qui te rend aussi sûr de toi ? demanda la Serpentard en croisant les bras.

_-_ Mais si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'es pas obligée de venir.

James non plus ne semblait pas savoir comment son ami pouvait être aussi sûr de lui, mais ils échangèrent un regard et après un léger signe de tête en direction du colimaçon, le regard du Gryffondor s'illumina sous l'effet de la compréhension.

_-_ Ça c'est de la divination, rigola_-_t_-_il. On y va ?

Peter était un peu perdu, ne comprenant pas non plus comment Sirius avait fait pour savoir par où ils devaient passer, mais il fut le premier à leur emboîter le pas lorsqu'ils montèrent, vite suivi par les autres.

Exaspérée, Wanda Canaris suivit malgré tout le groupe mais stoppa net en posant un pied sur la première marche. Les sourcils froncés, elle observa un peu plus les autres escaliers et siffla de mécontentement.

_-_ Divination, tu parles, grommela_-_t_-_elle. Il aime trop faire son intéressant ce crétin.

Et elle rejoignit les autres, qui étaient arrivés devant une autre porte indiquant en effet la salle de divination.

Sans hésiter, James poussa la porte et eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'un soleil éblouissant vint l'aveugler.

La salle de divination était circulaire et devait certainement prendre la totalité de l'espace de la tour. D'immenses fenêtres remplaçaient les murs à hauteur d'homme, laissant entrer totalement les rayons de soleil de cette journée de septembre comme les lourds rideaux écarlates étaient ouverts. La classe en elle_-_même était comme un petit amphithéâtre dont les niveaux des gradins – au nombre de quatre – dont la largeur était suffisante pour accueillir deux spacieux guéridons entourés de tabourets. En bas, dans "l'arène", une table ovale supportait des jeux de carte, une boule de cristal et divers objets que ne connaissaient pas les élèves.

Le professeur était installé face à eux, assis dans une chaise Chippendale acajou et ébène – d'ailleurs tout dans cette pièce était dans ces tons –, et les observant avec un demi sourire aux lèvres.

_-_ Soyez les bienvenus en divination, les accueillit_-_elle. Je constate que vous êtes tous présents, ce qui exclue que vous vous soyez séparés pour trouver le bon chemin, comme l'on fait nombre d'étudiants avant vous. Comment vous y êtes_-_vous pris ?

La totalité des regards se tournèrent vers Sirius, qui affichait un sourire goguenard – ce qui arracha un soupir irrité à la Serpentard.

_-_ De quelle façon avez_-_vous trouvé votre chemin, monsieur Black ?

Si certains élèves parurent surpris qu'elle connaisse déjà son nom, Sirius ne marqua aucun étonnement et élargit son sourire.

_-_ Peut_-_être ai_-_je un don pour la divination, suggéra_-_t_-_il alors que James riait doucement.

_-_ Pour la vantardise, oui, persifla Wanda Canaris. Tu as juste remarqué l'usure plus importante de l'escalier qui menait ici par rapport aux autres. Avec tous les étudiants qui l'ont emprunté, c'était normal qu'il soit plus abîmé.

_-_ Une Serpentard qui réfléchit ! s'exclama Sirius en portant une main à son cœur. Arrête, je vais avoir une crise cardiaque.

_-_ Le monde ne s'en porterait que mieux.

_-_ Si cela ne vous fait rien, j'aimerai que vous preniez place.

Ils sursautèrent comme ils avaient oublié la présence du professeur durant l'incartade entre le Gryffondor et la Serpentard et s'installèrent sur les tabourets beaucoup plus confortables qu'il n'y paraissait.

_-_ Je suis le professeur Dona Ventura, se présenta enfin la femme, et je préférerai que vous m'appeliez madame à professeur, si cela ne vous fait rien. Comme certains d'entre vous doivent s'en douter, ce n'est pas pour rien s'il y avait plusieurs chemins possibles pour arriver ici. Monsieur Black et miss Canaris ont passé haut la main cette "épreuve" de bon sens. Car voyez_-_vous, la divination n'est pas affaire que de magie mais surtout d'observation et de logique. Parmi vous, peut_-_être certains ont_-_ils le don de voyance, même si cela est moins que certain, c'est une possibilité, mais pour que tout un sorcier puisse utiliser la divination, il lui faut surtout une capacité de clairvoyance. Tout se joue sur la concentration et l'interprétation de faits et d'événements, que ce soit pour la cartomancie, l'oniromancie ou autres.

_-_ Est_-_ce que vous êtes une véritable voyante madame ? demanda Radha Shakti, les yeux brillants.

_-_ Non, je ne suis qu'une voyante.

Il y eut un silence dérouté et James parla pour ses camarades.

_-_ Vous avez oublié la suite je crois, remarqua_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Ceci n'est pas à votre programme pour cette année, mais sachez que la voyance n'est pas la divination. La voyance est un don lorsque la divination est une discipline de la magie et la voyance est elle_-_même partagée en catégories de personnes : les voyants, les prophètes et les visionnaires. Et on ne trouve de "voyants véritables", qui est une appellation spécifique, que dans les deux dernières. Mais, comme je le disais, ceci n'est pas encore à votre programme. Peut_-_être aborderons_-_nous cela si nous avons le temps, tout dépendra de notre avancée.

_-_ Ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas lire l'avenir ? s'étonna Peter.

_-_ L'avenir non, mais le futur, oui. En divination, on fait une distinction très importante entre ces deux termes, le futur étant le champ d'action de la divination et l'avenir de la voyance. Le futur correspond en fait à l'avenir proche et "certain", ce qui ne signifie pas qu'il est assuré, loin de là. Le futur que nous révèle la divination est avant tout très nébuleux, les avertissements sont toujours très vagues et l'interprétation hasardeuse. Par ailleurs, la divination ne peut tenir compte que des grandes lignes de probabilité qu'un événement se produise, elle n'est pas assez puissante pour appréhender les fluctuations minimes qui pourraient représenter un obstacle à la réalisation d'un événement.

Pour vous donner un exemple, supposez que vous ayez prévu de faire un voyage quelconque et que tout est organisé pour que cela se passe sans encombre. La divination pourra prévoir ce voyage, mais supposez alors qu'au moment où vous allez prendre le Portoloin, quelqu'un vous bouscule et que, dans la confusion, vous ne fassiez pas attention et agrippiez le Portoloin qui se trouve juste à côté du vôtre. Au lieu de vous retrouver en Espagne, vous vous retrouverez en Russie. La divination ne sera peut_-_être pas capable de prévoir ce chamboulement dans la marche des choses. Après, tout dépend du niveau magique et de subtilité de celui qui utilise la divination.

La voyance, elle, ne peut jamais faire d'erreur, même si le voyant en question est d'un faible niveau. L'erreur est totalement exclue de ce don et seule la précision des événements en pâtira. C'est ainsi que nous faisons la distinction entre le futur, ce qui devrait se produire, et l'avenir, ce qui va se produire.

_-_ Dans ce cas je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de la divination, intervint James en haussant un sourcil.

_-_ Le premier intérêt, c'est qu'elle est accessible à tous, monsieur Potter, et ensuite, malgré les incertitudes qui peuvent exister, cela reste malgré tout une pratique assez fiable pour qui sait déchiffrer les signes. Pour cette année, nous allons nous pencher sur une partie de la cartomancie et de la géomancie et nous commencerons également à nous familiariser avec l'astrologie qui, je suis navrée de vous le dire, va vous demander beaucoup de travail.

Il y eut quelques grognements dans la salle qui ne firent que sourire le professeur.

_-_ Miss Tarkey, monsieur Destov, voudriez_-_vous bien distribuer ces jeux de tarot à vos camarades ? Nous allons juste apprendre à connaître les cartes pour cette séance.

_-_ Madame, appela Constance Gascon en levant la main, comment vous faîtes pour connaître nos noms ? C'est votre don de voyance ?

_-_ C'est surtout une affaire de mémoire, répondit Wanda Canaris en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré avant que le professeur ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Je te rappelle que tous les professeurs assistent à la répartition, idiote.

La Poufsouffle rougit fortement à cette constatation et baissa la tête sans rien répondre. James grommela quelque chose entre ses dents alors que Peter lançait un regard noir à la Serpentard mais Sirius la regardait avec une pointe d'étonnement.

_-_ En effet, j'ai une très bonne mémoire miss Canaris. Je suis ravie de voir une jeune fille aussi perspicace dans mon cours, mais j'aimerai que vous vous souveniez vous_-_même que je n'apprécie guère qu'on insulte qui que ce soit dans ma classe, Serpentard se voit donc retirer dix points. Comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, je suis assez conciliante, mais il y a certaines choses que je ne peux laisser malgré tout passer.

En disant cela, elle avait lancé un regard entendu à James qui lui répondit par un sourire amusé. Il était vrai que ses interruptions auraient bien valu des points en moins à Gryffondor. Elle lui plaisait bien, cette prof. Lui qui avait cru qu'ils tomberaient sur une voyante qui parlerait toujours par paraboles et d'une voix éthérée, il était surpris d'avoir été très intéressé par son discours et d'attendre avec impatience la suite.

A en juger par les regards que lançait Sirius à Wanda Canaris, James se doutait qu'il n'avait pas cherché à évaluer Ventura. De toutes évidences, cette Serpentard l'intriguait et James devait s'avouer qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment Canaris. Elle subissait comme les autres Serpentard leurs farces mais leur avait toujours montré plus d'indifférence qu'autre chose, aussi n'avaient_-_ils jamais cherché plus loin à son sujet – contrairement à Nelly Dinissier ou Elise Ray, qui étaient de véritables pimbêches on ne peut plus désagréables.

Canaris ne brillait pas en classe et était une élève plutôt discrète, mais elle semblait pourtant avoir trouvé ses marques chez les Serpentard. Elle était "passe_-_partout" en fait, mais cette année, elle semblait avoir changé puisque pour la première fois elle avait répondu et même cherché querelle à Sirius.

_-_ Dis, tu crois qu'elle est amoureuse de moi ? souffla Sirius à James avec un sourire en coin.

_-_ Pourquoi ? Elle t'intéresse ? s'étonna James, qui n'imaginait pas son ami sortir avec une Serpentard.

_-_ Tu plaisantes ? C'est une Serpentard je te rappelle, mais ça pourrait être amusant si c'était le cas, ajouta_-_t_-_il avec un sourire narquois.

James haussa les épaules.

_-_ Je préfère Rogue, comme cible, elle, elle ne répond jamais rien, c'est pas drôle.

Il se rendit soudain compte que Peter fixait son jeu de carte d'un air un peu absent et presque surpris et se pencha vers lui.

_-_ Ça ne va pas Peter ? Tu comprends pas ce que la prof a raconté ?

_-_ Ben… en fait… C'est la première fois que je comprends direct ce qu'un prof raconte, avoua_-_t_-_il en rougissant.

_-_ Ben c'est parfait, on n'aura pas à t'aider dans cette matière, se réjouit Sirius.

Peter rougit un peu plus mais sourit malgré tout. Il était vrai que, dans la quasi_-_totalité des matières, il avait besoin de l'aide des autres pour comprendre, mais si les cours suivant se passaient aussi bien que celui_-_là, Peter avait peut_-_être enfin trouvé une matière où il pourrait parvenir à quelque chose.

Lorsque les élèves redescendirent de la tour Nord pour se rendre en cours d'enchantement pour les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor et en histoire pour les Serdaigle et les Serpentard, chacun parlait avec enthousiasme de ce cours que tous avaient trouvé passionnant.

Ils arrivaient devant la salle de classe de Flitwick lorsque Tara Milten sauta sur Océane et Fiona pour leur souhaiter bonjour.

_-_ Salut les filles ! Vous avez bien dormi ? C'était bien divination ? Les garçons vous ont pas trop embêtées ?

_-_ Hey ! On les embête jamais ! s'indigna James.

Tara leva vers lui un sourire amusé auquel il répondit.

_-_ Ou alors si peu, ajouta_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Vous auriez vraiment dû prendre divination, annonça Océane aux autres. La prof est extraordinaire ! Pas vrai Fiona ?

_-_ Tout à fait d'accord ! Et je suis sûre que les garçons n'en pensent pas moins.

_-_ Ah bon ? s'étonna Remus.

_-_ J'avoue que Ventura m'a surpris, reconnut James, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

_-_ Et en plus j'ai tout compris, ajouta Peter avec un sourire fier.

_-_ Et l'arithmancie ?

_-_ Une matière très intéressante, miss Youre est une bonne prof, je ne regrette pas d'avoir pris ça…

_-_ Comme ça on va pouvoir se voir à chaque cours ! s'exclama Tara avec enthousiasme

_-_ Bien sûr, comme pour tout, il y a des inconvénients, ajouta_-_t_-_il d'un ton morne.

_-_ Mais je suis sûre que tu finiras par t'habituer à moi, remarqua Tara avec un sourire éclatant.

_-_ L'espoir fait vivre…

_-_ Et c'est ainsi que Tara Milten devint immortelle, déclara solennellement Fiona.

Les élèves alentours rigolèrent et le professeur Flitwick les fit entrer. Aussitôt, Océane fit en sorte de passer avant Peter et s'avança directement à la table où Remus s'était installé, juste derrière James et Sirius.

_-_ Je peux me mettre avec toi ? demanda_-_t_-_elle gentiment.

Remus la regarda en clignant des yeux, pris par surprise, et jeta un coup d'œil embêté vers Peter. Mais celui_-_ci avait déjà été attrapé par Millea, qui l'avait placé à côté d'elle et de Tara avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

_-_ Vas_-_y, installe toi, répondit finalement Remus en rougissant légèrement, mal à l'aise.

Comme il baissa les yeux, il ne vit pas les sourires goguenards de James et Sirius et le pouce discrètement levé de Fiona en direction d'Océane, qui lui répondit par un sourire. Le cours commença ainsi et Océane mit tout en œuvre pour que Remus l'aide dans la pratique du sort étudié – même si en réalité, elle n'avait nul besoin d'aide – le forçant ainsi à lui adresser la parole. Le cours de Flitwick passa comme un rêve pour au moins une personne.

o

Ce soir_-_là, alors que les Gryffondor étaient tranquillement installés dans leur salle commune à discuter de leur première journée de cours, le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit sur trois garçons hilares et un quatrième qui semblait assez mécontent mais se retenait malgré tout de rejoindre les autres dans leur fou rire.

_-_ Vous n'auriez pas dû les provoquer, dit ce dernier avec une pointe de désapprobation dans la voix.

_-_ Oh, arrête Remus ! C'est eux qui en subissent les conséquences, pas nous, s'esclaffa Sirius.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que vous aviez besoin de les interpeller ? souffla son ami, qui ne paraissait pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire.

_-_ Avoue que le spectacle était comique, dit malicieusement James en passant un bras autour des épaules du châtain. Laisse toi aller Remus.

_-_ C'était peut_-_être drôle mais ça aurait pu très mal tourner, répliqua le garçon en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son ami.

_-_ Vous, je parie que vous vous en êtes encore pris aux Serpentard, remarqua Louis Johnson, qui était installé auprès du feu avec dans ses bras Irma Martin.

_-_ Tu es beaucoup plus doué pour les paris que Sirius, mon cher Louis.

_-_ Tu peux parler ! répliqua Sirius en s'indignant un instant avant de recommencer à rire, sans doute au souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer.

_-_ On peut avoir un compte rendu ? demanda Irma, les yeux brillants d'amusement par avance.

_-_ James, nous te laissons l'honneur de raconter.

Le Gryffondor prit une pause théâtrale et digne et Remus poussa un faible grognement avant de se laisser tomber dans un des fauteuils libres, l'air soudain très las des bêtises de ses amis.

_-_ Nous sortions tranquillement de la Grande Salle pour nous diriger vers la tour Gryffondor…

Remus s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et Peter eut une légère grimace alors que Sirius ricanait.

_-_ Oui, bon, disons que nous avons décidé de faire un petit détour avant de remonter.

_-_ Par les cachots je présume ? se moqua Hightlaw.

_-_ Hmmm… C'est bien possible. Enfin bref ! Nous marchions donc tranquillement et sans rien demander à personne (nouveau grognement de Remus), quand nous avons croisé des Serpentard. Rogue, Wilkes, Avery et Nott pour être précis.

_-_ Rosier n'était pas avec eux ? s'étonna Louis Johnson.

_-_ Non, ils n'étaient que tous les quatre. Et donc, puisqu'on n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les voir jusque là, nous décidons de leur souhaiter le bonjour, après tout, nous sommes polis, nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils n'ont pas apprécié notre initiative.

_-_ Je me demande ce que pour vous signifie "souhaiter bonjour à un Serpentard".

_-_ La même chose que pour toi, Justin, répondit Sirius.

_-_ Je me disais bien…

_-_ Et donc, poursuivit James, pour une raison vraiment obscure, ils finissent par sortir leurs baguettes. Ces Serpentards sont vraiment vils jusqu'à la moelle.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que vous leur avez fait ?

Les sourires de James et Sirius s'élargirent alors que Peter repartait à rire et que Remus secouait la tête entre ses mains.

_-_ Oh ! Juste un petit sortilège de notre cru, répondit James d'un ton nonchalant. Disons qu'ils sont maintenant persuadés que des mille_-_pattes et des limaces se baladent sur leur corps. C'était très amusant de les voir se débattre avec le vide.

_-_ Surtout lorsque Wilkes a voulu utiliser sa baguette pour les enlever et a mis le feu à sa robe, rigola Sirius en renversant la tête en arrière.

Les autres Gryffondor qui avaient écouté l'incident riaient également de bon cœur et Remus poussa un nouveau soupir désespéré. Bien sûr, ses amis étaient assez forts pour se défendre et ils n'avaient rien à craindre des Serpentard, mais il réprouvait les provocations perpétuelles qu'ils faisaient à leur égard. Ça ne lui semblait pas vraiment être la meilleure des attitudes, ni la plus mature… Il prit un air vaguement peiné à cette pensée, c'était peut_-_être lui qui ne savait pas assez s'amuser après tout.

Une légère claque derrière sa tête le sortit de ses pensées et il tomba sur le visage moqueur de Sirius.

_-_ Laisse_-_toi aller, répéta_-_t_-_il, je suis sûr que ça peut que te faire du bien.

Il lui répondit par un regard noir avant de sourire à son tour en haussant les épaules, comme pour s'excuser. Bah ! Il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme après tout. Il se cassait vraiment trop la tête.

_-_ Bon ! s'exclama James comme ils étaient retournés dans leur dortoir. Quelle est la prochaine farce de grande envergure que nous allons faire ?

_-_ Tu veux en faire une aussi rapprochée de la potion de déboussolage ? s'étonna Peter.

_-_ Non, trop rapprochée, ça aurait moins d'impact, mais faut bien qu'on se prépare.

_-_ On prend sur celles d'Alphar ou on confectionne quelque chose de notre cru ?

_-_ Le temps que les idées viennent, autant profiter de ce qu'Alphar t'a envoyé.

_-_ Polynésie, Chine, Sénégal et Haïti, énuméra Remus. C'est ce qu'il reste. Personnellement, je pense que pour ce qui est de la Chine, on ne devrait pas s'en servir cette année.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Ben vu les impacts, ça aura plus d'effets quand on sera plus âgés, et comme je suis certain que vous voulez que Rogue et ses copains en fassent aussi les frais…

_-_ C'est qu'il est plus machiavélique qu'il en a l'air, se moqua Sirius. Moi je dis que pour Haïti, vaut mieux s'en servir en hiver. Ça nous laisse donc Sénégal et Polynésie.

_-_ Dîtes, j'ai une idée grandiose, intervint James, une lueur dans le regard. Je propose qu'on utilise les tatouages de Polynésie, mais pas sur les élèves, sur les profs.

Peter et Remus écarquillèrent les yeux alors que Sirius éclatait d'un grand rire.

_-_ Je te suis sans aucun problème ! Ça, ça va être drôle !

_-_ Vous êtes pas bien ! s'exclama Remus, horrifié. Comment vous voulez_-_vous y prendre ? C'est impossible ! Et on va se faire incendier si on se fait prendre !

_-_ Euh… Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Remus, remarqua Peter.

_-_ Allez les gars ! insista James. Ça va être super amusant, et en plus je suis sûr que personne n'a jamais osé faire ça ! Repousser les limites des interdits, c'est bien ça le plus drôle, non ?

_-_ Certaines limites sont amplement justifiées, répliqua froidement Remus.

Il y eut un moment de malaise à cette remarque. Il faisait bien évidemment allusion à lui_-_même, puisqu'il s'était fait mordre par un loup_-_garou une nuit où on lui avait interdit de sortir.

_-_ Ça n'a rien à voir, grommela Sirius, agacé que Remus se prenne la tête avec ça. Les seules conséquences gravissimes qu'on peut en retirer, c'est de mourir de rire.

_-_ Ou de se faire expulser, ajouta Remus.

_-_ Ça m'étonnerait ! Dumbledore ne renverrait jamais personne pour ça et tu le sais bien. En plus, Pockad a dit elle_-_même que l'école avait besoin de nos blagues.

_-_ Hein ? Quand ça ?

_-_ Un jour, répondit vaguement James. Si on prépare comme il faut cette blague – et tu sais qu'on en est capable – il n'y aura aucun souci. Ils ne pourront même jamais savoir que c'est nous qui en sommes les auteurs, juste le supposer, comme souvent.

Remus regarda tour à tour James et Sirius, qui lui lançaient maintenant des regards suppliants. Quelque part, le garçon se demanda pourquoi ils recherchaient son accord alors qu'ils le feraient quoi qu'il en soit. Un regard vers Peter lui indiqua qu'il avait été convaincu par les arguments des deux autres, surtout qu'il leur vouait une confiance absolue.

_-_ Allez ! On va bien rigoler !

Le ton de l'évidence de Sirius, les yeux implorants de James et la mine convaincue de Peter finirent par avoir raison de lui et il se rendit dans un soupir.

_-_ D'accord, on le fait. Mais je me demande quand même pourquoi vous me demandez…

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu crois ? Si t'es d'accord, c'est vraiment sûr qu'on peut le faire, lança Sirius.

Remus releva brusquement les yeux vers lui mais il était déjà en train d'examiner de plus près ce qui leur serait utile avec James et Peter. Ça n'était pas le genre de Sirius de dire ce genre de chose, à part James, Remus savait qu'il ne se souciait guère des autres. Ce n'était pas pour être mauvaise langue, il savait que Sirius le considérait comme un ami, mais Sirius avait malgré tout aussi du mal, à sa manière, à s'attacher réellement aux gens.

Il continua à observer son ami un instant et lorsque celui_-_ci lui adressa un très discret clin d'œil que ni James, ni Peter n'auraient pu saisir, sa surprise augmenta encore. Sirius était en train de changer dans ses relations aux autres, et il était assez heureux d'en être le bénéficiaire, lui qui avait encore du mal à se lier. Peut_-_être était_-_il temps pour lui de commencer à changer aussi…

o

Les cours de la rentrée s'étaient terminés assez tôt et les filles de Gryffondor étaient bien décidées à en profiter. Tout en discutant, elles étaient en train de contourner le château par l'extérieur pour se rendre dans un endroit qu'elles connaissaient bien.

_-_ Elle est vraiment mignonne, disait Océane en regardant une photo. Tu as dis qu'elle avait quel âge ?

_-_ Bientôt quatre mois, répondit Lily. Elle est née à la mi_-_mai et s'appelle Nora.

_-_ Et ses parents se sont mariés en août, c'est bien ça ? demanda Fiona. J'aimerai bien assister à un mariage, ajouta_-_t_-_elle, l'air rêveur.

_-_ C'était une cérémonie très simple mais très conviviale. Marie était vraiment resplendissante dans sa robe de mariée. Je suis certaine qu'ils vont former un merveilleux couple et durable, c'est impossible autrement.

_-_ En tous cas, elle a bien choisi, commenta Millea en observant une photo du mariage. Le marié est plutôt beau gosse.

_-_ Tu es incorrigible Millea, rigola Fiona.

_-_ Ah ! Les mariages, c'est vraiment super ! s'exclama Tara. C'est une occasion de plus pour danser et chanter tout son soûl !

_-_ Tu ne vivrais pas sans musique, toi, plaisanta Millea.

_-_ Le monde serait vraiment trop triste ! s'exclama son amie en lui souriant.

Alors que ses amies continuaient à bavarder, Lily observait à la dérobée Tara. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées, elle la trouvait changée sans arriver à savoir pourquoi il lui semblait cela. Pourtant elle était toujours aussi vive et riait avec tout autant de force…

Non, justement, son rire, c'était ça qui s'était modifié. Pour tout autre, peut_-_être était_-_il encore égal à lui_-_même, mais pour Lily qui savait observer les gens, il y avait comme… une envie de libération derrière.

Certes, elle avait toujours appréhendé le rire de Tara de cette manière, mais c'était plus marqué maintenant, comme si quelque chose s'était produit pendant les vacances, mais Lily ne se voyait pas demander quoi à son amie.

Et puis il y avait eu ce matin. D'habitude, c'était toujours Tara qui les réveillait avec son enthousiasme débordant, mais ce matin elle ne se trouvait pas dans le dortoir, elle était partie avant elles et Lily ne l'avait retrouvée que devant la porte de la salle d'arithmancie, en pleine conversation avec Kenneth Tarkey, le petit ami de Fiona.

Où avait_-_elle été ? Pourquoi était_-_elle partie si tôt ? Dans son regard elle avait lu un message ressemblant à "ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien", mais cela n'avait pas rassuré Lily, bien au contraire. Tara la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle s'était rendue compte de son état et Lily ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle finirait par lui en parler.

_-_ Nous y voilà ! Mon cher terrain de course, tu m'as manqué !

Le cri de Millea la sortit de ses pensées et elle tomba sur les yeux de Fiona, qui la fixait. Fiona n'avait pas cette faculté de Lily à comprendre ce que ressentaient les gens, mais elle avait appris en revanche à déchiffrer les expressions de son amie et, lorsqu'elle prenait cet air_-_là, c'était qu'elle s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un de présent. Elle avait un moment cru qu'il s'agissait d'Océane, mais leur amie allait un peu mieux depuis qu'elle avait pris sa décision de tout faire pour se rapprocher de Lupin. Ne restaient donc que Millea et Tara, mais Fiona avait la curieuse sensation que la première n'avait rien à voir dans l'inquiétude de Lily.

Elles se trouvaient désormais derrière le château, à un endroit où les murs ne possédaient pas la moindre fenêtre et où les quelques arbres élevés parsemés sur une légère pente cachaient le sol aux fenêtres les plus hautes. Millea n'attendit pas un instant avant de sortir de sa poche un balai de l'école miniaturisé pour lui rendre sa taille normale, vite imitée par Lily et Fiona.

Les filles avaient découvert ce terrain lors de leur première année, aimant se balader dans le parc et alentours. Peu de monde connaissait cette partie du parc et cela leur convenait parfaitement puisque, depuis leur seconde année, c'était devenu un terrain de course de balais pour elles.

Lily, Millea et Fiona adoraient en effet voler, mais n'étaient pas intéressées par la pratique du Quidditch, elles se réunissaient donc souvent ici pour s'affronter dans des courses amicales sous les encouragements de Tara et Océane, qui appréciaient moyennement le vol.

Lily ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elles s'étaient retrouvées ici, quel que soit le temps, grisées par la sensation de vitesse que lui procurait la course. Avec les soirées de danse et de chant, cette activité resterait l'un des meilleurs souvenirs de ses années à Poudlard.

_-_ Comme on n'a pas pu pratiquer pendant les vacances, je propose qu'on commence par le parcours sept, suggéra Millea avec malice.

Fiona et Lily rigolèrent en acquiesçant. Elles avaient inventé plusieurs parcours pour varier les difficultés et le sept n'était pas des plus faciles, mais toutes trois avaient bien trop envie de se défouler après ces mois sans pouvoir voler.

_-_ Sur le sept ? répéta Océane, l'air songeur. Moi je dis que c'est Lily qui va l'emporter.

_-_ Je pencherai plutôt pour Millea, rétorqua Tara.

_-_ Et voilà ! Rien que de l'ingratitude ! dramatisa Fiona. Mais vous allez voir ! Je vais me venger !

Elles rigolèrent et les trois filles commencèrent par s'échauffer avant de prendre position pour le départ.

_-_ Attention ! Trois ! Deux ! Un ! Partez ! s'écrièrent ensemble Tara et Océane.

Aussitôt, Lily, Fiona et Millea s'élancèrent sur le parcours, bien décidée à l'emporter.

Elles slalomaient entre les arbres, partaient en vrille, en piqué, frôlant le sol, connaissant par cœur le chemin à suivre pour exécuter le parcours choisi. Au départ, Millea et Fiona étaient un peu en avance mais Lily les avait vite rattrapées et, à mi_-_parcours, elle était au coude à coude avec Millea, Fiona légèrement en retrait.

Océane et Tara hurlaient des encouragements aux trois sans distinction, prises tout autant que les participantes dans l'excitation de la course.

Elles étaient en train d'entamer un dernier slalom lorsque Fiona donna une brusque poussée d'accélération, dépassa ses deux amies et passa juste avant elles la ligne d'arrivée alors que Lily et Millea arrivaient ex_-_aequo.

_-_ Autant pour nous, s'esclaffa Tara.

_-_ J'l'avais bien dis que je me vengerais ! lança Fiona, les joues rougies par la course autant que Lily et Millea.

Elles éclatèrent toutes de rire et félicitèrent la gagnante en reconnaissant leur erreur. D'autres courses suivirent sur lesquelles Fiona remporta une autre victoire, Millea deux et Lily une, mais elle comptait bien se rattraper par la suite.

C'est les yeux brillants d'excitation et de joie que les cinq filles retournèrent au château à la nuit tombée en commentant les manœuvres exécutées par les autres avec enthousiasme. C'était un véritable bonheur de s'être retrouvées et Lily fut heureuse de constater que, l'espace d'une soirée au moins, Tara recouvra son rire d'antan.

(à suivre…)

**Chapitre 5 : **Je voiiiiiis… Je voiiiis… des lettres… des mots… des phrases… un paragraphe… un chapitre… Ah ! Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ? Hmmmm… Les voies de l'avenir sont impénétrables très chers lecteurs _;-)_


	6. Une confiance acquise

_Arf ! J'passe pour une chasseuse de reviews maintenant. Bon, d'ak, j'aime bien ça, je ne le nie pas, mais bon, j'espère n'avoir vexé personne ;-) Merci à tous en tous cas !_

**oOo**

_**Avis à tous les auteurs de ff !**_

_Pour mettre des tirets de conversation dans les chapitres, allez voir sous l'id **2322395**, tout est expliqué ! Et un immense merci à Alixe et Lisandra pour le truc ;-)_

**oOo**

**Chapitre 5 : Une confiance acquise**

Pour un œil non averti, Fitevil était restée égale à elle_-_même. Elle avait conservé son petit air supérieur et ne s'occupait guère des états d'âme de ses élèves. Pourtant certains avaient noté un changement chez elle, la femme semblait plus nerveuse qu'auparavant, plus maigre et fatiguée aussi. Pour leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du Mal de l'année, elle n'avait en effet pas été une seule fois cynique avec les Gryffondor, ce qui relevait d'un grand exploit, mais sans doute n'était_-_elle que dans une mauvaise période.

_-_ Pour jeudi, vous me ferez une liste des créatures magiques de dangerosité trois ainsi qu'un court exposé sur cinq d'entre elles comportant leur habitat, leurs caractéristiques et la façon dont nous pouvons nous en défendre, je ramasserai ce devoir.

La cloche de fin de cours suivit les paroles du professeur et les élèves se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires pour sortir. Lily s'approcha néanmoins de son professeur avec à la main son parchemin de cours où elle avait noté le programme pour cette année.

_-_ Excusez_-_moi professeur, j'ai un peu regardé le livre de cours et je pensais que nous aurions pour sujet les loups_-_garous à un moment donné, mais vous n'en avez pas parlé dans le plan.

Remus, qui était en train de refermer son sac à ce moment, figea dans son geste et leva brusquement la tête vers son professeur, incrédule. Il ignorait totalement que les loups_-_garous étaient au programme de la troisième année.

_-_ J'ai décidé de reporter ce cours à l'an prochain, expliqua Fitevil d'un ton neutre.

_-_ L'an prochain ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Lily.

La femme l'observa un instant sans répondre, elle ne tourna pas une fois les yeux vers Remus mais il savait qu'elle était consciente de sa présence.

_-_ Je tiens à vous apporter un enseignement aussi rigoureux et dénué de subjectivité que possible, miss Evans, dit_-_elle enfin, or, en l'état actuel des choses, je suis dans l'incapacité de vous apporter un tel recul vis_-_à_-_vis de ce cours. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'accumulerez pas le moindre retard.

Lily fut un peu déconcertée par les paroles du professeur, après tout les années précédentes avaient eu ce cours en troisième et le revoyaient en sixième, alors pourquoi changer cette année ?

_-_ D'accord professeur, merci de m'avoir répondu.

Remus s'était dépêché de sortir dés que sa camarade avait remercié Fitevil pour éviter de rester seul avec la femme. Il était tout aussi perplexe qu'Evans, quels étaient les motifs du professeur ? De la manière dont elle avait répondu, et dans la mesure où elle savait pertinemment que Remus était présent, le garçon aurait presque pu croire que derrière ses paroles elle lui disait qu'elle ne saurait pas se contrôler en sa présence et dénigrerait les loups_-_garous plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Il s'agissait là d'une étrange femme que Remus n'arrivait pas à cerner et cela lui faisait un peu peur vu qu'il ne connaissait pas ses limites, jusqu'où pourrait_-_elle aller ?

_-_ On va arriver en retard chez Carvi si on ne se dépêche pas.

Le garçon sursauta et regarda avec stupeur la fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Absorbé dans ses pensées il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence… ni l'absence de ses amis d'ailleurs.

_-_ Tu as l'air plutôt nerveux, ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta sincèrement Océane, ses yeux fixés sur lui avec bienveillance.

_-_ Non, ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière, la rassura_-_t_-_il en reprenant ses esprits. Tu n'es pas avec les filles ?

_-_ Elles sont parties en avant… Tes amis aussi d'ailleurs.

Remus eut une grimace discrète en comprenant subitement l'attitude des autres. Ce qu'ils pouvaient l'énerver à se mêler de ses affaires, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Océane en étant parfaitement conscient de ce qu'elle recherchait – il n'était pas naïf non plus.

_-_ Tu as voyagé pendant les vacances ? demanda Océane comme ils se dirigeaient vers les serres.

_-_ Non, on reste toujours à la maison avec mes parents, répondit_-_il avec un sourire. Et toi ?

_-_ J'ai été chez une de mes tantes en Ecosse, dans les Highlands. Un soir, on se promenait avec mon père et trois vampires sont apparus devant nous, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Heureusement que papa savait comment les faire fuir.

Elle frissonna légèrement à ce souvenir et Remus eut un sourire.

_-_ _Lumos solaris_ est une arme très efficace, reconnut_-_il. Enfin, je suppose que c'est ce qu'il a utilisé.

Océane le regarda avec étonnement et une note admirative.

_-_ Je ne me souvenais plus du sort mais en effet, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Comment tu le sais ?

_-_ Je m'y connais un peu, répondit Remus, mis mal à l'aise par le regard pétillant de la fille.

_-_ Oui, j'aurai dû m'en douter, tu sais plein de choses, remarqua_-_t_-_elle en regardant de nouveau devant elle. C'est bien d'avoir autant de culture, moi, je ne sais jamais où chercher pour trouver des réponses à mes questions. Je ne suis pas très douée, grimaça_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Je pourrai peut_-_être t'aider si tu as besoin, dit_-_il en parlant plus vite qu'il ne réfléchissait.

_-_ Je ne voudrai pas te déranger, rougit légèrement Océane. Mais si ça ne t'embête pas, j'aimerai bien.

_-_ Pas de soucis, répondit_-_il.

En la voyant baisser la tête en rougissant un peu plus et un sourire étirant les lèvres, le garçon se demanda dans quoi il s'était encore fourré et espéra qu'elle n'interpréterait pas plus que ce qu'il lui proposait.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux serres et l'esprit de Remus s'apaisa lorsqu'il vit le visage souriant du professeur de botanique. Ses soucis ne perduraient jamais très longtemps en présence de l'homme. Même s'il ne le lui dirait jamais, il représentait pour lui le grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et c'était agréable de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un, à Poudlard, avec qui il pourrait toujours parler.

_-_ C'est la grande entente entre toi et Runaway on dirait, ricana Sirius comme il s'installait avec ses amis.

_-_ Je vous y reprendrai, bande de lâcheurs, répliqua Remus en prenant un air vexé.

_-_ Tu nous remercieras plus tard, ce n'est pas grave, répondit malicieusement James.

Evans arriva en compagnie de Tara – Remus ne se souvenait pas qu'elle l'ait attendue à la sortie du cours de Fitevil – et le cours commença.

Cette année, la botanique et les potions étaient plus liées que les précédentes. Ils récolteraient en botanique ce dont ils auraient besoin pour leurs cours de potions, ceci afin de les sensibiliser à l'importance et le degré de rareté du moindre produit utilisé. Cela arrangeait pleinement les quatre garçons de Gryffondor qui pourraient ainsi plus facilement récupérer des ingrédients pour leurs farces.

Vers la fin du cours, Carvi adressa à Remus un signe discret pour lui indiquer de rester un instant après la sonnerie et le garçon retint un sourire – il avait malgré tout craint que le jeune professeur ne pense plus à lui.

_-_ Je vous retrouverai dans la Grande Salle, dit_-_il à ses amis, qui ne posèrent pas la moindre question, désormais habitués à la relation amicale qu'il entretenait avec Carvi.

Lorsque le dernier élève fut sorti, Remus vit avec étonnement qu'une ride soucieuse était apparue sur le front de son professeur. L'homme se tourna vers lui et l'observa un moment avant de prendre la parole.

_-_ Remus, j'ai besoin de savoir si le professeur Fitevil t'a parlé après son cours.

La question était si inattendue que le garçon ne répondit pas pendant quelques instants.

_-_ Euh… non, il y a eu son cours et puis je suis venu ici.

_-_ Mais tu es arrivé après les autres.

_-_ J'ai juste écouté une question qu'Evans posait au professeur Fitevil, expliqua_-_t_-_il.

Une expression de soulagement prit place sur le visage de l'homme et il se détendit.

_-_ Bien, tant mieux dans ce cas.

_-_ Pro… commença Remus, bien décidé à comprendre où voulait en venir Carvi.

_-_ Remus, écoute_-_moi bien attentivement parce que c'est très important, le coupa l'adulte. Il y a de fortes chances que le professeur Fitevil essaie de te parler dans l'année, de te garder après les cours ou de te fixer des rendez_-_vous. Je ne te demande pas de refuser mais d'être très prudent et d'éviter autant que possible de te retrouver seul avec elle.

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent sous la stupeur.

_-_ M… Mais pour quelle raison ?

_-_ Je ne peux pas te le dire, je risquerai… Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que le professeur Fitevil se trouve en ce moment dans une situation assez particulière qui pourrait s'avérer dangereuse autant pour elle que pour nombre d'autres personnes. J'essaie de l'en sortir mais ce n'est pas facile. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance et d'être extrêmement prudent en sa présence. D'ailleurs… Je te fais confiance pour que tout ce que je te dis ne sorte jamais d'ici mais tu devrais essayer de faire passer le message à tes amis, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne veux pas qu'ils apprennent notre conversation, ce serait risqué, mais ce dont tu dois te souvenir, c'est qu'Angèle va sans aucun doute essayer de te rentrer de fausses idées dans la tête, d'accord ?

_-_ Je ne…

_-_ Je sais que ça peut te paraître exagéré ou complètement irréaliste, mais je t'en prie Remus, il faut que tu me croies. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Le Gryffondor hésita encore un instant mais les paroles de son professeur avaient touché juste, et puis il verrait bien par la suite ce qu'il en était.

_-_ Très bien professeur, je ferai attention.

Le sourire resplendissant de l'enseignant le remercia de sa confiance.

_-_ Malheureusement, pour aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter plus, mais si tu acceptes, je n'aurai rien contre le fait que tu reviennes prendre le thé dans mon bureau.

_-_ Ce serait avec plaisir, s'enthousiasma Remus.

_-_ Parfait ! Si tu veux, tu pourras passer mercredi après_-_midi, ou quand tu veux d'ailleurs. J'ai trouvé cet été quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ?

_-_ Je te montrerai lorsque tu viendras, répondit le professeur en souriant. Va rejoindre tes camarades maintenant ou tu vas manquer le repas.

Il réfléchissait encore aux paroles de Carvi lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, mais à celles_-_ci se superposait maintenant la conversation qu'il avait entendue entre Fitevil et Evans. Remus avait une totale confiance en Carvi, mais alors, si Fitevil lui voulait du mal, pourquoi avoir annulé les cours sur les loups_-_garous ?

_-_ Remus ! l'appela Sirius en le voyant arriver. C'est dommage que t'aies pas été là tout à l'heure, on a croisé les Serpentard !

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que vous leur avez fait ? demanda son ami en contenant mal un sourire d'anticipation.

_-_ Ah pardon, ce sont eux qui nous ont provoqué en premier, se défendit James. En tous cas, maintenant, on les verra arriver de loin.

_-_ En effet c'est le cas, rigola Peter en désignant l'entrée.

Wilkes, Nott et Avery pénétraient à ce moment dans la Grande Salle, l'air furieux, et les cheveux phosphorescents allant du rouge au bleu.

_-_ J'aime quand Pomfresh n'est pas capable de les aider, s'esclaffa Sirius parmi les rires de la Grande Salle.

_-_ Rogue n'était pas avec eux ?

_-_ Non, et c'est bien dommage, remarqua James en se renfrognant un peu.

_-_ En fait, il n'est pas souvent avec les autres Serpentard, remarqua Peter. Celui avec qui il est le plus, c'est Malefoy.

_-_ Il le suit comme un gentil petit caniche qui serait tombé dans un tonneau de goudron, ricana Sirius. Il faut croire qu'il ne sait rien faire par lui_-_même.

_-_ Il ferait un bon domestique, renchérit James. Je pense qu'avec ma grande magnanimité, j'accepterai de l'embaucher, mais je l'obligerai à se raser le crâne avant, où il me salira plus la maison qu'il ne la nettoiera.

Sirius et Peter le suivirent dans son rire et Remus leva les yeux au ciel sans rien dire. Quand ils le décidaient, ses amis étaient vraiment idiots.

_-_ Il a bon dos le courage de notre maison avec toi, Potter, remarqua une voix acide.

James tourna un regard entre ennui et amusement à la jeune fille auburn.

_-_ Que veux_-_tu dire par là Evans ?

_-_ C'est d'un courage exceptionnel que de médire sur le dos des gens.

_-_ Nous ne faisons que discuter et résumer les vérités cruelles, certes, mais pourtant existantes que nous lui assénerons plus tard.

_-_ Et vous trouvez ça malin de vous moquer de quelqu'un juste parce que son physique ne vous plaît pas ? s'énerva_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Il s'agit de Rogue, là, pas de n'importe qui, répliqua James.

_-_ Et puis on trouve pas ça malin mais amusant, ajouta Sirius avec un immense sourire.

_-_ Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'imbéciles, dit_-_elle d'un ton aimable. Puisque ça vous amuse d'asséner leurs quatre vérités aux gens – ou du moins ce que vous croyez être des vérités – vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que j'en fasse autant ?

_-_ Tu es libre de t'exprimer Evans.

_-_ Parfait, je saurai m'en souvenir.

Et elle s'éloigna pour s'installer auprès des autres filles, l'air furieux.

_-_ Elle en a pas marre de se mêler des affaires des autres ? grommela Sirius.

_-_ Moi je l'aime bien, rigola James, elle sait ce qu'elle veut et a du tempérament.

_-_ Amoureux James ? le taquina Remus.

Son ami éclata de rire.

_-_ Aussi intéressante et jolie soit_-_elle, elle a un sale caractère et n'arrêterait pas de me faire la morale, très peu pour moi.

_-_ Et toi Remus, comment ça avance avec Runaway ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

_-_ Et si vous reparliez de Rogue, suggéra Remus en se renfrognant.

_-_ Tu ne… commença Peter avant d'être coupé par une voix féminine.

_-_ Black ?

Les quatre garçons se tournèrent vers la Poufsouffle qui se tenait devant leur table, l'air assuré et décidé. Elle avait des cheveux mi_-_longs châtain virant sur le roux et des yeux de la même couleur, elle était belle et devait certainement le savoir, Remus se souvint qu'elle se nommait Marianne Hofhoud.

_-_ C'est moi, répondit le garçon avec un sourire charmeur.

_-_ Je le sais bien vu que c'est toi que je viens voir. Ça te dirait qu'on sorte ensemble ?

Remus et Peter ouvrirent de grands yeux à l'aplomb de la jeune fille mais James y semblait plus habitué puisqu'il lança un regard amusé à son ami. Sirius la jaugea un instant en faisant mine de réfléchir puis hocha la tête.

_-_ Ça marche, déclara_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Parfait.

Elle se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres et retourna s'installer à sa table sous les yeux écarquillés de ses amies qui l'assaillirent de questions quand elle s'assit.

_-_ Vite fait bien fait, rigola James.

_-_ C'est pas vrai, on dirait que vous venez de passer un marché, gémit Remus en se prenant la tête entre les mains, l'air affligé.

_-_ Ben c'est ça la vie, faut pas réfléchir et se laisser aller, remarqua Sirius en lui souriant.

_-_ Tu sais au moins son nom ? demanda Peter en haussant un sourcil.

_-_ Marianne Hofhoud, répondit Sirius avec fierté.

_-_ J'aurai juré que tu ne le savais pas, remarqua Remus en le regardant d'un air surpris.

_-_ Hé ! Me prends pas pour ce que je suis pas, je vais pas accepter de sortir avec une fille que je connais pas un minimum quand même.

_-_ C'est_-_à_-_dire, "un minimum" ?

_-_ Nom, prénom, maison, discuter une ou deux fois avec, énuméra Sirius.

_-_ Basique, quoi, ajouta James.

_-_ On va mettre ça sur le compte de l'âge, soupira Remus, se doutant par avance que la vision de Sirius d'une relation ne risquerait pas de changer de sitôt.

_-_ James ! appela Suzie Pockad en s'approchant de lui. J'ai pu avoir des infos sur l'équipe de Serpentard. Leur nouvel attrapeur est Gordon Warrington.

_-_ C'est qui celui_-_là ?

_-_ Un quatrième année plutôt barraqué.

_-_ Hein ? Cette montagne ? Il pourra jamais rien attraper, c'est à peine s'il pourrait décoller du sol !

_-_ Peut_-_être mais je te ferai remarquer que c'est une montagne de muscles et qu'il est plutôt brutal en dehors d'un terrain, alors en plein match…

_-_ Je t'ai déjà dit de pas te faire de soucis pour moi. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait quoi que ce soit dans la cervelle, il pourra jamais m'avoir, je suis le meilleur !

_-_ Oui, on connaît la chanson, dit Suzie en roulant des yeux. Enfin bref, c'était pour te prévenir. On fera aussi une première séance dans deux semaines, le mercredi, afin de revoir le niveau de chacun et choisir le remplaçant de Ludo.

_-_ Qui se présente ?

_-_ Wilbur Peterson, Slim Drummer et Tricia McKinnon. On verra bien ce qu'ils valent.

_-_ De toute façon, avec Morgan dans vos rangs, c'est du tout cuit ! s'exclama Justin, qui s'était arrêté à côté d'eux pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

Le cinquième année semblait toujours extatique de la décision de son ami. Il avait passé la journée précédente à le couvrir de remerciements avec des yeux pétillants d'admiration sous le regard plus amusé qu'agacé de sa petite amie.

_-_ Tu sais Justin, Agathe va finir par se poser des questions si tu continues comme ça avec Morgan, plaisanta Paul Tredez.

_-_ Oh non, ce serait embêtant que notre vie privée soit étalée au grand jour pour Morgan, répondit très sérieusement le garçon. Je vais de ce pas expliquer la situation à Agathe.

Sur ces paroles, il se précipita vers la jolie Serdaigle alors que les autres rigolaient.

Le reste de la journée passa dans une humeur tout aussi joyeuse qui ne fut en rien entamée par le discours du professeur Achear sur le sérieux et la rigueur nécessaires à la préparation des potions et que l'enthousiasme habituel de Flitwick alimenta.

C'est donc dans une forme éblouissante que les Gryffondor sortirent de leur cours d'enchantement malgré la longue journée qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Les filles disparurent rapidement dans un couloir – certainement pour poursuivre leur entraînement privé, songea Remus sans pouvoir s'empêcher de suivre Océane du regard – et avant qu'ils aient pu en faire autant dans une autre direction, les garçons furent rejoints par Marianne Hofhoud et ses amies, Constance Gascon et Kelly Smith – ce qui surprit James car, à sa connaissance, Smith était à Serpentard.

A part un baiser à son arrivée, il était dur de deviner que Sirius et Marianne sortaient ensemble. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le hall, le garçon était plongé dans une conversation sur le Quidditch avec James et Peter et les filles discutaient avec Remus. Ou plutôt Marianne et lui parlaient car Kelly semblait plutôt agacée de se trouver là et Constance ne disait pas le moindre mot, bien trop occupée à lancer des regards qu'elle devait croire discrets en direction de James.

Marianne était d'une conversation assez agréable et intéressante et Remus regretta de l'avoir jugée au prime abord comme une aguicheuse qui ne devait pas avoir grand_-_chose dans la tête – James et Sirius commençaient à avoir une mauvaise influence sur lui à ce niveau.

Comme le sujet du Quidditch semblait s'être tari du côté des autres garçons, la fille trouva le moyen d'écourter leur discussion pour se tourner vers Sirius. Avec un sourire – et imitant sans aucun doute ainsi l'attitude qu'avaient Paul et Justin envers Suzie et Agathe – le garçon passa un bras autour de sa taille et lui demanda comment s'était passée sa journée.

Derrière lui, James donna un discret coup de coude à Remus en lui désignant leur ami avant de papillonner ridiculement des yeux et le châtain étouffa un rire.

Constance semblait s'être enfin décidée à prendre la parole lorsque Kelly la coupa dans son élan sans cacher son agacement.

_-_ Je vais rejoindre Précéns et Dorie, dit_-_elle en désignant un garçon blond qui lui ressemblait et une fille de quatrième année qui discutaient. A plus tard.

Marianne répondit vaguement mais Constance tourna vivement la tête vers elle.

_-_ Oh ! Ton frère est là ? Je viens avec toi.

Remus haussa un sourcil mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, Constance semblait être capable d'en pincer pour plusieurs garçons en même temps.

_-_ Et si on allait préparer ce que nous avions prévu, proposa soudain James.

_-_ Ah ! Ça c'est une bonne idée ! s'exclama Sirius en retirant son bras de la taille de son amie. On se revoit ce soir ou demain Marianne, ajouta_-_t_-_il avec un signe de la main alors qu'il suivait déjà James et partait dans une conversation dynamique avec lui juste après.

La fille le regarda un moment avec surprise puis haussa les épaules avant d'aller rejoindre ses amies. Remus songea que leur couple n'allait pas faire long feu mais il était encore heureux que Sirius soit tombé sur une fille telle qu'elle pour cette fois.

A peine arrivés dans le dortoir, James s'était jeté sur la boîte de Polynésie pour en sortir les galets et la poudre bleue ainsi que le parchemin manuscrit d'Alphar.

_-_ Je déclare enclenchée l'opération "tatouage", annonça_-_t_-_il avec un grand sourire.

_-_ Il manquait des ingrédients non ? remarqua Peter.

_-_ Oui, Alphar m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas trop nous faciliter la tâche, grommela Sirius. Du coup il manque… euh… Quoi déjà ?

_-_ J'ai plus fait attention aux effets qu'aux ingrédients manquants, remarqua James en parcourant le parchemin des yeux. Ah ! C'est là ! _"Afin de rendre active la guède traitée déshydratée…"_

_-_ La guède ? demanda Peter.

_-_ C'est la poudre bleue, expliqua Remus. C'est une teinture tirée de la plante du même nom et dont les polynésiens se servent pour se tatouer le corps, les moldus l'utilisent aussi pour les vêtements.

_-_ Toi si tu deviens pas professeur, je veux bien me faire moine, plaisanta Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Remus se garda de lui faire remarquer que sa condition de loup_-_garou serait certainement un obstacle à cette carrière… et à beaucoup d'autres.

_-_ Je disais donc ! dit James d'une voix forte, vexé de s'être fait couper. Il faut mélanger la poudre à de l'huile de noix de coco et du venin de rascasse désintoxiqué, la guède est déjà traitée magiquement.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Remus leva un regard blasé vers James.

_-_ Et tu crois réellement qu'on va trouver ces ingrédients à l'école ?

_-_ Ben le venin de rascasse est propre aux potions polynésiennes ou alors à des potions de très haut niveau, alors ça, ça va être un peu dur. Mais pour l'huile de noix de coco, je suis certain que Pomfresh ou Carvi en ont, c'est excellent pour les pommades de relaxation et les remèdes contre les brûlures.

_-_ Alors on fait comment pour le venin ? demanda Peter.

_-_ A défaut de se procurer direct le venin, on va se procurer une rascasse, répondit simplement Sirius.

_-_ Oh oui, c'est une excellente idée, et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? le questionna Remus en roulant des yeux.

_-_ Un peu de métamorphose, c'est sorcier, répondit James en souriant.

_-_ Vous vous rendez compte du niveau qu'il faudrait ? A supposer que vous transformiez une rascasse, il y a une probabilité quasiment nulle qu'elle aura du venin.

_-_ Mais tu oublies à qui tu parles, remarqua James en prenant un air hautain. Pas de soucis pour la rascasse, on s'en occupe. Et toi tu vas t'occuper de l'huile.

_-_ Comment ça ?

_-_ Tu connais bien Carvi, expliqua Peter, tu pourras lui demander qu'il t'en passe.

_-_ Ah non ! s'indigna Remus. Il me fait confiance, je peux pas lui faire ça !

_-_ Mais c'est qu'un prof, soupira Sirius d'un air indifférent.

_-_ Ce n'est pas… C'est pas le problème, je refuse de le faire, ou alors je lui dis pourquoi j'en ai besoin, parce qu'il va sans aucun doute me le demander.

_-_ C'est du n'importe quoi ! Si Carvi le sait, il va aller tout cafter aux autres !

_-_ Et si on l'exclut des profs à qui on va mettre les tatouages ? proposa soudain James. Ce ne serait pas se servir de sa confiance puisque ce ne serait pas contre lui.

Remus hésita, incertain.

_-_ Ça va être à peine flagrant s'il est le seul prof à rien avoir, ironisa Sirius.

_-_ On n'a qu'à faire comme pour la blague de Grèce, choisir chacun une personne mais cette fois_-_ci qui ne subira pas le sort, suggéra Peter.

_-_ C'est une possibilité, reconnut Sirius.

_-_ Remus, c'est Carvi, et moi j'aimerai bien qu'on épargne Mme Ventura, remarqua Peter.

_-_ Dumbledore, dit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

_-_ Mais on n'avait pas prévu de le lui faire, de toute façon c'est impossible, lui fit remarquer Remus.

_-_ Je sais, mais vous avez demandé un professeur, moi j'en dis un.

_-_ Mme Flyvel pour ma part, annonça James, je ne voudrai pas qu'elle soit vexée au point de ne pas arbitrer le premier match de la saison.

_-_ De toute façon c'est Serpentard contre Poufsouffle le premier, cette année.

_-_ Justement ! Ils seraient capables de mettre un prof pour les Serpentard. Au moins avec Flyvel, on sait qu'elle est impartiale. Alors Remus ?

_-_ Oui, bon, ça va, je demanderai à Carvi, soupira le châtain.

o

Les deux premières heures du mercredi matin étaient consacrées aux soins au Créatures magiques pour James, Sirius et Peter alors que Remus était libre. En ce moment, avec la pleine lune qui se rapprochait et ses difficultés à s'endormir, cela lui permettait de pouvoir se reposer comme il fallait.

Le professeur Brûlopot était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui aurait pu être séduisant s'il n'avait perdu au travers de ses années d'enseignement quelques parties de son corps. Le grand pari de chaque année était de savoir de quoi il serait amputé. Pour le moment, il lui restait encore ses deux mains et quelques phalanges mais il avait perdu un de ses pieds ainsi qu'une partie de son oreille droite, son nez avait miraculeusement survécu à une griffure de sphinx et une immense balafre scindait son visage, disparaissant sous le bandeau noir qui cachait l'orbite vide de son œil gauche. Pour cette année, le meilleur rapport revenait à la main gauche, juste devant le reste de l'oreille droite, et les paris allaient bon train.

_-_ Bienvenue au cours de soins aux créatures magiques ! annonça d'un ton guilleret l'homme. Ce cours a pour but de vous montrer une autre facette de créatures que vous pourriez potentiellement trouver dangereuses…

« Et qui le sont potentiellement », songea Peter on observant la profonde cicatrice qui partait du poignée de son professeur et qui disparaissait sous la manche de sa robe.

_-_ … Vous verrez qu'en réalité, on peut leur trouver beaucoup d'utilité, voir d'affection, et vous apprendrez à prendre soin d'elles. Avoir pour allié une créature magique peut toujours être utile.

Sirius dut s'avouer que le professeur l'épatait. Malgré le fait que les charmantes bestioles dont il vantait les mérites aient pu survivre quelques temps de plus en se nourrissant de lui_-_même, il continuait à en parler avec enthousiasme et chaleur. Soit il était vraiment passionné, soit il était complètement taré – peut_-_être une des créatures était_-_elle partie avec un morceau de son cerveau après tout.

_-_ Pour ce premier semestre, nous allons nous intéresser aux hydres.

Tout en parlant, il les avait menés jusqu'à un enclos où se tenaient quatre créatures des moins engageantes. Elles possédaient toutes un corps de chien recouvert d'écaille et une multitude de tête de serpents – la plus petite en possédait quatre et la plus grande neuf.

_-_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles sont apprivoisées.

Les paroles du professeur ne rassurèrent quasiment pas les élèves comme les hydres levaient toutes leurs têtes vers eux et les fixaient en sifflant doucement.

_-_ C'est dans ces moments_-_là qu'il serait pratique de parler Fourchelangue, commenta Leoden Nott en grimaçant.

_-_ Tiens donc, je croyais que c'était inhérent à Serpentard, ricana Sirius. Les valeurs se perdent.

_-_ C'est ce qu'on se disait pour le soi_-_disant courage des Gryffondor, répliqua Wilkes.

_-_ Répète un peu !

_-_ Messieurs ! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes en cours, intervint sévèrement Brûlopot. Monsieur Potter, que pouvez_-_vous me dire sur les propriétés du sang de l'hydre ?

_-_ Utilisé en pommade en le mélangeant à de la poudre d'une mue de trois mois de la même hydre, c'est un puissant régénérateur, mais utilisé tel quel, il s'agit également d'un poison. On peut évidemment l'associer à de la bave de mangouste pour contrer les irritations et les brûlures quelconques. C'est bien ça ?

_-_ Tout à fait ça, dix points pour Gryffondor. Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous pouvez parler en écoutant qu'il faut déranger vos camarades.

_-_ Bien professeur, répondit James en retenant un rire.

La vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait rien entendu de ce que le professeur avait dit, mais il fallait singulièrement manquer de culture pour ne pas savoir cela à son _humble _avis. Il remarqua que quelques filles le regardaient avec admiration et d'autres avec exaspération – comme Evans.

_-_ Que veux_-_tu Evans, on a la classe ou on l'a pas, remarqua_-_t_-_il à son attention.

_-_ Je me demandais aussi ce qui pouvait bien te manquer, répondit la fille avec un sourire aimable.

_-_ Hey ! Mais qu'est_-_ce que je t'ai fait ?

_-_ Je n'aime pas les prétentieux, aussi simple que ça. Et puis franchement Potter, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si exceptionnel à connaître les propriétés du sang de l'hydre.

_-_ Il faut quand même le savoir, grommela le garçon.

_-_ Je te l'accorde, répondit_-_elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil amusé.

_-_ Dîtes monsieur, vous êtes sûr qu'elles sont apprivoisées vos bestioles ? demanda un Poufsouffle à ce moment.

Le professeur venait de prier ses élèves d'avancer vers les créatures mais celles_-_ci ne semblaient pas voir d'un bon œil l'arrivée d'autant de monde.

_-_ Hem… Oui, en effet, il se peut qu'elles manquent un peu de discipline… Et bien allez_-_y un par un, ça sera plus prudent.

James et Sirius s'avancèrent chacun vers une hydre, imités par Lily Evans et un Serdaigle. Après les avoir observé avec méfiance, les têtes avaient fini par décider qu'ils ne représentaient pas une menace et s'étaient laissés examiner sans trop montrer de résistance et le cours se déroula sans ennui.

o

Remus se réveilla vers huit heures et demi, incapable de dormir plus, pour constater avec étonnement que ses amis lui avaient monté des toasts, du jus d'orange et du thé pour qu'il puisse déjeuner tranquillement dans le dortoir. Il eut un sourire et se promit de trouver un moyen de les remercier avant de manger son repas maintenu chaud par un sortilège.

Comme il s'agissait de la première semaine de cours, il n'avait pas encore trop de devoirs à faire, mais Remus préféra s'avancer de manière à être tranquille l'après_-_midi, et puis ainsi, il pourrait mieux aider Peter. Il descendit donc ses livres, plumes et parchemins dans la salle commune, répondant poliment aux bonjours des quelques étudiants présents et se cala près de la cheminée pour commencer son devoir de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Il commençait à peine à noter ce qu'il savait sur un brouillon que son esprit lui rappela son étrange conversation avec Carvi, la veille. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de demander des explications au professeur mais cela n'empêchait pas Remus de rester intrigué par ses mises en garde. Fitevil pouvait se montrer odieuse, certes, mais elle n'avait jamais représenté un danger de l'avis du Gryffondor, il l'avait même déjà vu essayer de se retenir de faire certaines remarques, alors peut_-_être était_-_ce une histoire qui ne concernait que les professeurs ?

Remus finit par secouer la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Ce n'était pas ses affaires si tel était le cas et ça ne lui coûtait rien de suivre les conseils de Carvi – de toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait recherché la compagnie de Fitevil, loin de là.

Il avait fini son devoir de défense et en était à la moitié de son arithmancie lorsque le portrait de la salle commune pivota. Il l'avait fait à quelques reprises durant la demi heure précédente et Remus n'y prit pas garde jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de cavalcade retentisse et qu'il se retrouve étouffé dans une étreinte avant d'avoir pu lever la tête.

_-_ Copain ! s'exclama une voix qu'à son grand désespoir il connaissait bien. Je savais pas que t'avais pas cours non plus, t'aurais pu me le dire !

_-_ Tara, pourquoi je te… Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?

En relevant la tête, Remus s'était en effet rendu compte que la fille ne portait plus les cheveux aussi longs qu'avant, elle les avait même sacrément raccourcis, mais pas assez pour qu'on ne puisse remarquer de loin leur incroyable couleur. Ainsi coiffée, son sourire en était accentué et elle semblait encore plus radieuse – Remus n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.

_-_ Oui, j'en avais marre des cheveux longs, dit_-_elle en haussant les épaules, alors ce matin, avant de partir, Océane m'a coupé les cheveux.

_-_ Ce matin ?

_-_ C'est vite fait tu sais. Tu faisais quoi ? Le devoir d'arithmancie ? Oh, mais on a jusqu'à lundi pour le faire, t'avais le temps. La prochaine fois, on ira faire un tour, d'accord ? D'accord !

Remus sentit une brusque lassitude l'envahir. Ce que cette fille pouvait être fatigante quand elle s'y mettait, il était méritoire de la supporter.

_-_ Océane est en étude des Moldus, Fiona en remèdes magiques et Millea et Lily en soins aux créatures magiques, continua Tara sans sembler se rendre compte de l'état démoralisé de son interlocuteur. Elles doivent bien s'amuser avec…

_-_ Distort a pris remèdes magiques ? s'étonna le garçon.

_-_ Oh oui ! Elle est forte en potion, t'as pas remarqué ?

_-_ Toi aussi, lui fit remarquer Remus.

_-_ … Oh, moi, ça m'amuse les potions, j'en ferai pas une spécialisation.

Il lui sembla que Tara avait marqué une pause avant de répondre, mais ce n'était certainement que son imagination et il se contenta de hocher la tête en se demandant ce qui lui prenait de discuter avec Tara Milten.

_-_ Excuse moi mais j'aimerai bien finir l'arithmancie, alors…

_-_ Aucun souci ! s'exclama la fille en bondissant sur ses pieds. De toute façon j'ai à faire. Ah, au fait, la salle d'étude des Moldus se trouve au quatrième étage dans l'aile ouest. Bisous !

Elle s'en alla en sautillant vers un groupe de septième année sous l'œil incrédule de Remus qui se demandait pourquoi diable elle lui avait dit où se trouvait cette salle.

Il retourna à son travail et le finit peu après, alors qu'il lui restait un quart d'heure avant son cours d'enchantements, aussi décida_-_t_-_il de se rendre tranquillement vers la salle de classe. Il allait descendre les escaliers vers le troisième étage lorsqu'il hésita à un embranchement, repensant aux paroles de Tara.

Peut_-_être devrait_-_il… Ça n'engageait à rien si… Il piétina un moment sur place en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, incertain, puis se dirigea vers l'aile ouest en se trouvant complètement ridicule. Elle allait s'imaginer des choses qui n'étaient pas s'il y allait, et puis pourquoi y allait_-_il d'abord ? Il n'avait aucune raison de s'y rendre. Autant aller directement jusqu'à la salle de Flitwick et attendre les autres.

Tout en songeant cela, il avait continué d'avancer, tant et si bien qu'il se retrouva devant la classe d'étude des Moldus au moment même où la cloche sonnait la fin des premiers cours. Les élèves qui sortaient de la salle le regardèrent avec étonnement, lui faisant se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de prendre ses jambes à son cou, et Océane apparut enfin devant lui.

_-_ Remus ? s'étonna_-_t_-_elle. Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là ?

« La bonne question… »

_-_ Eh bien… Tara m'a dit que le cours d'étude des Moldus était là et… enfin j'avais pas cours et du temps devant moi avant Flitwick, alors… euh… voilà.

Il fixait le mur sur le côté, admirant combien la rugosité des pierres était exceptionnelle et comme l'agencement de chacune d'entre elles relevait d'une grande recherche architecturale, et ne remarqua donc pas le grand sourire qui illumina soudain le visage de la Gryffondor avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et le résorbe un peu – à peine.

_-_ Alors on va en cours ensemble ? proposa_-_t_-_elle comme si elle ne se doutait pas qu'il était venu jusqu'ici pour cela.

_-_ C'est une bonne idée, sourit maladroitement Remus avant de se mettre un peu de côté pour lui permettre d'avancer.

Océane était apparemment d'excellente humeur car elle lui parla avec un immense enthousiasme de comment s'était déroulé son cours. Elle s'embrouillait parfois un peu et rougissait dans ces cas_-_là en baissant la voix, tenue par sa timidité, puis se reprenait et poursuivait son récit. Même sous la torture Remus ne l'aurait pas avoué mais il trouvait ça adorable.

Lui_-_même ne parlait pas beaucoup, encore un peu gêné de son initiative, et se contentait de hocher la tête, de rire ou de sourire sans l'interrompre, mais comme cela ne semblait pas la déranger… Il avait un peu de mal à retrouver la Océane réservée des années précédentes dans cette fille rieuse et un peu maladroite. Elle conservait encore un peu de sa timidité mais était beaucoup plus ouverte qu'avant et Remus se détendit au long du chemin.

Cette détente ne dura malheureusement que ce temps là car les sourires goguenards de ses amis et pétillants des filles quand ils les virent arriver ensemble lui rappelèrent vite la situation, le faisant devenir rouge pivoine, bégayer un "à tout à l'heure" à la jeune fille et rejoindre les garçons pour parler un peu.

Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient en train de discuter des Serpentard – apparemment, il y avait eu une altercation après leur cours – et ne changèrent pas de sujet à son arrivée, mais il ne doutait pas de la conversation des filles en revanche et fut heureux de constater qu'Océane ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir laissée dés l'arrivée devant la salle – en fait, elle semblait même aux anges.

Le cours se déroula agréablement et Remus parvint même à échanger quelques mots avec la fille sans se rendre ridicule. Elle disparut avec les autres filles à la fin de la classe et cette fois_-_ci, James s'en rendit également compte.

_-_ Je me demande où elles vont à chaque fois, dit_-_il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle.

_-_ Sûrement à leurs cours personnels de défense, je pense pas qu'elles aient arrêté.

_-_ D'accord, mais où vont_-_elles alors ?

_-_ T'es trop curieux James, grimaça Sirius, on s'en fiche d'où… Hey ! Canaris ! T'as perdu tes amis ou t'en as pas ?

La Serpentard qui venait de sortir d'un embranchement devant eux se retourna avec un regard noir.

_-_ Black, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Tes attaques ne volent pas plus haut que ton esprit mon pauvre.

_-_ C'est bien pour ça qu'elles sont si élevées, répondit Sirius avec un sourire railleur.

Remus lança un regard avec James en quête d'explications. Il ne connaissait pas Wanda Canaris et s'étonnait que Sirius s'en prenne subitement à elle.

_-_ Si tu crois…

_-_ Ces gnomes t'embêtent Wanda ?

Derrière elle venait d'arriver Antonin Dolohov, un Serpentard de septième année. Sirius voulut répliquer mais la Serpentard fut plus rapide que lui.

_-_ Et même si c'était le cas Dolohov, en quoi ça te regarderait ?

Un sourire étira le coin des lèvres du garçon.

_-_ Toujours aussi virulente à ce que je vois. Tu n'as pas changé Wanda.

_-_ Toi non plus malheureusement, et je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom. Que je sache, nous ne sommes pas si proches.

_-_ Mais il ne tiendrait qu'à toi que nous le soyons, répliqua Dolohov en agrandissant son sourire qui devint quelque peu malsain.

_-_ Tu risquerais le détournement de mineur espèce de crétin, siffla_-_t_-_elle. Tu me pompes l'air alors arrête de me suivre.

Elle lança un regard méprisant aux Gryffondor surpris et passa devant le septième année en l'ignorant superbement alors qu'il s'écartait pour la laisser passer sans se départir de son sourire.

_-_ Oui, toujours aussi virulente, murmura_-_t_-_il avec une lueur inquiétante au fond des yeux qui fit frissonner Peter.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les troisième année et regarda Sirius.

_-_ Alors Black, on fait dans les Serpentard maintenant ? se moqua_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Ne confonds pas, Dolohov, grogna Sirius.

_-_ Remarque je te comprends. Ah, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, alors je vais te faire une fleur Black, je vais te donner un conseil qui te permettra de passer ton vingtième anniversaire : le jour où tu devras choisir, oublie ta fichue fierté et fais ce qu'on te dit. Je t'assure que tu le regretteras sans ça. Sur ce…

Il inclina à peine la tête vers eux et s'éloigna.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a voulu dire ? s'étonna James.

_-_ J'en sais rien, dit Sirius en secouant la tête, aussi perplexe que les autres.

_-_ Il me fait froid dans le dos ce type, frémit Peter. Il est pas net.

_-_ Ça pour ne pas être net… souffla Remus plus pour lui_-_même que pour les autres.

Antonin Dolohov empestait la démence froide à plein nez pour le jeune garçon. Son instinct de loup lui disait qu'il était très dangereux, et ce n'était malheureusement pas le seul dans l'école.

La rencontre avait quelque peu refroidi l'ambiance du groupe, d'autant plus qu'ils se posaient désormais des questions sur Wanda Canaris. Elle était en troisième année et Dolohov en septième, et le garçon était incontestablement plus costaud qu'elle, elle courait un danger tant qu'il s'intéressait à elle, même si elle semblait capable de se défendre toute seule.

L'ambiance de la Grande Salle et du déjeuné leur fit cependant vite oublier ces préoccupations et les conversations repartirent vite sur les options, le Quidditch et les farces qu'ils pourraient faire prochainement.

Ils passèrent l'après_-_midi dans le parc, dans un coin isolé, Sirius et James se livrant un duel amical sous les encouragements des deux autres. Peter s'était étonné que Sirius ne reste pas avec Marianne mais celui_-_ci s'était contenté de répondre qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard et qu'il n'allait certainement pas lâcher ses amis pour une fille.

Ils rentrèrent aux alentours de cinq heures et Remus les laissa pour aller retrouver Carvi.

Le professeur était en train d'écouter le dernier succès du groupe Wet Water1 – _To be tree_ – lorsqu'il toqua à la porte.

_-_ Bonsoir Remus, je t'attendais justement, l'accueillit le professeur avec un grand sourire en lui désignant une chaise et en baissant le son de la musique.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître le service à thé et adressa un clin d'œil à son élève.

_-_ C'est une recette personnelle, je m'y suis essayé et tu vas me servir de cobaye, plaisanta_-_t_-_il. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien de toxique… enfin normalement.

Remus rigola et goûta le thé aux fragrances fruitées.

_-_ Il est délicieux, dit_-_il en ouvrant de grands yeux. C'est du thé de Ceylan, ça j'en suis sûr, mais on dirait qu'il y a de la camomille et de la verveine, pourtant normalement, le mélange…

_-_ Recette secrète, déclara le professeur avec un clin d'œil avant de se servir à son tour. Alors ces premiers cours ? Tu as déjà eu des options ?

_-_ Arithmancie, lundi, et je vais avoir conjuration le vendredi. Miss Yure est un excellent professeur.

_-_ Oui, j'ai eu de bons échos, mais elle est assez discrète, avoua l'enseignant avec un sourire.

_-_ Ah bon ? D'un autre côté, c'est vrai qu'elle aurait du mal si la classe était plus dissipée, dit_-_il d'un air songeur.

_-_ Ce sont toujours les élèves sérieux qui prennent arithmancie, reconnut Carvi.

Remus grimaça en songeant à Tara mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire.

_-_ Enfin bref, je ne vais pas non plus te faire attendre trop longtemps. Je t'avais dit que j'avais quelque chose pour toi… Mais va savoir où je l'ai mis…

Tout en parlant, il s'était levé et farfouillait dans ses étagères à la recherche de quelque chose sous l'œil intrigué du garçon. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour enfin lui tendre un carnet assez fin rempli d'écriture et apparemment très ancien.

_-_ Ça m'a pris un temps fou à trouver ça, surtout que je ne savais pas exactement ce que je cherchais, remarqua le professeur. Certains mots ont été effacés mais j'ai déjà commencé à le retranscrire et j'en suis à la moitié. Avec ton aide, ça devrait être plus rapide.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce que c'est ? demanda Remus qui avait énormément de mal à déchiffrer l'écriture manuscrite.

_-_ Ceci est un cahier d'expérience de Wolfang2 Weruish, mais je suppose que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ce sorcier ?

_-_ Ben pour être franc…

_-_ C'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'expliquer. Weruish était un guérisseur roumain du début du siècle dernier qui étudiait la lycanthropie.

_-_ La lyc… mais c'est impossible, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'elle est considérée comme une maladie. Au dix_-_huitième siècle, les loups_-_garous étaient encore classifiés en tant que créatures, même sous forme humaine.

_-_ En effet, mais Weruish a été un précurseur des recherches sur la lycanthropie, même si peu de personnes le savent. Vois_-_tu, cet homme s'est lancé dans cette étude parce que sa fille avait été mordue et qu'il voulait à tous prix la guérir. Malheureusement, elle fit partie de ceux qui ne supportaient pas les transformations et la condition de loup_-_garou et se suicida deux ans après avoir été mordue. Weruish ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre ait à vivre cela, aussi poursuivit_-_il ses recherches. Il y mit d'ailleurs tellement d'ardeur qu'il se fit lui_-_même mordre une nuit où il n'avait pas été assez prudent. C'est à partir de ce moment que le corps médical n'a plus voulu avoir affaire à lui, car à l'époque être loup_-_garou était considéré comme une tare, même par les guérisseurs – la plupart en tous cas. Un autre guérisseur s'appropria ses recherches et Wolfang Weruish sombra dans l'oubli.

_-_ Comment avez_-_vous retrouvé sa trace ?

_-_ En approfondissant un peu sur les loups_-_garous, il est en fait facile de retomber sur des archives oubliées. Tu sais mieux que moi que la lycanthropie, même de nos jours, n'est pas vraiment une priorité des guérisseurs. Elroa Lawill y travaillait bien avant de se faire mordre mais elle était une des rares.

_-_ Elroa Lawill ? La confectionneuse qui est morte cet été ? C'était un loup_-_garou ?

_-_ Oui, mais je m'écarte du sujet. Après avoir appris la véritable origine des premiers traitements de la lycanthropie, j'ai été me renseigner en Roumanie auprès de la famille de Weruish, qui avait une soeur avec laquelle, apparemment, il s'entendait à merveille. J'ai donc retrouvé un de ses petits_-_neveux qui a accepté de me raconter ce qu'il savait et de me passer ce carnet. Après avoir été renié par le monde de la magie, Wolfang Weruish n'avait plus le moindre financement pour poursuivre ses recherches et ne pouvait donc plus espérer trouver un traitement efficace, mais loin de totalement abandonner, il profita d'être lui_-_même lycanthrope pour mieux comprendre le fonctionnement physiologique, psychique et magique qui faisait de la lycanthropie ce qu'elle était. Dans ce carnet, il a marqué toutes ses observations, les connaissances qu'il a pu acquérir par son œil de guérisseur et, surtout, les expériences qu'il a menées sur son esprit.

Je me suis rappelé, lorsque j'ai lu quelques unes des pages de ce cahier, que tu m'avais parlé du loup, la frontière entre l'humain et le garou, Weruish en parle également dans ses écrits sous le nom d'_intermédiaire_ et la majorité de ses expériences a porté sur celui_-_ci. L'une d'entre elles devrait particulièrement t'intéresser, surtout qu'elle a fonctionné chez lui. De ce que j'ai compris, Weruish est parvenu à faire en sorte que son esprit se mêle à celui de l'intermédiaire et, à partir de là, il a envahi celui du garou de manière à le contrôler les nuits de pleine lune. Apparemment, si on fait fi de son apparence physique, il était parfaitement humain lors des pleines lunes après cela.

Carvi se tut mais Remus ne dit rien, fixant le cahier comme s'il s'était s'agi de quelque chose d'irréel qui disparaîtrait d'une seconde à l'autre. Deux choses dans ce récit le stupéfiaient : d'abord l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir un espoir pour contrôler le garou lors des pleines lunes, après celui d'être un jour débarrassé de la lycanthropie, c'était son plus grand espoir ; ensuite Carvi avait fait toutes ces recherches, allant jusqu'en Roumanie chercher des informations, pour lui, c'était si inattendu, si incroyable, que le garçon en oublia de réagir.

_-_ Ce qu'il faut que tu saches Remus, dit finalement l'enseignant après un moment de silence, c'est que cela peut_-_être dangereux. Je n'ai pas encore tout déchiffré mais il parle de grands risques, c'est pourquoi, si jamais tu décides de tenter ta chance, nous attendrons d'avoir totalement décrypté ce cahier, et tu dois me promettre de ne jamais rien essayer seul. Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir si tu veux ou non essayer…

Remus releva enfin la tête vers lui, incrédule. Il posait vraiment la question ? Il ne pouvait pas la poser, la réponse coulait de source, comment pourrait_-_elle être autre ?

_-_ Bien sûr que je le veux, répondit_-_il d'une voix rauque qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

_-_ Très bien, je vais te passer une partie de ce que j'ai déjà déchiffré, pour que tu aies des renseignements, et ensuite nous aviserons.

Il se dirigea vers un secrétaire mais Remus l'arrêta.

_-_ Pou… Pourquoi vous faîtes tout ça pour moi ?

Il stoppa net et se retourna pour planter son regard dans celui de son élève, l'air un peu déconcerté et ennuyé.

_-_ Je te l'ai déjà dit Remus, tu me plais bien, lui dit_-_il enfin, et puis aussi… Il y a une autre raison, mais je te la dirais plus tard, pas maintenant, je ne le peux pas. Sache juste que ce que je fais est bien peu face à ce que tu mériterais.

Il lui passa une liasse de parchemin et Remus hocha la tête pour le remercier, encore un peu sonné, avant de se diriger vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, il se retourna.

_-_ Est_-_ce que vous auriez de l'huile de noix de coco ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'un air vague.

Carvi écarquilla les yeux à cette demande si déplacée dans la situation, surtout que Remus semblait toujours aussi perdu après ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Songeant que c'était peut_-_être justement le choc qui lui faisait demander cela, il décida de lui donner l'huile quémandée, qui lui serait de toute manière bien utile après la pleine lune pour calmer ses courbatures.

_-_ Demande à Mme Pomfresh de la bellamille, c'est de la pommade, en mélangeant avec l'huile, ce sera très efficace.

_-_ Ah ? Merci, répondit Remus sans comprendre de quoi il parlait.

Alors qu'il remontait à la tour Gryffondor, la bouteille d'huile dans une main et les parchemins serrés dans l'autre, le garçon se demandait comment il avait eu la présence d'esprit de penser à l'ingrédient pour la farce, mais il n'était pas vraiment temps de réfléchir à son fonctionnement psychique… du moins pas à celui_-_là…

Contrôler le garou… Ne plus jamais avoir cette hantise de blesser quelqu'un après s'être échappé du lieu où on le retenait, ne plus jamais avoir l'impression d'avoir oublié une partie de ses souvenirs, toujours savoir qui il était, être sûr de sa nature… Etait_-_ce vraiment possible ou Wolfang Weruish était_-_il une exception, le seul à le pouvoir ? A moins qu'il ne soit qu'un imposteur ou un fou qui avait cru y parvenir...

Remus ne pouvait avoir de réponses à ces questions, mais il pouvait essayer et, peut_-_être, parvenir à des résultats.

Lorsqu'il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il était radieux et annonça joyeusement à ses amis qu'il avait pu obtenir l'huile nécessaire et rigola avec eux d'une blague qu'avaient faite les trois autres entre temps.

Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, Remus voyait un avenir se profiler à l'horizon.

(à suivre…)

**Milady2 **: lol, t'inquiéte pour les reviews, c'est pas grave, ça m'arrive aussi d'oublier _:-_S, et puis c'est pas les reviews les plus importantes, en fait c'est moi qui devrais faire mon _mea culpa_ _;-)_ Le truc, c'est que c'est tombé sur le moment où tt le monde a oublié mdr ! Peter me donne du fil à retordre parce que je vais quand même devoir le faire arriver à une attitude telle qu'il en a dans la Pensine de Rogue (idem pour Sirius et James d'ailleurs) ça va être hard lol. TARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hem… Pardon ;_-_) Moi aussi j'ai hâte de vois comment ça va évoluer ! _:-_P _Pardon ? C'est moi qui écris ? Oui je sais et alors ? … Ah ! Oui, pardon ;-)_

**Ilys **: Fais pas ta Dobby ! Promis, je te pardonne _;-)_ (et pis comme je disais, c'est moi qui exagère un peu lol) Je t'ai fait rire_-_euh ! Je t'ai fait rire_-_euh ! Wéééééé ! (j'adore faire rire les gens _:-_P) Pas grave pour les adjectifs, je comprends l'idée et ça me fait vraiment plaisir _:-_) La suite est arrivé… _sans s'pressééé-é-ééé… la grande suite, la belle suite…. avec son…_ euh… scuz' moi, je me suis laissée emporter _;-)_

**Zofia.cc **: MDR ! oui, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire _;-)_ J'ai bcp aimé faire ce passage sur Tara et Severus et puis c'est pour montrer que ça avance leurs relations… tu vas me détester pour la sixième année… _:-_S lol, Fiona devient de moins en moins timide quand même et Océane… ben c'est pareil (comment pourraient_-_elles le rester avec des amies pareilles je te le demande !) ERF ! C'est galère pour trouver les blagues _:-_S En fait, pour être franche, c'est un des tucs les plus durs lol, parce que je ne veux pas faire dans le vu, re_-_vu et re_-_re_-_vu ! J'en ai deux_-_trois en stock mais va falloir que je fasse le plein _;-)_ Pour celle_-_ci… Hé hé hé ! J'avoue que j'en suis pas peu fière _°_air resplendissant de fierté_°_ Pour les Animagus, sincèrement, je ne sais pas encore tout lol, ça viendra au fur et à mesure qu'ils avanceront eux_-_mêmes en fait (mais pas de soucis, j'ai des idées qd même !) Vive les répliques qui tuent ! Ouais, bon, ça, c'est ce que j'aime croire mais en fait, j'y arrive qu'avec Nora/Sirius à faire vraiment des dialogues aux pics tranchants et vu que Nora est un peu trop jeune pour le moment… ;_-_) Hey ! Toi aussi tu te prédisposes à la voyance ? _:-_P Super ! Tu vas pouvoir me donner qqs cours de perfectionnement ! LOL ! La "petite analyse sur la ressemblance entre Tara et Remus" est aussi là pour rappeler que ce n'est pas pour maintenant leur couple ! y'en a qui l'attendent mais je ne peux pas vraiment les satisfaire, alors je mets qd même des éléments en place (ressemblances et différences, ça aide dans une relation qu'il y ait un équilibre entre les deux _;-)_) Moi aussi j'aime bien la prof de divination, elle change de Trelawney, c'est sûr, XDR ! Et puis ces cours de divination vont m'aider pour… mais ceci pour un autre chapitre (je suis méchante, je sais lol) Merci bcp pour ta review ! Je vais examiner ta demande de rédemption et te dirais sir j'accepte ou non de te pardonner… ;_-_) Je blague évidemment… je ne te pardonnerai jamais _:-_P (Ouh là ! Faut que j'arrête le chocolat moi, c'est mauvais mdr !)

**Mimichang **: _;-)_ Quel enthousiasme ! Ça fait plaisir un tel accueil ! _°_fais deux gros bisous sur chaque joue de Mimichang_°_ MDR ! Mais puisque Remus vous dit que c'est pas un râteau ! (je sais pas comment il appelle ça mais bon… lol) Ouaip ! Fight Océane ! Elle s'est laissée abattre sur le coup mais là, elle va passer à l'attaque _:-_P Remus a du mal et je pense qu'il va souvent être embarassé prochainement, mais peut_-_être finira_-_t_-_il par se lâcher un peu… seule l'auteur peut le savoir ! (ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est moi… _;-)_)

**Lola **: _°_Tape des pieds en regardant Lola d'un air sévère tel Astérix après qu'Obélix ait cassé le nez du Sphinx (dans la BD, je précise !)_°_ Mouais… Bon, ça va pour cette fois, mais que je t'y reprenne plus _°_re_-_regard noir_°_ _°_regard plus doux_°_ Les blagues, une grande histoire ! C'est toute une affaire de leur en trouver moi qui n'ai jamais eu d'âme maraudeurienne (d'ailleurs, devraient plus tarder à avoir leur surnom ces petiots _;-)_) VIVE LE SANG NEUF ! Ce qui est bien avec, c'est qu'on peut faire plein de trucs Gniark ! gniark !

**Darriussette **: Jamais de la vie ! Tara est bien entourée, pas de soucis pour elle, ça ne saurait tarder que Fiona et Lily apprennent toute la vérité, un peu de patience _;-)_ Héhé ! La prof de divination va surtout nous aider à lever le voile sur Tara, mais chhhhht c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais pour cette année en tous cas (oui, je sais, faut être patiente avec moi lol) MDR ! J'adore ta djeunz attitude _:-_P (en fait, j'aurai sûrement rien pigé si j'avais pas lu dans le Lanfeust Mag (un magazine de BD) l'expression telle qu'elle récemment lol). C'est pô ma faute pour James et Sirius ! Promis, juré, c'est eux qui font rien que ce qu'ils veulent d'abord ! C'est que c'est pas facile à contrôler un futur maraudeur en pleine croissance, alors deux ! T'inkiéte pour les pépins, là, ça va encore aller un peu, mais ça va légèrement changer les années suivantes _:-_S PTDR ! Je vois que tu es en forme en tout cas, _miss Fame_, ça fait plaisir _;-)_ Et pis tu sais, t'es pas obligée de reprendre ton sérieux, y'a pas de loi pour ça, regarde moi, est_-_ce que je suis sérieuse ? _:-_P

1 Littéralement : « Eau mouillée »

2 Pas de faute de frappe, il s'appelle bien Wolfang, et non Wolfgang.


	7. Poisson d'eau douce

_Je m'excuse bien bas pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais bon, j'ai eu un w-e chargé ;-) M'enfin le voili le tout beau !_

**Chapitre 6 : Poisson d'eau douce**

En ce premier vendredi soir de l'année, alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, la salle commune des Gryffondor ne s'était pas désemplie, plusieurs petits groupes discutant encore avec entrain. Rares étaient ceux à être déjà retournés dans leur dortoir et les filles de troisième année en faisaient partie. Si certains avaient trouvé cela étrange compte tenu du dynamisme des jeunes filles, ils avaient vite oublié le sujet en mettant cela sur le compte des horaires de l'école, ce sur quoi ils se trompaient complètement.

Lily et ses camarades étaient en effet bien loin d'avoir rendu les armes face à leur emploi du temps de l'année et avaient par ailleurs toujours eu une grande facilité d'adaptation. Ce qui expliquait que, alors que minuit sonnaient quelque part dans le château, à la place des respirations tranquilles annonciatrices d'un profond sommeil réparateur, le dortoir était envahi par la musique des Mystiques Hystériques, les voix de Millea et Tara, l'accompagnement à la guitare de Fiona et les bruits de pas de la danse frénétique de Lily et Océane.

Alors que Fiona jouait ses accords assise en tailleur sur son lit – qu'elles avaient repoussé ainsi que les autres pour dégager de l'espace – Millea et Tara battaient la mesure des mains en chantant, debout, et regardant la danse des deux autres qui se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre avec de grands sourires, se laissant emporter par la musique. Le dernier accord retentit enfin et elles exécutèrent un dernier mouvement tandis que les deux chanteuses tapaient deux fois avec force dans leurs mains en lançant les derniers mots d'une voix puissante.

_-_ On se débrouille pas mal, remarqua Fiona alors que ses amies s'écroulaient sur les lits en riant, ce qui ne facilitait pas leur reprise de souffle.

_-_ Quatre heures qu'on fait la fête et on vient d'en passer deux non_-_stop à enchaîner les chansons, annonça Lily d'une voix haletante mais heureuse, allongée sur le dos les bras en croix.

_-_ Un de ces quatre, faudra songer à établir un record, remarqua Millea.

_-_ Si un jour j'arrive à me relever, j'essaierai d'y réfléchir, déclara Océane, affalée sur le ventre, les bras tombant vers le sol.

_-_ Bah ! On récupère un peu et on est repartie. La soirée ne fait que commencer !

_-_ Tara, laisse_-_les déjà retrouver la totalité de leur corps, puis on en parlera, rigola Fiona.

_-_ Dis_-_moi Fiona, une question me trotte dans la tête depuis que tu as sorti ta guitare. Si je ne m'abuse, elle est bien électrique ? D'ailleurs, dur d'en supposer autrement avec le son que tu en sors, mais comment tu la fais fonctionner ? L'électricité ne peut pas marcher à Poudlard.

_-_ Quelles lectrices ? demanda Millea en haussant un sourcil.

_-_ On a vu ça en Etude des Moldus ! s'exclama soudain Océane en se redressant. L'écle… euh… L'é_-_lec_-_tri_-_ci_-_té, reprit_-_elle en plissant des yeux pour se concentrer, c'est une énergie dont se servent les Moldus pour faire marcher tous leurs appareils. J'ai pas raison ?

_-_ En gros, c'est ça, confirma Lily. C'est avec ça qu'on fait marcher les luminaires, notamment, et ça sert à vraiment beaucoup de choses. La guitare de Fiona est électrique, le son est différent d'une guitare ordinaire.

_-_ Ce sont mes parents qui me l'ont offerte, expliqua Fiona avec un immense sourire. Et papa lui a lancé un sortilège particulier pour qu'elle marche à l'énergie magique. Plus besoin de courant et je peux en jouer ici.

_-_ Alors ça, c'est trop fort ! s'enthousiasma Tara. Ton père est vraiment doué. En plus ça accompagne super bien le style des Mystiques Hystériques !

_-_ Ce groupe est le meilleur du moment ! confirma Millea avec véhémence.

_-_ Moi je préfère les Wet Water, remarqua Océane.

_-_ Ils sont pas mal mais pas très… comment dire ? énergiques. Si tu veux bouger et faire la fête, ce sont les Mystiques Hystériques qu'il faut.

_-_ J'aurai jamais cru qu'il y avait de telles musiques dans le monde sorcier, avoua Lily. Ils sont vraiment géniaux ! Mais pour le moment, je préfère quand même les groupes moldus… sauf en ce qui concerne les Hystériques, c'est vrai.

_-_ Les Rageurs Excités Marteaux étaient pas mal non plus, mais on n'en entend plus parler depuis plusieurs mois, remarqua Océane.

_-_ Vous ne savez pas ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers Fiona, sauf celui de Tara, qui était soudain très occupée à rechercher en plusieurs coups de baguette magique des musiques.

_-_ Le percussionniste du groupe est… mort à Noël dernier… Il faisait partie d'une des familles qui ont été tuée par Voldemort.

Océane se replia sur elle_-_même et Millea grimaça en émettant un léger grognement alors que Lily frissonnait au souvenir de l'article que lui avait montré son père. L'ambiance avait été considérablement refroidie par cette annonce.

_-_ A chaque fois que j'entends son nom ou que je le lis, je me sens vraiment mal, remarqua Océane d'une voix blanche. Ça me rappelle… la photo de la Gazette après l'attaque du palais des Diplomages… C'était… désagréable…

_-_ Lui et ceux qui l'ont rejoint s'enhardissent de jour en jour en plus, dit sombrement Fiona. Il y a eu d'autres attaques et, à chaque fois, ils laissent cette marque repoussante.

_-_ Vous imaginez si vous rentrez chez vous et que vous voyez… commença Millea en regardant dans le vide avant de se secouer la tête. Mais ça va aller ! Les Aurors vont bien finir par mettre la main dessus. Et s'ils ne l'ont toujours pas fait quand on sortira d'ici, j'irai les aider ! Et alors vous verrez, ça ne traînera pas !

_-_ Tu veux devenir Auror ? s'étonna Lily.

_-_ J'aimerai bien en tous cas. Etre toujours au cœur de l'action, se servir de la magie à un degré important, ça m'intéresse vraiment !

_-_ Moi j'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi ! annonça la voix joyeuse de Tara en revenant brusquement sur la conversation. Je pourrais peut_-_être chanter… ou alors m'engager dans un cirque… ou alors devenir animatrice… ou alors…

_-_ Beaucoup de choix, en d'autres termes, la coupa Fiona en rigolant. J'aurai juré que tu voulais travailler dans la décoration, ajouta_-_t_-_elle à l'intention de Millea.

_-_ Avant oui, mais en fait ce serait plutôt un passe_-_temps je pense. Et vous ? Vous y avez déjà réfléchis ?

_-_ Personnellement, je ne sais pas trop, avoua Fiona. Je ne voudrais pas d'un métier qui bouge de trop quand même, mais je n'aimerai pas travailler dans un bureau.

_-_ En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment quels sont les débouchés dans le monde de la magie, dit Lily, l'air pensif. Il doit y en avoir beaucoup non ?

_-_ Oh oui ! Autant que chez les Moldus j'imagine. Médicomage, apothicaire, Auror, conseiller magique, dresseur, j'aurai du mal à tous te les citer mais il y a une section "orientation" à la bibliothèque, tu n'auras qu'à aller voir.

_-_ Et toi Océane ?

_-_ En fait, depuis qu'on fait ce genre de soirée, je pense de plus en plus à ce que ça me ferait de devenir chorégraphe pour les spectacles sorciers, rougit Océane en baissant un peu les yeux.

_-_ Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. En plus tu t'améliores sans cesse sur ce plan_-_là, j'adore les chorégraphies que tu me proposes, déclara sincèrement Lily.

_-_ J'imagine bien la scène, dit Millea avec un sourire en coin. La journée tu serais au conservatoire Choré Sortarius et le soir en rentrant, tu retrouverais Lupin et tu danserais juste pour lui pour le remettre de sa journée de trav…

_-_ Millea ! s'écria sa cousine en devenant plus rouge qu'un strangulot ébouillanté.

_-_ Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'en rêves pas la nuit, ricana_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Arrête Millea, Océane verra bien comment ça va se passer, intervint gentiment Fiona.

_-_ Ben à ce rythme là, ils y sont encore l'an prochain, grommela la jeune fille d'un air boudeur.

_-_ Tu ne vas pas dire que c'est de ma faute ! s'exclama Océane.

_-_ Certainement pas, je suis très fière de tes efforts, ma chère cousine, déclara Millea en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Mais Lupin est plutôt long à la détente, tu dois bien l'admettre.

Océane rosit de nouveau mais ne répondit rien.

_-_ Moi je suis sûre que ça s'arrangera bientôt, annonça Tara. Tu vas voir Océane, accroche toi bien et il ne te résistera pas longtemps. Mais en attendant…

Elle bondit au pied du lit en appliquant un mouvement à sa baguette et une nouvelle chanson s'éleva dans le dortoir. Aussitôt les autres filles se levèrent à leur tour et elles dansèrent et rigolèrent pendant encore deux bonnes heures avant de s'écrouler endormies sur leurs lits, oublieuses des soucis du monde extérieur et parfaitement heureuses de leur condition.

o

Le soleil n'avait pas montré ses rayons depuis très longtemps que James, déjà habillé, se trouvait la tête plongée dans sa malle, éparpillant à droite à gauche ce qui s'y trouvait en cherchant visiblement quelque chose sous le regard moqueur de Sirius. Remus et Peter étaient déjà descendu prendre leur petit déjeuner, Remus ayant convaincu le second qu'ils leur fallaient profiter du samedi matin pour qu'il lui explique ce qu'il n'avait pas compris sur les cours. Par conséquent, James et Sirius se retrouvaient seuls pour toute la mâtinée et avaient décidé de s'occuper de la rascasse dont ils avaient besoin. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle James était ainsi immergé dans sa malle, à la recherche d'un bouquin dont ils auraient besoin.

_-_ Tu es le roi du rangement toi, constata Sirius au bout d'un moment en évitant une chaussure que James venait de balancer par_-_dessus son épaule, énervé de ne pas trouver.

_-_ Les plus grands génies ont toujours été de piètres ménagers, rétorqua James aussi dignement qu'il put compte tenu de sa position. Tiens…

_-_ Quoi ? T'as retrouvé ton nounours que tu avais perdu l'an dernier ? se moqua Sirius.

_-_ Crétin, grommela James. Non, c'est le miroir que mes parents m'ont offert, tout comme à toi, faudrait un jour qu'on fasse des recherches dessus quand même…

_-_ Ouais, ça pourrait être intéressant, reconnut vaguement Sirius en prenant son propre miroir en main – qu'il gardait sur sa table de chevet – et en le tournant entre ses doigts sans y faire vraiment attention.

Sirius ne l'avouerait jamais mais il tenait beaucoup à ce simple miroir ainsi qu'au coffret de correspondance que lui avaient offerts les Potter. Ce Noël là, il avait eu l'impression de recevoir de véritables cadeaux pour la première fois, juste pour le plaisir et non dans un désir de faire accroître sa puissance et son _utilité_. Il était retourné chez les Potter une fois en plus de ce Noël et les avait bien entendu vus sur le quai du Poudlard Express, il aurait aimé avoir des parents comme eux, simplement soucieux du bien_-_être de leur enfant, ou comme les parents de Remus…

_-_ Dis donc James, ils ont jamais voulu avoir d'autres enfants tes parents ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'un ton vague, perdu dans ses pensées.

_-_ Hein ? Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Non, je pense pas, je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question à vrai dire. Et puis en plus, puisque t'es comme mon frère, ils sont comme tes parents, non ? Donc, je suis pas fils unique.

Sirius eut un sursaut et fixa le dos de James avec incrédulité, celui_-_ci maugréant toujours dans sa malle. Evidemment qu'il le considérait également comme son frère, mais il n'aurait jamais cru l'entendre énoncer cela un jour avec autant de simplicité.

Il tourna le miroir et se regarda dedans avant de ricaner.

_-_ Ouais, mais d'un autre côté, Sirius _Potter_, je le sens pas trop, tu vois. J'ai beau détester ma famille, je trouve mon nom plutôt classe.

_-_ Parce que tu crois que James _Black_ ça sonne mieux ? grogna son ami en levant les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Oh ! J'ai vexé le grand James Potter ! rigola Sirius. Bon, dés que tu trouves, tu m'appelles, je me repose encore un peu, déclara le garçon en reposant le miroir à sa place initiale.

Il croisa les mains derrière sa tête et ferma tranquillement les yeux.

_-_ Si tu m'aidais, ça irait plus vite ! répliqua James.

Son ami cligna des yeux avec étonnement en regardant la direction opposée à celle où se trouvait James puis le regarda d'un air incrédule.

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ Aider. Tu sais, quand quelqu'un fait quelque chose et qu'une autre personne vient lui prêter main forte dans sa tâche, ironisa James.

Sirius fronça les sourcils sans répondre et tourna plusieurs fois la tête de droite à gauche avant que James ne lance un « Bingo ! » retentissant et que ses yeux se posent sur le miroir. Il le prit et l'observa un moment d'un air surpris quand James vint lui agiter sous le nez le livre qu'il venait de trouver.

_-_ Tu vois ce que je te…

_-_ James, va prendre ton miroir ?

_-_ Je suis pas aussi narcissique que toi, tu sais ?

_-_ Très drôle. Va le prendre je te dis.

Avec un soupir, James s'exécuta et comme il regardait dans le miroir, la même expression de surprise se dessina sur son visage.

_-_ Je te vois à l'intérieur !

_-_ Terrible ! Ce sont des révéliroirs ! s'écria Sirius. J'aurai dû y penser plus tôt !

_-_ Des révéliroirs ? répéta James qui, de toute évidence, ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait.

_-_ A marquer dans les annales de l'histoire, commenta son ami, moi qui croyais que tu savais tout, me voilà déçu…

_-_ Accouche Sirius !

_-_ Avec ces révéliroirs, on peut communiquer à n'importe quelle distance l'un de l'autre, il suffit de prononcer le nom complet de la personne à qui on souhaite parler et qui possède l'autre miroir. Ils ont d'autres propriétés mais je ne m'en souviens plus, faudra qu'on se renseigne.

_-_ T'aurais pu faire la relation plus tôt, remarqua James. En tous cas, on ne s'en sépare plus ! Ça va être très pratique pour organiser des farces…

_-_ Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Bon, on y va ?

Ils retrouvèrent Remus et Peter dans la Grande Salle et Sirius passa juste à la table des Poufsouffle pour embrasser sa petite amie avant de rapidement venir les rejoindre.

_-_ Alors James, tu l'as finalement trouvé ? demanda Remus.

_-_ Tout est en ordre, il n'y a plus qu'à accomplir la métamorphose.

_-_ "plus qu'à", évidemment, dit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

_-_ J'aimerai bien venir vous voir faire ça, remarqua Peter, les yeux pétillants.

_-_ Il vaut mieux que tu t'améliores plutôt que de nous regarder faire, répliqua un peu sèchement Sirius.

Peter baissa les yeux sur son petit déjeuner sans rien dire, un peu honteux, mais Remus fixa Sirius droit dans les yeux d'un air légèrement réprobateur. Ils se défièrent ainsi un moment et Sirius finit par hausser les épaules et détourner le premier le regard.

Le jeune Black avait eu un peu de mal à accepter Peter, par moment il lui faisait un peu trop penser à Regulus à son goût, à toujours être dans leurs jambes et à s'extasier de leurs prouesses magiques. Si cela semblait plaire à James, ça avait le don d'irriter Sirius. Le garçon avait cependant dû reconnaître qu'en dehors de cela, Peter était un garçon sympathique et imaginatif, aussi avait_-_il fini par l'accepter. Mais lorsqu'il reprenait ses airs d'adulateur éperdu d'admiration, il ne se privait pas pour lui faire comprendre que cela l'agaçait. Et puis, il devait bien l'avouer, il désirait passer du temps seul avec James sans les deux autres, les deux garçons étant réellement très liés l'un à l'autre.

_-_ On va s'attaquer à la défense contre les forces du Mal et à la métamorphose ce matin, d'accord Peter ? proposa Remus. Après tout, tu ne t'en sors pas si mal que ça en sortilèges.

_-_ D'ac…

_-_ Ça vous dérange si je me joins à vous ?

Ils tournèrent un regard surpris vers une Océane souriante qui gardait les yeux fixés gentiment sur Remus.

_-_ Je n'ai pas tout compris à ce qu'a raconté Fitevil sur les sortilèges d'attaque mystiques, expliqua_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Bien sûr, si tu as des difficultés, je peux bien essayer de t'aider. Mais je ne garantis pas les résultats, ajouta Remus en souriant.

_-_ On verra bien, je suis persuadée que tu seras un excellent professeur. Je mange et je vous rejoins dans la salle commune.

_-_ M'est avis qu'elle préférerait étudier les langues plutôt que la défense, ricana Sirius une fois qu'elle fut partie.

_-_ Sirius ! le réprimanda Remus, plus en colère que gêné. Ça te ferait mal d'être un peu plus respectueux que ça envers les autres ?

_-_ Ce n'est pas de l'irrespect, il ne fait qu'énoncer une vérité, remarqua James en souriant. Arrête Remus ! Tu vas pas nous faire croire que tu crois _réellement_ que Runaway a eu du mal avec le cours de défense.

_-_ C'est possible non ? grommela Remus.

_-_ Il était d'une simplicité enf…

Sirius se reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de James et se souvint que Peter n'avait justement pas compris ce cours_-_là.

_-_ Runaway est plutôt une bonne élève dans cette matière, reprit_-_il plus prudemment. Elle cherche juste une excuse pour être en ta compagnie.

_-_ Mais peut_-_être que cette excuse t'arrange pour la même raison ? ajouta James avec un sourire malicieux.

_-_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Remus en rougissant. Bon, Peter, on y va ?

Son ami se leva avec un demi sourire aux lèvres et ils dirent au revoir aux deux autres, Remus essayant d'ignorer leurs ricanements.

_-_ Bon ! C'est pas le tout de pousser Remus dans ses derniers retranchements pour qu'il avoue ce qu'il ne veut même pas s'avouer à lui_-_même, mais on a d'autres choses à faire, fit remarquer James à Sirius.

_-_ Allons_-_y alors, répondit son ami en vidant sa tasse et attrapant des toasts en même temps qu'il se levait.

Si James et Sirius étaient tous deux exceptionnellement doués dans la pratique de la magie, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils n'avaient que treize ans et ne pouvaient donc avoir le niveau d'un sorcier professionnel. Pour cette raison, la métamorphose qu'ils comptaient effectuer requérait certaines conditions, aussi minimes soient_-_elles, entre autres celle d'avoir – pour les métamorphoses complexes – un objet initial proche de celui qu'ils désiraient obtenir.

Ils marchèrent en discutant des possibilités que pourraient leur offrir les révéliroirs et de Pré_-_au_-_Lard, où ils pourraient se rendre cette année, jusqu'à la berge que surplombait la falaise de laquelle James avait failli tomber la nuit où Remus les avait poursuivi sous sa forme de loup_-_garou. L'endroit présentait deux avantages, tout d'abord il était totalement hors de vue du château et assez éloigné, ensuite le lac était peu profond sur plusieurs mètres, ce qui les exemptait du risque de voir surgir le calmar géant, qui aurait pu faire fuir les poissons.

Ils lancèrent dans l'eau une partie des toasts qu'ils avaient conservés et s'assirent en attendant que des poissons mordent à l'appât.

_-_ J'ai repensé à ce que t'a dit Dolohov la dernière fois, dit James après un instant de silence.

Sirius le regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_-_ Il t'a parlé d'un choix, poursuivit James tout en regardant vers le lac, et je me suis dit… Enfin, vu la réputation de ta famille et que mes parents ont fait des recherches sur eux par rapport à Voldemort, tu crois pas que ça puisse avoir un rapport ?

Son ami regarda à son tour le lac en réfléchissant. Il avait évidemment déjà songé à cette éventualité on ne peut plus probable, mais en même temps…

_-_ Est_-_ce que tu as pu entendre les résultats de l'enquête de tes parents ? demanda_-_t_-_il finalement.

_-_ Non, pourquoi ?

_-_ Mes parents… sont assez particuliers. Ils sont dangereux, néfastes et tout ce que tu veux mais, surtout, ils sont extrêmement fiers, pas comme mon oncle Achernar et ma tante Elladora qui ne poursuivent que le pouvoir. Je connais bien mes parents, et je dirais même malheureusement, je les vois mal se soumettre aux ordres de quelqu'un d'autre.

_-_ Peut_-_être pas eux, mais s'ils souhaitaient une alliance avec ce mage ? Imagine qu'ils veuillent que tu rejoignes ses rangs pour leur prouver leur respect ou que sais_-_je encore ?

_-_ J'ai des doutes quand même, ils ont beau me haïr, je suis leur fils, si je déshonore déjà les Black à leur avis, ce serait encore pire de me voir porter allégeance à qui que ce soit. En même temps… c'est vrai que leur initiation à la magie noire peut laisser supposer que c'est en effet le choix qu'ils ont fait pour moi…

James regarda son ami avec une certaine inquiétude mais celui_-_ci mit un moment avant de se tourner vers lui, et quand il le fit, ce fut avec un sourire moqueur et assuré aux lèvres.

_-_ Mais ils devront courir vite pour m'attraper le jour où ils voudront essayer de m'embrigader là_-_dedans. Je n'aurai jamais de maître, foi de Sirius Black ! Hé ! Ça mord !

Il bondit sur ses pieds et agita sa baguette pour faire sortir un poisson de l'eau, le conservant dans une bulle d'eau.

_-_ Et moi je serai toujours là en cas de besoin, remarqua James qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

_-_ Mais j'y compte bien mon pote, dit Sirius en lui adressant un clin d'œil auquel l'autre répondit par un grand rire.

Ils pourraient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre, quoi qu'il arrive, il n'était même pas besoin de le dire pour qu'ils le sachent. Et du haut de leurs treize ans, ils en étaient persuadés jusqu'à la fin, une confiance qui ne pourrait jamais faillir.

_-_ On y va ensemble ?

_-_ Je te laisse mener, annonça Sirius avec une courbette comique.

Ils pointèrent tous deux leur baguette sur le poisson qui tournait en rond dans son "bocal" et exécutèrent un mouvement compliqué du poignet en prononçant la formule avant la fin de leur manœuvre.

_-_ _Morphorasco !_

Le poisson s'immobilisa soudain dans sa bulle, vira brusquement au rouge et, dans un "pop" un peu étouffé, se transforma en une rascasse rouge vif aux rayures blanches. Ils l'observèrent un moment puis se regardèrent.

_-_ Tu crois qu'elle a son venin ?

_-_ Pas trente six milles façons de le savoir, remarqua Sirius en attrapant le bouquin de James et en sortant une fiole de son sac.

Ils prononcèrent un nouveau sortilège directement sur le poisson et la fiole se remplit d'un liquide transparent dans lequel ils plongèrent un révélateur pour vérifier s'il s'agissait bien du venin. Une fois vérifié, James désigna la rascasse.

_-_ C'est pas sensé être un poisson de mer ? L'eau douce devrait pas lui plaire non ?

_-_ Faut croire qu'on s'est un peu loupé dans la métamorphose, mais du moment qu'on a le poison après tout…

Ils remirent la rascasse dans le lac telle qu'elle et revinrent vers le château.

_-_ Les professeurs vont rien comprendre à ce qu'il…

_-_ Une journée favorable aux rencontres, jeunes sorciers.

Sirius et James se retournèrent dans un sursaut, sortant d'un même mouvement leur baguette de leur ceinture.

_-_ Firenze ? s'étonna James en reconnaissant le centaure.

_-_ Salut, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est vu, remarqua nonchalamment Sirius en remettant sa baguette en place.

_-_ Je n'avais pas de raison de venir vous voir avant, répondit simplement le jeune centaure.

_-_ Vous seriez pas apparentés aux sphinx, vous autres les centaures ? grogna James, agacé.

Un sourire amusé joua sur les lèvres du poulain et il secoua la tête.

_-_ Il vous faut prendre garde, Mercure court dans le ciel, précédant de peu la flamboyante Mars. L'annonciateur ne peut tout voir mais le messager prévient d'un grand danger qui plane sur Poudlard.

Les deux Gryffondor échangèrent un regard en biais.

_-_ Euh… Et en clair, ça veut dire quoi ? demanda James en retenant un fou rire.

_-_ Il n'est pas encore temps, mais celui_-_ci file plus vite que vous ne le pensez et Vénus reste encore bien pâle pour changer tout cela. Elle ne se manifestera que dans bien des cycles passés, j'ai entendu les anciens en parler. Je ne suis venu que pour vous prévenir, parce qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais fait. Maintenant je dois vous laisser où on remarquera mon absence.

_-_ Vous ne pourriez pas être plus explicite ?

_-_ Je ne saurai l'être. Au revoir, que les étoiles vous soient bénéfiques.

_-_ Firenze ! l'appela Sirius avant qu'il parte. Juste une question comme ça : vous avez quel âge ?

A nouveau le centaure sourit.

_-_ Je suis jeune.

Et il partit pour de bon, laissant les deux amis complètement perplexes.

_-_ Il faudrait _vraiment_ songer à vérifier s'il n'y a pas de lien de parenté entre eux et les sphinx, commenta Sirius. Et puis pourquoi il nous en parle à nous ? C'est quoi cette histoire de danger ?

_-_ On n'a qu'à en parler à Remus, il est plutôt calé en créatures magiques, il saura sûrement ce que signifie tout cela.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune, ils repérèrent immédiatement Remus, installé dans un des fauteuils, en train de parler alors qu'Océane Runaway l'écoutait attentivement – et le dévorait accessoirement des yeux sans qu'il le remarque, pris dans son discours. A la table d'à côté, Peter semblait désespérer sur un quelconque devoir mais lorsqu'il levait les yeux vers Remus, ils étaient légèrement amusés et non suppliants pour qu'il vienne l'aider. De toute évidence, le garçon était prêt à sacrifier ses heures d'études supplémentaires, quitte à s'échiner sur un travail sans parvenir à le réaliser, pour qu'Océane profite un peu plus de son charmant futur – qui ne savait évidemment pas encore l'être.

Sirius et James s'avancèrent subrepticement pour écouter ce que racontait Remus. Il finissait apparemment un exposé sur les géants et Runaway était tout simplement fascinée par ses paroles.

_-_ … à partir de ce moment_-_là, on ne connut plus la situation exacte des colonies, termina Remus. On suppose simplement qu'ils ont migré dans l'Himalaya, mais le territoire est plutôt vaste, comme tu t'en doutes. Tu as des questions ?

Océane continua à le fixer un moment et ce n'est que lorsqu'il commença à gigoter sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise sous son regard insistant, qu'elle réalisa son attitude.

_-_ Pas la moindre ! Tu en parles tellement bien ! J'avais l'impression d'écouter un conteur et il y a plein de choses que je ne savais pas. Tu es vraiment incroyable Remus !

_-_ Mais non voyons, ce n'est rien, marmonna Remus en rosissant légèrement.

Il regarda sa montre et sembla surpris.

_-_ Ça fait déjà deux heures qu'on travaille ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

_-_ Et si vous faisiez une pause ? suggéra innocemment Millea, qui ne se trouvait pas loin. Vous pourriez aller faire un tour au bord du lac par exemple.

Remus rougit encore plus et ouvrit la bouche, sûrement dans l'intention de protester, mais Océane le devança.

_-_ C'est une excellente idée ! Enfin… si tu veux bien Remus…

_-_ Je ne voudrais pas… Tu as peut_-_être envie de rester avec tes amies…

_-_ Je ne te demanderais pas sinon.

_-_ Mais Peter…

_-_ On va aider Peter avec ses devoirs, intervint soudainement James. Tu es d'accord Peter ?

_-_ Bien évidemment.

_-_ Vous êtes rentrés ?

_-_ Et toi tu sors, répondit Sirius avec un sourire malin.

Remus les regarda les uns après l'autre puis sourit à Océane.

_-_ Dans ce cas d'accord. J'ai déjà ma cape, tu devrais aller prendre la tienne. Je t'attends ici, d'accord ?

_-_ Je reviens de suite.

_-_ Il fait plutôt frais aujourd'hui pour la saison, remarqua James en s'asseyant.

_-_ Océane ? appela Remus avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans l'escalier. Mets_-_toi quelque chose de chaud.

_-_ Pas de soucis.

_-_ Alors vous en êtes à vous appeler par vos prénoms avec Runaway maintenant ? demanda James avec un air ravi.

_-_ Ça se fait entre amis, non ? remarqua Remus en essayant d'avoir l'air décontracté et en évitant de croiser le regard des autres.

_-_ Et bien j'espère que tu sauras profiter de cette balade en tête à tête avec ton _amie_, dans ce cas, se moqua gentiment Sirius.

Océane redescendit à ce moment_-_là et ils sortirent de la salle commune sous les regards entendus de leurs amis. James se mit alors à aider Peter et comme Sirius n'avait aucunement envie de travailler, il décida de profiter de ce temps libre pour aller voir sa petite amie, Millea sortant peu après lui pour aller retrouver ses camarades dans leur salle privée.

o

Un livre de potion dans les mains, Severus observait d'un air intrigué Dorie Létanaut et Kelly Smith en train de discuter d'une chose apparemment assez sérieuse. Depuis le premier jour de la rentrée, on avait soudain vu la seconde et la cinquième année devenir quasiment inséparables. Si ce rapprochement aussi soudain qu'inattendu avait surpris plus d'un Serpentard, Severus se doutait que Tara n'était pas étrangère à cette nouvelle relation.

Et puis à bien y réfléchir, le caractère des deux filles était assez semblable, il n'était donc pas si étonnant qu'elles deviennent amies, n'eusse été la différence d'âge. De l'avis de Severus, il n'aurait plus manqué que Wanda Canaris pour compléter le tableau qu'elles formaient, mais la troisième année était sans aucun doute hors toutes catégories.

L'attention du Serpentard fut déviée vers Lucius Malefoy comme il arrivait dans la salle commune et se dirigeait vers Narcissa Black. A ses côtés se tenaient Gaétan Goyle et Firmin Flint, mais aucun autre de ses camarades ne se trouvait là, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le troisième année.

Ça avait déjà commencé l'an passé mais c'était on ne peut plus flagrant en ce premier week_-_end de l'année : certains Serpentard manquaient à l'appel. Severus était certain que si on avait fouillé le château de fond en comble, on ne les aurait pas trouvé, mais il ignorait totalement où ils se rendaient. Les plus souvent absents étaient Dolohov et Ronerrin, même en semaine, il leur arrivait de disparaître, mais d'autres disparaissaient également parfois, comme Parkinson, McNair, Forester, et quelques autres. Même Evan Rosier, qui était en même année que lui, était absent ce samedi là, mais comme les professeurs n'avaient pas d'intérêt à faire l'appel en fin de semaine et qu'ils étaient toujours présents aux repas, personne ne pouvait le remarquer, sauf en étant dans la maison même – et les Serpentard se gardaient bien de commenter ces disparitions.

Severus avait bien une vague idée de ce qu'il se tramait mais s'étonnait alors que Malefoy soit toujours présent dans ces cas_-_là. D'un autre côté, il était certainement le mieux placé pour les couvrir et, étant préfet, son absence était plus facilement repérable. On aurait pu croire qu'il en profitait pour passer du temps avec sa fiancée, mais tout le monde connaissait le principe des mariages arrangés et ce n'était certainement pas l'amour qui liait Malefoy à Black. Ils ne se montraient jamais le moindre signe d'affection en public – si ce n'était pour tenir tête à l'autre – et lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils passaient leur temps à parler de sujets visiblement assez sérieux et certainement plus axés sur la politique ou la finance que les sentiments.

Légèrement oppressé par l'atmosphère de la salle commune, Severus préféra fermer son livre et sortir. Il était bien heureux, en fait, d'être né dans une famille où les mariages arrangés n'étaient jamais abordés. Même s'il était encore jeune, le garçon avait déjà pris la décision de ne jamais se marier avec personne. Vu les résultats que ça pouvait donner en considération de ses parents, il préférait de loin éviter cela.

Il décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir être tranquille et avança dans les couloirs en ayant la vague impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important. Malheureusement pour lui, le _quelque chose _en question se rappela vite à son bon souvenir en apparaissant brusquement devant lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

_-_ Salut Severus ! Tu vas bien ?

Au lieu de repousser la Gryffondor comme il l'aurait fait l'an passé, il attendit qu'elle le lâche pour se reculer d'un pas et la considérer.

_-_ Bonjour Tara. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irait pas.

_-_ Il y a tout un tas de raisons qui font qu'on pourrait aller mal, mais comme je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans un discours philosophique, je te les épargnerai. On va faire un tour ?

_-_ J'allais à la bibliothèque pour lire, lui dit_-_il en montrant son volume.

_-_ Tu liras en marchant, comme ça tu auras quelque chose à faire au lieu de faire semblant de m'écouter, remarqua_-_t_-_elle en riant et en l'entraînant par le bras.

A part un soupir résigné, Severus ne résista absolument pas et la laissa l'emmener en dehors du château en écoutant à peine son babillage incessant. Pour le garçon, il était impressionnant de pouvoir parler autant pour ne rien dire. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, il avait l'impression que derrière ces phrases futiles, ces comptines idiotes et ces exclamations exubérantes se cachaient plus que ce qu'on pouvait croire au prime abord, mais sans doute n'était_-_ce là que son désir de justifier sa relation avec sa _cousine_.

Tara l'avait amené jusqu'au bord du lac et il s'était installé au bord pour lire son livre tandis que la Gryffondor était en train de lui parler d'il ne savait quels obscurs élèves de l'école. Il se surprenait lui_-_même à réussir à comprendre ce qu'il lisait tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la jeune fille. Il se sentait… bien.

Il redressa le nez de son bouquin et regarda plus attentivement Tara, en train de danser sur place tout en parlant, gesticulant dans le vide sans vraiment regarder son interlocuteur. Elle était exubérante, dynamique, trop, sans le moindre doute, et en même temps, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, apaisante. Il ignorait si ce n'était que lui qui voyait les choses ainsi ou s'il en était de même avec tous mais malgré l'exaspération qu'on pouvait ressentir à l'égard de la Gryffondor, elle parvenait toujours à apaiser les esprits, juste en étant là à bavarder de tout et rien, à se mouvoir à droite et à gauche, c'était étrange… elle était étrange…

_-_ Tu as parlé de ta mère à tes amies ? demanda_-_t_-_il avant de s'être rendu compte de pourquoi il ouvrait la bouche.

Elle cessa tout mouvement pour se tourner vers lui et il découvrit sur son visage un étrange sourire, entre douceur et triomphe.

_-_ Non, pas encore, mais Lily et Fiona ne vont pas tarder à me coincer je pense, dit_-_elle avec un petit rire.

Severus se renfrogna légèrement et détourna le regard. Il sentit la jeune fille s'asseoir très près de lui et quand il releva les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec elle, si près qu'il eut un mouvement de recul. Agenouillée devant lui, appuyée sur ses mains, elle était penchée vers lui et le regardait droit dans les yeux, comme si elle essayait de plonger en lui. Le garçon tenta bien de soutenir ce regard mais les yeux étaient si noirs et si profonds qu'il sentit sa tête lui tourner légèrement et il finit par détourner de nouveau le regard.

_-_ Ça, ça va être le plus dur, mais on y parviendra.

Lorsqu'il la regarda de nouveau, elle s'était relevée et avait retrouvé son sourire candide et si rafraîchissant, ainsi que ses papotages inutiles.

_-_ On parlait des Mystiques Hystériques avec les filles la dernière fois, tu connais ? Oui, tu connais forcément, mais toi, tu dois préférer la musique classique, non ? Tu as déjà écouté des musiciens moldus ? Je t'assure qu'ils font des choses sublimes ! Et puis aussi…

Le Serpentard se sentait un peu perturbé par cette "confrontation" visuelle dont il était sorti perdant. Nul doute cependant que Tara n'avait jamais eu en tête un défi en le regardant de la sorte, mais c'était ainsi que Severus le considérait pour lui_-_même. Il y avait des fois où il sentait que la jeune fille en savait plus qu'elle n'aurait dû sur lui, mais il n'en avait pas l'explication.

_-_ … et alors… Oh ! Salut Océane ! Remus !

Il leva vivement la tête pour voir arriver les deux interpellés, Tara se jetant dans les bras de son amie comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis des mois.

_-_ Vous vous faîtes une balade ? C'est vrai qu'il fait beau, mais un peu frais quand même.

_-_ Remus m'a aidée en DCFM, alors pour nous aérer l'esprit, nous sommes sortis.

_-_ DCFM ? répéta Lupin en haussant un sourcil.

_-_ C'est Fiona qui a raccourci pour la défense. C'est une grande paresseuse et elle nous a entraînées dans son vice, ajouta Runaway comme en confidence, ce qui fit rire Lupin.

Derrière Tara, elle vit Severus se lever et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_-_ Oh… Tu es avec… Rogue…

Elle avait difficilement dissimulé son mépris, n'ayant toujours pas pardonné au Serpentard ce qu'il avait failli faire à Fiona et Tara en première année.

_-_ Runaway, dit_-_il en inclinant légèrement la tête. Et… Lupin…

_-_ Salut Rogue.

Un instant, les garçons se regardèrent l'un l'autre sans se rendre compte que Tara avait recommencé à parler avec Océane.

Severus n'aimait pas beaucoup Lupin, il trouvait que quelque chose clochait avec lui. Il était ami avec Potter et Black, pour commencer, et même s'il ne l'avait jamais insulté ou humilié d'une quelconque manière, il n'avait jamais empêché les deux autres de le faire – enfin, cela était un peu faux, il s'était interposé certaines fois, mais très rares –, mais surtout, les Serpentard ne savaient rien sur ses origines.

En arrivant à Serpentard, Severus s'était vite rendu compte qu'on pouvait toujours avoir des renseignements sur les origines des élèves et les plus anciens leur avaient quasiment fait la liste des Sang_-_de_-_bourbe et des sang mêlé, même parmi les première année. Mais lorsqu'un jour Severus avait demandé à Malefoy ce qu'il en était pour Lupin, il lui avait dit de ne pas se mêler de ça, que lui_-_même l'ignorait et qu'ils n'avaient pas à savoir.

Par ailleurs, à maintes reprises, il avait entendu les élèves plus âgés prononcer son nom dans des conversations à voix basse, le sien ainsi que celui de Black revenaient souvent, et moins fréquemment mais quand même présents, ceux de Potter, Londubat et d'autres. Il n'avait cependant jamais tenté le diable jusqu'à essayer d'entendre mieux ce qu'ils se disaient.

_-_ Puisque tu as retrouvé tes amis Tara, je vais te laisser, dit Severus d'un ton glacial.

_-_ Oh non, c'était juste pour dire bonjour, remarqua la fille en souriant. Je ne voudrais en aucun cas interrompre une balade aussi agréable.

Remus et Severus lui lancèrent le même regard, se demandant de qui elle parlait exactement, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'un bouillonnement apparut à la surface du lac. Ils s'entreregardèrent et virent de nouvelles bulles venir crever la surface. Même Tara s'était tue et fixait avec perplexité l'eau sombre et peu rassurante.

_-_ C… C'est quoi ça ? demanda Océane en se reculant pour se rapprocher de Remus.

Celui_-_ci s'avança pour l'attraper mais, au même moment, un gigantesque tentacule jaillit du lac et vint s'écraser à quelques centimètres d'eux, arrachant un cri à Océane et les faisant tous tomber à terre. Le calmar géant surgit à la surface du lac mais il avait l'air fou de rage. Ses tentacules scindaient l'air avec violence et Remus dut se jeter sur Océane pour la plaquer au sol et lui éviter de recevoir un coup.

Severus était parvenu à se dégager du champ d'action de la créature. Il se fichait pas mal de Lupin ou Runaway mais quand il se retourna, il se rendit compte que Tara était littéralement figée au sol. A moitié allongée, appuyée sur ses paumes, elle regardait dans le vide sans prendre conscience de ce qui se tramait autour d'elle. Un tentacule énorme s'éleva au_-_dessus d'elle et s'abattit mais le Serpentard fut assez rapide pour sortir sa baguette.

_-_ _Immostatus !_

Un jet gris virant sur le noir fonça droit sur le tentacule et le stoppa, le rejetant en arrière et le broyant presque. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Severus repartit sous la forêt de "bras" mouvants pour récupérer Tara, mais au moment où il la saisissait pour la tirer en arrière, un membre les projeta sur le côté et ils tombèrent dans le lac.

_-_ _Immobilus !_

Le tentacule qui allait fondre sur eux s'immobilisa et Remus se précipita comme il avait mis Océane à l'abri. Lorsqu'il le vit tendre les mains, Severus eut un mouvement de recul, mais Remus poussa un soupir agacé.

_-_ Pas le temps pour le conflit inter maisons, tu ne sortiras pas Tara de là tout seul !

La jeune fille n'avait en effet pas été sortie de sa transe par le contact de l'eau froide et Severus dut accepter l'aide du Gryffondor pour la hisser hors du lac et pour sortir lui_-_même. Ils allaient se redresser et prendre la fuite lorsque la voix paniquée d'Océane s'éleva.

_-_ Attention ! Sur votre gauche !

Si Severus regarda dans la direction indiquée et put ainsi contrer un autre tentacule, Remus eut le réflexe de regarder en direction d'Océane et son sang se glaça lorsqu'il la vit s'élancer vers eux.

_-_ Ne bouge pas Oc… OCEANE !

Un des tentacules venait de la saisir à bras le corps sans le moindre ménagement, lui coupant visiblement le souffle puisqu'elle poussa un cri étranglé puis plus rien. Elle avait perdu connaissance et les mouvements violents du tentacule allaient finir par la désarticuler si…

Un rayon vert passa au dessus d'eux et frappa de plein fouet le calmar qui s'immobilisa d'un seul coup, restant en place comme figé dans le temps sans couler. Dumbledore, Pomfresh et quelques professeurs accouraient dans leur direction et Severus laissa échapper un grognement de soulagement.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Dumbledore sortit Océane des tentacules et la fit descendre au sol. Remus fut auprès d'eux aussitôt, le visage livide.

_-_ Est_-_ce qu'elle…

_-_ Ça va aller M. Lupin, nous nous en occupons, ne nous gênez pas, déclara sèchement l'infirmière.

Après s'être assuré que la Gryffondor était saine et sauve – bien qu'encore évanouie – Dumbledore s'approcha de Severus et Tara. Le garçon se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était tordu la cheville et grimaça.

_-_ Vous allez bien M. Rogue ?

_-_ Juste une foulure, monsieur, répondit_-_il. Mais Tara ne va pas bien.

Le directeur regarda un instant la jeune fille toujours aussi amorphe et sembla un peu soucieux mais ne s'occupa cependant pas immédiatement d'elle.

_-_ Monsieur Lupin !

Remus se détourna à contrecœur des premiers soins apportés à Océane et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

_-_ Veuillez aider votre camarade à rejoindre l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh vous suivra de près avec miss Runaway.

_-_ Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide, grommela Severus en essayant de se relever et de marcher, sans grand succès.

_-_ Monsieur Lupin va vous aider, monsieur Rogue, répliqua Dumbledore plutôt sèchement.

_-_ Et Tara ? se renseigna Remus en la regardant.

_-_ Je m'en occupe, allez_-_y.

Ils obéirent donc à leur directeur, et furent vite dépassés par Pomfresh comme Severus retenait Lupin pour voir ce qu'il se passait derrière. Ils assistèrent à une scène insolite. Tara reprit brusquement conscience et, en réalisant qui se trouvait près d'elle, elle agrippa le bras du sorcier et se mit à parler à toute vitesse. Dumbledore sembla un moment inquiet et voulut l'empêcher de parler mais elle continua et, lorsqu'elle se tut, elle fut brusquement prise de spasmes, comme si elle souffrait horriblement et…

_-_ Avancez tous les deux, Mme Pomfresh ne va pas vous attendre.

Ils se tournèrent vers le professeur Achear et Severus lui désigna le directeur et Tara.

_-_ Mais vous voyez bien qu'il y a un problème, pourquoi…

_-_ Je vous ai dit d'avancer. On s'occupe de tout.

Il les poussa sans ménagement vers l'avant, arrachant une grimace de douleur à Severus comme son pied blessé touchait le sol. Un dernier regard en arrière lui offrit la scène de Tara avançant difficilement, soutenue par McGonagall, et Dumbledore s'éloignant rapidement, pressé par quelque chose, avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans le château.

Même si sa blessure fut vite guérie, l'infirmière l'obligea à rester à l'infirmerie jusqu'au retour de Dumbledore, ce qui l'irrita au plus haut point. Remus aussi était consigné ici, mais il semblait plutôt heureux de pouvoir aider Pomfresh à soigner sa camarade, qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillée mais était tirée d'affaire d'après l'infirmière.

_-_ On veille sur sa petite amie Lupin ? demanda_-_t_-_il ironiquement, ayant besoin d'un exutoire.

_-_ Océane est une amie, répliqua le Gryffondor en rosissant légèrement sans cesser de passer une serviette humide sur le front de la jeune fille.

_-_ Oh oui ! Evidemment, vous ne faisiez qu'une balade _amicale_ autour du lac toi et elle, c'est ça ?

_-_ En effet, tout autant que toi et Tara.

Severus lui adressa un regard noir.

_-_ Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tara est…

Il se tut brusquement, se rendant compte de la gaffe qu'il avait failli commettre. Mais au fond, qu'est_-_ce que ça pouvait faire que les autres connaissent leurs liens de parenté ? Ça arrêterait les on_-_dit, au moins…

_-_ Tara est quoi ? demanda Lupin d'un air intrigué.

_-_ Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, siffla le Serpentard.

_-_ Je te retourne le conseil, répliqua l'autre avec acidité.

Océane bougea sur son lit et Remus reporta aussitôt toute son attention sur elle.

_-_ Océane ? Océane, est_-_ce que tu te sens bien ?

Elle papillonna des yeux sous la lumière puis regarda Remus.

_-_ J'ai… mal… à respirer… prononça_-_t_-_elle difficilement.

_-_ J'appelle Mme Pomfresh.

Il revint vite avec l'infirmière qui pria les garçons d'attendre dans l'autre salle tandis qu'elle s'occupait d'appliquer un cataplasme sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.

L'attente dura encore deux heures durant lesquelles Severus dut supporter les attentions débiles du Gryffondor à l'égard de la jeune fille qui en semblait ravie. Enfin, Dumbledore daigna faire son apparition et Severus cacha mal son mécontentement.

_-_ Vous allez bien les enfants ? Miss Runaway ?

_-_ Ça va mieux monsieur, merci.

_-_ Professeur, que s'est_-_il passé avec le calmar ? Pourquoi était_-_il si agressif ?

_-_ C'est ce que nous avons cherché à comprendre et, à vrai dire, la raison nous a surpris. Le calmar a été piqué par le dard d'un poisson venimeux qui a engendré cette réaction. Heureusement, nous avons pu extraire tout le poison.

_-_ Je croyais que le calmar était immunisé contre cela, s'étonna Lupin.

_-_ En effet, pour ce qui est des créatures du lac, mais il a été piqué par une rascasse.

_-_ Une ras…

Lupin ouvrit grands les yeux alors que Severus haussait un sourcil.

_-_ Et comment a_-_t_-_elle atterri ici ? Dans de l'eau douce ?

_-_ C'est un mystère, mais nous l'avons dépourvue de venin et maintenant, tout est arrang… Monsieur Lupin ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_-_ Si… tout va… très bien… professeur.

Severus le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il semblait… en colère ? Réaction plutôt bizarre.

A ce moment, Tara débarqua dans l'infirmerie en hurlant de joie comme elle les voyait tous rétabli et Severus n'y songea plus. Elle semblait en forme et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

(à suivre…)

**RAR :**

**Zofia** : Erf ! Dsl de l'avoir envoyé si tard, mais je l'ai vraiment posté juste après l'avoir écrit ;-) 6h du mat' ! Même moi je me lève pas à c't'heur là (en fait, c'est l'heure à laquelle je me couche… mdr !) Je pense que si James s'amuse à suivre les filles, il va surtout passer un mauvais quart d'heure ;-) Ouh là ! Pour ce qui est de Remus, il saura pas avant trèèèèès longtemps l'histoire de Tara. Les seules qui sauront jusque là seront Lily et Fiona en fait. D'ailleurs, comme tu vois, je n'ai pas trop parlé de Lily par rapport à cela dans ce chapitre. Elle n'enquête pas vraiment, elle chercher juste à pousser son amie à parler. Devrait y arriver dans le prochain _;-_P Océane/Remus, ça avance lentement mais sûrement ! (et bien évidemment que Tara est trop forte, c'est la meilleure ! euh… en fait non, mais bon ;-) ) bizouilles !

**Milady2 **: Je continue, pas de soucis à avoir ;-) pour le moment… _°_comment angoisser ses lecteurs… _;-_P_°_ Je vais faire de mon mieux pour Peter, je penserai à toi, ça m'aidera lol. Pour Tara, je risque pas de l'oublier ! Mais faut que je fasse gaffe, j'évite de trop me focaliser sur elle, après tout, ce n'est pas une fic sur Tara mais sur les années d'études des Maraudeurs (avec tous les persos que ça implique). Déjà que, tu as dû le remarquer, j'ai du mal à ma "défocaliser" de Remus _:-_S J'ai l'impression de rester un peu trop sur lui, mais bon, je fais de mon mieux pour équilibrer entre les persos ;_-_) Bizouilles !

**Ilys **: Go Sirius ! enfin, d'un autre côté, tu me diras que c'est un chasseur paresseux, il laisse son gibier venir à lui… euh… façon de parler, bien entendu, ça fait un peu bcp macho de parler ainsi et vu que je suis une fille… ;-) Bave pas trop sur le clavier quand même, parce qu'il va moins bien marcher après (déjà que le mien a du mal à survivre entre les moments où je suis sur un passage avec Sirius et ceux avec Remus, et alors ceux où ils y sont tous les deux ! … _°_bave aussi_°_ _°_._°_ Hihihi ! Ils sont là pour être adorables ces deux_-_là. Et pis à force, Remus va bien finir par se réveiller lol. La suite s'en vient, j'espère que tu vas trouver ça toujours aussi génial _:-_S (après l'angoisse de la page blanche, c'est celle de la review qui vient pour un auteur ;-) ) biz biz ! PS : De rien pour le tuyau, mais c'est surtout Alixe et Lisandra qu'il faut remercier. Mes sauveuuuuuuuuuses !

**Alix **: Ouh là ! Un changement de pseudo ! Va pas falloir que j'oublie moi _:-_S Je vais avoir du mal, mais je m'y ferai ;-) Pas de soucis, je sais ce que c'est que de pas pouvoir venir lire qqch (erf ! dur l'emploi du tps lol) chap 2 : SI ! Je te rajoute à la liste ! Na ! Pleurer mentalement, ça compte ! Non ? Mais siiiiii ; ) chap 3 : Ké râteau ? Où ça un râteau ? Pas vu de râteau moi ;-) Hihi ! Pour le moment, c'est Océane/Remus (enfin, s'ils y arrivent, pask'ils ont du mal lol) Whaaa ! T trop forte pour la divination toi ! Je me demande comment tu fais ;-) chap 4 : A bien y regarder, la plupart des noms sont assez comiques, alors ils vont pas se moquer de tous lol. En plus, Canaris, c'est un nom que j'ai piqué à qq'un qui existe déjà. Si tu trouves qui c'est, tu devrais te poser qqs questions d'ailleurs _;-)_P Pour Nora, j'ai des idées qui m'amusent toute seule pour le huitième volet, ça devrait vous plaire _;-_D chap.5 : Peur de Fitevil et Dolohov ? Héhéhé ! Tu n'imagines même pas… _°_regard de psychopathe_°_ Je peux rien promettre quand à l'intégrité physique et mentale des persos lorsque j'en aurai fini avec eux, alors tu verras bien s'ils font du mal ou pas ;-) Allez ! Bizbiz et à la prochaine Alix sans "e" alias Nouna _;-_P


	8. Aloha !

_L'a eu du mal à sortir de l'ordi celui-là °Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerf !° Je crois que j'aurai besoin de vacances pour me remettre des vacs. Je fais une allergie à l'anglais… Je savais que c'était dangereux ! ;-)_

_**Rqe générale **: PARDON ! à tous mes lecteurs, pour les fautes dans les chapitres ! Je me rends comte qu'elles sont grossières (souvent de frappes) et que je devrai me relire avant de poster mais vu les heures auxquelles je poste, vous comprendrez que je relise plus tard :-_S_ Je ne devrais pas tarder à updater mes précédents chapitres pour les corriger, promis !_

_**Rqe : **Dans le chapitre 3, je parle du centre de formation des Aurors que j'ai appelé **Dawnlight**. Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'au moment d'écrire ce chapitre, le nom anglais m'était venu naturellement à l'esprit (alors que je suis archi-nulle en anglais !) et je n'arrivais pas à le transposer au français (entre autre pour faciliter la mémorisation lol). Mais bon, tout cela a été arrangé, donc le centre de formation sera désormais nommé "**Belaube**". Certes, ça sonne nettement moins bien qu'en anglais, mais hé ! nous sommes français ;-) Pour le moment, pas trop d'intérêt, mais par la suite, dans les années qui vont venir, ils parleront assez souvent de ce centre, donc, fallait que je remette les pendules à l'heure ;-)_

**Chapitre 7 : Aloha !**

L'affaire du calmar se répandit dans l'école comme une traînée de poudre et de nombreux élèves inquiets ou curieux vinrent prendre des nouvelles d'Océane et Remus. Il n'y eut personne pour demander ce qu'il en était pour Rogue – qui avait quitté l'infirmerie sitôt le départ du directeur – et nul ne semblait savoir que Tara s'était trouvée là durant l'incident. Même Océane, un peu perturbée par leur aventure, avait du mal à se souvenir si elle avait juste imaginé Tara ayant des problèmes ou si c'était la réalité, vu comme elle avait l'air en grande forme.

Dans son état normal, Remus aurait certainement cherché à questionner Tara, mais le jeune garçon était bien loin d'être dans son état normal. Ses amis avaient été parmi les premiers à avoir été mis au courant de l'affaire et ils avaient été un peu surpris de l'accueil assez froid de Remus quand ils s'étaient précipités vers lui. Sans donner d'explication, le garçon leur avait demandé de l'attendre dans leur dortoir. Il était encore resté quelques temps avec Océane, s'assurant qu'elle ne manquait de rien, et comme ses autres amies arrivaient dans l'infirmerie, il était enfin sorti après lui avoir promis de revenir la voir.

Il fit le trajet jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor d'un pas raide et rapide, se concentrant pour calmer la colère qui n'avait cessé de monter en lui depuis que Dumbledore leur avait parlé de la rascasse. Regrettant qu'un cours spécial sur les malédictions n'existait pas dans les options de troisième année, il pénétra dans la salle commune et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir sans même répondre aux salutations soulagées des autres élèves.

_-_ Ah Remus ! Tu en as mis du temps, qu'est_-_ce qu'il… euh… Ça ne va pas ?

James ne se souvenait d'avoir vu cette expression sur le visage de son ami qu'une seule fois, lors de leur première année, après qu'ils aient vaincu les Serpentard qui s'en étaient pris à Sirius, lorsqu'il lui avait dit de le laisser en paix. Ça n'augurait certainement rien de bon quant à ce qui allait suivre.

_-_ James… Sirius…

Remus marqua une pause en passant son regard de l'un à l'autre et jugeant du degré de sa colère. Assez fier du niveau auquel il l'avait abaissée, il poursuivit.

_-_ J'aurai une question très simple à vous poser : qu'avez_-_vous fait de la rascasse que vous avez métamorphosée ?

_-_ On l'a remise dans le lac, répondit Sirius sur le ton de l'évidence.

_-_ Pour _remettre_ quelque chose quelque part, il faut que ce quelque chose y ait déjà été à l'origine, vous savez, remarqua très aimablement Remus.

_-_ Et alors ? demanda James sans comprendre.

Remus ferma les yeux, compta mentalement jusqu'à dix, puis les regarda avec sévérité.

_-_ _Et alors_ vous auriez peut_-_être pu penser, vous qui êtes tout de même les élèves les plus intelligents de notre promotion si ce n'est de toute l'école, qu'une rascasse pleine d'un venin très dangereux pourrait potentiellement représenter un danger, non ?

_-_ C'est à cause de la rascasse que… commença Peter, surpris.

_-_ Le calmar s'est fait piquer par elle et il est entré dans une rage folle, confirma Remus. Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que n'importe qui pouvait se faire avoir ?

_-_ A vrai dire on n'y a pas pensé, reconnut Sirius en haussant les épaules. Mais bon, y'a pas eu mort d'homme non pl…

_-_ Océane se retrouve cloisonnée à l'infirmerie pour une semaine ! s'écria Remus. Elle a failli se faire broyer par les tentacules ! Vous êtes complètement inconscients ou quoi ? Les risques, vous les connaissez parfaitement, mais à croire que lorsqu'il s'agit de réfléchir pour les autres, vous êtes trop paresseux pour vous servir de vos têtes !

_-_ Hé ! Tu peux parler de ça toi ! s'exclama Sirius avec indignation. C'est pour qui qu'on va devenir des anim…

_-_ Ne change pas de sujet et n'amène pas sur le tapis quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir, Sirius, gronda Remus, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

_-_ C'est vrai qu'on n'y a pas pensé, mais c'est pas grave, intervint James, qui semblait un peu inquiet de la tournure de la conversation. On va retrouver cette bestiole et…

_-_ Dumbledore s'en est déjà occupé, qu'est_-_ce que tu crois ? Et si, _c'est grave_ James ! Par Merlin ! Océane aurait très bien pu mourir, vous comprenez ça ? Elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu à temps !

_-_ Avec des si…

_-_ Ça vous aurait sûrement fait plaisir d'avoir une mort sur la conscience ?

Sirius se tendit brusquement à cette remarque et adressa à Remus un regard flamboyant sans pour autant répliquer et James devint extrêmement pâle. Le garçon avait touché juste en parlant de ça et Peter fut surpris de le voir aussi bien connaître les deux autres. Il était rare – voire impossible – de trouver James et Sirius à court d'arguments, et pourtant…

_-_ Que vous vous amusiez, y'a pas de soucis, mais, pour l'amour de la vie, réfléchissez un tant soit peu aux conséquences de vos actes, termina Remus d'un ton glacial.

_-_ On a compris, c'est bon, grommela James en se laissant tomber sur son lit, l'air renfrogné et un peu mal à l'aise.

Le châtain se tourna vers Sirius pour croiser ses yeux toujours chargés d'éclairs, mais les siens l'étaient tout autant et son ami finit par rendre les armes le premier, agacé de s'être laissé battre deux fois par lui dans la même journée.

_-_ Tu feras un père merveilleux Remus, lui dit Sirius d'un ton acide.

_-_ Si je pouvais avoir des enfants, ça me flatterait certainement, répliqua sèchement son ami.

Un silence désagréable s'installa sans le dortoir et Peter passa son regard sur chacun de ses amis avec inquiétude, hésitant à parler.

_-_ Au moins, c'est une de ces erreurs dont on tire une leçon, non ? remarqua_-_t_-_il faiblement.

Remus poussa un soupir en passant sa main sur son visage, sa colère se calmant brusquement, et la tension baissa dans la pièce.

_-_ Ouais, maintenant on sera plus prudents, confirma James en le regardant avec sincérité.

_-_ Et puis ça peut pas te faire de mal de te lâcher de temps à autres, remarqua Sirius à l'adresse de Remus. La colère a du bon parfois… Enfin, je préfère quand même quand je n'en suis pas la proie.

Son ami l'observa un moment sans rien dire, se perdant dans le souvenir d'un jour où, à peine quatre ans plus tôt, sa mère avait failli subir la colère d'un homme qui n'acceptait pas qu'une femme laisse vivre son fils loup_-_garou. Ce jour_-_là, sa mère avait eu peur de sa réaction et, de ce qu'il en savait, l'homme avait mis plusieurs jours à s'en remettre malgré son gabarit assez conséquent.

_-_ Tu ne m'as jamais vu en colère Sirius, souffla_-_t_-_il sombrement, et cela vaut mieux…

_-_ Alors, euh… Runaway va mieux en fin de compte ? se renseigna Peter dans l'espoir d'empêcher la tension de remonter – et en y parvenant.

_-_ Pomfresh souhaite juste la garder en observation un certain moment, au cas où, mais elle est tirée d'affaire. D'ailleurs je vais aller retourner la voir. On se revoit au repas.

_-_ C'est quand même beau le prince charmant qui va voir sa dulcinée, ricana Sirius.

_-_ Si tu ne veux pas que Dumbledore apprenne d'où est sortie cette rascasse ou que je te ferme ton clapet une nouvelle fois, je te conseille de la mettre en veilleuse Sirius.

Sur ces paroles fort aimables, il sortit en laissant derrière lui un Sirius abasourdi.

_-_ S'il croit que je vais le laisser…

_-_ Sirius, il a raison, on en a assez fait là, le retint James.

Le reproche sur le risque de mort de Remus semblait l'avoir atteint plus qu'il ne le laissait entendre et Sirius devait avouer qu'il n'était pas très fier lui_-_même, mais c'était bien ce qui l'énervait dans cette situation. Il détestait la sensation qu'il avait en ce moment, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais connue : la culpabilité. Et c'était Remus qui avait fait sortir ce sentiment désagréable, alors il était légitime qu'il soit irrité contre lui, non ?

_-_ D'accord, mais il faudrait qu'il se calme, bougonna_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Avec un peu de chance, ça va le rapprocher de Runaway plus vite que ça aurait dû cette histoire, remarqua Peter avec un faible sourire.

_-_ Tu sais que t'as pas tort ? sourit James.

_-_ D'un autre côté, j'adore le taquiner avec ça, alors s'ils sortent ensemble, qui je vais embêter moi ? soupira Sirius sur un ton dramatique.

_-_ T'inquiète, on trouvera une dulcinée à Peter pour que tu t'occupes.

_-_ Mais… mais je… bégaya Peter en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire et le tout se termina en bataille de polochons d'où James sortit vainqueur.

Lorsqu'il retrouvèrent Remus une heure plus tard pour le déjeuner, Sirius n'avait toujours pas digéré son sermon et avait décidé de le bouder pour une période indéterminée. Connaissant l'obstination de son ami sur ces choses_-_là, James préféra laisser faire sans intervenir vu que Remus ne semblait pas particulièrement s'en offusquer comme il leur racontait ce qu'il s'était passé dans les détails.

_-_ Si seulement le calmar avait pu s'en prendre à Servilus plutôt qu'à Runaway, soupira James à la fin, se récoltant un regard noir de Remus qui lui fit baisser la tête sur son assiette.

_-_ Tout de même, c'est long une semaine, remarqua Peter. Runaway a eu de si graves blessures que ça ?

_-_ Il s'agit plus d'une mesure de sécurité, expliqua Remus, elle a quand même eu la cage thoracique presque écrasée par les tentacules. Quand je pense que je n'ai même pas été capable de la protéger.

Il jouait avec sa nourriture sans vraiment y toucher et Peter comprit qu'il s'en voulait vraiment de n'avoir rien pu faire.

_-_ Tu n'y pouvais rien, le rassura_-_t_-_il. Je suis certain que Runaway sait parfaitement que tu as fait ton possible pour elle, mais tu ne pouvais pas être à deux endroits en même temps.

_-_ Je sais bien qu'elle ne m'en veut pas, mais ce n'est pas le problème, je…

_-_ Les gars ! Vous savez pas la dernière ? Les Serpentard ont décidé de nous aider à réduire leurs effectifs.

Ils se tournèrent vers Justin Hilton, qui les observait avec un grand sourire alors que derrière lui Morgan Jordan et Léopold Fraister discutaient difficilement en pleurant de rire.

_-_ Ça veut dire quoi ? se renseigna Sirius.

_-_ En fait, on était dans un couloir, nous rendant tranquillement vers la Grande Salle, lorsqu'on a entendu des éclats de voix. On a couru pour voir ce qui se passait et au moment où on arrivait dans un autre couloir un sort a fusé. Quand on est arrivé, une troisième année de Serpentard à l'air vraiment furieux pointait sa baguette sur Antonin Dolohov, qui avait les pattes et le groin d'un cochon – ça lui allait drôlement bien d'ailleurs.

_-_ Je sais pas ce qu'il voulait à cette Canaris mais ça ne lui plaisait pas à elle en tous cas, s'esclaffa Morgan.

_-_ Là_-_dessus, Fitevil est arrivée et a passé un savon à Dolohov. Quand elle nous a vu, elle nous a ordonné de nous rendre dans la Grande Salle et elle a embarqué Dolohov avec elle.

_-_ Sans faire attention à Canaris ? s'étonna Peter. Pourquoi a_-_t_-_elle réprimandé Dolohov sans s'occuper d'elle ?

_-_ Le jour où on comprendra ce qu'il se passe dans la tête des profs, dit simplement Justin en haussant les épaules. En tous cas le spectacle était de toute beauté, c'est bien dommage qu'on n'ait pas eu d'appareil photo !

_-_ Wanda Canaris ? demanda Remus quand ils furent partis. C'est pas la Serpentard de la dernière fois ?

_-_ Si, confirma James, ça a pas l'air de s'arranger avec le septième année…

_-_ Ça me fait penser… Vous savez, Rogue est pas resté inactif lors de l'attaque du calmar, je crois qu'il voulait mettre Tara à l'abri, et…

_-_ Rogue ? Protéger quelqu'un ? l'interrompit James. T'as dû recevoir un coup de trop Remus.

_-_ Oui, non, enfin c'est pas le problème les motivations qu'il avait mais… Le sortilège qu'il a lancé sur les tentacules, je ne le connaissais pas, et je suis certain qu'il n'appartient pas à la catégorie des sorts d'inertie… du moins, pas ceux de magie blanche…

_-_ C'est pas nouveau que le graisseux connaisse des sorts de magie noire, lui fit remarquer James.

_-_ Mais celui_-_là semblait particulièrement puissant.

_-_ C'était quoi ce sort ? intervint Sirius.

_-_ _Immostatus_, je crois.

Le jeune Black fronça les sourcils et regarda un moment en direction de la table des Serpentard.

_-_ Pff ! Cet idiot voulait sûrement faire son intéressant, dit_-_il enfin. Ce serait drôle qu'il soit amoureux de Tara, tiens, on aurait matière à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

_-_ C'est pas non plus comme si l'entreprise était difficile, s'esclaffa James.

_-_ Tu as l'intention d'aller voir Runaway cet après_-_midi ? demanda Peter.

_-_ Oui, j'ai dit que je passerai la voir.

_-_ Et elle est pour quand, l'officialisation ? se renseigna innocemment James.

_-_ Vous allez arrêter avec ça, grogna Remus. J'apprécie beaucoup Océane, c'est vrai. Elle est gentille, douce, amusante, mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, gravez_-_vous le dans le crâne.

James lança un coup d'œil à Sirius mais celui_-_ci était retourné dans son mutisme. Et c'était lui qu'on disait borné ?

_-_ Pour reprendre ce que disait Sirius il n'y a pas si longtemps : et alors ? Si tu l'apprécies et que tu la considères comme une amie, c'est déjà plus que le reste des filles de cette école. Qu'est_-_ce que ça te coûte d'essayer ? Surtout que tu sais pertinemment qu'elle n'attend que ça.

_-_ Ça m'obligerait à ne pas être honnête avec elle, répliqua Remus. D'abord sur mes sentiments et ensuite sur ma nature, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

James grimaça légèrement. L'honnêteté était une des valeurs que Remus tenait le plus à cœur, pour lui c'était une attitude qu'on se devait d'avoir avec les gens qui nous étaient proches. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Remus, au début, avait tout fait pour s'isoler.

_-_ Tu pourrais lui dire, suggéra Peter d'une petite voix.

_-_ Tant qu'elle ne se posera pas de questions, je préférerai éviter, grimaça Remus.

_-_ Tu te poses vraiment trop de questions, soupira James.

Le sujet fut ainsi clos pour cette fois_-_ci et la conversation dévia sur la préparation de leur farce. Si l'épisode avec la rascasse avait mis Remus en rogne, il n'en avait pas pour autant condamné l'exécution de leur plan, considérant même qu'il valait mieux que tout se passe bien pour au moins se dire que toute cette affaire valait le coup.

Ce soir_-_là, alors que les élèves allaient se coucher tôt en prévision du lundi, les quatre garçons discutaient nonchalamment autour du feu, attendant avec impatience que tout le monde se soit endormi.

Ils discutaient de la course de balai qui avait eu lieu au mois d'août et qui avait révélé de jeunes sprinteurs talentueux lorsque Falke laissa tomber sur les genoux de son maître une lettre avant d'aller s'accrocher à une anfractuosité. L'écriture était celle de sa mère et il s'étonna qu'elle lui écrive si tard, surtout que le mot était court.

_James,_

_Je me dépêche de t'envoyer ce courrier afin que tu ne t'inquiètes pas de la une de la Gazette de demain. L'hôpital Ste Mangouste a subi une attaque dans l'après-midi. Ta tante Thérèse va très bien et elle a pu retrouver sa famille il y a une heure. Je ne peux pas t'écrire plus dans cette lettre, tu auras plus de détails dans la Gazette. _

_Prends soin de toi_

_Maman_

L'immobilisme de James attira l'attention de ses amis qui lui demandèrent si tout allait bien. Il leva brusquement les yeux vers eux, semblant se réveiller.

_-_ Ste Mangouste a été attaquée, annonça_-_t_-_il.

_-_ L'hôpital ? s'étonna Sirius en écarquillant les yeux.

_-_ Non, la sainte patronne des mangoustes, répondit James en roulant des yeux.

_-_ Mais qui a fait ça ? demanda Peter avant que Sirius ait pu répliquer.

_-_ Ma mère ne le dit pas. Elle m'avertit juste pour m'assurer que ma tante, qui est guérisseuse là_-_bas, n'a rien.

_-_ Alors il y a eu des… victimes ?

_-_ Il semblerait… Ce n'est pas très explicite.

_-_ Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qui a prémédité cette attaque, remarqua Sirius avec hargne.

_-_ Tu penses à Voldemort ? dit James en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ferait_-_il ça ? Ste Mangouste est un lieu sorcier. Quel rapport avec les Moldus ?

_-_ Ste Mangouste est tout de même un grand symbole de l'intégration des enfants nés de parents Moldus dans le monde du travail sorcier, remarqua Remus. Il a fallu un sacré moment avant qu'on les reconnaisse comme étant de véritables sorciers et l'hôpital a été parmi les premiers à les embaucher, il y a deux siècles. Ce qui m'inquiète plus, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un lieu où la sécurité est loin d'être négligée. Si c'est vraiment Voldemort, il a voulu porter un grand coup.

_-_ Déjà cet été avec le centre Belaube…

_-_ Il ne risquait pas d'arriver à quelque chose avec Taran Freyr sur place, s'exclama James, les yeux brillants. J'espère bien qu'il sera devenu le doyen quand on y fera nos classes.

_-_ Taran Freyr ?

_-_ Peter ! gémit Sirius. Comment tu fais pour avoir aussi peu de culture ? Freyr a été un Auror d'élite à son époque. Il est l'un des plus connus, un monstre d'efficacité. Il a pris sa retraite contraint et forcé par une blessure qui l'empêchait de poursuivre aussi efficacement son travail.

_-_ "Je me suis toujours donné à fond dans tout ce que j'ai entrepris, si je ne peux accomplir qu'à moitié ma fonction d'Auror, c'est que mon temps est passé et que je me dois de laisser la place aux générations futures", cita James en prenant un air solennel. Et il a décidé d'aller travailler à Belaube pour donner tout son savoir aux futurs Aurors. Dans son genre, il est presque aussi célèbre que Dumbledore, mais comme Belaube est un centre très fermé et que par conséquent les journalistes ne peuvent y accéder, ils se sont vite lassés de le médiatiser. Et je pense que Freyr est très bien comme ça. Je crois même que tout le tapage qu'il y a eu suite à l'attaque des partisans de Voldemort l'a singulièrement agacé.

_-_ Tu m'as l'air bien renseigné, constata Remus en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

_-_ Mon père et lui sont de grands amis, expliqua James avec fierté.

Ils continuèrent ainsi la discussion sur les grands noms de l'époque et ce qu'ils en savaient jusqu'à ce que la salle commune se soit entièrement vidée. Ils attendirent encore que minuit et demi arrivent avant que James n'appelle Falke à lui.

A l'aide du traceur cardinal de Remus qui leur indiquait le chemin à prendre et des lunettes focalisantes de James afin de repérer au_-_delà des murs et dans la nuit où se trouvaient les professeurs, il leur fallut quand même plusieurs heures à arpenter le château pour apposer les tatouages sur les adultes sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien. Leur entreprise était facilitée par le fait que les professeurs n'apposaient jamais de protections sur la porte de leur chambre – à l'inverse de leurs bureaux – afin que les élèves puissent toujours venir demander de l'aide en cas de besoin.

Ils revinrent à la tour peu avant six heures et restèrent dissimulés sous leur cape en parlant sous une bulle de silence pour éviter que la grosse dame les entende jusqu'à ce que les premiers élèves sortent de la salle commune, leur permettant de rentrer en douce – jamais ils n'avaient autant aimé les lève_-_tôt que dans des moments comme celui_-_là.

_-_ Vous croyez que ça va marcher ? demanda Peter d'un ton un peu inquiet.

_-_ Y'a plutôt intérêt, grommela Remus en sortant de la salle de bain. Va faire ta toilette Peter, au plus tôt on sera descendu, au plus tôt on sera fixé.

_-_ Si les nuages ne se dégagent pas, on ne verra rien du tout, soupira James en regardant dehors d'un air morose.

Remus regarda à son tour un moment les légers nuages qui cachaient le soleil et secoua la tête.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont se dissiper… mais je pense qu'on devra attendre midi.

_-_ Et bien allons manger et impressionner quelques professeurs et nous verrons bien comment ça va se passer, dit Sirius avec un sourire assuré. Peut_-_être que le cours de Ventura nous permettra de prédire notre réussite.

_-_ Ou notre échec, ajouta malicieusement Remus.

_-_ C'est pas parce que tu manques de confiance en toi qu'il faut nous mettre dans le même sac, mon p'tit hurleur de lune.

_-_ Qui manque de confiance en soi ? grimaça son ami. Et puis tu veux pas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ?

_-_ Ça te va bien pourtant, non ? La sagesse de la lune, ton air un peu rêveur parfois, et pourtant, tu sais hurler quand tu le veux.

_-_ Ça te réussit pas les nuits blanches à toi, répondit Remus en lui lançant un regard de biais, tout comme James.

_-_ Aucun sens de la poésie ! s'indigna Sirius. Faîtes des efforts, vous serez récompensé.

_-_ Pendant que tu joues le martyr et que Peter termine sa toilette, je vais descendre voir Océane. On se retrouve dans le hall. James, tu fais le moindre commentaire, je te promets que tu ne pourras jamais assister à la séance de Quidditch de jeudi.

Son ami referma la bouche qu'il avait ouverte et adressa à Remus un immense sourire rempli d'innocence comme celui_-_ci sortait du dortoir.

o

Peter était très heureux de l'emploi du temps de cette année, c'était la première fois en trois ans qu'il attendait le début de la semaine avec impatience, mais il fallait dire que la divination était réellement une option fascinante et que Ventura faisait tout pour la rendre agréable.

Alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner, le courrier arriva, accueilli avec joie par les élèves. Peter n'avait rien reçu, comme d'habitude, pas plus que Sirius, mais tous les quatre se penchèrent immédiatement sur la Gazette de Remus pour voir la une qui annonçait effectivement l'attaque de Ste Mangouste.

D'après le journal, l'attaque n'avait fort heureusement pas dépassé le hall d'entrée et les dégâts étaient plus matériels qu'humains. Malgré tout, trois infirmières et deux patients avaient été blessés dans l'incartade et un guérisseur et un Auror étaient dans un état critique. Le quotidien expliquait que l'attaque, bien que rapide, n'avait pas été une surprise pour les forces de l'ordre puisqu'un dispositif de sécurité supplémentaire était en train de se mettre en place lors de sa venue. Le ministère s'était refusé à tout commentaire suite à cette affaire et on attendait d'en savoir plus avant de confirmer l'idée générale qui considérait que l'attaque avait été commanditée par Voldemort.

_-_ Le ministère a l'air de se reprendre, commentait Louis Johnson, non loin d'eux, à une autre septième année. Ils ont dû réussir à mettre en place un réseau d'information.

_-_ Ça a tout de même été assez juste, remarqua son interlocutrice, légèrement pâle. T'as vu ce qu'ils disent ? Ils étaient encore en train d'installer les sécurités lorsque l'attaque a eu lieu. Quand je pense que mon frère est là_-_bas… Il se trouve au deuxième étage, mais s'il n'y avait pas eu les Aurors sur place…

_-_ Ça aurait été beaucoup plus grave, termina Jonhson en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait crispé ses doigts sur son journal et Irma Martin, sa petite amie, déposa sa main sur la sienne pour le détendre. Le garçon lui adressa un sourire rassurant pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

_-_ Je me demande comment ils ont pu être mis au courant, dit_-_elle d'un air intrigué.

_-_ Peut_-_être y a_-_t_-_il des traîtres dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Les élèves alentours regardèrent avec étonnement la septième année qui venait de parler et qui avait l'air plus sombre que jamais.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux dire Léonie ? s'inquiéta une de ses amies.

_-_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? répéta Peter, les yeux ronds.

Léonie Ménial haussa les épaules et reprit son petit déjeuner.

_-_ Certains l'appellent comme ça, expliqua Louis. Il faut dire qu'on ne se sent jamais à l'aise pour parler de… Voldemort.

_-_ Plus pratique de dire "le mage noir", grommela un sixième année, de toute façon tout le monde sait de qui on parle.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules en même temps, ne comprenant apparemment pas ce que voulait dire leur camarade. Peter, lui, joua avec sa nourriture un moment avant de recommencer à manger.

Le garçon avait extrêmement peur de la situation qui dégénérait à l'intérieur. Il se sentait en sécurité à Poudlard, entouré de ses amis, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas ici chez lui et qu'il n'y resterait pas éternellement.

Durant l'été, la période qu'il avait passée chez lui, il avait pu se rendre compte que la demeure de sa mère était devenue un point de ralliement pour ses grands cousins et d'autres personnes plutôt inquiétantes. Elles tenaient des réunions au rez_-_de_-_chaussée, laissant toujours deux personnes à l'extérieur pour empêcher Peter, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Ce manège n'avait pas l'air d'être récent, et Peter avait fini par comprendre que c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas été autorisé à rentrer durant les vacances scolaires de l'année précédente.

S'il parvenait encore à garder un certain optimisme et à ne pas se replier sur lui_-_même, c'était entièrement grâce à Remus, James et Sirius. Leur force tranquille, la facilité avec laquelle ils exécutaient la magie, leur assurance avaient subjugué le garçon et, en étant près d'eux, il se sentait également plus sûr, rassuré de l'avenir car, avec des personnes comme celles_-_ci, comment le futur pourrait_-_il être incertain ?

Il savait bien que Sirius était agacé par son comportement parfois un peu trop… enthousiaste à leurs exploits, mais Peter n'y pouvait rien. Il se sentait tellement bien avec eux que lorsqu'ils sortaient, il avait le sentiment d'être quelqu'un d'autre, de ne plus vraiment avoir le contrôle de son corps, ses actes et ses paroles. Cette sensation de légèreté, il la ressentait surtout avec James, qui prenait plaisir à le voir le féliciter, mais quand son regard se posait sur Remus, le garçon remettait les pieds sur terre.

Non pas qu'il appréciait moins Remus, bien au contraire d'ailleurs vu qu'il était celui qui l'aidait le plus et qui – il fallait bien l'avouer – le traitait avec le moins de condescendance, mais le calme et l'apparente sagesse du garçon étaient apaisants, reposants pour les esprits.

Pour tout cela, et surtout les facilités exceptionnelles de James et Sirius, Peter avait commencé à croire qu'il pouvait exister un espoir pour sa mère. Ceux de sa famille n'avaient jamais vraiment cherché un moyen de la guérir et Peter ne s'y connaissait pas assez pour penser que celui_-_ci puisse exister. Mais s'il avait appris une chose en compagnie de ses trois amis aux caractères si marqués, c'était que rien, absolument rien n'était impossible à partir du moment où on maîtrisait la magie.

Quand ils avaient commencé le projet animagus, Peter aurait parié tout ce qu'il avait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à rien, et ce n'était certainement pas la volonté qui lui faisait défaut. Pourtant hier, pour la première fois, il était également parvenu à faire apparaître de la brume avec le sortilège d'extériorisation. Il était certainement plus lent que James et Sirius mais il y parvenait malgré tout, et s'il arrivait à quelque chose là dedans, pourquoi ne pourrait_-_il pas aussi être bon autre part ?

Il ne pouvait pas demander d'aide directement à ses amis, la pensée de ses grands cousins était encore trop présente en lui, ainsi que leurs menaces. Personne ne devait savoir qu'Augusta Pettigrow n'avait plus toute sa tête. Personne n'avait jamais su sauf un cercle d'intimes et cela devait rester ainsi, la famille de Peter veillait soigneusement à cela.

Le cours de Ventura porta sur la pratique de la cartomancie et tandis que Peter écoutait avec attention et intérêt les paroles du professeur, Sirius et James semblaient beaucoup plus intéressés à taquiner Wanda Canaris qui s'en fichait royalement.

Flitwick leur parla des sortilèges d'inertie – Remus grinça des dents lorsqu'il connut le sujet du cours – et sa classe se déroula plutôt calmement si on excepte les habituelles pitreries de James et Sirius pour se rendre intéressants et animer le cours. Cette matière étant celle dans laquelle Peter se débrouillait le mieux – ou plutôt le moins mal – tout le monde sortit d'excellente humeur pour aller prendre leur repas du midi.

_-_ Il y a encore des nuages ! se renfrogna James comme ils entraient dans la Grande Salle.

_-_ Il n'y en aura bientôt plus, poursuivit calmement Remus. Relaxe toi James, tu vas l'avoir ton fou rire.

_-_ Je ne comprends pas vraiment dans quel sens les deux derniers tatouages peuvent être des farces en Polynésie, intervint Peter. C'est normal chez eux, non ?

_-_ C'est comme pour la farce de Grèce, expliqua James, les gens du pays – ou plutôt les enfants – les font subir aux étrangers.

_-_ Dans ces conditions…

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que vous avez à fixer la table des professeurs de la sorte ?

_-_ Nous avons également passé une agréable matinée Evans, merci, répondit aimablement Sirius.

_-_ Voilà qu'ils vont jouer les offusqués, soupira Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Remus, ça ne te dérangerait pas de te charger d'amener son cours d'histoire à Océane, demanda Millea. Je n'arrive jamais à prendre des notes correctes avant de terminer ma nuit sur mon pupitre.

_-_ De toute façon j'avais déjà prévu de le faire, lui assura Remus.

_-_ Vraiment ? demanda la jeune fille avec un grand sourire canaille.

Le garçon rougit furieusement et préféra changer de sujet.

_-_ Tara n'est pas avec vous ?

_-_ Elle est là_-_bas, répondit sombrement Millea en désignant leur dynamique amie en grande discussion avec un Severus Rogue visiblement ennuyé.

_-_ Leurs relations ont changé, Rogue n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on les voit discuter l'an dernier, remarqua pensivement Lily.

_-_ Si elles avaient pu changer dans le sens négatif, grommela James.

_-_ Oh ! Vous auriez tord de sous_-_estimer les choix que Tara fait pour ses fréquentations, intervint Fiona avec un sourire en coin, les yeux fixés sur son amie.

_-_ Quels choix ? Tara saute sur tout le monde, remarqua Remus dans un soupir exaspéré.

Fiona tourna vers lui un regard rieur et mystérieux sans se soucier de la mine dubitative de Millea, qui semblait donner foi aux propos de Lupin.

_-_ Que tu crois Lupin, que tu crois.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Lily qui eut un petit rire et les garçons préférèrent en rester là, remettant à plus tard la résolution du grand mystère féminin. D'ailleurs, à ce moment_-_là, toute leur attention fut reportée sur la table des professeurs comme le ciel magique de la Grande Salle laissait apparaître un soleil étincelant.

Leur mouvement avait certainement été trop brusque car le professeur McGonagall tourna vers eux un regard suspicieux auquel ils répondirent par un sourire angélique avant d'éclater de rire, vite suivis par la totalité de la Grande Salle. Il n'avait en effet pas fallu plus d'un rayon de soleil ayant frappé le professeur de métamorphose pour qu'elle se transforme en un palmier à échelle humaine et au tronc flexible possédant encore les yeux, les lunettes et la bouche de la femme. Ses appendices humains encore présents restèrent d'ailleurs grands ouverts jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne un regard furieux et une écorce virant sur l'acajou vers les élèves de sa maison.

Tant bien que mal vu qu'elle n'avait plus de bras, elle se dressa sur son tronc et avança en sautillant le long de la table avant de s'étaler de tout son long par manque d'équilibre, les rires redoublant dans la salle, mais pas uniquement à cause du ridicule de la situation.

Avec la dissipation totale des nuages, toute la Grande Salle et, a fortiori, les professeurs, baignaient dans la vive lueur du soleil, activant ainsi pour la plupart le tatouage qu'ils avaient sans le savoir sur le bas de la nuque.

On vit donc ainsi à la place du professeur Flitwick apparaître un poisson papillon aux couleurs vives, à la place du professeur d'astronomie, Mme Novae, un échidné orange vif, une conque avait pris la place de Summon – le professeur de conjuration – et une gorgone écarlate celle de Fitevil. Ils étaient tous à échelle humaine avec leurs yeux et leur bouche, mais rien de plus. Le pire fut sans doute de voir soudain débarquer le professeur Brûlopot déguisé en parfaite vahiné, y compris avec les noix de coco où il fallait, en train de danser sur le son d'un ukulélé sortit de nulle part. L'apparition du professeur le plus amoché de Poudlard ainsi accoutré aurait pu être l'attraction principale des meilleures maisons d'horreur n'eusse été le burlesque de la scène et le fou rire irrépressible qui secouait les élèves.

_-_ Venez voir le professeur Achear, il…

Le cri de l'élève qui venait d'entrer fut noyé dans l'hilarité générale qu'il ne tarda pas à rejoindre. Certains l'ayant cependant entendu se précipitèrent dehors pour s'écrouler à peine passé l'escalier et se rouler à terre en se tenant les côtes. Des vagues immenses étaient apparues sur le lac et, au_-_dessus d'elle, le professeur Achear parfaitement équipé, était en train de surfer tout son soûl, le teint miraculeusement bronzé.

Il fallut une bonne demi heure pour que les fous rires commencent à s'estomper, laissant la place à des gloussements que personne ne retenait. L'identité des auteurs de cette farce ne laissant planer aucun doute, les quatre garçons de Gryffondor furent vite appeler auprès de Dumbledore et de leur directrice de maison dont les longues feuilles verdoyantes viraient légèrement sur le rouge.

_-_ Dans combien de temps cela va_-_t_-_il finir ? demanda_-_t_-_elle en contenant mal sa fureur.

_-_ Demain soir normalement. La nuit de la nouvelle lune, répondit aimablement James.

_-_ Quoi ? Nous n'allons pas rester ainsi autant de temps messieurs, je vous promets…

Elle partit dans une diatribe où les mots "retenus" et "points en moins" retinrent seuls l'attention des quatre comparses.

Il fallut bien ensuite retourner en cours, et comme personne ne trouva le moyen de rendre leur apparence normal aux adultes – ou d'éviter à Brûlopot et Achear d'avoir pour l'un de furieuses envies soudaines de danser et l'autre d'aller surfer – ils durent bien se résigner à faire cours dans leur état cet après_-_midi là ainsi que le lendemain. Cela réjouissait pleinement les quatre Gryffondor puisque le mardi était consacré à la défense, la botanique, les potions et la métamorphose. C'était quelque chose que de voir Fitevil tenter de paraître sérieuse et dangereuse sous sa forme de gorgone ou de faire des paris sur le temps que mettrait Achear avant de partir faire du surf ou encore dans quel sens allait basculer McGonagall, qui avait encore beaucoup de mal à trouver son équilibre.

_-_ Et vous vous croyez drôle ? demanda Evans alors que McGonagall vacillait pour la dixième fois sans tomber.

_-_ Tout à fait, répondirent James et Sirius en chœur avec défi.

_-_ Et bien vous avez raison, répondit_-_elle avec un grand sourire.

Les garçons écarquillèrent les yeux, McGonagall s'écrasa au sol, des fous rires fusèrent de toute la classe et Lily leur adressa un clin d'œil avant d'aller aider d'autres élèves à remettre sur… racine le professeur. Décidément, elle n'avait pas fini de les surprendre.

o

Le début de semaine, avec la farce des garçons, avait été exceptionnellement joyeux et les élèves parlaient encore de ce coup d'éclat le mercredi après_-_midi, alors que les responsables purgeaient leur peine sous l'œil sévère – et certainement contrarié – de McGonagall.

_-_ Ces types sont tout simplement incroyables ! s'exclama Millea comme elles se trouvaient dehors, installées sur les bords du lac.

Mme Pomfresh avait autorisé Océane à sortir pour l'après_-_midi en lui faisant promettre qu'elle ne forcerait pas et les filles avaient eu beaucoup de mal à la convaincre qu'elle ne risquait rien à rester au bord de l'eau.

_-_ Je me demande comment ils ont fait ça, dit Océane d'une voix songeuse sans quitter la surface de l'eau des yeux.

_-_ Ce sont des farces spéciales, assura Tara en souriant. Les Andes, la Grèce, les îles Pacifique, énuméra_-_t_-_elle en levant un doigt à chaque fois. Elles sont étrangères, ils les ont sûrement eues en cadeau ou que sais_-_je.

_-_ Il faudrait savoir combien il leur en reste, grimaça Lily. Ça m'embêterait d'être à nouveau victime.

_-_ Ça n'est jamais bien méchant, remarqua Millea. Et ça met une de ces ambiances ! Quand même, je vois facilement Black et Potter faire ça, mais Lupin et Pettigrow…

_-_ C'est leur face cachée peut_-_être, dit Océane d'un air rêveur.

_-_ Je me disais bien que c'était le petit côté rebelle de Remus qui te faisait craquer, la taquina Fiona.

_-_ Ça n'a absolument rien à voir, répliqua Océane en se redressant dignement, les joues roses.

_-_ Au fait Millea, alors ça y est ? Tu sors avec Serge Morris ?

_-_ Depuis qu'on s'est écroulé de rire l'un sur l'autre, oui, répondit la jeune fille avec fierté. Quand je vous disais que leurs blagues n'avaient que de bons côtés !

_-_ Océane est bientôt casée, il ne reste plus que vous deux, Lily et Tara, remarqua Fiona avec un sourire.

_-_ Je ne pense pas qu'il existe quelqu'un d'assez fou pour sortir avec moi, répondit Tara en prenant un air songeur. Mais Lily a déjà éconduit deux prétendants. Pas mal je trouve.

_-_ Deux ? s'exclama Millea.

_-_ Qui donc ? s'étonna Océane.

_-_ Samuel Easton, le Serdaigle, et Wilbur Peterson, le quatrième année qui est dans notre maison, répondit Lily en rougissant légèrement.

_-_ T'as du succès, mon amie, siffla Millea. Remarque, je trouvais aussi étrange que personne ne tourne autour de tes beaux yeux verts.

_-_ Tu les tiens de ton père ou de ta mère ? demanda soudain Tara.

_-_ De mon père, je lui ressemble beaucoup, mais j'ai les cheveux de ma mère.

_-_ Au fait, ça a avancé son affaire de diplomatie ? se renseigna Océane.

_-_ Je crois bien que oui. A la fin des vacances, ils étaient en train d'organiser un rendez_-_vous avec le ministre de la magie, Allan Herbert.

_-_ Alors c'est que ça avance bien. Ils doivent avoir envie de se dépêcher avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, remarqua Fiona.

_-_ Elles le font déjà, grogna Millea.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de trouver étonnant que chacune de leurs conversations dévient inévitablement vers la situation du monde sorcier. Quel que puisse être le sujet de départ, invariablement elles en revenaient à la crise que traversait leur monde. Ce n'était pas normal, de l'avis de la jeune fille, que des adolescentes de treize ans ne puissent pas se passer d'aborder le sujet au moins une fois par discussion, comme si elles avaient besoin d'être rassurées, mais au fond, quoi de plus normal pour au moins Fiona et Millea, dont les parents semblaient directement impliqués dans cette affaire.

Malgré tout, cette redondance l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose, lui donnant beaucoup trop l'impression d'être en temps de guerre à son goût.

_-_ Allez Océane ! Si je ne te ramène pas, Pomfresh va être furieuse, lança soudain Millea en se levant, sortant Lily de ses pensées.

Sa cousine poussa un soupir résigné et elle se leva également. Après un dernier signe aux trois autres, elles retournèrent vers le château.

Assez étrangement, Lily, Fiona et Tara n'avaient aucune envie de bouger. Il aurait été naturel d'accompagner leurs deux amies jusqu'à l'infirmerie, même si elles ne le leur avaient pas demandé, mais quelque chose les poussait à rester là, juste toutes les trois, peut_-_être parce qu'elles savaient avoir besoin de parler.

Un long moment passa dans le silence et elles regardèrent avec une expression un peu lointaine leur respectable professeur des potions passer à l'intérieur d'un rouleau d'eau avec un cri de joie. Le sortilège semblait en effet avoir encore quelques effets sur Achear et Brûlopot, mais les garçons avaient assurés qu'ils s'en remettraient vite – Lily devrait à jamais garder en mémoire le cours de soins au créatures magiques de ce matin, où même les hydres avaient semblées stupéfaites de voir le professeur se mettre à danser en plein cours, se déhanchant sur le ukulélé, tout en continuant à réciter sa leçon.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour dire à quel point leurs condisciples masculins étaient idiots malgré qu'ils soient divertissants mais ces paroles ne passèrent jamais ses lèvres.

_-_ Ton rire est différent.

Elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais comme ni Fiona, ni Tara ne semblaient s'en formaliser, elle attendit.

_-_ Je sais, répondit finalement Tara en souriant aux vagues hautes, sans doute parce que je suis différente de l'an dernier…

Elle se retourna et se laissa tomber en tailleur devant ses deux amies, les observant en penchant la tête légèrement de côté, un étrange sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

_-_ Il s'est passé quelque chose cet été ? demanda Fiona en se tendant imperceptiblement.

_-_ Quelque chose, oui, dit Tara d'une voix basse, l'air pensif et…

Lily eut un choc, littéralement. La joie enfantine de Tara venait de couler sur son visage pour laisser la place à une expression de tristesse douloureuse empreinte de nostalgie. Lily avait toujours su que Tara était plus qu'elle ne le montrait, mais là, elle semblait beaucoup trop âgée, peut_-_être le contraste avec ce qu'elle montrait habituellement… En fait non, c'était bien plus profond, et d'après l'air de Fiona, elle pensait la même chose, Tara avait un regard et une expression bien trop vieille, trop "vécu", pour son âge.

_-_ C'est assez original, poursuivit Tara d'une voix bien trop proche de ses nouveaux traits, mais je n'ai pas le même nom que mes parents, que ce soit de mon père ou de ma mère. C'est une histoire de famille, mais bon, rien de bien important.

Une lueur vacillante d'hésitation apparut dans le regard de Fiona avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

_-_ Quel est le nom de ton père ?

La question était mauvaise. Lily le comprit à peine la phrase terminée alors qu'elle allait poser la même question. Ce n'était pas la bonne, pas celle attendue par Tara, alors avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, elle la coupa.

_-_ Comment s'appelle ta mère ?

Cette fois, l'interrogation était juste, Fiona l'avait également compris, mais de manière assez étrange, cela ne fit que les oppresser un peu plus alors qu'un sourire à la fois triste et reconnaissant se dessinait sur son visage.

_-_ Elle s'appelait Elroa Lawill.

Lily percuta sur le temps employé et Fiona sur le nom de sa mère. C'était fou comme quatre petits mots pouvaient engendrer un tel tourbillon de sentiments en une personne, et surtout Lily craignait de ne pas savoir comment réagir.

_-_ Elle est morte cet été. Au début du mois d'août.

Ses amies la regardèrent et se rendirent compte qu'elles n'avaient rien à dire. Tara avait fermé les yeux, le visage détendu, ni souriant, ni triste, et elle se mit à raconter comment sa mère avait trouvé la mort.

Elle leur raconta tout, sauf la vision, et tant pis si l'histoire paraissait incomplète sans cela, elle leur raconta ce qu'elle n'avait pas raconté à Dumbledore, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais raconté à personne. Au fil de son récit, ses larmes coulèrent, mais son expression ne changea jamais et elle garda ses yeux fermés.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle sentit un doigt recueillir une de ses dernières larmes et, en ouvrant les yeux, elle tomba dans les iris émeraude de Lily.

_-_ Tristesse, peur, colère, culpabilité, désarroi… et espoir.

Elle avait dit ces mots à voix basse et, en prononçant le dernier, laissa la larme s'écouler le long de sa main. Elle enveloppa ensuite Tara dans une étreinte rassurante que vint fermer Fiona dans le dos de leur amie.

Tara poussa un léger soupir et Lily la sentit sourire légèrement sur son épaule.

_-_ Bientôt, dit_-_elle d'une voix un peu rauque, bientôt vous saurez.

Lily la poussa doucement par les épaules pour la regarder mais elle secoua la tête et se dégagea lentement de leurs bras pour se relever.

_-_ Mais en attendant, il faut penser au reste !

Elle avait retrouvé sa gaieté et ses expressions habituelles. Tout cela était pour le moins déstabilisant pour Fiona et Lily, mais Tara s'approcha d'elles pour les faire se lever et déposa avec légèreté un doigt sur sa bouche.

_-_ Il faut dire les douleurs pour moins en souffrir, mais il faut taire sa souffrance pour continuer à vivre, leur souffla_-_t_-_elle en souriant. Moi je veux vivre comme je veux vivre.

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle créa de la musique et, après un clin d'œil, se détourna pour danser et chanter. De nombreux mystères l'entouraient désormais, bien plus qu'avant, et, pour une raison ou une autre, elle les avait choisi elles, Lily et Fiona, pour en être les dépositaires. Un simple regard et les deux amies avaient scellé leur choix, où que cela pouvait les mener, elles étaient prêtes à suivre Tara dans une histoire qui en plus d'être singulière se révélait brusquement également dangereuse, jusqu'à quel point ?

(à suivre…)

**RAR :**

**Milady2 **: Je vais finir par inclure un perso qui s'appelle Milady avec qui il va sortir notre petit Peter ;-) J'avoue l'avoir un peu (hem !) délaissé ces derniers temps, mais comme je le dis tt le tps j'ai un peu de mal avec lui. T'inquiète en tous cas, je ne l'oublie pas ! je devrais parler un peu plus de lui prochainement, sans aucun doute. Comme tu l'as vu, pour le moment le centre d'intérêt d'Océane ne semble pas trop énervé par sa situation _:-_P Et puis il faut se rappeler qu'ils n'ont que 13 ans ! S'ils sortent ensemble (suspeeeeence… lol), ça ne sera jamais qu'un amour de jeunesse, même si Océane y met autant de zèle. Ce cher Rogue… du mal avec lui aussi, mais je m'en sors mieux qu'avec Pettigrow je trouve, non ? M'enfin ! J'écris ces RAR avant même d'écrire le chapitre (enfin sauf le début) alors… ben j'espère qu'il te plaira, j'verrais bien ce que je mettrais dedans lol. Bye Bye !

**Lola **: JE LA MERITE ! Bon, d'accord, j'ai un ch'ti peu oublier ta review _#-.-# _mais c'est ta faute aussi ! T'avais qu'à la faire plus tôt ! na ! (ouh ! la mauvaise foi ! ;-) )La St Glinglin, je sais même plus quand c'est _:-_P mais d'un autre côté, c'est pas certifié qu'ils vont sortir ensemble… (j'ai l'air assez convaincante là ? lol) (en tous cas, moi, ça me rappelle _per-so-nne-euh_…) Ben Tara elle nous fait une vision parmi tant d'autres, la pauvre petite _:-_( Ah vi, c'est ma faute… heureusement qu'elle peut pas sortir de l'écran, elle me tuerait illico lol. Laisse Sculder où il est, il se ferait avada kedavriser plus vite que son prédécesseur Mulder s'est fait lobotomiser par les ET _:-_D Ben on est demain par rapport à hier non ? Donc t'as ton chapitre demain… sauf que tu rentres pas de Rennes… Ben t'avais qu'à y aller ! Na ! ;_-_)

**Audery **: Pauvre Océaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaane ! Elle, si douce, si gentille, si aimable, si généreuse, si… euh… réflexion faîte, il est logique que _tu_ ne l'aimes pas ;-) Bon, je te rassure, tu vas avoir l'occasion de te délecter dans les années à venir (je me fais un auto_-_spoiler, mais ça a plus dans l'idée d'énerver que de faire patienter _:-_P) J'aime tes résumés : clairs, concis, extrêmement agréables à lire _°_extatique_°_ Euh… en vacs mais avec plein de boulot, et comme l'anglais c'est pas vraiment ma matière, ça explique que le délais de parution ait pas changé. J'ai fait la blague ou non ? Je sais pas, j'ai pas encore écris le chapitre à cette heure (tardive) donc… ben tu vois bien par toi_-_même lol. Tu savais pas pour les reviews uniques ? huhuhu ! hem ! pardon _°_sourire d'ange_°_ Tara a vu… une vision ! TAN TANTAN ! comment ça on s'en doutait ? Ben alors pk poser la question ? ;-)

**Ilys** : 5 reviews en fait, vu que j'ai honteusement oublié une RAR et que ma chère et tendre me l'a fait très aimablement remarquer via MSN (mine de rien, les claques cybernetiques, ça vaut autant que les réelles ;-) ) Pas con le sac plastique ! Je veux bien te sponsoriser si tu m'en files des gratuits, paske mon clavier commence à protester qu'il est pas amphibie _:-_P Pas vrai qu'ils sont choupinou ? _:-_) Sûr que Remus est pas des plus rapides. C'est sûrement la crème des loups_-_garous, mais alors côté drague, il casse pas des barriques ! M'enfin, on va laisser l'effet s'faire, comme dirait Timon (note à moi_-_même : arrêter de trop regarder les Walt Disney, ça devient grave, dans l'genre…) Ne t'inquiète point, très chère Ilys, ton blasphème restera au fin fond de et je me tairais jusque dans la tombe ! Et pis notre ami Remus va s'occuper de ces deux crétins (paske sur ce coup_-_là, avouons qu'ils ont manqué de discernement, comme qui dirait) comme il faut. Vas_-_y Remus ! Casse leur la… euh… pardon, je m'égare aussi ;-) Sevichou… Hem ! Je me dis parfois (souvent) que ces persos ont de la chance de pas être réels, paske vu ce qu'on leur fait subir… entre les épreuves et les surnoms si… mignons… _:-_P Avec la relation James/Sirius, j'avoue bien aimer m'occuper de Tara et Severus (d'ailleurs, entre nous deux, c'est important pour la "curiosité" qu'aura Severus envers les Maraudeurs (bientôt !) en sixième année, mais chhhhht ! ;_-_) ) Et je suis toujours fidèle au poste, mais pour combien de temps… (j'aime faire monter le stress chez les gens ;-) )

BIIIIIIIZ !

**Mimichang** : Hmmm… Oui, c vrai que je devrais mettre un ch'ti peu beaucoup plus d'action dans ma fic, mais j'avoue que c'est pas vraiment mon fort (m'en veux pô ? _°_petite moue d'excuse_°_) Aaaaah ! Un Remus rien que pour soi qui prend soin de nous, le rêve… _°_l'auteur part sur des petits nuages avec tout un tas de Remus torse nu autour d'elle… l'auteur a complètement zappé tout le reste… L'auteur… KAZAM ! vient de se prendre un éclair dans la tronche et redescend sur Terre _°__°_ _Nous disions ?_) Ch'ti à ch'ti, ça devrait plus tarder pour nos deux amoureux, et le pauvre Sirius aura plus personne à taquiner… C'est triste… lol Tara l'apprivoise jour après jour ce serpent ronchon, elle y arrive plutôt bien mais pour combien de tps ? Oooooh ! Merchi ! #0.0# J'espère bien rester encore originale (l'angoisse de s'entendre dire que qq'un a déjà vu ça qqpart, c'est horrible O.O) Les noms prénoms de mes persos, c'est suivant. Pour la plupart, c'est totalement inventé, d'autres, y'a pas le choix vu que ce sont des persos de JKR (lol), d'autres sont des jeux de mots, d'autres encore sont en rapport avec leur signification mythologique et enfin les derniers sont des noms ou des prénoms appartenant à des persos historiques peu connus. Si ça t'intéresse, je pourrais te dire pour certains (mais pas tous au risque de révéler certaines choses ;-) ), mais pour la plupart, ce sont des inventions lol. Biz !

**Maggi** : Salut à toi ! Ravie que mon récit t'aie plu ! (même si je m'en veux un peu de t'avoir empêcher de profiter d'une après_-_midi dehors, tu m'en veux pas j'espère ? ;-) ) Ça me flatte vraiment que Tara te plaise, d'autant plus si tu n'accroches pas trop d'ordinaire, et pis elle est là pour faire rire après tout ! Je développe assez Remus et Tara parce que ce sont deux persos qui me tiennent à cœur (les autres aussi tu me diras) et la condition de Remus me fascine ! Mais j'espère bien réussir à montrer un peu plus des autres. (je délaisse p_-_ê un peu trop James… M'enfin, vu comme ils doivent devenir, lui et Sirius _-_._-_ ). Pour Tara, en tout ce qui la concerne, Lily et Fiona seront tjs les premières au courant, quant aux garçons, ça ne sera pas avant 3_-_4 ans. Mais rassure_-_toi, les filles vont savoir pour son pouvoir d'ici peu de temps, que vous sachiez vous aussi de quoi il retourne exactement quand même ! ;_-_) Merci bcp pour ta review ! Et je vais faire mon plaisir pour ne jamais te décevoir (ni mes autres lecteurs d'ailleurs lol) Bizous !

**Hermy73** : 3 : _:-_P Me suis bien amusée avec cette blague moi aussi ! Mais alors ce que c'est galère de trouver les blagues de début d'année ! (et les autres aussi d'ailleurs lol) va falloir que je réfléchisse pour l'an prochain ;-) ; 4 : Je connais ça, le retard en lecture hyper pratique _:-_P c'est le positif quand on n'a pas Internet de la semaine, plein de trucs à lire au retour . Sûr que ça les changerait d'avoir Ventura à la place de Trelawney ! J'vais lui donner un super avanceur de temps pour qu'elle aille proposer ses services au temps d'Harry et Cie lol. Sont sportives les filles ! En plus, dans la majorité des fics que j'ai lue, Lily a une peur quasi panique de voler, j'comprends pas trop pourquoi… une mode peut_-_être lol. En tous cas, ma Lily à moi (James me regarde avec de gros yeux…) adore voler !

**Zofia.cc** : Oh oh ! maintenant que j'ai fini mon chapitre à moi_-_je_-_personnel, je vais pouvoir aller voir s'il y a le tien. Sinon, prépare toi à souffrir…. Lol ;_-_) Alors ? La blague valait le coup ou pas selon toi ? En plus, ça donne une occasion à Remus et Océane de se rapprocher tout ça. Intéressant, non ? ;-) MDR ! En bref, tu aimes bien Océane en substitut, c'est ça ? Rqe, c'est un peu pour ça que j'ai fait cette relation _:-_S _°_j'avoue tout !_°_ Mais au final, je l'aime bien ma petite Océane, elle est mimi je trouve lol. Moi, j'aime bien Rogue tout court _:-_P non, en fait, il m'intrigue surtout _°_et c'est pour ça que j'ai hâte d'avoir le tome 6, je VEUX savoiiiiiir !_°_ Ben si ça va qd même servir, paske si elle le change pas maintenant, comment il ferait pour trahit Vold après, hein ? ;-) J'espère que t'as passée de bonnes vacs, moi, je reprends cette semaine (enfin la prochaine, mais celle_-_là pour toi… tu suis ?) bizouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !

**AndromedaLN **: Je sais pas si je te pardonne… T'exagère un peu là quand même, nan ? Bon, ça va, je laisse couler _°_je suis trop bonne…_°_ Pauvre Océane ! Tu vas la rendre toute tristounette ! Elle t'a rien fait pourtant ! Et pis ils ont que 13 ans, faut bien des expériences à Remus nan ? ;-) Gniark ! Carvi, ce cher Carvi ! Les paris sont ouverts, mais un conseil avant de conjecturer : attends la fin de la 3ème année, tu risques d'avoir une surprise _:-_P Euuuuh ! Dsl de te décevoir mais Sirius a rien capté pour Peter pour la simple et bonne raison que y'a rien à capter pour le moment. Peter n'est pas encore celui qu'on connaît, pour le moment, c'est qu'un ado, alors zeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! ;-)


	9. La vie est enfant de maraude

_**JESUS IS ALIVE !** (Je sais LN, j'arrête de boire, pardon :-S) Le chapitre est là et il est même pas 23h, je m'améliore, hein :-P Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 8 : La vie est enfant de maraude**

Achear n'était peut_-_être pas le professeur le plus populaire parmi les élèves, il n'en restait pas moins un maître en sa matière et, surtout, il s'agissait de quelqu'un de juste – après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait fait ses classes à Poufsouffle.

Les potions jouissaient donc d'une assez bonne notoriété à Poudlard, chacun pouvant prétendre à s'améliorer ou se perfectionner. Evidemment, comme dans toutes les matières, il y avait aussi certains élèves qui ne parviendraient jamais à élaborer la moindre petite potion correcte, et d'autres qui, au contraire, venaient dans ce cours pour pratiquer avec brio leur matière de prédilection et qui, souvent, faisaient plus que ce qu'Achear demandait.

Parmi ceux_-_là, on aurait pus citer James Potter, Sirius Black ou encore Lily Evans, mais comme tous trois brillaient avec excellence dans toutes les matières possibles et inimaginables, il était dur de savoir quelle était celle qu'ils privilégiaient.

En revanche, Severus Rogue était un véritable génie des potions. Un coup d'œil aux ingrédients lui suffisait pour savoir quelle type de potion ils allaient élaborer et avec le nom de la potion même, il était capable de créer le protocole de fabrication avant qu'il soit affiché au tableau. Sans doute aurait_-_il pu être reconnu dans sa classe pour cela, mais c'était sans compter une certaine Gryffondor aux cheveux acajou qui se trouvait deux tables devant lui.

Tara n'était pas plus douée que Rogue, en fait, ils devaient avoir plus ou moins le même niveau, mais voir la jeune fille confectionner une potion était une expérience pour le moins traumatisante et effrayante lorsqu'on n'y était pas habitué… quand on l'était aussi d'ailleurs.

Ses mains volaient au_-_dessus du chaudron comme elle voletait dans les couloirs aux intercours, hachant avec sa désinvolture habituelle les ingrédients, n'hésitant pas à retourner une bouteille entière au_-_dessus du breuvage lorsqu'il fallait juste en mettre trois gouttes, et pourtant ses potions étaient toujours parfaitement préparées1. Mais il avait fallu une crise de nerf et une frayeur saisissante du professeur Achear lors du premier cours avant que tous comprennent qu'elle ne pouvait pas se tromper… rares étaient ceux à oser malgré tout se mettre près d'elle lors de ce cours.

En ce jour de la fin octobre, justement, les élèves s'étaient installés à distance respectable de la Gryffondor pour réaliser la potion de confusion au programme.

Sirius et James – qui avançaient au même rythme – en étaient à une phase de caléfaction et discutaient tranquillement en attendant que leur décoction bout, lançant de temps à autres des regards à Peter et Remus, qui semblaient en grandes difficultés.

Les potions étaient la matière honnie de Remus, il était d'une maladresse impressionnante dés qu'il s'agissait de confectionner une potion, ce qui lui valait d'être, avec Peter, le plus mauvais élève de la classe dans cet enseignement, et ce n'était pas faute de travail.

La potion commençait doucement à bouillonner et Sirius se pencha légèrement au_-_dessus pour la humer, fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Pff ! Ça sent le tilleul et la verveine, on se croirait dans un salon de thé.

_-_ Un sucre ou deux, monsieur ? minauda James.

_-_ Zéro, à moins que vous ne vouliez annuler les effets de la potion, vous feriez mieux de mettre du jasmin, répondit Remus derrière eux, concentré à l'extrême sur sa propre potion, bien moins avancée que celles de ses amis.

James se tourna vers lui, amusé.

_-_ Depuis quand tu es bon en potion, toi, se moqua_-_t_-_il gentiment.

_-_ Je comprends très bien la théorie, répliqua Remus en se redressant dignement, mais c'est la pratique qui… Oh ! Oh !

Une fumée jaunâtre qui n'aurait pas dû y être s'échappait de son chaudron avec l'opacité d'un panache de volcan, retombant au sol pour former un épais brouillard qui ne cessait de se densifier.

_-_ M. Lupin ! Qu'est_-_ce que vous avez encore fait ? s'exclama Achear, visiblement exaspéré.

Remus rougit violemment et s'écarta de son chaudron comme le professeur se précipitait sur lui. Il l'observa un moment puis donna un coup de baguette magique qui le vida de son contenu, un autre mouvement fit disparaître la fumée et il se tourna vers son élève.

_-_ Trois millilitres de menthe, Lupin, pas plus, lança une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

C'était Rogue qui venait de parler, et Achear lui adressa à peine un regard alors que James et Sirius semblaient près à lui sauter dessus.

_-_ M. Rogue a raison, remarqua le professeur. Vous pourriez au moins essayer d'être plus attentif que ça, M. Lupin.

_-_ J'ai dû doser une mesure de trop, répondit Remus en grimaçant légèrement. Désolé professeur…

_-_ C'est à vous de…

Une explosion retentit brusquement, faisant sursauter la totalité de la classe. Devant son chaudron, Peter clignait des yeux, le visage noir de suie, les cheveux rivalisant avec ceux de James et légèrement carbonisés.

_-_ M. Pettigrow ! grogna le professeur avec un air résigné.

_-_ Heureusement que toi, tu ne fais pas exploser tes préparations, souffla James à Remus.

_-_ L'année n'est pas encore finie, soupira son ami en réponse.

A la fin du cours, le professeur Achear retint Peter pour qu'il nettoie ses dégâts et les garçons discutèrent dans le couloir en l'attendant jusqu'à ce qu'Océane interpelle Remus.

_-_ Tu veux bien manger avec moi ? J'aimerai que tu me parles de ton cours de conjuration.

Remus lança un regard interrogatif à ses deux amis qui lui adressèrent de grands sourires.

_-_ Vas_-_y mon pote, on va attendre Peter. On se retrouvera en histoire.

_-_ D'accord, bon appétit !

Les relations entre Remus et Océane n'avaient cessé d'aller en évoluant depuis l'épisode du calmar. Le garçon se montrait beaucoup moins gêné en la présence de la jeune fille et il n'était pas rare de les voir rire ensemble comme deux bons vieux amis. Cela, d'ailleurs, au grand dam de tous les troisième année de Gryffondor et quelques autres années de la maison puisque, depuis tout ce temps, Remus ne semblait pas prêt à franchir l'étape supérieure à la simple amitié. Océane semblait s'en contenter pour le moment, mais elle ne désespérait pas d'un jour entendre les lèvres de son bel ami prononcer les mots qu'elle attendait.

Discutant par ailleurs d'une manière de pousser leur ami en ce sens, l'attention de James et Sirius fut vite déviée sur un groupe de Serpentard qui se tenait non loin de là, constitué de Malefoy, Ronerrin, Rogue et Wilkes. Ils étaient visiblement en fin de conversation puisque les sixième année ne tardèrent pas à s'éloigner, laissant le champ libre à deux Gryffondor en manque d'action.

_-_ Salut Servilus ! Ton maître vient de te donner les corvées pour la journée ? lança Sirius en s'avançant.

_-_ J'espère qu'il a pensé à te dire que les portes grinçaient dans le couloir du paladin manchot, il faudrait que tu passes un coup de tes cheveux sur les gonds pour les graisser.

_-_ Black et Potter, siffla Rogue avec hargne en se tournant brusquement vers eux. Dégagez de là !

_-_ Ou sinon quoi ? Ton maî_-_maître va venir te secourir ? ricana Sirius.

_-_ Si t'es même pas capable de te battre, il ferait aussi bien de te faire piquer direct, remarqua James avec un sourire goguenard.

C'était vraiment un coup de chance qu'Océane ait embarqué Remus avec elle, parce que s'il avait été là, jamais les deux autres n'auraient pu s'amuser.

_-_ Tu vas voir ! s'écria Rogue en sortant sa baguette.

Mais James fut plus rapide que lui et le désarma en même temps que Sirius s'occupait de Wilkes, le stupéfixiant. D'un autre coup de baguette, James fit tournoyer le Serpentard à la manière d'une toupie avant de relâcher son emprise, Rogue tombant au sol, désorienté par le sortilège.

_-_ Je t'ai pas fait tourner trop fort, on aurait risqué de se faire projeter de saletés sur n…

_-_ Messieurs Black et Potter ! Qu'êtes_-_vous encore en train de faire ?

Les deux garçons grimacèrent comme leur directrice de maison arrivait, rouge de colère. De deux coups de baguette magique, elle rendit sa mobilité à Wilkes et calma le tournis de Rogue, puis se tourna vers ses élèves.

_-_ Vous deux, vous allez me suivre dans mon bureau. Et tout de suite !

Rogue leur fit un sourire mauvais comme ils passaient devant eux mais James se pencha légèrement vers lui.

_-_ Un prof sera pas toujours là, Servilo, murmura_-_t_-_il d'un air moqueur.

Le Serpentard fulminait mais avec la présence du professeur, il ne pouvait rien faire, aussi se contenta_-_t_-_il de leur adresser un regard noir avant de s'en aller dans une autre direction en compagnie de Wilkes.

Lorsque Peter sortit de la salle de classe, quelques minutes plus tard, il fut surpris et un peu déçu de voir que personne ne l'avait attendu, mais il était vrai qu'il lui avait fallu un bon moment avant de décaper complètement les restes de la potion au sol. Ses amis devaient certainement l'attendre dans la Grande Salle.

Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, Peter laissa son esprit de perdre dans les progrès que lui, James et Sirius avaient fait dans l'extériorisation du _Cogitosum_. Il arrivait désormais à également faire sortir de la fumée de sa baguette et une vague forme fine se dessinait parfois. James et Sirius étaient plus près de parvenir à la fin de cette étape, mais on ne pouvait toujours pas deviner ce que représentait leurs _Cogitosum_.

Songeant qu'ils pourraient bientôt passer à la troisième étape, Peter se concentra de nouveau sur sa route pour se rendre compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas où il se trouvait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était enfoncé dans les sous_-_sols au lieu de prendre le chemin de la Grande Salle et l'inquiétude le gagna comme il remarquait qu'il ne connaissait pas cette partie du château – dans les expéditions nocturnes qu'ils avaient faîtes, lui et les autres, ils n'avaient pas encore exploré les souterrains de Poudlard, préférant remettre à plus tard ce qu'ils considéraient être l'antre des Serpentard et dont ils ne connaissaient que le chemin à leur salle commune, le plus important.

Essayant de ne pas céder à la panique, il revint sur ses pas lorsqu'un bruit provenant d'une des armures sur le côté le fit sursauter. L'armure tremblait, comme possédée par un esprit, et Peter, effrayé, sortit sa baguette en la fixant, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir longtemps que, dans un « pop » retentissant, une femme à l'air sévère et légèrement hautain apparut devant lui. Il tomba à la renverse devant cette apparition et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il la reconnut.

_-_ Maman ?

o

Le professeur McGonagall relâcha James et Sirius leur avoir fait son habituel sermon, leur avoir retiré des points et mis une retenue à chacun. Ils jugèrent que Peter avait dû sortir de chez Achear depuis le temps et se rendirent donc immédiatement dans la Grande Salle, leurs estomacs les confortant sur cette voie.

Ils durent cependant se rendre à l'évidence que Peter n'était toujours pas arrivé lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Remus, cessant sa conversation avec Runaway.

_-_ Où est Peter ?

_-_ On pensait qu'il serait là. On s'est fait prendre par McGonagall et elle nous a amené dans son bureau avant qu'il sorte.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que vous avez encore… Remus s'interrompit, jugeant qu'il n'était pas temps de s'attarder là_-_dessus. C'est bizarre, il devrait déjà être là.

_-_ Vous croyez pas que les Serpentard auraient pu lui faire un sale coup ? suggéra James en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Vaut mieux aller voir, c'est pas normal, dit Remus en se levant et en s'excusant auprès d'Océane de la laisser.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de potions, où Achear leur assura que Peter était déjà parti depuis à peu près cinq minutes. De nouveau dans le couloir, Remus sortit le traceur cardinal qui ne le quittait plus et prononça le nom de son ami, la boussole enchantée lui donnant immédiatement la direction à prendre.

Inquiets de ce qui avait pu arriver à Peter, ils se précipitèrent dans les couloirs et ne tardèrent pas à entendre la voix du jeune garçon, étonnamment rauque.

_-_ Arrête de dire ça ! Arrête, s'il te plait ! Je ferai ce que tu voudras ! Arrête de dire ça, c'est faux ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait, tais toi !

Lorsque enfin ils découvrirent la scène de Peter recroquevillé contre le mur alors qu'une femme s'avançait vers lui, ses lèvres bougeant mais ils ne pouvaient entendre ce qu'elle disait, Remus marqua un temps d'arrêt surpris alors que James et Sirius s'élançaient directement, baguettes brandies.

_-_ Hé là ! Laissez_-_le tranquille !

La femme se tourna vers eux pour se transformer en une nouvelle détonation en une espèce de demi tube flasque et d'un marron très foncé.

_-_ Euh… C'est quoi ça ? demanda James en haussant un sourcil.

_-_ Une demi limace, répondit Remus avec un sourire amusé.

_-_ Ça, on le voit bien ! répliqua Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

_-_ C'est un Epouvantard, expliqua Remus. Il a voulu vous faire peur à vous deux en même temps, résultat, il est complètement ridicule.

Il appliqua un mouvement de baguette sur la demi limace et celle_-_ci disparut.

_-_ Tu l'as détruit ? s'étonna James.

_-_ Non, il s'est enfui. Peter ? Peter, tu vas bien ?

Le garçon était resté contre le mur, tremblant, et sursauta en sentant la main de son ami sur son épaule. Il hocha difficilement la tête.

_-_ Ça… Ça va, dit_-_il d'une voix cassante. Ça va mieux.

_-_ C'était qui cette bonne femme ? demanda Sirius.

_-_ Je sais pas, souffla Peter après un silence.

Remus voulut insister mais il fut interrompu par James.

_-_ On n'est jamais venu par ici, remarqua_-_t_-_il en regardant autour de lui avec curiosité. A ma connaissance, y'a pas de salles de classe dans le coin. Ça vous dit d'aller voir d'un peu plus près ?

_-_ James, vous n'avez même pas mangé, souligna Remus, on reviendra plus tard.

_-_ Oh, allez ! On passera aux cuisines avant d'aller chez Binns !

_-_ J'ai pas spécialement faim, remarqua Peter en se relevant, semblant aller un peu mieux.

_-_ Ah ! Tu vois ! s'exclama James d'un ton triomphant.

_-_ Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant dans les cachots ? demanda Sirius, sceptique.

_-_ On peut bien aller voir, tant qu'on est là.

Comme personne n'opposait d'objection, Remus finit par hausser les épaules et suivit le mouvement, aussi dubitatif que Sirius sur leurs chances de trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant dans les parages. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs où les portes ne menaient qu'à des classes abandonnées et James commençait à croire qu'ils ne trouveraient effectivement rien dans le coin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Ils eurent beau essayer tous les sortilèges qu'ils connaissaient, elle resta obstinément fermée et, bien évidemment, il était hors de question pour James d'abandonner avant d'avoir trouver la solution pour l'ouvrir.

Fatigué d'essayer, Remus finit par s'asseoir par terre en faisant quelques fois des remarques sur le retard qu'ils allaient prendre au cours d'histoire. Sirius ne tarda pas à venir s'installer à ses côtés en se moquant de James qui s'échinait toujours. Au bout d'un moment d'obstination couronnée d'échec, le garçon se laissa à son tour tomber à terre, pour le moins frustré.

_-_ Y'a bien un moyen de l'ouvrir cette satanée porte !

_-_ Et si on laissait tomber et qu'on allait vite faire un tour aux cuisines avant d'aller en histoire, suggéra Remus sans trop d'espoir.

_-_ Ce n'est pas un morceau de bois qui aura raison de James Potter !

_-_ Evidemment… soupira Remus en laissant sa tête retomber contre le mur derrière lui en fermant les yeux.

_-_ _Collaporta !_

_-_ Peter, ça c'est la formule pour fermer les portes, grogna Sirius.

_-_ Ah ? Ah oui, pardon, j'avais oublié, rougit Peter.

_-_ C'est pourtant sim…

_-_ Vous avez entendu ?

James, Sirius et Peter se tournèrent vers Remus, qui s'était redressé.

_-_ On aurait dit un grincement, comme une trappe qui s'ouvre.

_-_ J'ai rien entendu moi, dit Sirius.

_-_ James, lance le sortilège d'ouverture sur la porte.

_-_ C'est le premier que j'ai…

_-_ Je sais, je veux juste vérifier quelque chose.

Dans un soupir, James s'exécuta, et cette fois ils entendirent tous le grincement provenant du couloir suivant, sur la droite. Ils s'y rendirent mais ne virent aucune ouverture jusqu'à ce que James demande à Peter de lancer de nouveau le _Collaporta_. Cette fois_-_ci, ils purent voir un tableau coulisser pour dévoiler l'entrée d'une pièce.

_-_ Bien joué Remus ! s'exclama James, visiblement très heureux. J'vous l'avais bien dit qu'on trouverait quelque chose !

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était circulaire et ses murs étaient recouverts par six grands tableaux de deux mètres de haut et d'un mètre de largeur qui ne se trouvaient qu'à une dizaine de centimètres du sol. Tous représentaient soit des couloirs, soit des pièces, et cela rendit perplexes les quatre Gryffondor.

_-_ C'est cool ça, on a trouvé une pièce où un peintre fou de Poudlard a décidé d'exposer ses toiles, ironisa Sirius. Ça c'est une découverte !

_-_ Pour qu'elle soit fermée de la sorte, faut bien qu'il y ait une raison, grommela James, vexé que leur découverte ne soit pas extraordinaire.

_-_ Je les trouve très ressemblants ces tableaux, quand même, remarqua Remus en examinant une des toiles. Celui_-_là représente les cuisi… Hé !

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui pour le voir regarder avec des yeux écarquillés sa main posée sur la toile… sauf qu'elle n'était pas vraiment posée dessus puisque le bout de ses doigts disparaissait à l'intérieur. Il retira sa main et la ramena, rencontrant cette fois la surface du tableau.

_-_ Comment t'as fait ça ? s'étonna Sirius.

_-_ Je sais pas… J'ai juste pensé aux cuisines et…

_-_ C'est super ça !

Le cri de James fit sursauter les trois autres. Il se tourna vers l'entrée de la pièce et lança un _Alohomora _qui ferma le tableau.

_-_ T'es pas bien ! Et si on peut ouvrir qu'à partir de l'extérieur ? s'exclama Sirius.

_-_ Vous êtes longs à comprendre, les gars, ricana James. Allez, suivez le guide !

Et sans plus de façon, il passa entièrement en travers du tableau représentant la cuisine sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis. Hésitants, ils finirent par le suivre pour se retrouver derrière une tenture au travers de laquelle des bruits leur parvenaient. Derrière eux, il n'y avait plus qu'un mur.

_-_ Bienvenue dans les cuisines de Poudlard, sourit James en écartant le drap pour leur montrer qu'ils se trouvaient effectivement aux cuisines, où les elfes de maison commençaient à nettoyer après le déjeuner.

_-_ Alors tous les tableaux mènent à un endroit de Poudlard ? demanda Peter.

_-_ C'est bien Peter, tu réfléchis vite, se moqua Sirius. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Dommage que cette pièce se trouve pas près de chez nous.

_-_ Elle va quand même sûrement nous être très pratique pour explorer le château, remarqua Remus. Prenez à manger, il faut qu'on se dépêche pour aller chez Binns, ajouta_-_t_-_il en consultant sa montre.

Après avoir pris un en_-_cas – en évitant que les elfes ne leur donne la moitié des denrées de l'école – ils ressortir par le tableau du panier de fruit et discutèrent avec entrain de leur nouvelle découverte. Leur joie fut cependant écourtée par l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall, en compagnie de Tara, qui lui parlait d'ils ne savaient quoi.

Il n'était pas rare de voir la Gryffondor en grande conversation avec certains professeurs. Si elle leur montrait le respect qu'elle leur devait, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était toute aussi vive dans ses discussions avec eux qu'avec les autres élèves. Remus plaignait d'ailleurs les professeurs pour ça, mais en l'instant, comme McGonagall les fixait d'un air sévère, il n'avait aucun sentiment de compassion à son égard. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal après tout.

_-_ Messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, puis_-_je savoir ce que vous faîtes là ? les interrogea le professeur de métamorphose avec un regard perçant.

_-_ Nous nous rendions au cours du professeur Binns, madame, répondit Remus. Nous ne faisions rien de mal.

_-_ Il n'est pas interdit de se promener dans les couloirs à cette heure, ajouta James.

_-_ Effectivement, monsieur Potter, mais je vous ai vu il n'y a pas longtemps descendre aux cachots, alors je m'étonne de vous retrouver là maintenant. Je commence à en avoir assez de vos vagabondages, jeunes hommes.

Elle semblait en effet assez exaspérée et furieuse, mais avant que qui que ce soit ait pu parler, Tara se mit à chantonner.

_-_ _La vie est enfant de maraude ; qui n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi ; si tu ne rôdes pas, je rôde ; mais si tu rôdes prends garde à toi ! prends garde à toi, prends garde à toi…__2_

Tous, y compris McGonagall, la regardèrent en haussant un sourcil. Elle leur adressa un grand sourire puis inclina légèrement la tête en direction du professeur.

_-_ Je vais aller en histoire maintenant. Au revoir.

Et elle fila dans le couloir en gambadant comme si de rien n'était. McGonagall sembla très fatiguée tout à coup et, cette fois, Remus compatit sincèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les regarde de nouveau sévèrement, du moins.

_-_ Vous êtes bien pires que des maraudeurs, commenta_-_t_-_elle. A l'avenir, j'aimerai éviter de vous retrouver aux quatre coins du château, est_-_ce clair ? Allez en cours.

_-_ Les profs sont vraiment pas marrant, soupira Sirius comme ils se dirigeaient enfin vers leur salle de classe. Et si ça nous va, à nous, de marauder ?

_-_ James ? Tu te sens bien ? demanda Remus, vaguement inquiet.

Son ami avait en effet un étrange sourire aux lèvres comme ils avançaient, de ces sourires qui n'annoncent que trop souvent une _fabuleuse _idée de monsieur Potter.

_-_ Vous trouvez pas que ça sonne bien ?

_-_ Quoi donc ?

_-_ "Les Maraudeurs", répondit_-_il en semblant se délecter de la moindre syllabe. Toute l'école parle de nous pour nos farces, mais ils vont pas à chaque fois dire que c'est un coup des "garçons de troisième année de Gryffondor", surtout qu'on sera en quatrième l'an prochain et ainsi de suite. Non, maintenant qu'on est célèbre, il nous faut un nom ! Et tant qu'à faire, autant qu'il soit approuvé par un prof, non ? Ça fait plus crédible, ajouta_-_t_-_il malicieusement.

_-_ Encore une idée farfelue, James, souffla Remus.

_-_ Moi ça me plaît bien, remarqua Sirius, qui souriait autant que son ami. Les Maraudeurs… Ouais, c'est un nom classe !

_-_ Ça sonne vraiment bien ! s'enthousiasma Peter, qui paraissait aux anges.

Remus les regarda les uns après les autres comme s'ils étaient devenus fous puis attrapa sa tête entre ses mains.

_-_ Dîtes moi pas que je vais être d'accord avec vous pour ce truc complètement stupide, gémit_-_il.

_-_ Et si on te le dit ? demanda James en souriant.

_-_ Les Maraudeurs, hein ?

Ils hochèrent frénétiquement la tête pour confirmer.

_-_ Je suppose que je peux m'estimer heureux que McGonagall ne nous ait pas traité de trimardeurs, grimaça_-_t_-_il, ça sonnerait nettement moins bien. Ok, je vous suis.

_-_ Ça c'est la bonne réponse ! s'écria James avec enthousiasme. Attention Poudlard, les Maraudeurs sont dans la place !

o

Avec la fin du mois d'octobre venait Halloween, et qui disait Halloween disait – pour les élèves à partir de la troisième année – première sortie à Pré_-_au_-_Lard de l'année, qui aurait en fait lieu la veille d'Halloween. Les garçons étaient tout aussi excités que les autres élèves et n'avaient plus que cette sortie à la bouche depuis le début de la semaine.

A la surprise de Remus, le surnom qu'ils s'étaient donnés avait vite fait le tour de l'école. En l'espace de quelques jours, ils s'étaient fait interpeller par plus de la moitié de l'école sous ce nom et, désormais, tout Poudlard le connaissait. Remus avait bien essayé de faire parler James sur la manière dont il s'y était pris mais celui_-_ci était resté muet comme une carpe.

Il avait fini par abandonner son inquisition, l'esprit de toute manière tourné vers un sujet bien plus préoccupant : Fitevil lui avait donné un rendez_-_vous. Elle l'avait gardé après la classe et lui avait dit de venir le lundi suivant, en soirée, pour parler des cours. Remus n'avait eu aucune échappatoire, il ne pouvait après tout pas lui dire que Carvi lui avait recommandé de ne pas rester seul avec elle.

Assez inquiet d'où allait le mener cet entretien, Remus se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'en parler à Carvi, justement, mais il jugea que c'était inutile. Le professeur faisait déjà beaucoup pour lui et il n'allait tout de même pas se réfugier dans ses robes au moindre souci, il était un Gryffondor après tout ! Durant ces deux mois, ils avaient eu le temps de traduire entièrement le carnet de Wolfang Weruish et de commencer l'expérience. Carvi était très prudent sur ce sujet, modérant l'enthousiasme et l'impatience de Remus, qui auraient pu avoir de graves conséquences. Il lui servait de modérateur, en quelques sortes, lui disant quand s'arrêter et lui faisant promettre de ne pas s'exercer en dehors de sa présence au cas où il y aurait des complications.

Remus n'avait rien dit à ses amis, pas vraiment par manque de confiance, mais surtout parce qu'il lui semblait qu'il devait réserver ses progrès à Carvi, qui avait tant fait pour lui. Et puis ce serait une sacrée surprise s'il leur annonçait un jour qu'il pouvait enfin contrôler le garou.

Sortant enfin de ses pensées, il s'intéressa à la conversation de ses trois amis, qui avait dévié vers les passages secrets de l'école.

_-_ Et vous croyez que certains vont à Pré_-_au_-_Lard ? demandait Peter.

_-_ Avec tous les passages secrets qu'il y a dans ce château, ce serait plutôt logique, remarqua Remus, prenant pas à la discussion.

_-_ C'est bien ce qu'on se disait, mais la question est de savoir comment les trouver, dit James.

_-_ Simple, il suffit de partir de l'arrivée, c'est_-_à_-_dire Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Vous n'écoutez jamais les cours d'histoire ?

James et Sirius lui adressèrent des regards éloquents.

_-_ Quel rapport avec l'histoire ? s'étonna Peter.

Remus poussa un profond soupir puis se cala dans son fauteuil avant de les regarder tour à tour.

_-_ Milieu du dix_-_huitième siècle, révolte des gobelins, une nouvelle suite à celle de 1612. Comme l'autre, ils avaient établi leur quartier général à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, mais cette fois dans l'actuelle confiserie : Honneydukes. Ils sont restés là des mois durant, encerclés par les sorciers, et n'ont pourtant jamais manqué de denrées.

_-_ Et alors ? Quel rapport avec les passages secrets ?

_-_ Si vous aviez lu _L'histoire de Poudlard_, vous le sauriez. A la même époque, Dilys Derwent était directrice de Poudlard depuis peu. Cette ancienne guérisseuse était une bonne amie d'Alan Truyst, qui est le premier à avoir proposé la création d'un bureau de liaison des gobelins et également des autres créatures magiques, comme vous le savez certainement…

_-_ …

_-_ Bref, _L'histoire de Poudlard_ nous dit que lors de ses débuts en temps que directrice, soit à l'époque de la révolte des gobelins, Derwent avait eu des soucis avec le conseil d'administration de l'école parce que la demande en nourriture de l'école était supérieure à celle des années précédentes. La directrice prétendit que c'était au contraire auparavant que l'école manquait de nourriture, ce qui passa facilement car elle avait succédé à un directeur peu enclin au bien_-_être de ses élèves. C'est d'ailleurs à partir de ce moment que Poudlard a bénéficié d'un ravitaillement hors du commun qu'on remarque encore aujourd'hui sur nos tables.

_-_ Alors ce serait Dilys Derwent qui fournissait les gobelins ?

_-_ Ça semble logique.

_-_ Et donc ça implique l'existence d'un passage vers la confiserie ! s'exclama James. Je vous tire mon chapeau, hurleur de lune, vous m'impressionnez. J'amène ma cape demain, et on ira voir ce que ça donne.

Le lendemain, une multitude de calèches attendait les élèves pour les mener à Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Très vicieusement, James et Sirius s'étaient arrangés pour que Remus monte dans la même calèche qu'Océane et lui avaient souhaité une bonne journée alors que la carriole se mettait en marche. Il n'était pas question qu'une fille leur pique leur ami, mais tant qu'ils ne seraient pas ensemble, ils se devaient de multiplier les occasions pour Remus de finalement demander à la jeune fille de sortir avec lui.

James, Sirius et Peter passèrent une bonne partie de leur journée à déambuler sur la rue principale du village et le plus clair de leur temps fut consacré à rechercher les meilleures farces et attrapes chez Zonko. Ils rigolèrent bien et décidèrent d'aller prendre un verre aux Trois balais avant de se pencher sur le problème du passage secret.

La taverne était pleine mais l'ambiance très agréable. Un sortilège avait été lancé pour empêcher la fumée des cigares et des pipes de trop se diffuser dans la grande salle, évitant ainsi l'asphyxie des non_-_fumeurs. D'un coup d'œil, James repéra Remus, qui était installé à une table avec Océane, en train de discuter en rigolant. De temps à autres, le châtain observait sa compagne avec une lueur dans le regard qu'il se dépêchait de cacher dés qu'elle le regardait. Les affaires avançaient semblait_-_il…

Un coup de coude de Sirius lui fit aviser une jeune et jolie serveuse qui revenait avec une commande. Les deux garçons s'avancèrent vers elle avec un grand sourire, suivis de près par Peter.

_-_ Bonjour, gente dame, auriez_-_vous une table pour trois pauvres jeunes garçons assoiffés ? demanda James quand il fut assez près.

La jeune fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, les regarda un instant avec étonnement puis rigola et leur désigna une table libre, en retrait.

_-_ Allez donc vous installer là_-_bas, mes chers messieurs. Je suppose que vous prendrez des bièraubeurres ?

_-_ S'il vous plait.

La jeune serveuse, qui se nommait Rosmerta, sembla tomber immédiatement sous le charme de James et Sirius. Elle les trouvait amusants et passait volontiers devant eux, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre leurs blagues et d'en rire. Ils étaient de compagnie agréable et des clients vraiment pas difficiles, aussi alla_-_t_-_elle jusqu'à leur offrir une bièraubeurre gratuite chacun, heureuse de trouver cette année des clients aussi intéressants.

Les Maraudeurs s'amusèrent bien à faire rire Rosmerta, ils se régalèrent avec leurs boissons et ricanèrent en observant Remus, qui ne les avait pas vu. La journée se passait décidément très bien et ils finirent par sortir pour se rendre chez Honneydukes, ayant déjà prévu leur plan pour que Peter serve de leurre tandis qu'ils se faufileraient dans les sous_-_sols de la confiserie – où ils supposaient que se trouver l'entrée du souterrain.

Du coin de l'œil, Remus avait vu les autres Maraudeurs sortir des Trois Balais et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé qu'ils ne l'aient pas abordé. Il se serait senti plus gêné que jamais s'ils étaient venus lui faire des sous_-_entendus en présence d'Océane.

La jeune brune était plus jolie que jamais aujourd'hui. Elle avait revêtu un ensemble mauve et lilas qui faisait ressortir ses yeux en une couleur lavande douce et apaisante. Ses cheveux étaient rattachés en tresses de chaque côté de sa tête et dégageaient son visage fin et féminin.

Remus avait du mal à ne pas s'attarder sur ses traits si doux et faisait son possible pour maintenir la conversation à un niveau qui ne se résumerait pas en de vagues hochements de la tête de sa part. Depuis quelques temps, il songeait sérieusement à demander à la jeune fille de sortir avec lui, mais il hésitait encore, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Récemment, Sirius avait arrêté de sortir avec Marianne, d'un commun accord apparemment, et si d'autres jeunes filles avaient tenté sa chance, il les avait toutes rejetées, disant qu'en fin de compte, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'encombrer d'une copine pour le moment. Remus avait pensé que, peut_-_être, il en était de même pour lui, mais il ne fonctionnait pas vraiment comme Sirius sur ce plan_-_là.

A un moment où Océane était partie aux toilettes, Remus se figea en entendant ses voisins de table parler de la cabane dans laquelle il était enfermé durant les nuits de pleine lune. D'après leurs paroles, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils parlaient de ça.

_-_ Il est impossible de ne pas les entendre ! Ces hurlements proviennent de la cabane qui se trouve à l'extérieur du village.

_-_ Je vois bien, convint l'autre homme, mais je suis dur d'oreille et j'ai le sommeil lourd.

Son interlocuteur eut un soupir exaspéré et but une gorgée de Whisky d'un air dépité.

_-_ Ça me fiche des frissons dans le dos, ces cris sauvages, renchérit le troisième homme. Paraît que c'est toute une bande d'esprits frappeurs qui s'est réunie là_-_dedans. Et des violents de ce qu'on en dit !

_-_ Je veux bien y croire ! Ma femme en a une peur bleue ! Remarquez, c'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre, je peux la consoler comme ça.

Les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire puis changèrent de sujet.

Remus avait dangereusement pâli au long de ces paroles. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il n'insonoriserait pas la cabane afin d'éviter que des gens trop curieux viennent voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Avec les hurlements qu'il poussait les nuits où il était garou, les villageois auraient dû être fous pour oser s'en approcher. Le reste du mois, Dumbledore s'arrangeait pour que d'autres bruits de fassent entendre, car si les manifestations n'avaient eu lieu que les nuits de pleine lune, les gens auraient fini par se poser des questions.

Le Gryffondor n'aimait pas ça du tout, que l'on puisse entendre à quel point il souffrait, même si personne ne savait ce qu'il en était réellement. Et puis, à force de côtoyer James et Sirius, il craignait aussi qu'un ou plusieurs villageois téméraires ne montent un expédition pour voir ce qu'il en était. Si jamais ils ouvraient la porte au loup_-_garou…

_-_ Désolée d'avoir été si longue, dit Océane en revenant.

_-_ Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Remus.

_-_ On devrait peut_-_être retourner aux calèches, il commence à se faire tard.

_-_ Vraiment ? s'étonna Remus en regardant sa montre. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

_-_ C'est flatteur pour moi, plaisanta Océane en lui adressant un demi sourire.

Ils revinrent vers les calèches en parlant de tout et rien et Océane aperçut ses amies qui arrivaient.

_-_ Fiona voulait nous montrer quelque chose ce soir. Je pense que je vais rentrer avec elles, ça ne te dérange pas ?

_-_ Pas le moins du monde. De toutes façons, on avait aussi un truc à voir avec les gars.

_-_ Bon, et bien… passe une bonne soirée alors…

Elle lançait des coups d'œil vers ses amies sans amorcer de pas vers elles et Remus sentit une étrange contraction dans son estomac.

_-_ Euh… oui, on se voit demain.

_-_ Ah… D'accord… A demain !

Elle avait semblé un peu déçue mais lui adressa un sourire avant de se retourner. Remus resta immobile en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, livrant un terrible combat avec la tempête qui faisait rage dans son cerveau.

_-_ Océane, attends !

En deux enjambées, il se retrouva près d'elle comme elle le regardait avec une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux.

_-_ En fait… Je voulais juste… Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne nuit…

La jeune fille le regarda avec étonnement, se demandant pourquoi il l'avait rattrapé juste pour ça.

_-_ Oh… Bonne nuit alors.

_-_ Oui… Bonne nuit…

Et avant qu'Océane n'ait pu se retourner à nouveau, il lui effleura les lèvres des siennes sans oser aller plus loin et se retira aussitôt pour guetter sa réaction. Incrédule, la jeune fille le regarda un moment avec de grands yeux, les lèvres à demi ouvertes. Elle porta finalement une main à ses lèvres en clignant des yeux.

_-_ R… Remus ? demanda_-_t_-_elle, hésitante.

S'enhardissant, le garçon posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, plus fermement cette fois_-_ci, et la jeune fille ferma les yeux en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Ils restèrent lèvres contre lèvres un petit moment puis Remus se recula à nouveau.

_-_ Je… Je… essaya Océane.

Elle souffla et regarda Remus droit dans les yeux avec un petit rire.

_-_ On… se voit demain, alors ?

Il lui adressa un immense sourire et hocha la tête.

_-_ On se voit demain.

_- _D'accord… A demain.

Elle s'écarta de lui pour rejoindre ses amies mais fit soudain volte_-_face et lui donna un dernier baiser avant de courir vers les filles qui l'attendaient avec des yeux étincelant de malice. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Remus réalisa qu'une vingtaine d'élèves avait assisté à la scène, mais du moment que ce n'était pas ses amis après tout… Il préférait leur annoncer cela dans le dortoir plutôt qu'en pleine rue, où ils risquaient de réellement l'embarrasser.

o

Le lundi soir, ce fut avec une certaine appréhension que Remus se rendit jusqu'au bureau de Fitevil. Il ignorait ce qu'elle allait lui dire mais était prêt à toutes les éventualités. Quoi qu'elle lui dise, il lui faudrait être prudent.

_-_ Entrez !

Il referma la porte du bureau et alla s'asseoir en face de son professeur, qui lui désignait la place. Elle termina d'écrire sur un parchemin et rangea soigneusement ses papiers avant de s'intéresser véritablement à lui, plongeant directement son regard sur le sien.

_-_ Je ne suis pas dupe, monsieur Lupin, je me doute que vous avez une vague idée de ce que je vais vous dire. Mon cher _collègue_ vous aura sûrement mis en garde contre moi.

C'était plutôt raté pour cacher la surprise. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ce qu'elle soit au courant que Carvi lui avait dit de se méfier d'elle. Mais elle se trompait sur un point : il ignorait totalement ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

_-_ Monsieur Lupin, pensez_-_vous être conscient de ce qu'implique votre situation de loup_-_garou ?

_-_ Je pense oui, répondit_-_il, surpris par la question.

_-_ Moi je ne crois pas, il n'y a qu'à voir l'insouciance avec laquelle vous vous baladez dans le château en compagnie de vos trois amis. Si vous connaissez les implications cliniques de votre maladie, j'ai bien l'impression que vous ne réalisez pas ce que cela signifie pour votre puissance.

_-_ Ma puissance ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, professeur.

_-_ Il s'agit avant tout d'une puissance physique, en tant qu'être humain, mais également psychique. Saviez_-_vous, par exemple, que les lycanthropes développaient des capacités d'occlumancie impressionnantes à force de combattre le garou ?

_-_ L'occlumancie ? répéta Remus en écarquillant les yeux. Je ne pense pas être doué pour…

_-_ C'est bien ça le problème avec vous, Lupin, vous ne pensez pas assez.

Le ton était cassant et rendit muet le garçon. Il n'était pas certain d'où voulait en venir son professeur, ni si ce qu'elle disait était la vérité… il devrait faire des recherches.

_-_ Je sais que le professeur Carvi vous aide à contrôler le garou, lâcha Fitevil. Mais avez_-_vous compris toutes les implications de ceci ? Si vous parvenez à contrôler le garou, si vous, en tant qu'humain, pouvez acquérir les capacités du garou, voire les mêler à votre puissance magique, avez_-_vous pensé à ce que vous ferez de ce pouvoir ?

Remus écarquilla les yeux à ces paroles. Bien sûr que non il n'y avait pas pensé, il voulait juste éviter de perdre le contrôle, certainement pas…

_-_ Avec ces pouvoirs, il y a de nombreuses choses dont vous serez capable, mais reste à savoir de quelle manière et pourquoi vous utiliserez ces dons…

_-_ Je ne…

_-_ Angèle ! Désolé de te déranger, mais j'aurai besoin du livre que je t'ai passé avant_-_hier. Tiens ? Bonsoir monsieur Lupin, vous allez bien ?

Jamais Remus n'avait vu Fitevil avec des yeux aussi chargés de haine qu'en ce moment où elle fixait Carvi. L'intrusion de l'homme ne semblait absolument pas la satisfaire.

_-_ Wilhelm, on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer quelque part ? demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une voix sourde.

_-_ Allons ! Pas de conventions entre nous ! Tu me rends ce livre ? Ah ! Et je vais aussi amener le jeune Lupin avec moi, je dois lui parler. Je suppose que vous avez fini ? Bien sûr. Alors bonne nuit Angèle.

Et Remus se retrouva dehors, marchant auprès de son professeur de botanique qui examinait d'un air songeur la couverture du livre qu'il tenait en main. Le garçon préféra ne rien dire avant que le professeur ne prenne la parole et se laissa mener jusqu'à ses quartiers. Ce n'est qu'arrivé là que Wilhelm Carvi ouvrit enfin la bouche.

_-_ Tu vas bien Remus ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Il réfléchit un instant à la question avant de secouer la tête.

_-_ Je n'ai pas très bien compris, et elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir comme vous êtes arrivé. Vous l'avez fait exprès ?

Carvi eut un soupir de soulagement et sourit.

_-_ Oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle t'avait convoqué. Tu aurais pu m'en parler.

_-_ Je ne voulais pas vous déranger avec ça…

_-_ Je suis là pour ça Remus, n'ait jamais peur de me déranger, d'accord ?

Il marqua une pause.

_-_ Alors c'est sûr ? Elle ne t'a rien dit de… d'étrange ? Tant mieux ! Mais puisque je t'ai sous la main, je vais pouvoir te donner quelque chose. Je t'ai cherché ce week_-_end, mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé.

_-_ Oh… euh… J'ai passé le dimanche avec ma petite amie, avoua_-_t_-_il en rosissant, s'intéressant soudain aux affiches de son professeur.

_-_ Vraiment ? demanda Carvi, visiblement amusé. Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

_-_ Océane Runaway.

Le professeur prit un instant de réflexion puis sourit en hochant la tête.

_-_ Douce jeune fille, très jolie… Vous allez bien ensemble. Tiens, voilà pour toi.

Il tendit à un Remus rouge pivoine une demi sphère transparente. Oubliant son embarras, Remus lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

_-_ Je sais que tu regrettes de ne pas pouvoir assister aux cours du professeur Brûlopot. C'est un projecteur magique contenant tout un tas de données sur différentes créatures magiques. Je me suis dit… que ça pourrait t'intéresser.

_-_ Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse ! s'exclama Remus, éberlué. Mais je ne peux pas accepter ! Vous faîtes déjà tant pour moi ! Je ne peux pas…

_-_ Remus, je t'assure que ça me fait plaisir.

Le garçon observa la demi sphère un moment puis adressa un regard perdu à son professeur.

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Je… J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi, je vous en prie…

Wilhelm Carvi poussa un profond soupir et s'assit sur le bord de son bureau, observant un moment son élève avant de se résigner, l'air un peu triste.

_-_ Je vais t'avouer quelque chose Remus, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas et que tu ne vas pas te faire de fausses idées. Je t'assure que la première raison pour laquelle je t'aide et je fais tout ça, c'est parce que je te respecte beaucoup, mais… il n'y a pas que ça, c'est vrai… Je… J'avais une sœur, une petite sœur, qui avait six ans de moins que moi. Elle a été mordue, elle aussi, et elle a survécu, mais… des personnes du village où nous vivions ont appris ce qu'elle était devenue et, un jour, ils l'ont kidnappée. Son corps a été retrouvé trois jours plus tard, elle avait été molestée à mort mais les autorités n'ont pas fait grand_-_chose, après tout… ce n'était qu'un loup_-_garou… Elle avait sept ans…

Les poings du professeur s'étaient crispés à l'évocation de ce souvenir et son visage avait pris une expression dangereuse.

_-_ Je… Je suis désolé professeur, balbutia Remus, incertain de l'attitude à adopter.

L'homme se radoucit et sourit au garçon.

_-_ Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est pas ta faute, et puis… c'est loin tout ça, maintenant… Tu comprends, je vois un peu d'elle en toi, alors t'aider, c'est un peu comme si…

Les mots de l'homme se coincèrent dans sa gorge et il prit une inspiration tremblante.

_-_ Tu m'en veux ? demanda_-_t_-_il finalement.

_-_ Non ! s'indigna Remus. Certainement pas ! Je ne pensais pas que… Je ne voulais pas raviver cette histoire…

_-_ Tu ne le fais pas Remus, bien au contraire. Quand je te vois, je pense à elle, et je me sens bien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne fais pas la confusion entre elle et toi.

Il lui souriait d'un air franc et doux auquel Remus répondit. Il s'en voulait d'avoir insisté auprès du professeur pour connaître les raisons de son attachement, mais en même temps, il était heureux d'en savoir plus sur lui et d'être fixé. Il avait subi la colère des villageois face à sa lycanthropie, mais imaginer qu'ils avaient pu battre à mort une enfant de sept ans… La cruauté des hommes n'avait décidément aucune limite.

A suivre…

**_Chapitre 9 : Les visionnaires_** _: Un cours de divination va tout changer. L'ignorance est parfois rassurante, elles ont choisi la vérité, assumeront-elles ce choix ?_

**RAR :**

**Ilys** : #o# Wha ! **°o°** La longue revieeeeeeeeeeeeeew… Bon, je sais que le contenu est plus important que la quantité, mais vu – justement – le contenu, je vais pas me plaindre _:-P_ Moi je veux bien te faire de la pub… dés que j'aurai été voir tes fics _:-S_ _Vilaine Enola ! Mérite des claques ! J'avoue touuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Pas frapper :-(_ lol, on va espérer que je pourrais aller lire un de ces quatre, surtout que ça a pas l'air mal de ce que j'en ai vu (je souligne les accents dans l'espoir que ff . net me les bouffera pas, parce qu'il les refuse maintenant, ainsi que les astérisques et sûrement d'autres choses Y m'soule !). Je me rappelle d'une fic où Remus mourrait et que Sirius (c'était avant le tome 5) cherchait à le venger (impossible de me rappeler le titre !) ça m'avait fait pleurer cette histoire ! ça devrait être interdit pas la constitution fanfictionnelle de faire pleurer comme ça T.T (mais après, ils vont avoir les marchands de mouchoirs sur le dos qui vont se plaindre qu'on leur enlève leur travail, et pis faut bien que tu vendes tes sacs _:-P_) T'as vu, je suis pas mal non plus en monologue pour ne rien dire _#fière# _Mais revenons en à notre rascasse (Hmmm ! avec du piment d'Espelette et un petit gratin de courgettes, un régal !) et à notre Remus aussi (lui aussi ça doit être un régal avec choco et chantilly… va vraiment falloir que tu me files un sac ! **_#B-A-V-E !#_** ) C'est vrai qu'il crie pas vraiment mais, et même si on me croit pas (snif ! personne veut me croire) c'était légèrement ch'ti peu voulu, pour faire un sérieux contraste avec… mais cela ne concerne que le 8ème volet, ne nous y attardons pas_ ;-)_ Au passage : qu'est_-_ce t'as contre le mot "psychothérapie" _#montre les dents#_ Attention hein, tu parles à une étudiante en psycho ! (qui va se rétamer au 2d semestre si elle se met pas à réviser sérieusement au lieu d'écrire des chapitres et des RAR, m'enfin bon…). OUH LA ! J'ose même pas imaginer ce que penserait JKR de tout ça _:-S_ mais bon, paraît qu'elle en lit certaines (quoi que j'ai de sérieux doutes lol) donc si ça se trouve, elle adore ça ! mdr ! (en slash, j'préfère les SiriusxRemus aux HarryxDraco, mais y'en a pô bcp des biens _:'(_ Un d'ces quatre, je vais m'y mettre lol) 3h du mat' ? Hey ! Tu fais presque mieux que moi ! Bravo ! _#Applause !#_ (j'pense au génie dans la caverne là… lobotomisée par Walt Disney ! Help !) Dis, t'aurais pas une peluche Lunard à me prêter ? Genre qui aurait été donnée en cadeau (**_Achetez une peluche Patmol, la peluche Lunard offerte !_**) Non ? Bon, tant pis. Longueur limite pour les reviews ? Aucunement, certainement pas, jamais, nan mais ça va pas la tête ! Bref, je pense pas vraiment _;-P_ Bizoux namie revieweuse ! J'm'en va faire mes autres RAR puis écrire le chapitre qui se trouve ci_-_dessus lol

**Milady2** : Ouf ! pour la blague, paske je peux t'assurer qu'elle a pas été facile à trouver ! Mamamia ! J'suis morte pour la suite ! Mais comment je vais faire pour trouver d'autres farces ? T.T mdr ! Je me disais bien que tu me reparlerais de Peter, c'est ta signature en qqs sortes, le jour où y'aura pas mentionner une fois que t'aimes bien Pete dans une review, je saurai que c'est un imposteur qui se trouve à l'autre bout du clavier ! (en parlant de ça, c'est pratique ma fic, ça établit des correspondances entre reviewer _:-P_ Tu te souviens d'AndromedaLN ? Elle veut encore te causer _ : « mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête ? Glurps… Peter trop chou… ? Déjà que tu veux me piquer mon Sirius non mais ! boude ;-) »_ Le débat est ouvert ! lol). Mon p'tit Sev'… En fait, à bien y réfléchir, je les aime bien tous les deux (Sev' et Pete) dans ma fic (et dans d'autres, dont la tienne d'ailleurs _;-)_) mais bon, faut se rappeler que ce sont pas ceux de l'histoire de JKR quand même lol. Euh… Ouaip, la phrase de Tara est de moi, une… inspiration subite ? lol, en tous cas, merci pour le compliment. Pour les amours de Peter… Je sais pas trop encore comment ça va se passer, je verrais bien, j'avoue que c'est pas mon principal soucis _:-S_ (C'est con que le 1er Avril soit passé, je l'aurai fait sortir avec Tara, juste pour voir la réaction des lecteurs PTDR !) Valentine ? Je prends note ! Biz !

**Audery** : Yahou ! J't'ai fait rire ! _:-P_ C'est ma raison d'être en ce monde : faire rire les gens autour de moi ! I'm happy ! Youpi ! Bref, enchantée que cette facétie vous ai plu, très chère… _;-)_ Pffffffffffffff ! (j'l'ai pas déjà dit ça ? lol) Décidément ! Il sera dit que t'aimeras jamais Océane ! Bon, je me résigne, mais tu sais, c'est quand même une amie à Tara, alors ta fervente défense du couple RemusxTara tombe un peu à l'eau. Euh… Rappelle ton tueur à gage, s'il me prend Océane, moi je vais être vraiment embêtée pour écrire la suite de cette fic, tu vois ? En parlant de Tara, j'ai comme dans la vague impression que tu as loupé un épisode… _-_._-_ chapitre 8, Ste Mangouste, de justesse, seront mes seuls mots pour te répondre sur le quoi de la vision de Tara, mais tu me déçoiiiiiiiiiis ! Ah là là… lol, mais j't'aime qd même _;-P_ Miss Canaris a bien joué avec Dolohov, n'est_-_il pas ? Heureuse qu'elle te plaise, surtout que, perso, je l'adore ! Allez ! Bizouilles bizouilles ! J'm'en vais réfléchir à ce qui se trouve dans le chapitre ci_-_dessus lol.

** AndromedaLN** : Ah ben tu vois ! T'as pu la mettre ta review ! Remus a tout à fait le droit de gronder James ET Sirius ! Nan mais ! T'as vu ce qu'ils ont fait ces idiots ? Il aurait pu y avoir des morts et surtout, _surtout_, pense à ce pauvre calmar qui a souffert T.T Par ailleurs… PAS TOUCHE ! GROAR ! T'as pas intérêt à faire du mal à Mumus ! Y'a que moi qui ai le droit d'abord ! lol (y'a un Remus tout tremblotant dans mon ordi qui aimerait bien aller illico rejoindre la fin du miroir de Parenze pour être tranquille… Malheureusement pour lui, il a que 13 ans, pauv' petit… gniark ! _:-P_) Ah ! Ben tu vois qu'ils sont mimi Océane et Remus ! Tu l'as dit ! Et pis comme l'a dit Zofia, c'est tjs bien en attendant que Tara et Remus soient ensemble lol. THE big question ! Va_-_t_-_il dire à Océane qu'il est loup_-_garou ! J'ai lgtps réfléchi à la question, et la réponse est… tu verras bien Oui oui pour Tara, elle va tout expliquer à Fiona et Lily (qu'elle n'a d'ailleurs pas choisi au hasard, mais ça aussi ce sera expliqué), en fait, va y avoir un chapitre consacré aux explications je pense… J'espère que ça va pas vous faire chier… Merci pour les idées tordues, mon esprit tordu en est très fier lol. Aaah ! Ben tu vois que tu l'auras dit ce que tu pensais de cette farce ! Nah ! et en plus t'as la bonne réponse mdr ! D'un autre côté, faut qd même avoir les moyens de les faire, ces blagues, et sans magie… lol (RARAR pour Réponses aux RAR, j'suis pas bête moi _;-p_) Si je te dis combien t'as de chapitres, tu vas trouver tout de suite pour Carvi, lol ! Alors je dirais que tu seras fixée totalement à la fin de la 3ème année… J'te dis que Sirius a rien capté pour Peter ! Pire qu'Itineris ! Et pis je récapépéte, Pete n'est pas encore un méchant ! Ah oui ! Message passé pour Milady ! Biz !

**Lola** : Ouaip ! Je vais sponsoriser les marques d'épuisette désormais _:-P_ Et j'espère que tu as tenu ta promesse de sourire ce week_-_end _:-)_ (rqe, à l'heure où tu lis ces lignes, j'ai déjà sûrement la réponse lol). Trop court, trop court, je voudrais t'y voir moi ! Avec les cours et tout et tout ! Et pis c'est le contenu qui compte, nan ? … Bon, je sais que vous voulez aussi la quantité, mais vous allez pas demander le pain et l'argent du pain quand même ? Si ? Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire lol.

**Zofia.cc** : je sais pour les reviews, ça me l'a aussi fait, **_#$ç°#$ de ff . net_** ! Grrrr ! Zen… J'les aime bien moi, Océane et Remus, mais je reconnais que c'est frustrant parce que j'aimerai moi aussi voir Tara et Remus se rapprocher plus… intimement _:-P_ Bon, je sais, c'est moi qui écris, alors si je voulais, j'avais qu'à le faire, à croire que je suis maso PTDR ! Et pis pour le moment, je peux pas changer les relations entre Tara et Remus d'un coup de baguette magique… quoi que…. (j'suis bien contente que tu aies remarqué que Remus se soucie pas vraiment de Tara, paske c'était fait exprès Youpi ! lol) MDR ! T'as pas à t'excuser de t'être marrée devant la scène d'engueulade, t'inquiète (ce serait plus embêtant si tu riais sur l'autre scène qui aura lieu dans le 8ème volet _:-S_) et pis c'est sûr que la tête de Sirius devait valoir le détour ! Ah, faut pas le mettre en colère le Mumus Dure la scène des 3 filles, et maintenant va falloir que je fasse évoluer tout ça… Mais dans quoi je me suis encore fourrée ! T.T LOL ! J'ai bien aimé faire ce court passage avec Lily qui sort ça aux mecs, et en plus ça a fait réagir apparemment, donc tout est pour le mieux _:-P_ Ké Merci pour la review ? Ce serait plutôt à moi (et tous tes lecteurs) de te remercier et de te féliciter pour ce magnifique chapitre. Du grand art, ma chère CC, je m'incline bien bas !_ ;-)_ Biz !

**Mag(gy)** : J'crois que c'est l'un des trucs qui me demande le plus de temps : trouver des blagues (mdr !) Pour celle_-_ci, j'ai attrapé l'idée au moment où elle se mettait en route dans le dernier chapitre, c'est te dire ! Alors vraiment tant mieux qu'elle t'ait plu, c'est mon but dans la vie : faire rire les gens lol _;-)_ T'as pas tord pour les hydres, une fédération d'hydres en colère est d'ailleurs venue me voir pour se plaindre des mauvais traitements que je leur infligeais, mais je crois être parvenu à un accord et elles ont accepté de remettre à plus tard leur banquet avec pour plat principal de l'Enola _:-S_ En effet, Tara avait bien besoin de se décharger, et puis elle sait que Fiona et Lily sont les bonnes personnes à qui parler (mais chhht ! ça, vous saurez plus tard _:-D_) Erf ! T'es pas la seule à vouloir être à la fin de toutes les années ! C'est frustrant d'avoir tout un tas de scènes et de situations qui doivent attendre sagement dans l'ordi en attendant que ce soit leur tour. Moi non plus je suis pas très patiente ptdr ! Mais bon, je résiste à la tentation ou je vais finir par bâcler des trucs importants biz biz !

1 Pour ceux qui ont vu « Astérix et le coup du menhir », vous n'avez qu'à vous représenter les scènes lors desquelles Panoramix, frappadingue, doit faire la potion magique, c'est à peu près comme ça que Tara réalise ses travaux pratiques de potions_ :-P_

2 © Bizet (_Carmen_), pour l'air, bien évidemment


	10. Les visionnaires

_**Petite note :** LN a fait un nouvel OS, mais cet fois sur le Miroir de Parenze, ou plutôt pour après : la naissance du premier enfant de Sirius et Nora. J'me suis marrée comme pas possible en le lisant ! Alors régalez vous sous cet id : **2355845**, à la seconde page !_

_**NdA** : Bon, alors dans ce chapitre, vous allez enfin savoir exactement ce qu'il en est pour le pouvoir de Tara. Ce ne sont que des précisions puisque vous savez déjà, en fait, mais c'est pour affiner ;-) La seconde partie de ce chapitre sera donc principalement du "cours", j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même lol_

**Chapitre 9 : Les visionnaires**

Le premier match de la saison allait opposer les Serpentard aux Poufsouffle. Cette année, de manière exceptionnelle, il avait eu lieu une semaine après le premier week_-_end suivant Halloween, mais cela n'avait pas été spécialement gênant. La rencontre était très attendue en raison des importants changements d'équipe qui avaient eu lieu cette année. Serpentard avait changé de capitaine et la moitié de l'équipe de Poufsouffle avait terminé ses études et avait donc été remplacée. Par conséquent, les deux équipes seraient jugés par leurs futurs adversaires durant ce match – Gryffondor et Serdaigle n'ayant pas subi de grandes modifications.

_-_ Soyez les bienvenus à ce premier match de la saison 1973_-_1974 qui opposera Poufsouffle à Serpentard !

La voix de Philippe Mograf retentit à travers le stade sous les cris d'acclamations des deux équipes adverses.

_-_ Et voici l'équipe de Poufsouffle ! Jeremy Hoax, l'attrapeur et capitaine ; les pousuiveurs, Youri Destov, Serge Morris et Forrest Mograf ; Johanna Kelling et Tracy Strike aux postes de batteur, et Franck Londubat dans les buts ! Une équipe très jeune qui devra faire ses preuves, mais jugeons qu'Hoax et Londubat, tous deux excellents joueurs, auront su trouver un bon niveau !

Les cris d'encouragements retentirent encore plus fort du côté des Poufsouffle alors que les Serpentard sifflaient l'équipe. On vit l'équipe venir saluer ses supporters et Franck Londubat se tourna même vers les gradins de Gryffondor pour adresser un signe de tête à Alice Spell qui en devint rouge d'embarras et de plaisir sous l'œil furibond de Léopold Fraister, qui convoitait également la jeune fille.

_-_ C'est maintenant au tour des Serpentard d'entrer sur le terrain ! Flavius Ronerrin, au poste de batteur, remplace Escamillo Bullstrode en tant que capitaine, Gaétan Goyle à ses côtés pour s'occuper des cognards ; Gordon Warrington en attrapeur ; Antonin Dolohov, Mattew Pucey et Elmer Parkinson pour les poursuiveurs, et enfin Firmin Flint au poste de gardien ! Une équipe connue sous une nouvelle direction, ce match sera le test à passer pour Ronerrin !

Dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, James regardait vaguement les joueurs se mettre en place. Il connaissait la façon de jouer d'Hoax, il s'agissait d'un adversaire redoutable, mais il ne doutait pas de pouvoir le battre à pleine couture. Quant à Warrington, il n'y avait qu'à voir sa carrure et la manière dont il se déplaçait pour savoir qu'il miserait plus que la tricherie que ses talents.

_-_ Je pensais qu'Hoax prendrait des joueurs plus âgés, remarqua Suzie Pockad, qui avait fait en sorte que ses coéquipiers ne se trouvent pas loin d'elle pour observer le match. S'il manque de tactique, il a en revanche toujours su s'entourer pour pallier à ce handicap, alors je vous conseille de bien examiner leur jeu.

_-_ Ils sont jeunes mais ils semblent déjà plus à l'aise que les joueurs de Serpentard, commenta Morgan Jordan. C'est dommage qu'ils ne jouent pas contre Serdaigle, j'aurai bien voulu voir la sœur de Carl en pleine action.

_-_ Tu la verras quand on jouera contre eux, intervint James en haussant les épaules. De toute façon on va gagner cette année.

_-_ Je n'ai rien contre l'assurance, James, c'est excellent pour les performances, mais ce qui l'est moins, c'est de croire que tout t'est acquis, le sermonna Suzie. Alors suis le match et n'ouvre plus ta grande bouche.

_-_ De mauvaise humeur ? se moqua Sirius.

_-_ Peut_-_être dû à des nuisibles qu'on appelle communément "Maraudeurs" et qui ont mis la tour Gryffondor sans dessus dessous jusque tard hier soir, répliqua_-_t_-_elle avec acidité.

_-_ Avoue donc que tu nous adores, dit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

La jeune fille soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de tergiverser avec eux et reporta son attention sur le match dont le coup d'envoi venait d'être donné.

_-_ Le souafle à Poufsouffle ! Serge Morris à l'attaque ! Passe à Youri qui file en slalom entre les poursuiveurs adverses ! Il évite un cognard envoyé par Goyle et… Outch ! Pas autant de chance avec celui renvoyé par Ronerrin, le souafle à Park… Non ! Forrest Mograf le récupère avant Parkinson et s'élance vers les buts adverses ! Vole Forrest ! Vole !

La légère préférence que montrait le commentateur pour l'équipe de Poufsouffle ne fut que faiblement réprimandée par la directrice adjointe comme Forrest était le cousin de Philippe. Mograf passa à Morris, qui tira de toutes ses forces sous les acclamations de sa maison et aussi de Millea Stimpson, avec qui il sortait depuis quelques temps, mais Flint récupéra la balle et fit une longue passe à Dolohov.

_-_ Poufsouffle s'en sort bien, remarque Elijah Whisk à Suzie comme l'action repartait dans l'autre sens. Kelling et Strike manquent encore de pratique mais leurs coups de batte sont efficaces.

_-_ Et avec Londubat dans les buts… commença Kyle Hightlaw. Tiens ! Ce que je disais !

Le gardien de Poufsouffle venait de bloquer à la perfection un tir dangereux de Pucey et poussa son balai jusqu'au milieu du terrain avant de faire une passe à Morris. Surpris que Londubat sorte de la zone des buts, les poursuiveurs adverses arrivèrent avec un temps de retard, sauf en ce qui concernait Dolohov. Celui_-_ci fonça sur Morris et parvint à intercepter une passe destinée à Destov.

_-_ Serpentard à l'attaque et les buts de Poufsouffle sont vides ! s'égosilla Philippe Mograf. Mais que fait Londubat ?

La question pouvait en effet se poser comme le gardien ne cherchait pas à revenir vers les buts mais restait légèrement en contrebas, du côté des Serpentard. Profitant de l'aubaine et ne se souciant guère de lui, Dolohov se rapprochait dangereusement des anneaux adverses. Deux des poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle ne cessaient d'essayer de l'arrêter, accaparant l'attention des batteurs de Serpentard.

_-_ Mais à quoi ils jouent ? s'exclama Irma Martin en remarquant que ces attaques n'avaient aucune chance d'aboutir et que Londubat ne bougeait toujours pas.

Dolohov s'apprêta à tirer lorsque, son attention focalisée d'une part sur les buts et d'autre part sur les poursuiveurs adverses qui poursuivaient leur harcèlement infructueux, un cognard fut projeté devant lui et le déstabilisa légèrement. Il aurait pu vite se remettre si un autre cognard n'avait failli le jeter à terre, lui faisant lâcher le souafle. Forrest Mograf, qui était jusqu'alors resté un peu en retrait, le récupéra et fit une longue passe à Londubat. Ronerrin, le capitaine des Serpentard, se rendit à ce moment compte que les poursuiveurs harceleurs avaient profité du premier cognard pour revenir vite fait près des buts Serpentard, réceptionnant la passe de Londubat. Destov la passa à Morris, qui la repassa immédiatement à Destov, qui fit mine de tirer, amenant Flint sur la droite, mais la lança en fait à Destov qui marqua le premier but du match.

_-_ Dix à zéro pour Poufsouffle ! Une excellente manœuvre de diversion ! Et même deux ! Les Serpentard se sont faits avoir en beauté par une manœuvre de Huntinton ! Gageons que cette année, Poufsouffle a décidé de mettre les bouchées doubles ! Serpentard ferait bien de se reprendre…

En réalité, les verts et argents n'eurent jamais l'occasion de rehausser le score, car à peine Mme Flyvel eut elle remis le souafle en jeu que Jeremy Hoax fonça droit sur elle, la contourna en un virage en épingle qui fit pousser un cri de frayeur à nombre d'étudiants et attrapa le vif qui était venu se loger près de la hanche du professeur.

_-_ CENT SOIXANTE A ZERO ! Poufsouffle commence magnifiquement sa saison ! Serpentard a intérêt à assurer pour les prochains matchs s'ils ne veulent pas se retrouver à la traîne !

Le match avait été rapide et les Gryffondor commentaient avec sérieux les performances des Poufsouffle comme ils revenaient vers leur tour. Ils n'avaient pas prévu avoir d'autres adversaires cette année que les Serdaigle, ce en quoi ils s'étaient trompés.

_-_ Bah ! C'est juste que Serpentard à une équipe pitoyable ! remarqua James.

_-_ Pitoyable ou pas, cela ne change rien au jeu des Poufsouffle, soupira Suzie, exaspérée. Je ne pensais pas que Hoax aurait autant amélioré ses tactiques durant l'été…

_-_ De toutes façons, ce n'est pas ça qui va te laisser abattre, remarqua malicieusement Paul Tredez en passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

_-_ Sûrement pas ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle, un feu brillant dans ses yeux. S'ils sont excellents, et bien nous serons encore meilleurs ! On va s'entraîner pour ça, croyez_-_moi !

Sa détermination fut accueillie par un grand cri d'acclamation du reste de l'équipe et d'autres élèves de la maison. Gryffondor était bien décidé à remporter la coupe cette année.

_-_ Et si on allait faire un tour à Pré_-_au_-_Lard ? proposa James une fois que les Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent entre eux, après le déjeuner. Il fait un temps parfait pour ça !

_-_ Même si mon… esprit rebelle se réjouirait de transgresser aussi impunément le règlement de l'école, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me rendre au village. Je pense que je vais plutôt aller rejoindre Océane. On se revoit ce soir pour le _cogitosum _?

_-_ Aucun souci ! s'exclama James. On sera de retour en temps et en heure pour le dîner !

_-_ Et puis comme ça vous pourrez peut_-_être encore chercher une copine pour Peter, ajouta rapidement Sirius. On se voit ce soir !

Les deux garçons s'éclipsèrent aussitôt après leur avoir fait un signe de la main. Remus adressa un sourire un peu gêné à Peter.

_-_ Tu sais, je pense que ces deux_-_là adorent vraiment passer du temps ensemble. C'est pas contre toi…

Peter le regarda, encore un peu surpris par la rapidité avec laquelle les deux autres étaient partis.

_-_ Hein ? Oh ! Oui, je sais. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne leur en veux pas. C'est normal qu'ils veuillent être tous les deux, ils sont si… brillants !

Remus sourit à la manière dont Peter prenait cela et ils s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, à la recherche d'Océane.

James et Sirius n'avaient eu aucun mal à trouver le passage secret à partir de chez Honeydukes. Après la diversion de Peter, il leur avait suffi de se dépêcher de descendre à la cave et d'appliquer au sol un sortilège de transparence. Il leur avait fallu un bon moment pour arriver enfin à Poudlard, où ils avaient débouché sur un couloir connu, derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne. Le plus difficile avait été de trouver la formule qui permettait d'ouvrir le passage à partir du couloir, mais James avait fini par avoir l'idée du _Dissendium_ en observant la bosse disgracieuse sur le dos de la statue et, désormais, ils pouvaient emprunter comme bon leur semblait. Se doutant bien que d'autres passages devaient exister, ils s'étaient promis de trouver ceux qui leur manquaient et, en cela, _L'histoire de Poudlard_ ainsi que les archives allaient leur être d'une grande utilité.

Pour le moment, Sirius et James avait surtout dans l'idée de profiter de la journée au village et passèrent un bon moment chez Honeydukes et chez Zonko avant de se rendre aux Trois Balais. La serveuse les avait pris à la bonne dés qu'elle les avait vu et ils espéraient bien que cela allait jouer en leur faveur pour éviter les questions trop embarrassantes.

La taverne était plutôt calme pour un samedi après_-_midi, mais ils avaient vu une affiche annonçant la tenue d'une foire à quelques kilomètres du village, ce qui expliquait certainement sa désertion pour la journée. Rosemerta leur adressa un grand sourire en les voyant entrer et porta le verre de whisky Pur Feu qu'elle portait sur un plateau à un client avant de s'avancer vers eux.

_-_ Ne serait_-_ce pas mes deux rigolos de la dernière fois ? demanda_-_t_-_elle, les yeux pétillants. Il me semblait pourtant qu'il n'y avait pas de sortie prévue avant un certain moment à Poudlard…

_-_ Oh ! Vous savez, il nous semble beaucoup de choses dans la vie, il est dur de savoir s'il s'agit réellement de ce qui est, remarqua James avec nonchalance.

La serveuse éclata de rire à cette remarque et leur désigna une table assez bien placée.

_-_ Allez vous installer, bande de gredins, je vous apporte des bièraubeurres.

_-_ Essayer d'avoir du whisky Pur Feu serait certainement abuser… tenta Sirius.

_-_ En effet, répondit Rosemerta en levant les yeux au plafond avec amusement.

Tout en s'asseyant, les garçons la virent discuter avec l'homme derrière le bar, qui était son père. Celui_-_ci regardait dans leur direction, l'air de désapprouver quelque chose, sa fille tentant de l'amadouer avec un sourire timide.

_-_ J'ai dissuadé mon père de contacter le professeur Dumbledore, leur dit_-_elle en confidence quand elle revint avec les bièraubeurres. Mais je vous conseille de vite rentrer en sortant d'ici.

_-_ Parole de Maraudeur ! assurèrent les deux en même temps, reconnaissants qu'elle ait plaidé en leur faveur.

Leur conversation dévia vite sur le match du matin et les chances de Gryffondor pour la coupe qui, pour James, étaient mieux qu'excellentes.

_-_ De toute manière c'est facile ! J'attrape le vif et on gagne ! Je m'en vais te la remporter cette coupe, tu vas voir !

_-_ Tu sais qu'il y a plusieurs joueurs dans une équipe ? lui fit remarquer Sirius en roulant des yeux.

_-_ Bien sûr que je sais ça ! Mais je suis bon, c'est pas ma faut quand même !

Sirius poussa un soupir dépité et but une gorgée de bièraubeurre. Il adorait sincèrement son ami, mais lorsqu'il se mettait à être aussi prétentieux, il avait le don de l'agacer.

Il allait changé de conversation lorsque la porte des Trois Balais s'ouvrit sur un singulier personnage. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard en haussant un sourcil avant d'observer plus attentivement la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer. Elle portait une masse de maquillage impressionnante qu'elle avait dû mettre dans l'espoir de dissimuler son visage peu engageant – elle n'avait malheureusement réussi qu'à le faire ressortir encore plus, lui donnant un air assez effrayant – ses cheveux blonds présentaient une coiffure complexe retenue par d'énormes pinces d'un orange fluo écoeurant qui s'associait plutôt bien avec sa robe de sorcière aux couleurs criardes. Elle passa ses yeux à la ronde d'un air fouineur puis se dirigea vers le bar, où le patron l'attendait avec un sourire poli.

Un bref échange de parole suffit à faire fondre l'expression d'amabilité du tenancier en un masque dur. Une brève discussion s'ensuivit avant que le patron lui désigne une table d'un geste presque rageur. Elle sembla le remercier et il la regarda s'approcher de la table qu'il lui avait montré avec dégoût, table qui se trouvait être non loin de celle des deux garçons et où se tenait un homme qui avait étalé quelques papiers autour de lui tout en sirotant une quelconque liqueur.

_-_ Monsieur Board, excusez_-_moi de vous déranger, je me nomme Rita Skeeter et je suis reporter à la Gazette, annonça la jeune femme avec un grand sourire, présentant ainsi une dentition d'une blancheur irréprochable.

L'homme abordé fronça les sourcils en la regardant puis ramassa ses affaires en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

_-_ J'ignorais qu'on appelait les pigistes des "reporters", de nos jours.

Le sarcasme dans sa voix fit tiquer la jeune journaliste, mais elle ne se démonta pas et s'installa même tranquillement à la table de l'homme.

_-_ Je tiens à vous interroger en tant que membre du conseil d'administration du collège Poudlard, annonça_-_t_-_elle.

En entendant parler de leur école, James et Sirius tendirent l'oreille.

_-_ Je ne voix pas ce qui pourrait vous intéresser à Poudlard, miss Skeeter, répondit Board d'un ton glacial. Par ailleurs, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une vipère dans votre genre. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Il s'apprêta à partir mais la journaliste eut un sourire en coin.

_-_ Même pas le Mangemort qui se trouve actuellement à Poudlard ? demanda_-_t_-_elle innocemment.

L'homme se figea immédiatement, les yeux grands ouverts, et se tourna lentement vers elle.

_-_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

_-_ Dans ce cas, je peux tout aussi bien aller voir un autre membre de votre conseil, je suis certaine…

_-_ De quel Mangemort parlez_-_vous ? la coupa l'homme en se rasseyant, grimaçant au sourire de victoire de son interlocutrice.

Sirius ne se rappela qu'à ce moment_-_là ce qu'était un Mangemort. Il avait entendu ce mot pour la première fois au Noël dernier, et il désignait les partisans de Voldemort. Les gens n'avaient pas encore vraiment l'habitude d'en parler, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas souvenu de quoi ils parlaient, et à la tête de James, il venait tout juste de comprendre, lui aussi.

_-_ Des rumeurs, monsieur Board, des rumeurs au sujet d'un espion du Lord noir qui se trouverait actuellement dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, sous une couverture.

L'homme sembla soudain mal à l'aise et regarda alentours en frottant nerveusement ses doigts.

_-_ Des rumeurs ne sont que des rumeurs, remarqua_-_t_-_il. Comment voulez_-_vous qu'un espion de… Voldemort – l'homme grimaça en prononçant ce nom, comme s'il lui donnait la nausée – se trouve à Poudlard alors que Dumbledore en est le directeur ? Vous délirez complètement, ou alors vos sources ne sont pas des plus fiables.

_-_ A vrai dire, mes sources sont excellentes.

Le sorcier la jaugea un instant avant de renifler avec dédain.

_-_ Puis_-_je savoir comment une journaliste de seconde main peut avoir une affaire de ce genre ? Aux dernières nouvelles, votre langue fourchue n'était encore bonne que pour la rubrique des chiens écrasés.

_-_ Disons que j'ai su saisir une opportunité qui m'a permis d'avoir un réseau d'information des plus fiables.

_-_ A croire que non puisque vous me racontez n'importe quoi.

_-_ Pourquoi être aussi nerveux dans ce cas, monsieur Board ? Permettez que je prenne quelques notes, ça ne sera pas long.

Elle plongea sa main dans le grand sac qu'elle portait pour en sortir une plume et du parchemin.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous accordais une interview, remarqua Board, glacial, mais une certaine nervosité transparaissant dans sa voix.

_-_ J'aimerai tout d'abord savoir sur quoi a exactement porté le dernier conseil de l'école. Quels ont été les points principaux ?

_-_ Je ne…

_-_ Scholus ! Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, j'ai été… retardé.

L'homme qui venait d'arriver et d'interpeller ainsi monsieur Board dévisagea un instant la jeune femme qui se trouvait avec lui et eut une expression de mépris.

_-_ Miss Skeeter… Quel déplaisir de vous revoir.

_-_ Monsieur Fenwick ! J'ignorais que vous connaissiez monsieur Board ! C'est une chance de vous trouver là ! dit la jeune femme sans tenir compte de la remarque déplaisante de l'homme.

_-_ Ce sera une chance pour vous si vous sortez entière de cet endroit dans le cas où votre bouche aurait le malheur d'encore prononcer le moindre mot.

La journaliste ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en grimaçant. Fenwick lui désigna la sortie.

_-_ Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir.

Elle lui adressa un regard flamboyant et sortit d'un air digne.

_-_ Benjy mon vieux, heureusement que tu es arrivé, soupira Scholus Board.

_-_ Que voulait cette cancanière de faubourg ?

_-_ Elle aurait eu vent de rumeurs au sujet d'un traître à…

Benjy Fenwick lui plaqua immédiatement la main sur la bouche, l'air de quelqu'un qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

_-_ Il faut aller parler à Dumbledore. Que cette Skeeter sache quelque chose n'est pas normal, dit_-_il à voix basse. Charge toi d'aller voir McKinnon, s'il y a des fuites, ils doivent être encore plus prudents.

_-_ Et pour le dossier ?

_-_ On verra ça plus tard, nos priorités changent. Si elle sait pour ça, elle risque de savoir pour…

Il se tut et l'autre lui adressa un regard perplexe, mais Fenwick se contenta de hausser les épaules et ressortit de la taverne, vite suivi par Board après qu'il ait laissé des sous pour sa consommation.

Sirius et James gardèrent un moment le regard fixé sur la porte avant de tourner des yeux écarquillés l'un vers l'autre.

_-_ C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda finalement Sirius.

_-_ Un traître à Poudlard ? Wahow ! C'est fou ce qu'on peut apprendre dans les tavernes.

_-_ Arrête, tu rigoles ? Cette bonne femme devait raconter n'importe quoi ! Comment veux_-_tu qu'il y ait un agent de Voldemort à Poudlard ?

_-_ T'étais où les deux dernières années ? demanda James en levant les yeux au ciel. Il arrête pas de prendre du pouvoir et, pour le moment, sa seule vraie menace, c'est Dumbledore.

_-_ Je vois pas ce qui te fait penser ça.

_-_ C'est pas moi qui le pense, ce sont mes parents ! Je les ai entendu en parler. Est_-_ce que tu sais que, pour le moment, la quasi_-_totalité des attaques de ce sorcier ont été menée contre des familles puissantes ? Les McKinnon, que vient de citer ce Fenwick, est une des familles les plus puissantes de notre époque.

_-_ Merci, tu crois que je le sais pas ? Avec des parents comme les miens, je connais toutes ces familles : les McKinnon, les Bones, les Londubat, les Prewett et les autres. D'ailleurs, Tricia McKinnon est bien à Gryffondor en seconde année, non ?

_-_ Oui. Enfin bref, mes parents disaient que Dumbledore était certainement le seul à pouvoir combattre d'égal à égal Voldemort, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Il a quand même vaincu Grindelwald je te rappelle.

_-_ Grindelwald et Voldemort, c'est pas la même pointure. Tu peux me croire, ce Voldemort est nettement plus dangereux. Mais pour en revenir à ce soi_-_disant traître, on peut pas apporter beaucoup de crédit à une femme qui s'habille aussi ridiculement, non ?

_-_ Rita Skeeter…

James réfléchit un instant, les yeux plissés, cherchant dans sa mémoire.

_-_ Ma mère a parlé d'elle à la maison, pour s'en plaindre essentiellement. Elle a vingt_-_deux ans, si mes souvenirs sont bons, et a beaucoup trop d'ambition pour un talent médiocre. C'est un charognard cette femme_-_là, dés qu'elle flaire une bonne histoire, elle saute dessus sans se soucier de rien d'autre, même si les révélations peuvent s'avérer dangereuse. Par tous les moyens, elle veut arriver à devenir reporter, alors peut_-_être as_-_tu raison, mais d'un autre côté, je crois pas qu'elle ait jamais traité une affaire de ce genre…

Ils en parlèrent encore un moment jusqu'à ce que Rosemerta vienne leur rappeler qu'il devait retourner à Poudlard, ce qu'ils firent sans plus attendre comme le soleil commençait à se coucher. Après le dîner, installés dans leur dortoir, ils racontèrent à Remus et Peter ce qu'ils avaient fait, vu et entendu à Pré_-_au_-_Lard.

_-_ Un espion ? demanda Peter, très pâle quand ils eurent fini. Mais… c'est impossible…

_-_ Rita Skeeter ? Elle a fait un article sur le service où travaille ma mère il y a quelques temps, disant à quel point il était inutile. Ma mère la déteste depuis lors, elle dit que sa vie est faîte pour détruire celle des autres. Il ne faut pas porter trop de foi à ce qu'elle raconte.

_-_ Et Fenwick et Board, alors ? répliqua James, boudeur.

_-_ De toute façon, s'ils en font part à Dumbledore, il saura s'en charger, remarqua Peter d'une petite voix.

_-_ Exactement ! s'exclama Sirius en attrapant sa baguette. Je n'aurai pas dit mieux moi_-_même. Et si on s'y mettait maintenant ?

_-_ Tu as tellement hâte que je te montre mes progrès Sirius ? se moqua James.

_-_ Ris si tu veux, mais je ne vais pas tarder à te rattraper ! Et puis je te rappelle que j'ai été le premier à maîtriser le sortilège.

James, Sirius et Peter avaient bien avancé dans l'extériorisation de leur _cogitosum_ mais James était sûrement le plus proche d'y parvenir. Dans la brume opaque qu'il formait, on devinait des sortes de branches qu'ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à identifier exactement. Sirius faisait également apparaître une vague forme ovale, moins nette que les branches de James, et Peter avait peu à peu l'impression qu'une sorte de ligne se détachait dans le nuage qu'il formait, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, sous l'œil attentif de Remus, les trois garçons s'exercèrent au sortilège _Revertits_. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder vers ses propres essais pour contrôler l'intermédiaire lorsque James poussa un cri de surprise.

De la brume compacte qu'il faisait apparaître une intense lumière avait soudain jailli et le brouillard se dissipait peu à peu maintenant. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que quelques filaments de lumières accrochés à la baguette et menant à un objet étrange.

_-_ Ce sont vraiment des branches alors ? s'étonna James.

Les trois autres se rapprochèrent et Remus, hésitant, tendit une main pour toucher une des "branches". Il rencontra une surface dure et, après quelques secondes à caresser la surface de l'objet, il poussa un cri de triomphe.

_-_ Ce ne sont pas des branches ! C'est de la corne !

_-_ De la quoi ?

_-_ C'est une ramure de cerf, expliqua Remus.

James regarda plus attentivement ce qu'il avait créé et constata que son ami avait raison. La ramure n'était pas très bien formée, ce qui expliquait qu'ils n'aient pas reconnu immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Certainement se préciserait_-_elle avec l'habitude et l'entraînement, mais alors cela signifiait…

_-_ Mon animagus serait un cerf ? demanda_-_t_-_il, incertain.

_-_ Selon toute vraisemblance.

_-_ Mais je croyais qu'on ne pouvait savoir son animagus qu'à la fin avec cette méthode, s'étonna Peter.

_-_ _Reverits !_

Sirius avait prononcé la formule presque avec colère, agacé de ne pas savoir ce que tout cela signifiait. Son agacement porta ses fruits puisque le même phénomène qu'avec James se produisit, sauf que ce ne furent pas des bois qui apparurent mais…

_-_ Une patte.

_-_ Noir.

_-_ Un loup ? suggéra Peter.

_-_ Non, un chien.

Tous regardèrent Remus en haussant un sourcil et il rougit légèrement.

_-_ Les pattes de loups et de chiens sont différentes. C'est un chien, un gros chien, même.

_-_ D'accord, alors pourquoi on fait apparaître une partie de nos animagus ?

James, Sirius et Remus se mirent à réfléchir en avançant des hypothèses tandis que Peter continuait à s'exercer et Sirius claqua soudain des doigts.

_-_ La représentation magique transférée du flux, lança_-_t_-_il, c'est bien ce qui est écris dans le bouquin ? C'est une couronne !

_-_ Tu te sens bien Sirius ? demanda James en prenant un faux air inquiet.

_-_ Les bois, c'est la couronne du roi, du meneur, insista Sirius. Tu es un meneur James, ça, personne ne peut dire le contraire, la couronne d'un roi est le symbole de son autorité… et aussi de son arrogance.

_-_ Quelle arrogance ? s'étonna James. Je suis fier, pas arrogant.

_-_ Si tu le dis… répondit Remus, sceptique. Ça se tient… Mais la patte alors ?

_-_ Fidélité ! déclara James en le coupant. Fidélité et endurance. Si la gueule du chien, c'est son arme, ses pattes sont sa force, son obstination.

Tout en parlant, il avait été prendre la patte dans sa main droite et sourit d'un air moqueur à Sirius.

_-_ C'est bien, tu sais donner la patte.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coup sur la tête alors qu'il riait.

_-_ Je ne pense pas que j'y arriverai ce soir, soupira Peter.

_-_ Mais si, tu vas voir, écoute le maître de la persévération, intervint Sirius en souriant.

Avec l'aide de ses amis, il fallut encore deux heures à Peter mais, finalement, la lueur signifiant qu'il y était parvenu transperça le brouillard. Ils se penchèrent tous au_-_dessus de ce qu'il avait fait apparaître, l'air perplexe.

_-_ Un ver de terre ? demanda finalement Sirius, les sourcils haussés.

_-_ Quand même pas ! s'écria Peter, horrifié.

_-_ Ça m'étonnerait, rigola Remus. On dirait plutôt une queue, non ?

_-_ Une souris ?

_-_ Un rat plutôt, vu la taille et la tête.

Sirius et James haussèrent un sourcil amusé vers Remus qui les observa un moment avant de rougir furieusement. Il se détourna rapidement vers Peter qui essayait de comprendre ce que signifiait son animagus.

_-_ Ça me plait bien, un rat. C'est petit, discret… Peut_-_être pour ma discrétion ? proposa_-_t_-_il.

_-_ C'est possible, répondit Remus sans tenir compte des ricanements de ses deux autres amis. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais fait apparaître la queue…

Il réfléchit un long moment.

_-_ Un ver de terre… finit_-_il par dire d'un air pensif. Et pourquoi pas un trompe l'œil ?

_-_ Comment ça ? demanda James.

_-_ Et bien, c'est vrai que tu es discret, Peter, mais tu as des atouts dans tes manches, de l'imagination. A te voir, on ne pourrait pas deviner ce dont tu es capable… sans vouloir te vexer.

_-_ Y'a pas de mal. Une queue qu'on prend pour un ver de terre, un trompe l'œil… Ça me plait bien !

_-_ Et à moi aussi ! En plus, en étant un rat, tu seras assez petit pour passer sous les branches du saule cogneur, remarqua James.

_-_ Un cerf, un chien, un rat et un loup_-_garou… Quelle fine équipe ! rigola Sirius.

_-_ La face cachée des Maraudeurs, confirma James, les yeux pétillants. Pour tout le monde, nous sommes simplement James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, mais en réalité…

Il se tut brusquement.

_-_ Il vient d'avoir une idée, commenta Sirius.

_-_ Merlin nous en préserve, gémit Remus.

_-_ Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait donner des noms à nos animagus ? demanda finalement James, les yeux brillant de mille feux.

o

Deux semaines après le premier match de Quidditch de l'année, les élèves qui avaient pris arithmancie en option apprirent que leur professeur, miss Youre, ayant une affaire urgente à régler, ne pourrait assurer ses cours toute une semaine. Les étudiants avaient bien évidemment été ravis de cette nouvelle, d'autant plus lorsque certains apprirent que le professeur Ventura autorisait ceux de cette option qui le voulaient à venir assister à son cours de divination pour avoir un aperçu de la matière.

A départ, Lily n'avait aucunement eu l'intention d'y assister, considérant toujours la divination comme quelque chose de bien trop nébuleux. Rien de ce qu'avait pu lui dire Fiona n'avait réussi à la convaincre, et ce fut dans d'assez étranges circonstances qu'elle finit par changer d'avis.

_-_ Je t'assure que Ventura est une prof exceptionnelle ! insistait Fiona pour la vingtième fois ce dimanche soir. Tu peux bien venir voir, simplement !

_-_ Je préfère profiter de ces deux heures pour faire mes devoirs, répondit calmement Lily, tout simplement.

Fiona se tourna vers Tara, l'air désespéré.

_-_ Tu veux pas m'aider à trouver un argument ? la supplia_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Tu ne sais même pas si Tara veut y aller, rigola Lily.

_-_ Moi je n'irai pas, mais toi tu iras.

Lily leva le nez du magazine qu'elle feuilletait, surprise.

_-_ Pourquoi dis_-_tu ça ?

Tara était assise en tailleur sur son lit et observait ses deux amis d'un regard pénétrant, un demi sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

_-_ Je pense que "bientôt" est venu, dit_-_elle simplement.

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ Cela va vous surprendre, je pense, mais vous le saurez… déclara_-_t_-_elle sans répondre. Dés qu'elle le dira, vous saurez que c'est de cela dont il s'agit. Moi, je serai dans le dortoir à partir de neuf heures, soit à la fin de la première heure d'option. Je vous attendrai pour vous apporter des précisions, parce que vous en aurez besoin. Je descends voir Millea. A tout à l'heure !

Il y avait eu un long silence après son départ, qui n'avait cessé qu'avec l'arrivée d'Océane, euphorique après avoir passé une partie de la journée avec Remus. Fiona n'avait pas redemandé à Lily si elle venait, elle connaissait la réponse.

Avec l'annulation du cours d'arithmancie, Lily n'avait pas été la seule à décider de découvrir la divination, ou plutôt le professeur Dona Ventura. Les échos sur la femme étaient en effet excellents et tous avaient hâte de voir par eux_-_mêmes ce qu'il en était.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours cependant, les élèves habituels marquèrent une pause surprise. Les guéridons où ils s'installaient d'ordinaire avaient été remplacés par des poufs à l'allure confortable et accueillante – plus nombreux que les tabourets habituellement en place.

_-_ Soyez tous les bienvenus, les accueillit le professeur avec un grand sourire. Dans la mesure où nous avons aujourd'hui de nouveaux élèves, j'ai décidé de changer un peu le cours du programme. Tout ce qui sera dit ou fait aujourd'hui ne paraîtra pas à l'examen, il s'agit d'un cours facultatif qui se déroulera en deux parties. La première heure sera théorique et je vous parlerai des dons de voyance, quant à la seconde, les élèves de mon option serviront d'initiateurs aux autres aux pratiques de la cartomancie que nous avons déjà étudiées, ce qui constituera ainsi une révision.

_-_ Alors on peut partir ? demanda James, l'air de se demander si c'était une blague.

_-_ Oui monsieur Potter, vous pouvez y aller si vous le souhaitez. Vous serez également autorisé à partir après la première heure.

_-_ Ah… Et bien bonne semaine à vous alors !

Lui et Sirius sortirent sous les yeux écarquillés, amusés ou exaspérés des élèves et Peter hésita un long moment avant de se précipiter à leur suite. Lily avait la nette impression qu'il aurait préféré rester écouter le professeur, mais Pettigrow ne quittait jamais Potter et Black, sans doute devait_-_il se sentir mal lorsqu'il était seul…

Trois autres élèves les suivirent et ceux qui restaient s'installèrent sur les poufs – Lily remarqua à cette occasion que le nombre de coussins correspondait exactement au nombre d'élèves restants.

_-_ Pour mes élèves habituels, je tiens à m'excuser par avance des quelques redondances avec les cours précédents pour ce qui est de mon introduction, mais je vous promets que la suite vous sera totalement inédite.

Comme à l'accoutumée lorsqu'ils ne faisaient pas de travaux pratiques, les rideaux de la salle circulaire étaient grands ouverts, laissant voir le ciel chargé de lourds nuages et la pluie qui battait lentement les fenêtres. Lily s'installa plus à l'aise sur son coussin et regarda le professeur en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les gouttes qui rythmaient ses paroles.

_-_ La voyance en elle_-_même est un terme général qui réunit la divination et la voyance naturelle. La divination rassemble toutes les pratiques de voyance faisant appel à un matériel extérieur aux dons propres d'une personne. La cartomancie, l'oniromancie, l'astrologie sont des exemples de divination et celle_-_ci est accessible à tous, ne quémandant aucun pouvoir particulier sinon un lien, même minimal, avec la magie. Les voyances véritables en revanche relève d'un don de naissance, souvent héréditaire, plus ou moins évolué.

On ne sait pas encore exactement comment fonctionne la véritable voyance. La meilleure supposition qu'on puisse faire serait que les voyants naturels aient la capacité d'appréhender et d'absorber toutes les probabilités les plus fortes qu'un événement se produise suite à un autre. Le propre d'un voyant est que ses prédictions s'accomplissent systématiquement, quoi que l'on fasse, bien qu'il existe une exception dont je vais vous parler bientôt

On retrouve des sous catégories de voyances naturelles : les voyants, les prophètes et les visionnaires. Les voyants et les prophètes ont en réalité un pouvoir similaire, la seule réelle différence consiste dans le plus fort développement du pouvoir chez les prophètes. Leurs annonces sont toujours précises et exactes, alors que les voyants ont une vision plus floue des choses, mais celle_-_ci est également plus fréquente que chez les prophètes. Par ailleurs, chez les prophètes, suivant la puissance du don, ils se souviendront ou non avoir fait une prophétie, celles_-_ci étant rarement contrôlables. Dans tous ces cas, les visions font état d'un fait irrémédiable et inéluctable. Le futur qu'ils voient tient compte de la totalité des modifications, y compris celles que pourraient apporter l'annonce de leur prophétie. Ce sont en réalité des avertissements, qui peuvent permettre de mieux faire face à la situation. Malgré les études, on ignore dans quelle mesure ce genre de pouvoir aide au développement de l'avenir, car il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passerait si le temps se déroulait sans que ces prophéties soient énoncées. Et enfin, il y a les visionnaires…

Le professeur marqua une pause et passa son regard sur ses élèves. Il sembla à Lily qu'elle avait marqué un léger arrêt sur elle et Fiona, mais ce n'était certainement qu'une impression.

_-_ Les visionnaires… ont un pouvoir aussi puissant que dangereux. Ce pouvoir est d'ailleurs si terrible qu'à une époque, ils étaient poursuivis au sein même du monde sorcier pour être exécutés, une chasse ressemblant à la crémation des sorcières au Moyen_-_Âge, sauf qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'échapper à la mort. Les visionnaires ont toujours été extrêmement rares, mais suite à ces arrestations, ils disparurent totalement et on n'entendit plus jamais parler de quelqu'un possédant ce pouvoir depuis 1346. Mais on ignore s'il n'y a réellement eu aucun visionnaire depuis ou s'ils se sont simplement cachés.

_-_ Pourquoi une telle attitude ? s'étonna Lily. Qu'avaient_-_ils donc de si terribles ?

_-_ Ils possédaient le plus grand pouvoir que les hommes, Moldus ou sorcier, aient un jour eu la folie de vouloir s'approprier : celui de modifier l'avenir.

_-_ C'est impossible ! s'exclama Fiona, stupéfaite. Comment pourraient_-_ils faire cela ?

L'attention des élèves avait soudain augmenté, tous perplexes face à cette nouvelle donnée.

_-_ Vous nous avez dit qu'on ne pouvait voir que des événements qui se produiraient systématiquement, ce qui est plutôt logique puisqu'ils ne peuvent voir que l'avenir après qu'ils aient fait leur annonce, remarqua Wanda Canaris en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ C'est assez complexe à expliquer, les plus grands chercheurs sorciers s'y sont cassés les dents à tenter de comprendre ce phénomène, mais le don des visionnaires est tel qu'ils voient au_-_delà de l'avenir réel, ils voient l'avenir tel qu'il serait sans leur intervention. Les pouvoirs des autres voyants ont leurs limites, ils ne peuvent voir que de grandes catastrophes ou au contraire des événements heureux d'une grande force, mais uniquement s'ils arrivent.

Imaginez le scénario d'une personne qui va avoir un quelconque accident. Si jamais un prophète a cette vision, quoi qu'on fasse, l'accident aura lieu, parce que toutes les actions sont alors anticipées par la prophétie, mais si c'est un visionnaire qui voit cela, l'accident pourra encore être empêché, car l'avenir vu par le visionnaire ne se trouve pas exactement sur le même plan temporel que la réalité, il accède à un espace_-_temps où lui_-_même n'existe pas, un peu comme s'il voyait une autre dimension. Je pourrais essayer de vous expliquer les processus entrant en jeu, mais ce serait trop long et laborieux, d'autant plus qu'il n'existe que très peu d'études sur le sujet, ceux s'y étant essayé ayant très vite abandonné ou étant devenus fous. Pour faire très simple, les visions qu'ont les visionnaires se déroulent dans un monde où eux_-_mêmes n'existent pas. Tout ceci n'est pas aussi simple, évidemment, mais c'est en gros ce qu'il se passe.

_-_ Mais comment font_-_ils ? demanda Wanda Canaris. S'ils voient un futur qui n'aura en réalité pas lieu, s'ils décident de le modifier, comment pourraient_-_ils garder en mémoire un événement qui n'a jamais eu lieu ? C'est impossible.

_-_ Vous mettez là l'accent sur un effet secondaire assez terrible de ce pouvoir qu'on nomme assez communément "La punition de Nivare", pour ma part, je préfère l'appeler "l'effet de la dichotomie historique", comme l'avait baptisé Nivare lui_-_même.

Fuürt Nivare était un visionnaire hollandais qui vivait au onzième siècle, il fut le premier à écrire sur son pouvoir et c'est principalement de lui que nous viennent nos connaissances sur les visionnaires. Nivare était un visionnaire qui mettait son pouvoir au service des autres, il travaillait parfois seul, s'occupant lui_-_même de ce qu'il y avait à modifier, ou alors avec des membres de sa famille, à qui il racontait ses visions. C'est là qu'apparut l'effet de dichotomie historique. La dichotomie historique est ce qui se passe dans l'esprit des visionnaires. Comme l'a si bien fait remarquer miss Canaris, ils vivent deux histoires lorsqu'ils décident de modifier le futur, or cela est inconcevable pour un esprit humain, même pour celui d'un sorcier. Un visionnaire peut le concevoir, mais ce pouvoir semble être encore jeune, il a dû apparaître vers le troisième siècle, aussi les mécanismes d'assimilation des visionnaires ne sont ils pas encore assez matures. Lorsqu'un visionnaire fait part de sa vision à quelqu'un et que cette personne entame une procédure pour modifier le futur, il subit immédiatement l'afflux d'une série de sensation contradictoire entre le futur qu'il a vu et celui qui va être, un afflux de sensation qui se concrétise en une douleur aigue et indescriptible. Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de souffrances physiques, il y a beaucoup de sensations, d'émotions, de sentiments. Nivare disait la chose suivante à ce sujet : _« Je vis l'apocalypse à chaque fois que je change le futur »_. Lorsque les visionnaires furent chassés, il fut aisé de considérer que cette douleur était en réalité une malédiction pour un pouvoir qui n'aurait jamais dû exister, c'est pourquoi on nomma cet effet "la punition de Nivare".

Le professeur Ventura poursuivit son exposé, entrecoupé de remarques des élèves passionnés par ses paroles, mais Lily n'écoutait plus. Elle fixait, horrifiée, le cheminement des gouttes de pluie sur les vitres. Il n'y avait aucune raison de faire la relation, il n'y avait même aucun élément pour en établir une, et pourtant… Son regard tomba sur Fiona. Son amie avait dangereusement pâli et fixait le vide sans avoir de réactions à ce qui se passait alentours. A son tour elle leva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Lily, la même question vacillant dans ses prunelles. Elles ne se demandaient pas _comment_ elles pouvaient savoir, mais _pourquoi _? Pourquoi elles ?

Lorsque la fin de la première heure arriva, elles avaient assez retrouvé leurs esprits pour attraper en catastrophe leur sac et sortirent de la salle sous les regards surpris des autres étudiants. Elles coururent à travers les couloirs sans jamais ralentir, c'est à peine si elles marquèrent une pause au niveau du tableau de la grosse dame comme elles avaient hurlé le mot de passe de l'autre bout du couloir. La porte du dortoir claqua contre le mur et elles tombèrent sur le regard un peu surpris de Tara, qui était tranquillement assise sur son lit.

_-_ Vous avez dû battre un record de vitesse de la tour Nord à la tour Sud, plaisanta_-_t_-_elle.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, les deux jeunes filles tombèrent à genou, le souffle court, tentant de reprendre difficilement leur respiration. Patiemment, Tara attendit qu'elles se remettent de leur course et se laissent tomber sur le lit de Fiona. Il y eut un bref moment de stagnation dans l'air avant que deux regards remplis d'interrogations inquiètes ne se lèvent sur elle.

_-_ C'est étrange de se dire qu'on peut faire des relations en n'ayant pas le moindre élément, n'est_-_ce pas ? Il s'agit d'une chose dont je suis assez familière à vrai dire, rigola_-_t_-_elle doucement. Mais ce cours sur les voyants n'est pas complet, il faut que je rajoute certaines choses. Avant, cependant, je tiens à m'excuser.

_-_ Tu n'as pas… commença Fiona.

_-_ Je ne veux pas m'excuser de ne rien vous avoir dit, la coupa gentiment Tara, en fait ce serait plutôt le contraire. Même si je ne vous ai pas à proprement révélé mon pouvoir, j'ai tout fait pour que vous le sachiez et cela vous place dans une délicate position. Il est très dangereux de partager mon secret et je vous ai fait porter cette charge sans vous demander votre avis.

_-_ C'est faux ! s'écria Lily. On a tout fait pour savoir, pour comprendre. Tara, on ne peut pas encore savoir ce que cela signifie, les risques que tu encoures et que nous encourons aussi, mais nous avons voulu savoir. Tu es notre amie, c'est important que tu nous parles, et encore plus qu'on en parle ensemble.

_-_ On ne veut pas seulement savoir ta vie Tara, confirma Fiona, on veut en faire partie.

Tara leur sourit avec reconnaissance, même si elle s'y attendait, même si elle savait tout cela, sans quoi, jamais elle n'aurait pu leur accorder une telle confiance.

_-_ -

Vous saviez que les métamorphomages étaient naturellement doués pour la métamorphose ? demanda_-_t_-_elle, déstabilisant légèrement les deux autres. Je veux dire la discipline en elle_-_même, pas simplement que eux puissent se métamorphoser, mais les sortilèges qui demandent l'usage de la baguette. Paradoxalement, ils sont incapables de devenir des animagus, c'est quelque chose d'impossible pour eux, un peu comme si leur animagus était en réalité leur propre corps, vous voyez ? C'est un peu comme les occlumens naturels, qui ont des aptitudes pour les sortilèges spirituels mais ne peuvent en revanche en aucun cas devenir legilimens, seulement utiliser le sortilège à l'aide de leur baguette. Tout pouvoir naturel appelle forcément à cette double règle paradoxale, on n'a jamais recensé de cas pour lesquels le pouvoir ne favorisait pas un trait magique tout en inhibant une faculté particulière extérieure à l'usage de la baguette normalement accessible à tous – techniquement tout du moins. Il en est de même pour les visionnaires… Ils sont dans l'incapacité totale d'un jour maîtriser la technique d'illusion spirituel, qui donne l'accès direct au système visuel d'une personne pour lui faire voir ce tout ce que l'on veut. Ils ont en revanche un talent naturel pour ce qui est de l'illusion, aussi bien visuel que tactile, auditive, olfactive ou gustative.(1)

_-_ L'illusion ? C'est pour ça que tu es aussi douée ? Mais quel rapport avec la voyance ? s'étonna Fiona.

_-_ Les illusions ne sont rien d'autres que des probabilités de présent qui se sont effacés pour permettre au présent que nous connaissons d'exister. Quand on pratique un sortilège d'illusion, on sélectionne une probabilité que celle_-_ci se soit trouvée là dans certaines circonstances. Bien sûr, c'est quelque chose dont on ne se rend pas compte, mais le principe de l'illusion se trouve là, or il s'agit également du principe de la voyance, sauf que celui_-_ci s'applique au futur et non au présent.

_-_ Alors les visionnaires…

Fiona se tut en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et Tara élargit son sourire enfantin.

_-_ C'est comme ça, dit_-_elle simplement. C'est tombé sur moi comme ça aurait pu tomber sur vous ou n'importe qui d'autre. Vous savez, je mentirai à dire que la Tara exubérante que vous connaissez n'est qu'un rôle, disons plutôt que je me contente d'exagérer mes traits de caractère, dont le dynamisme et – il faut bien l'avouer – une certaine folie font partie intégrante. Tout ça, c'est pour éviter qu'on me prenne vraiment au sérieux. Avec l'attitude que j'ai, personne ne pourrait deviner que je porte cette… responsabilité, je suppose.

Lily la regarda un moment d'un air à la fois grave et doux, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son amie.

_-_ Une responsabilité, le mot est faible, d'après ce que tu nous dis. Je me sens… presque honorée que tu m'aies fait part de ce pouvoir, mais malgré tout, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu nous en parles. Je sais que jamais je ne révélerai ton secret, mais tu prends tout de même des risques.

Fiona hocha la tête pour approuver et Tara sourit intérieurement. Elle ne s'était pas trompée à leur sujet, même après avoir appris tout cela, elles ne réfléchissaient qu'aux conséquences pour elle, sans se soucier du danger qu'elles_-_mêmes encouraient désormais, alors qu'elles en étaient pleinement conscientes.

_-_ Parce que vous avez toutes deux un avenir pur, expliqua_-_t_-_elle simplement.

Ses amies haussèrent un sourcil, sans comprendre.

_-_ Le destin est une chose qui n'existe pas, ou plutôt en laquelle je ne crois pas, j'aurai bien du mal compte tenu de la particularité de mon pouvoir, mais celui_-_ci ne se résume pas qu'à des visions, il y a aussi des impressions. C'est une caractéristique que j'ai réalisée et comprise récemment, parce qu'il n'est pas commun de rencontrer des avenirs purs, j'en connais une quinzaine, je crois bien, et j'ai pourtant un cercle de relation pour le moins large. Avoir un avenir pur signifie qu'on a atteint une pleine maturité de nos idéaux et de notre caractère, pas forcément de manière consciente d'ailleurs. Vous deux, telles que vous êtes là, vous évoluerez encore avec le temps, vous changerez votre vision des choses mais, fondamentalement, vous garderez les mêmes idéaux que vous avez aujourd'hui. Si aujourd'hui vous seriez prêtes à mourir pour ceux que vous aimez, il en sera de même dans dix, vingt ou trente ans.

_-_ Et… qui d'autre a un avenir pur ?

_-_ Carl Graster, Franck Londubat, Alice Spell, Emmeline Vance, Agathe Kwartz et aussi Sirius Black, ajouta_-_t_-_elle avec un clin d'œil aux deux filles.

_-_ T'es sûre de jamais pouvoir faire d'erreur ? grimaça Lily.

_-_ J'aurai cru qu'Océane ou Lupin en faisait partie, remarqua Fiona.

_-_ Oh non ! s'esclaffa Tara. Remus Lupin n'a certainement pas un avenir pur, je dirai même qu'il fait partie de ceux à l'avenir le plus instable, à l'instar de Steeve Wiovar ou encore Severus.

_-_ Mais tu n'as pas dit que tu connaissais une quinzaine de personnes ?

_-_ En effet, celles que je viens de vous citer – ainsi que vous – ont un avenir pur positif, c'est_-_à_-_dire que vous vivrez pour offrir la vie. Les autres ont un avenir pur négatif, qui ne chercheront qu'à répandre la souffrance. Je me rends bien compte que ça fait assez manichéen, mais c'est ainsi que fonctionnent les avenirs purs, selon un schéma manichéen, ensuite il y a les avenirs instables, innombrables quant à eux.

_-_ Alors quand tu dis ne pas aimer certaines personnes… tu as de bonnes raisons ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas si ce sont de bonnes raisons, j'ignore après tout à quoi sont exactement dues ces impressions d'avenir.

_-_ Et… tu peux nous dire qui tu… n'aimes pas ? demanda Lily.

_-_ Antonin Dolohov, qui a fini sa scolarité, Lucius Malefoy et Flavius Ronerrin, Evan Rosier et Christopher Wilkes…

_-_ Les Serpentard de notre année ? s'étonna Fiona.

_-_ Oui, surtout Rosier en fait… Il y a aussi Gérald Hargow, de Serdaigle.

_-_ Ce crétin ? l'interrompit Lily. Il ne serait même pas capable de faire la différence entre un kappa et un Epouvantard !

_-_ Je le sais bien mais… quelque chose ne va pas avec lui, et je vous avouerai même qu'il arrive qu'il me fasse presque peur. Et enfin Léonie Menial.

_-_ Léonie ?

Ses deux amies la regardaient, les yeux écarquillés, stupéfaites. La jeune fille dont elle parlait était en septième année à Gryffondor et leur avait toujours semblé très sympathique.

_-_ Enfin, si tu le dis… remarqua enfin Fiona, non sans un certain scepticisme. Sept personnes alors ? C'est déjà beaucoup, frissonna_-_t_-_elle.

Tara se contenta de hocher la tête sans relever, l'air un peu vague.

_-_ J'ai encore une chose à vous dire. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, mais autant que vous sachiez tout à mon sujet puisque maintenant vous partagez mon secret. Je suppose que le sortilège du Veritas ne vous dit rien ? Le Veritas fait partie d'une série de trois sortilèges et une métamorphose nommés "Les révélateurs". Ces révélateurs font en réalité partie d'une catégorie plus vaste de la magie en générale : le "miroir de l'âme".

_-_ Fitevil nous en avait parlé pour les Epouvantards, se souvint Fiona.

_-_ En effet, et il existe de nombreuses influences extérieures pouvant dévoiler celui propre à chacun, mais les révélateurs sont un appel direct du sorcier. Il y a l'animagus, qui personnifie le caractère même de la personne, le Patronus, qui est la projection des sentiments positifs, l'Apsyché, l'inverse du Patronus et donc la projection des sentiments négatifs, et enfin le Veritas, qui représente "l'être intérieur" de tout un chacun. Ces quatre sorts et métamorphose requièrent un haut niveau en magie, le plus difficile à réaliser étant l'Apsyché, ce qui, à mon avis, est encore bien heureux. Si je vous parle de ça, c'est parce que le Veritas est un sortilège d'illusion, et que je suis en train de le maîtriser.

_-_ Tu sais ce qu'il représente ?

_-_ Pas encore. Ça fait un an que je m'entraîne à le créer, je ne devrais plus tarder à le connaître. Sans mon don de visionnaire, il m'aurait fallu à peu près six ans pour parvenir à le maîtriser.

_-_ Ah quand même, grimaça Lily. C'est pratique.

_-_ Mais à quoi servent ces révélateurs ?

_-_ A l'origine, ils ont été créé séparément, et ce n'est que plusieurs décennies, voire plusieurs siècles après leur création qu'on a réalisé qu'ils étaient liés au "miroir de l'âme". Le Patronus est le plus connu et sa fonction principale est de faire fuir les Détraqueurs, des créatures qui se nourrissent de tous nos sentiments heureux pour ne faire ressurgir que les instants désagréables de notre vie. En tant que révélateur, le Patronus permet de savoir ce qui nous tient le plus à cœur, mais encore faut_-_il savoir l'interpréter, et cela ne peut être fait que par le créateur du Patronus.

L'Apsyché est plus ancien et avait été inventé par un mage noir dans le but de "copier" les pouvoirs des Détraqueurs. Mais cela est tout simplement impossible et il ne parvint qu'à faire ressortir ses propres angoisses et également toute la haine qu'il possédait, il s'en servait pour torturer moralement ses victimes. C'est pour cela que je dis qu'il est heureux qu'il soit aussi compliqué à réaliser. Pour vous donner une idée, même Merlin s'y est essayé sans parvenir à le créer. Pour ce qui est du miroir de l'âme, il est la projection de nos angoisses les plus profondes, de la source de nos colères, de notre haine et de nos tristesses.

On ne sait pas qui fut le premier animagus, ses recherches, datant de l'Antiquité, étant anonymes. A l'époque, les baguettes magiques n'existaient pas, les sorciers ne faisaient principalement que de la magie intuitive, ce sorcier voulut non plus métamorphoser des objets mais lui_-_même, et il découvrit qu'il lui était impossible de se transformer autrement qu'en dauphin – il dut d'ailleurs la vie à son fils après s'être métamorphosé pour la première fois sur la terre ferme. L'animagus correspond à notre trait de caractère dominant, ce qui nous caractérise par rapport aux autres de manière flagrante, en fait.

Quant au Veritas, ce fut par hasard que sa découverte eut lieu, de manière plutôt récente d'ailleurs puisque cela se passa au XVIIème siècle. Un illusionniste de naissance se trompa dans un de ses sorts et observa pourtant une réaction magique, aussi persista_-_t_-_il dans ce nouveau sortilège par plusieurs recherches et calculs et il finit par créer un Veritas, ce qui lui prit tout de même l'œuvre de toute une vie – comme pour les autres d'ailleurs. Le second nom du Veritas est "le reflet de l'âme", parce qu'il représente le physique correspondant à notre conscience, nos actions et ce que nous sommes réellement. Toute l'utilité du Veritas repose sur l'aura qu'elle dégage, à l'instar du Patronus et de l'Apsyché, parce qu'elle peut imprégner les personnes alentours. Une personne douce par exemple inspirera la tendresse au travers de son Veritas, quelqu'un de battant la confiance en soi et ainsi de suite.

Une personne qui connaîtrait les révélateurs d'un individu et, surtout, leur interprétation, posséderait une arme terrible à son encontre. Heureusement, il est quasiment impossible de connaître cela et on n'a jamais recensé personne qui sache maîtriser plus de deux de ces révélateurs.

_-_ Et tu sais en maîtriser un autre ?

_-_ Oh non ! rigola Tara. Je ne suis pas assez puissante à un niveau de magie générale.

Un autre silence s'installa durant lequel Lily et Fiona tentèrent d'assimiler tout ce que venait de leur révéler Tara. Cela faisait beaucoup en même temps et elles n'étaient pas sûres de tout comprendre.

_-_ Tous les professeurs sont au courant ? demanda finalement Lily.

_-_ Non. Il y a Dumbledore, McGonagall, Achear et Carvi. Pour les deux derniers, c'était plus par nécessité, puisque j'ai parfois besoin de potion ou de produits pour calmer mes migraines. Il y a aussi Ventura, évidemment, mais à l'origine, elle l'ignorait, elle ne l'a appris que l'an dernier. Je l'avais rencontrée et lui avait parlé par hasard et je me suis rendue compte qu'elle pourrait m'aider, par ailleurs, elle a également un avenir pur.

_-_ Ça fait tout de même beaucoup de monde, non ? s'inquiéta Fiona.

Tara sourit intérieurement de l'inquiétude de ses deux amies pour elle. Cela lui réchauffait bien agréablement le cœur.

_-_ Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance dans la mesure où Dumbledore est le Gardien du Secret de mon pouvoir.

_-_ Le Gar… commença Fiona, perplexe.

_-_ Comment peux_-_tu nous en parler alors ? s'étonna Lily. J'ai lu quelque chose à ce sujet dans le livre de Conjuration, seul le Gardien peut révéler le secret qu'il garde.

_-_ Cela dépend de la nature du secret. Pour un lieu, il est exact que seul le Gardien peut le divulguer. Mais quand il s'agit d'un pouvoir ou d'un nom, la personne qui le possède peut également le dire. Par ailleurs, vous avez deviné seules mon pouvoir, je ne vous l'ai pas dit clairement.

Il y eut un silence puis Tara rigola devant la mine abasourdie de ses deux amies. Elle se releva d'un bond et leur adressa un clin d'œil.

_-_ Tout cela est un secret, vous le savez, mais ne change rien à la personne que je suis. Je vous en ai parlé parce que vous _deviez _le savoir. C'est étrange à dire parce que je n'ai pas eu de vision à proprement parler, mais c'est comme ça. Maintenant, il est l'heure d'aller en enchantement, vous venez ?

Elle se tenait déjà dans l'embrasure de la porte, le visage aussi souriant qu'à l'accoutumé, peut_-_être même plus, comme déchargé d'un poids. Déstabilisées par le changement brusque de sujet, Lily et Fiona échangèrent un regard sans bouger, mais lorsqu'elles se levèrent pour rejoindre leur amie, elles souriaient autant qu'elle. Il y avait encore des questions, des incertitudes, mais elles ne comptaient pas, pas vraiment. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Tara, et elle allait bien, alors tout ne pouvait qu'aller… n'est_-_ce pas ?

(à suivre…)

(1) L'intérêt d' un sortilège qui n'utilise pas la baguette, c'est qu'on ne peut le contrer que par l'esprit, ce qui est très difficile, alors que tout sortilège lancés avec une baguette appelle à un contre_-_sort (Par ex., dans le tome 5, Harry contre le Legilimens de Rogue par un autre sortilège) de même, l'illusion spirituel ne peut être détectée comme non issue de la réalité, à l'inverse des autres illusions, auxquelles il suffit de lancer un contre sort pour vérifier si elles sont réelles ou non.

**RAR :**

**AndromedaLN** : Merci LN, c'est gentil de m'avoir attendue_ :-)_ Promis, la prochaine fois, je te dirai direct que le chapitre arrivera le lendemain, comme ça tu pourras dormir _:-P_ Si si, touche à Remus, la Océane, ils sont trognons tous les deux. Je les imagine bien se tenant par la main, Remus se penchant lentement vers elle pour l'embrasser avec douceur puis de plus en plus de passion, jusqu'à… euh… je vais arrêter là, t'es toute verte _:-S_ Mine de rien, c'est pas facile d'imaginer comment ils ont eu leur pseudo ! Dans l'idée de JKR, je pense quand même que James était assez imbu de lui_-_même pour donner lui_-_même à leur groupe ce nom _:-S_ Mais comme j'essaie de reculer l'échéance qui fera de James et Sirius des s, ça aurait pas été lol. Et pis même si c'est Tara qui induit la réflexion de McGo, ça me plaisait bien que ce soit carrément un prof qui les appelle ainsi, ça donne l'impression qu'ils ont l'autorisation mdr ! Pour Carvi, si je te dis pk je peux pas te dire le nbre de chapitres, c'est comme si je répondais direct à la question sur Carvi ! Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras grande _;-)_ d'ici qqs tps, quoi. De tte façon, tu verras bien dans pas longtemps. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz !

**Ilys** : Une page word pour une review **°o°** (depuis que j'ai "trouvé" ce smiley, j'aime bien le placer lol) Que du bonheur ! Mieux que le marchand de journaux ! C'est ça d'envoyer un chapitre plus tôt que d'hab lol, bon, j'vais essayer de voir si je peux moyenner ça prochainement _;-)_ Je passe bientôt mes exams et, a fortiori, je suis bientôt en vacances _:-P _Donc je pourrais sûrement aller voir tes sublimissimes fics à ce moment là, parole de scout ! Euh… C'est vrai, je suis pas scout… Parole d'auteur alors _;-)_ J'aime bien Umbre77, elle écrit de très bon truc ! Et dans le sens inverse, une des fics qui m'a fait le plus rire, c'est celle de Fred et George « Parfois les Serdaigle… » Tu me diras, c'est pas difficile de sortir celle_-_ci lol, mais je crois que je suis accroc _;-P_ C'est sympa de me proposer une fic déprimante pour si jamais j'ai pas le moral PTDR ! J'en ai lu une sur la période précédent la mort des Potter qui était très noire, avec James qui battait Lily, Remus qui touchait le fond, Sirius qui pétait les plombs, etc… c'était très… enthousiasmant _:-S_ Oui, Mumus aura mis le temps, mdr ! mais bon, l'essentiel étant qu'ils y sont venus ! Erf ! je sais que je me penche pas assez sur Sirius et James GOMENASAIIII ! J'ai du mal à ma détacher de Mumus _#a honte#_ Mais promis juré pas craché (j'viens de faire le ménage) je ne les oublie pas, on va les retrouver un peu plus par la suite. En fait, le truc, c'est que ça me fait un peu "peur" pour la suite, parce que je vais être obligé d'en faire des – pardon pour l'expression – petits cons, vu l'épisode de la Pensine dans le tome 5, alors je me dis qu'en restant un peu plus sur Remus, ça les fait p_-_ê paraître encore assez gentils. M'enfin, c'est surtout en 5ème année qu'ils vont changé, donc… En fait je me cherche de fausses excuses MDR ! Promis, je vais faire de mon mieux pour mettre un peu plus en avant ton chéri et son pote_ ;-)_ Je vois que t'a du mal avec Schtroumpf , la seconde fois t'as écris : stchroumpf lol ! Mais je suis fière de moi ! J'ai écris "marshmallow" du premier coup sans faute la dernière fois _#fière#_ En droit ? Mamamia ! presque plus folle que moi ! Presque paske j'ai fait pire de toi ! Si si, juré ! Tu veux savoir pk ? J'ai fait une année de médecine avant d'aller en psycho. Folledingue hein ? _;-P_ Héhéhé ! Tu apprécies Peter hein ? Je suis trop fooooorte ! (j'dis ça paske le Peter âgé, je l'abhorre en toute sincérité des sentiments ! Grrrr !) Le pire, c'est que vous avez pas fini de l'apprécier… va falloir que je me fasse une psychothérapie moi, après tout ça ! Pour les sujets d'étude, c'est gentil ta proposition, mais j'ai tout ce qu'il faut chez moi. Entre mes différents moi, ma famille, mes amis, je t'assure que j'ai des cas… exceptionnels. Mais c'est clair que ff . net est un beau vivier à sujets d'étude en psycho lol. (si toi t'arrive à pas perdre le fil de tes idées, j'avoue que perso, j'ai un peu de mal à suivre le tien, mais bon, j'y parviens qd même à peu près, ça mérite ne médaille ça, non ?) JKR n'a pas intérêt à nous faire ça avec Peter ! Ça va pas de faire ce genre de suppositions ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque moi ! **O.O** Peter est un traître et souffrira tous les démons de l'enfer jusqu'à sa mort et au_-_delà, c'est tout ! na ! Tu sais, moi j'adore les reviews qui servent à rien made in toi, tu fais ça très bien je trouve lol. Et pour la débilité chronique, te pose plus la question, j'en suis moi_-_même atteinte et t'en as tous les symptômes, désolée… Bizouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !

**Mimichang** : Ze bisou is here ! C'est bô :') euh… j'm'envoie des fleurs là, pardon **#°°# **Ne te fais pas de soucis pour Sirius, je pense qu'il s'en sortira, lol, il va trouver de quoi s'occuper puisqu'il peut plus taquiner Rem' ;_-_) Héhé ! Que veut Fitevil à Remus ? That's the question ! Vous le saurez… pas avant longtemps lol. C bien de garder les bonnes habitudes, assez bizarrement, j'aime bien les compliments, ça me motive Hihihi ! PS : Au sujet de l'OS d'LN sur la naissance d'Orion, la fille de Sirius et Nora s'appelle Louise. Je le dis dans les OS de « Par_-_delà le miroir », celui intitulé « Ce que le temps apporte de meilleur » et l'annonce de Nora sur le fait qu'elle est enceinte est « Comment terrifier Sirius Black en trois mots », si ça t'intéresse lol.

**Audery** : Cette fille, Aud. Océane est une fille. Gentille, jolie, intelligente, tout pour plaire à Remus. Je me demande si je vais pas changer mes plans et les faire sortir ensemble pendant les deux années qui vont venir, c'est une bonne idée, nan ? lol Deviens pas si verte Aud, je rigole _;-)_ La faire crever d'une hépatite… Y'a des moments où tu deviens trop Mangemort toi _-_._-_ Fallait que je la place à un moment ou à un autre la limace ! Et tant qu'à faire, autant en profiter pour ajouter un p'tit mystère sur Peter hihihi ! Ben oui ils l'ont trouvé le passage ! _#lève les yeux au ciel#_ Vont pas tarder à l'utiliser d'ailleurs (peut_-_être dans ce chapitre, je sais pas, pas encore écrit lol). Ouaip ! Il est convoité le Mumus ! Et c'est pas fini (pas que pour lui d'ailleurs…) Et il rejoindra Tara quand je le lui dirai ! Non mais oh ! D'ailleurs, s'il savait ce qui les attend au huitième volet, il éviterait de la rejoindre tout court… _:-P_ Mais euh ! Ils sont comme ils sont mes chapitres ! C'est toujours mieux 11 à 12 pages que 6 à 8 pages, comme bcp de fic, nan ?_ #regard de chat potté#_ Allez ! biz biz !

**Lola** : Salut mon quartzou ! _:-)_ Ça faisait longtemps ! En fait sûrement qqs minutes, voir secondes… mais tu me manques toujours lol. VIVE LA SOURIRE ATTITUDE ! T'es une pro en plus ! si si, j'te jure ! Et avec ta nouvelle coupe ! Wha ! tu fais des ravages ! _;-)_ Remus arrête pas de remuer ses méninges ! mais c'est pas facile pour lui non plus faut dire ! Le pauvre chou n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Qt à savoir ce qu'il en est exactement pour Carvi et Fitevil… Va falloir être patient _;-P_ Je te comprends tout à fait ! Ah oui oui oui ! Ils sont un peu moins à cet âge là, les mecs, aucun doute ! lol. Merci de me soutenir contre Aud ! T'as vu comment qu'elle est avec moi ? Et pis elle es pas sympa au fond vu qu'elle voudrait que Remus reste célibataire jusqu'à sa 6ème année. Méchante Aud ! J'aime bien les marshmallows moi ! Et camper aussi, alors ça me dérange pas _;-)_

**Mag(gy)** : hello ! Et oui, McGo sous_-_estime leur capacité d'inattention, à ses petits Griffy, lol. Elle a pas fini d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres_ ;-)_ Remus se décide enfin ! Et tu n'as pas tort, il y a une part de responsabilité à mettre sur la pression, mais bon, il n'est quand même pas insensible à la miss (sans quoi il n'aurait jamais été la chercher en étude des Moldus lol) m'enfin comme tu dis, il a treize ans le petiot et il se casse assez la tête (pas forcément sur les bonnes choses d'ailleurs hem !) Euh… Remus et _Tara_, tu veux dire, nan ? lol, pas Fiona ;_-_) Et pis pour le moment, faut avouer que Remus ne l'apprécie pas particulièrement, alors ça change pas grand_-_chose… Ouuuuh ! Merci bcp ! J'aime bien les compliments _:-)_ et j'espère toujours les mériter ! Pour ce qui est de plus tard… en effet, ce sera pas la fiesta tous les jours, et t'imagines pas à quel point _:-S_ Allez ! bizous !

**Zofia.cc** : Juste à temps la review, sauf qu'à cause de toi, le chapitre aura deux minutes de retard, le temps que je réponde lol. MDR ! C'est vraiment par substitution Océane, hein ? Courage, encore deux ans à tenir pour voir Remus et Tara ensemble ;_-_) Pas ma faute pour les loups_-_garous ! si ça tenait qu'à moi, ils auraient droit à plein de câlins, mais que veux_-_tu ? Les sorciers sont ainsi ! Pauvre Carvi :'( M'enfin, ça ira mieux après… peut_-_être… pas sûr… Hem ! Donc… euh… lol Ben tiens que Remus est intelligent ! C'est le meilleur ! (je vais finir par virer Tara moi… mdr !) Biiiiiiz ! et merci pour les encouragements au travail ;_-_)


	11. Plus jamais

_Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais là, je suis trop naze pour faire des RAR individuelles. Je remercie **Lola, Mimichang, Ilys, LN, Alix, Mag(gy), Diony et Zofia.cc** pour leurs reviews. Je m'excuse vraiment bien bas paske vous m'avez fait de très belles reviews et je peux pô y répondre :'( Pardooooon !_

_**Ilys**, merci pour ta review sur le MdP, ça m'a fait très plaisir ;-), ainsi que sur les OS, pour toi et **Alix**. _

_**Aud**, un conseil : prends des anti-vomitifs. Je tiens quand même à préciser que j'ai demandé à Lola si je devais mettre cette scène et elle m'a dit oui ! (tu verras laquelle toute seule lol) Sinon, **merci** beaucoup puisque c'est toi qui a lancé la machine de ce chapitre lol._

**Chapitre 10 : Plus jamais**

Depuis qu'ils connaissaient leurs animagi, James, Sirius et Peter semblaient animés d'une volonté encore plus forte de parvenir à leur fin, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose connaissant l'impatience de James et Sirius – il leur faudrait en effet encore près de trois ans en suivant les étapes avant de pouvoir se transformer. Rajouté à cela qu'ils avaient besoin d'un cours de conjuration qui n'aurait pas lieu avant deux mois pour l'étape suivant celle d'extériorisation – les livres n'étant pas assez précis sur le sujet qui les intéressait –, James et Sirius avaient particulièrement besoin d'action en cette période où les fêtes de Noël approchaient.

_-_ Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas occupés de nos chers Serpentard, ils doivent se sentir délaissés, lança James.

_-_ C'est vrai que vous les avait totalement ignorés le semaine dernière. Un pur hasard que leurs ammonites sporifères leur aient explosés à la figure lors de leur cours de botanique et que vous vous soyez trouvés dans le coin, remarqua Remus, qui n'était jamais emballé à l'idée de faire des farces trop ciblées.

_-_ Il ne s'agissait que des Serpentard de notre année, balaya Sirius d'un geste de la main. Pas assez impressionnant.

_-_ C'était quand même quelque chose que de les voir persuadés qu'une armée d'elfes de maison bleus à pois jaunes armés de poêles à frire s'attaquait à eux, rigola Peter.

_-_ Surtout qu'ils avaient tous les mêmes hallucinations, reconnut Remus en lançant un regard en coin à James.

_-_ Il est possible que j'aie ajouté un petit sortilège, dit_-_il vaguement. Mais bon, l'idée, vois_-_tu, ce serait d'atteindre la totalité de la maison Serpentard.

_-_ Et pourquoi pas toute l'école ? suggéra Remus en soupirant.

_-_ C'est les Serpentard qu'on veut viser, lui fit remarquer Sirius d'un ton narquois.

Il faisait tourner entre ses doigts – à la limite de la déchiqueter – une lettre envoyée par ses parents le matin même. James se doutait qu'il mettait du cœur dans ce projet en grande partie à cause de ce courrier, qui ne devait pas porter d'excellentes nouvelles. Remus aussi devait l'avoir compris, car il n'opposa pas une aussi virulente protestation qu'à l'ordinaire lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une blague dirigée sur des personnes particulières.

_-_ Et vous comptez faire quoi ? finit_-_il par demander, l'air résigné.

_-_ C'est justement l'ordre du jour, déclara James avec un grand sourire. Toutes les propositions sont les bienvenues !

_-_ Déjà, il faut frapper en plein cœur si on veut tous les atteindre, donc dans leur salle commune, dit Sirius en prenant un air de conspirateur.

_-_ Il nous faut donc un cheval de Troie, poursuivit Remus, qui s'impliquait totalement dans le projet maintenant qu'il l'avait approuvé.

_-_ Pour quoi faire des chevaux ? demanda Peter en haussant un sourcil.

_-_ C'est une expression moldu, sourit son ami.

Il leur expliqua rapidement le stratagème des grecs lors de la guerre de Troie. Le garçon avait souvent tendance à sortir des références moldues, surtout relatives à la littérature, du fait de son père et il oubliait à chaque fois que ses amis n'y connaissaient rien.

_-_ Ils vont quand même trouver ça bizarre qu'on leur fasse un cadeau, remarqua James. Ils sont crétins mais il y a des limites à tout. On verra ça après. La principale question est de savoir ce qu'on va leur faire.

_-_ Noël approche, trouvons quelque chose en rapport avec ce thème puisque les décorations vont être mises d'ici la semaine prochaine, proposa Peter.

_-_ Voilà qui me donne une idée pour nos _chers_ condisciples, dont la plupart fait grand état de la tenue vestimentaire et de l'image, ricana Sirius.

Il leur exposa son idée qui fut vite acceptée à l'unanimité. Les Serpentard en prendraient pour leur fierté sans qu'il n'y ait de danger, ce qui rassurait Remus.

Comme pour la majorité de leurs farces à grande échelle, ils auraient besoin de divers ingrédients et sortilèges ainsi que du charme de retardement. Ils utilisaient quasiment toujours ce dernier puisqu'il leur permettait de choisir le moment exact où tout le processus s'enclenchait, empêchant ainsi les victimes de réchapper au regard de tous. James et Sirius étant de véritables génies en tout domaine, il n'était quasiment jamais arrivé qu'une de leurs farces échoue ou prenne une tournure indésirable. Dans les rares cas où cela s'était produit, Remus avait été là avec des contre_-_sorts ou des sortilèges de réparation – les deux autres auraient pu s'en charger mais ils manquaient de volonté dans ces moments là. Ils étaient parfaitement rodés à toute situation et le savaient très bien.

En descendant à la Grande Salle pour le dîner, les Maraudeurs croisèrent de nombreux Gryffondor qui félicitèrent James pour sa performance lors du dernier match.

Celui_-_ci les avait opposés aux Serdaigle et, au grand dam de James, ce n'était pas tant la rencontre en elle_-_même que la confrontation entre Faith Graster et Morgan Jordan qui était attendue. De nombreuses rumeurs avaient en effet couru sur la seconde année de Serdaigle et le cinquième de Gryffondor quant à leurs talents respectifs. L'attention sur Graster avait par ailleurs été renforcée par son frère qui, installé dans les tribunes de Poufsouffle, arborait les couleurs de Serdaigle et hurlait des encouragements à sa sœur. C'était quelque chose que de voir le calme et fort Carl Graster aussi excité.

James avait été assez contrarié par cette attention détournée de sa personne, lui qui avait voulu être la vedette du match. C'est sans doute cela qui lui avait donné autant de fougue. Après quelques minutes de jeu qui avaient confirmé les précédentes rumeurs et affirmé la suprématie des deux équipes pour le talent de chaque joueur, le jeune attrapeur s'était lancé dans une série de manœuvres et de feintes aussi risquées qu'inutiles qui avaient eu l'effet escompté, à savoir : attirer l'attention sur lui.

Remus et Sirius avaient échangé un regard blasé devant cet étalage sui ressemblait bien à leur ami mais avait dû reconnaître que l'admiration de Peter – et de bien d'autres – était totalement justifiées. La souplesse, l'adresse, la témérité, James conjuguait tous les talents nécessaires à son poste et nul n'aurait pu dénigrer le don qu'il avait. A croire qu'il était né pour être attrapeur – il avait même déjà la part de prétention qui était l'apanage des meilleurs attrapeurs, ce poste étant le plus individuel d'une équipe de Quidditch.

Au final, James aurait certes pu attraper le Vif plus tôt et ainsi élargir l'écart qui avait été de cent quarante en faveur de Gryffondor, mais il avait surtout gagné l'estime de tout le collège – moins la plupart des Serpentard – aux vues de son indéniable talent.

Suite à cela, comme ses amis l'avaient supposé, il avait été d'une prétention pour le moins impressionnante, se baladant dans le château comme l'aurait fait une grande star. Les compliments qui fusaient en tous sens n'avaient pas été pour arranger sa trop haute estime de lui_-_même mais Sirius avait su en quelques répliques bien placées lui ramener les pieds sur terre à un niveau supportable.

Le jeune Black était d'ailleurs bienheureux d'avoir réglé cette affaire avant, car il ne se serait pas senti, en l'instant, de s'en occuper et aurait même risqué de se montrer franchement désagréable envers son ami.

Il fallait dire que la dernière lettre de ses parents n'avait rien de très réjouissant et lui avait ramené à l'esprit certains problèmes auxquels il devrait bientôt faire face. Ce n'était certainement pas pour rien que sa présence au 12 Square Grimmaurd était requise pour Noël.

Ses quatorze ans approchaient et avec eux la menace des différents projets de sa famille. Parmi eux figurait celui des fiançailles, qui promettrait une bonne alliance à une quelconque puissante famille de la bonne communauté sorcière. A cela s'ajouter la prochaine entrée à Poudlard de son frère. Comme s'il n'était pas suffisant de voir sa face de mouton chez lui, il devrait également la supporter au collège. Sirius comptait bien lui mettre les points sur les i avant l'année prochaine.

Sa mère annonçait par ailleurs qu'ils auraient des invités pour les fêtes. Des membres d'une famille qu'il ne connaissait que de nom de part sa puissance, les Travers, ainsi que sa cousine Bellatrix et son mari Rodolphus Lestrange.

Le garçon n'avait aucune envie de revoir Bellatrix, qui semblait avoir pris pour modèle sa tante Nocera, mais dans le même temps, cela pourrait être amusant. Il avait en effet appris cinq mois plus tôt que sa cousine attendait un enfant et elle devait en être à son sixième ou septième mois. Si on disait qu'une femme enceinte était belle, il avait plutôt tendance à rire en imaginant Bellatrix dans cet état.

_-_ Alors finalement, tu vas y aller ? demanda James après que Sirius les ait mis au courant du contenu de la lettre.

_-_ Quelque part, j'en ai l'utilité. Alphar veut bien me servir d'alibi pour cet été, quand on sera chez Remus, mais il a insisté sur le fait que c'est moi qui devais l'annoncer à mes parents.

_-_ C'est plutôt étrange, remarqua Remus, surpris. A voir ton oncle, j'aurai plutôt cru qu'il t'aurait évité au possible de voir ta famille.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

_-_ Je lui ai fait remarquer que moins je voyais mes parents, mieux je me portais, et il m'a répondu un truc du genre : « Au plus tu les verras, au plus vite du prendras la décision qui s'impose. »

_-_ "La décision qui s'impose" ? répéta Peter. Qu'est_-_ce que ça veut dire ?

_-_ Aucune idée ! Mais même Andromeda s'y est mise en appuyant la remarque, alors…

_-_ J'espère juste que tu en reviendras… grommela James.

Remus eut un sourire alors que Sirius répondait en riant que ce ne serait sûrement pas ses parents qui auraient raison de lui. Il se dégageait de Sirius et James une relation si fraternelle, quasiment fusionnelle, que Remus ne cessait de s'en émerveiller. Il existait une confiance sans égale entre ces deux là et il espérait bien un jour pouvoir lui aussi s'abandonner ainsi entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre avec cette confiance tout autant aveugle que justifiée.

La remarque inquiète de James avait fait se contracter Peter et il était heureux qu'aucun ne s'en soit rendu compte. Depuis que le garçon savait qui était la famille de Sirius, il ne pouvait empêcher des frissons de le parcourir à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé. Systématiquement, lorsque Sirius rentrait chez lui, il se demandait s'ils allaient jamais le revoir et était à chaque coup stupéfait de le voir revenir aussi nonchalant, ironique et fort que d'ordinaire – voir plus. Lui_-_même n'avait jamais osé s'opposer à ses cousins, mais connaissant Sirius, il se doutait qu'il ne se laissait pas faire et que sa famille mettait de grands espoirs en lui.

De nombreuses fois, Peter avait songé en parlait avec lui, mais en plus du fait que Sirius détestait parler de sa famille, celui_-_ci n'apprécier guère que Peter se montre froussard et celui_-_ci n'avait aucune envie de le décevoir ou de décevoir James. Il avait donc préféré se taire, oubliant l'idée d'en parler à Remus, qui avait bien assez de soucis comme ça avec sa lycanthropie. Il ne trouvait pas grand_-_chose à la bibliothèque au sujet des maladies mentales mais ne désespérait pas d'enfin découvrir un remède pour sa mère. Après, tout ne pourrait qu'aller mieux.

_-_ De toutes façons, rien ne peut m'atteindre ! s'exclama Sirius. Et si on allait s'occuper de notre petite affaire ?

_-_ Vous avez là d'excellentes suggestions, monsieur Patmol ! répondit James avec un clin d'œil.

Ils sourirent tous en voyant un groupe de Serdaigle qui passait à ce moment regarder James avec étonnement au surnom dont il venait d'affubler son ami. Car la proposition du garçon avait contre toute attente obtenu la majorité des voix au vote, aussi chacun s'était vu attribuer un surnom en rapport avec son animagus et plus précisément avec la partie qu'ils avaient fait apparaître.

Le plus facile à trouver avait été celui de Peter. En raison de la confusion première qu'il y avait eu à l'apparition de la queue, James avait proposé "Queudver", qui avait été accepté avec enthousiasme par le garçon.

Ceux de James et Sirius avaient été plus difficiles à inventer. Sirius avait été le premier à en trouver un pour James par tâtonnement – « Durbois, Boidur, Cornedure, dure… drue… Corne… drue ! » – et le meneur non officiel des Maraudeurs s'était ainsi retrouvé surnommé "Cornedrue".

Par réaction, c'était James qui avait imaginé celui de Sirius, cherchant à le mettre en relation avec le sien et aussi avec la douceur des coussinets de la patte. Comme Sirius refusait catégoriquement qu'on le surnomme "Padou" ou un autre nom du même style, James avait finalement proposé "Patmol", le "mol" du pseudonyme étant une réponse directe au "drue" de "Cornedrue" et faisant également référence à la douceur des pattes.

Si Remus avait cru échapper à cette lubie des surnoms, il fut vite détrompé par les regards perçants de ses amis, jugeant que "hurleur de lune" était bien trop long. Après plusieurs essais peu concluant du genre "Hurlune" ou "Luneur", James avait finalement eu l'idée d'apporter une sonorité proche à la dernière suggestion pour transformer le "Luneur" en "Lunard", arguant par ailleurs qu'on associait assez souvent la figure du loup à celle du renard.

Ainsi donc, les Maraudeurs avaient désormais des noms qu'ils considéraient leur appartenant entièrement, et nul doute que Cornedrue, Patmol, Queudver et Lunard avaient de beaux jours devant eux.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, les étudiants découvrirent un matin que le château avait été décoré pour les fêtes de Noël. Aux plafonds des couloirs et des salles de classe flottaient des étoiles étincelantes qui éclairaient d'une douce lumière les coins les plus obscurs. De nombreuses guirlandes multicolores ondoyaient sur les murs entre des boules de Noël présentant de diverses scènes d'hiver. Cette année, pour apporter une touche d'originalité, Dumbledore avait déclaré une chasse aux cadeaux. De nombreux paquets voletaient dans les couloirs, narguant les élèves, et ceux qui les attrapaient – les plus rapides et les plus adroits – récupéraient par la même occasion un bon paquet de bonbons de tous genres. Grâce à James, les Maraudeurs s'étaient d'ailleurs fait une réserve assez conséquente.

Les quatre garçons étaient parvenus à réunir tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour leur blague d'avant Noël et était parvenus à se faufiler discrètement en ce dimanche soir jusque dans les cachots, à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard – qu'ils avaient eu tôt fait de repérer. Tandis que Remus et Peter faisaient le guet, James et Sirius s'approchèrent du mur nu qui donnait l'accès à la salle des Serpentard et sortirent d'un sac un long serpent d'une couleur gris sombre. Ils le dissimulèrent dans l'ombre, assez près de l'ouverture secrète pour qu'il puisse s'y faufiler dés que quelqu'un la passerait et s'éloignèrent rapidement en retenant un fou rire.

Remus allait parler lorsqu'une voix désagréable s'éleva derrière eux.

_-_ Bande de vauriens ! Je vous y prends ! Cette fois, vous n'allez pas m'échapper !

Bien qu'ils n'enfreignent en rien les règlements de l'école, des Gryffondor n'avaient rien à faire dans les cachots à cette heure où le couvre_-_feu se rapprochait dangereusement, aussi préférèrent_-_ils prendre leurs jambes à leur cou sans demander leur reste alors que Rusard vociférait derrière eux en les prenant en chasse.

_-_ Il nous bloque l'accès au hall ! gémit Peter, qui commençait déjà à s'essouffler. Comment on va s'en sortir ?

_-_ La salle des tableaux ! répondit James en accélérant le rythme.

Tant bien que mal, le concierge et sa chatte sur leurs talons, les Maraudeurs atteignirent le couloir qu'ils avaient découvert en début d'année. Sans même s'arrêter devant, James lança un "_collaporta !_" sur la porte fermée et continua jusqu'au couloir suivant où le passage du tableau s'était dévoilé. Ils y pénétrèrent sans ralentir et Sirius prononça la formule d'ouverture dès que Peter fut entré, refermant par la même le passage. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils entendent Rusard passer devant au pas de course puis le silence revenir.

_-_ Bon ! Tant qu'on est là, si on allait explorer une nouvelle salle ? proposa James en désignant un tableau au hasard.

_-_ James, on peut atterrir n'importe où dans le château, protesta Remus. Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? Dans trois jours, c'est la pleine lune. Si vous voulez y aller, libre à vous, moi je rentre à la tour.

_-_ On va pas rentrer tard ! Allez ! Viens ! insista Sirius. Ça va te détendre, j'en suis sûr !

_-_ Ce qui va me détendre, c'est de rejoindre mon lit, sourit le garçon. Vous me raconterez ce que vous avez découvert demain matin. Je fais un saut en cuisines puis je vais me coucher pour ma part. Passez une bonne soirée.

Avant qu'ils aient pu réagir, il avait traversé le tableau menant à la cuisine et James grommela un peu.

_-_ On serait vraiment pas rentrer tard…

_-_ Avec la lune qui monte, il vaut vraiment mieux qu'il se repose, remarqua timidement Peter.

_-_ Ouais, je sais, soupira James. Alors ? On y va ?

Il désigna un tableau qui représentait un couloir très bas de plafond et le traversa sans attendre la réponse des deux autres. En fait de couloir, ils se retrouvèrent dans un passage très étroit, une espèce de boyau au bout duquel une faible lumière se diffusait et où des voix se faisaient entendre. Avec prudence, ils avancèrent jusqu'à se retrouver sur une corniche qui surplombait une salle aux airs confortables où se trouvaient plusieurs fauteuils moelleux et des tables basses. Ils se trouvaient vraisemblablement au_-_dessus de la cheminée et pouvait voir deux de leurs professeurs en train de discuter – ou plutôt de se disputer.

Fitevil et Carvi se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, l'air assez contrarié tous deux.

_-_ Je peux savoir ce que tu recherches ? demandait la femme avec hargne.

_-_ Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander cela, répliqua l'homme, qui paraissait mieux se contrôler. Est_-_ce que tu réfléchis au moins aux conséquences de tes actes ?

_-_ Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que…

Elle se tut et respira bruyamment, comme pour se calmer.

_-_ Je veux que tu arrêtes ça immédiatement Wilhelm, déclara_-_t_-_elle froidement.

_-_ Pour te laisser le champ libre avec le gamin ? Jamais. Je ne te le laisserai pas.

_-_ Tu crois que tu pourras toujours être là ? ricana Fitevil. Je finirai bien par pouvoir l'avoir à moi seule, et alors…

_-_ Et alors quoi ? Tu ne peux même pas lui dire la vérité, tu sais qu'il ne te suivra jamais.

_-_ Pourquoi tu ne me le laisses pas ? s'exclama sa collègue, l'ai de devenir hystérique. Il y en a d'autres dont tu peux t'occuper, non ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas celui là ?

_-_ Je ne peux pas te laisser faire Angèle. J'espère te faire revenir sur la bonne voie mais je dois avant tout penser aux gamins. Ils sont notre avenir.

_-_ Tu ne…

La femme fut coupée par la porte d'entrée de la salle qui s'ouvrait, laissant entrer le professeur Achear, qui regarda ses deux collègues avec étonnement.

_-_ Angèle ? Wilhelm ? Que faîtes_-_vous encore là ?

_-_ Nous devions avoir une discussion Proterio, mais je pense qu'elle est terminée.

Tout en disant cela, Fitevil avait adressé un regard noir au professeur de botanique et sortit d'un pas sec sous l'œil surpris du directeur_-_adjoint.

_-_ Wilhelm, que se passe_-_t_-_il ? demanda_-_t_-_il, l'air les sourcils froncés. Depuis quelques temps, je trouve Angèle fatiguée et soucieuse. Elle m'inquiète.

_-_ Je sais Proterio mais… Je m'en occupe, ne vous en souciez pas. Angèle traverse une passe difficile et j'essaie de l'en tirer… J'espère bien y arriver.

Il fixait la porte d'un air appréhensif et vraiment inquiet qui dissuada Achar de poursuivre cette conversation, il préféra changer de sujet.

_-_ En fait, je vous cherchais justement, dit_-_il. Le professeur a reçu une missive de madame Chourave récemment, confirmant votre contrat.

_-_ Il me reste encore deux ans, il me semble, remarqua Carvi, surpris.

_-_ Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne s'agit pas de cela, mais vous savez, madame Chourave a toujours porté les enfants dans son cœur, elle n'est partie que pour parfaire sa formation et j'ai entendu dire que vous vous plaisiez à votre poste.

_-_ A vrai dire… J'ai signé pour huit ans et je suis en poste depuis cinq ans, six si on compte cette année, depuis le départ du professeur Chourave en fait. Les trois premières années, je pensais toujours que ce ne serait qu'une bonne expérience mais depuis deux ans…

_-_ Ce n'est pas en s'attachant à un élève qu'on devient professeur, remarqua Achear.

_-_ Je sais mais vue la situation…

_-_ C'est justement parce que la situation est ce qu'elle est que la direction ne dit rien, le coupa son collègue. Ecoutez, je comprends que vous vous soyez attaché à monsieur Lupin, d'autant plus du fait de votre histoire personnelle, mais d'ici trois ans, vous devrez partir. Il ne faut pas que vous vous liiez trop à lui.

_-_ Vous n'aimez pas beaucoup les loups_-_garous, n'est_-_ce pas Proterio ?

Le directeur de Poufsouffle tiqua légèrement.

_-_ J'essaie autant que possible de ne pas mettre mes opinions en avant dans ma profession, Wilhelm. Je n'ai rien contre les loups_-_garous, mais je n'irai jamais jusqu'à chanter leurs louanges. Malgré tout, j'estime beaucoup monsieur Lupin, ne serait_-_ce le fait qu'il est l'un des pires élèves en ma matière. Je pense simplement que sa condition l'amènera à être souvent seul et qu'il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il apprenne dès à présent cela, pour son propre bien.

_-_ Je ne peux pas l'abandonner Proterio, il me fait confiance. Je suis certain que madame Chourave accepterait de me prendre comme assistant sur deux années supplémentaires. Bien sûr, d'ici là, les choses peuvent changer, et j'espère d'ailleurs de tout mon cœur que Remus n'aura plus besoin de moi d'ici deux ans. Mais je préfère me préparer à toute éventualité le concernant.

_-_ Vous l'appelez par son prénom ?

Carvi se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il n'avait pas dû faire attention.

_-_ Vos choix ne regardent que vous mais vous vous engagez sur une voie dangereuse. Le jeune Lupin ne remplacera pas votre sœur Wil…

_-_ Je ne fais aucunement la confusion, le coupa brusquement son collègue d'un ton froid qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Vous n'êtes qu'un observateur extérieur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que c'est. Je sais parfaitement que R… Lupin n'est pas ma sœur. Il aurait d'ailleurs du mal, à moins d'être hermaphrodite, n'est_-_ce pas ? ajouta_-_t_-_il, ironique. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerai aller dormir.

Il lui passa devant et Achear poussa un soupir après qu'il se soit éloigné.

_-_ Ces jeunes, grommela_-_t_-_il. Ils croient qu'on peut tout arranger avec des bons sentiments.

Il repartit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Les trois garçons attendirent d'être seuls avant de sauter au sol de la pièce, se regardant avec étonnement.

_-_ C'est plutôt bizarre la conversation que Fitevil a eu avec Carvi, non ? remarqua finalement James. De quoi parlaient_-_ils ?

_-_ J'en sais rien, mais ça avait l'air de nous concerner… Enfin, les élèves je veux dire, répondit Sirius.

_-_ Je pensais pas que Carvi était si proche de Remus, intervint Peter. J'ai toujours trouvé étonnant que Remus n'arrête pas d'aller le voir même en étant avec Océane, mais je comprends mieux maintenant…

_-_ Vous croyez que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec le traître dont parlait Skeeter aux Trois Balais ? demanda James, les yeux pétillants.

Peter eut un frisson à cette remarque mais Sirius roula des yeux.

_-_ Tu vas pas remettre ça ? Tu as dit toi_-_même qu'avec Dumbledore, on n'avait rien à craindre. Et puis les affaires des profs sont leurs affaires.

James voulut dire quelque chose mais la petite voix de Peter le devança.

_-_ Vous croyez… qu'on devrait en parler à Remus ?

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec étonnement un instant puis Sirius fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Vaut mieux pas…

_-_ Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna James.

_-_ T'as pas remarqué qu'il est limite parano vis_-_à_-_vis de Fitevil ? Si on lui parle de ça, il va encore plus se casser la tête. Depuis quelques temps, il a décompressé, autant le laisser tranquille.

James était stupéfait par les paroles de son ami. Bien sûr il avait raison, mais ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de dire des trucs pareils.

_-_ Tu sais que tu me fais peur parfois ? se moqua_-_t_-_il. J'ai l'impression que Remus déteint sur toi.

_-_ Je suis pas influençable, figure_-_toi, grogna Sirius. Tu ferais mieux de sortir ta cape. Si les gargouilles qui gardent l'entrée nous voient sortir, elles vont se poser des questions.

_-_ Quelles gargouilles ?

_-_ Celles de la salle des profs, répondit James en cherchant sa cape d'invisibilité.

_-_ Comment vous savez qu'on est là ? s'étonna Peter.

Sirius poussa un soupir désespéré alors que James avait un sourire incrédule sans lui répondre. Ils sortirent sans se faire remarquer – les gargouilles étant juste surprises de voir les portes s'ouvrir toutes seules – et retournèrent à la tour Gryffondor. Remus dormait déjà lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le dortoir et ils firent le moins de bruit possible pour se coucher, s'abandonnant rapidement aux bras de Morphée.

o

Severus terminait un devoir d'histoire lorsque la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit pour laisser passer des cinquième année. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua que la salle serait bientôt bondée de monde et il préféra rassembler ses affaires et se rendre dans son dortoir pour trouver un peu de calme – les autres restaient souvent tard dans la salle commune.

Il mettait le pied dans le couloir menant aux dortoirs lorsqu'un cri le fit se retourner. Les élèves faisaient cercle autour d'un serpent qui restait immobile au milieu de la salle et Severus fronça les sourcils en se demandant d'où il venait.

Lucius Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, visiblement mécontent, mais le serpent eut le même geste au même moment et une épaisse fumée orange sortit de sa gueule à grande vitesse. En l'espace de quelques secondes, la totalité de la pièce fut enfumée et le produit se répandait dans les dortoirs alors que des cris et des bruits de chute retentissait partout dans un tumulte que personne ne pouvait voir. On n'y voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez mais, au bout de quelques minutes, le brouillard se dissipa entièrement, révélant le capharnaüm des chaises renversées, des feuilles éparpillés et des élèves qui étaient tombés au sol.

La confusion la plus totale régnait, personne ne comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer – Severus remarqua par ailleurs que le serpent avait disparu.

_-_ Qui a fait ça ?

La voix colérique de Malefoy fit frissonner les élèves qui se regardèrent les uns les autres et le troisième année préféra rejoindre son dortoir sans attendre la suite. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais puisque aucun effet secondaire ne semblait se déclarer, il préféra oublier et se replongea dans un livre sur les potions qu'il avait pris à la Réserve sous un mot du professeur Achear.

Le lendemain, l'incident du serpent semblait avoir été clos. Plus personne n'en parlait ou ne s'en inquiétait, sauf quelques paranoïaques notoires. Installé à la table Serpentard, Severus prenait sans grand entrain son petit déjeuner tout en écoutant Wilkes et Nott parler du dernier devoir d'astronomie. Tout se passa si vite que, sur le coup, Severus ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il y eut un gigantesque « pop ! » qui résonna dans la grande salle et, la seconde d'après, il se retrouva avec le nez au niveau du bord de la table.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un rire immense emplit la salle qu'il reprit ses esprits et regarda à côté de lui pour découvrir… Un lutin… Habillé d'un costume vert et rouge, avec un bonnet possédant un grelot et des oreilles pointues. Le parfait lutin, aide du père Noël, qu'on trouvait dans les livres pour enfants, en fait. Sauf que lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, le lutin n'avait rien de chaleureux et ressemblait étrangement à Avery qui aurait perdu la moitié de sa taille. En réalité, la totalité de la table des Serpentard s'était vue transformée en une bande de joyeux lutins moitié moins grand que leur taille d'origine et aucun ne parvenait à enlever ces vêtements ridicules, ne serait_-_ce que le bonnet.

Le regard furieux de Severus fila droit vers la table des Gryffondor où les Maraudeurs étaient écroulés de rire – à l'instar de toute la Grande Salle d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'eux, personne d'autre ne faisait des blagues aussi stupides et puériles que celles_-_ci. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de sortir sa baguette pour leur faire ravaler leur rire que Dumbledore avait fait cesser l'hilarité générale.

_-_ Allons ! Du calme je vous prie. Ma foi, je ne pensais pas que la maison Serpentard tenait l'esprit de Noël autant à cœur, déclara_-_t_-_il avec un demi_-_sourire.

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se moquait d'eux ou quoi ? Le Serpentard avait soudainement des pulsions meurtrières vis_-_à_-_vis de son directeur, comme ses comparses, mais le vieux sorcier fut à nouveau plus rapide.

_-_ Je pense que nous allons trouver le moyen de vous rendre votre apparence normale, mais pour le moment les cours doivent commencer. Rendez_-_vous dans vos salles de classe en silence je vous prie.

Les élèves de Serpentard avaient connu maintes humiliations depuis l'arrivée de la bande de Potter, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient senti aussi ridicule qu'affublés comme des lutins et, par_-_dessus le marché, avec la même taille qu'eux ! Malefoy était en rage et avait déjà passé sa colère sur des Gryffondor pourtant innocents, mais ce n'était pas Severus qui allait les plaindre, loin de là.

Au déjeuner, aucune solution n'avait encore été trouvée et, juste après les cours, Severus préféra aller prendre l'air pour se calmer plutôt que de se rendre dans les cachots. Il s'installa dans une cour intérieure peu fréquentée en espérant avoir la paix, mais c'était sans compter sur sa perturbatrice de tranquillité attitrée.

_-_ Salut Severus ! Tu sais que tu es mignon comme ça ?

_-_ Sors encore une réflexion de ce genre et je te transforme en bonzaï, siffla Severus.

_-_ Pourquoi en bonzaï ?

_-_ Pour que je puisse te piétiner malgré ma taille, grommela le Serpentard.

_-_ Tu es de mauvaise humeur on dirait ! lança joyeusement Tara.

_-_ Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te fait dire ça, répliqua_-_t_-_il avec acidité.

Sans qu'il puisse réagir, Tara le prit soudain dans ses bras et s'assit sur un banc en le déposant sur ses genoux.

_-_ Lâche moi ! Je suis pas une poupée !

_-_ Non, ça je sais, mais Dumbledore a raison, tu es parfaitement dans l'esprit de Noël ! Et l'esprit de Noël, c'est la famille !

Elle joignit ses paroles à un baiser sur la joue de Severus avant de le serrer avec douceur contre elle. Le garçon se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise dans cette étreinte, et il était d'autant plus furieux qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie que Tara le voit dans cet état.

_-_ Tu sais, moi j'en profite, je peux jamais te serrer vraiment dans mes bras quand tu as ta taille normale.

_-_ Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'enlacer, grommela Severus.

_-_ Oui, mais tu me rends jamais la pareille, répondit Tara en rigolant.

_-_ Tu as peut_-_être l'impression que je le fais, là ? s'énerva Severus.

_-_ Mmmmh…. Non, c'est vrai, sourit_-_elle. Tiens, pendant que j'y pense, on va passer les fêtes de Noël ensemble !

Severus arrêta de bouger pour se dégager et la regarda avec étonnement.

_-_ Comment ça ?

_-_ Je ne veux pas déranger les Meadowes plus que nécessaire. Ils ont insisté mais je leur ai dit que je désirai passer les fêtes ici. Il ne reste pratiquement personne de Gryffondor et je crois que c'est pareil pour les autres maisons, alors on va pouvoir passer les fêtes en famille.

Elle avait dit cela avec tant de naturel, tellement de facilité, que Severus ressentit la sincérité de ces mots jusqu'au fond de son cœur. Tara avait changé depuis quelques temps. Il ignorait ce qui avait bien pu se passer mais elle semblait avoir récemment retrouver totalement son goût de la vie, plus qu'avant, même. Quelque part, Severus avait l'impression que ça avait un rapport avec Evans et Distort, car leurs relations – à ses yeux en tous cas – avaient changé, mais cette explication lui déplaisait fortement.

_-_ Tu sais, personne ne viendra ici.

Tara lui avait murmuré ces mots au creux de l'oreille et Severus finit par fermer les yeux et se laisser aller dans l'étreinte de sa cousine. Juste une fois, juste cette fois, il voulait simplement la sentir vraiment près de lui, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était jamais très loin.

Cela lui rappelait une époque lointaine où les yeux de sa mère étaient encore vivants, où elle lui souriait juste par bonheur de le voir près d'elle, lui disant des mots rassurants quand son père était absent. Severus se sentait mal, vraiment très mal, et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il en aurait certainement été horrifié et aurait pris la fuite s'il l'avait remarqué, mais pris dans la sensation de chaleur que lui procurait la barrière protectrice des bras de Tara, il n'y prit pas garde. Juste une fois, il voulait se laisser aller, il n'y aurait pas de seconde fois.

Plus jamais.

o

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances de Noël et les élèves avaient l'esprit bien loin des cours. Ils pensaient plus volontiers aux batailles de boules de neige qui suivraient la dernière sonnerie et aux feux de cheminée qui les attendaient dans leurs salles communes en regardant dehors les gros flocons tomber dans la nuit.

Le mardi soir, Remus avait décidé d'emmener Océane en ballade au bord du lac gelé. Cette nuit là, le ciel était totalement dégagé et la nuit claire dévoilait les montagnes enneigées alentours. Le garçon avait lancé un sortilège de chauffage à leurs vêtements pour lutter contre le froid de l'hiver et il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, la tête de la jeune fille posée sur son épaule. Ils avançaient en regardant le ciel, Remus lui désignant les constellations que son père lui avait montrées. Ils finirent par s'installer au pied d'un arbre après que Remus ait rendu imperméable leurs robes et Océane se cala contre lui en regardant le lac, parfaitement heureuse de la situation.

En effet, s'ils se voyaient assez souvent, il restait rare que Remus lui consacre une soirée entière, étant le plus souvent avec les autres Maraudeurs, et elle profitait donc d'autant plus de ses attentions. Elle le trouvait parfois un peu distant et elle sentait bien qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais vu la difficulté avec laquelle ils s'étaient mis ensemble, elle préférait ne rien brusquer et le laisser aller à son rythme, elle se sentait déjà chanceuse de pouvoir être ainsi avec lui.

Le regard de Remus portait plus haut dans le ciel, sur une constellation qu'il n'avait pas montré à Océane, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il se souvenait encore de ce que son père lui avait dit au sujet de la constellation du Cygne, lors du Noël de ses onze ans, et à chaque fois que son regard tombait sur la Croix du Nord, il avait l'impression que les étoiles tentaient de lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'était pas assez attentif pour le comprendre.

_-_ Que regardes_-_tu ? lui demanda Océane.

_-_ Mmh ? Lacerta, le lézard, indiqua_-_t_-_il en montrant une constellation juste au_-_dessus de celle du cygne. On l'appela ainsi à partir de 1690, d'après l'appellation que lui donna l'astronome allemand Johannes Hevelius, alors que d'autres noms avaient déjà été proposés à partir de 1679.

_-_ C'est incroyable tout ce que tu peux savoir, sourit Océane.

_-_ Mon père est un passionné d'astronomie et de littérature et ma mère des créatures magiques, je n'ai pas vraiment de mérites, remarqua le garçon.

_-_ Il existe une constellation relative à l'amour ?

Remus ne répondit pas immédiatement.

_-_ En fait il en existe plusieurs, la mythologie grecque regorge d'histoire de ce genre, répondit_-_il finalement, un peu mal à l'aise.

Océane ferma les yeux et s'installa encore plus confortablement, ce qui détendit quelque peu le garçon. Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger, profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre.

Remus n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse se sentir aussi bien auprès de quelqu'un qui ignorait tout de son secret, et pourtant c'était le cas. Il se demandait cependant souvent s'il aimait réellement Océane comme on aimait une petite amie, et non une amie. Etait_-_il normal qu'il ne se sente pas vraiment coupable de ne rien lui révéler ? Il ne lui disait rien, il ne lui mentait pas vraiment, mais elle avait tout de même le droit de savoir. Peut_-_être était_-_ce le bon moment.

_-_ Océane ?

_-_ Oui ?

_-_ … Tu as envie de patiner ?

_-_ Maintenant ? s'étonna la jeune fille en se redressant pour le regarder.

_-_ Pourquoi pas ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas très bien patiner, rougit_-_elle.

_-_ Je vais t'apprendre.

Elle l'observa un instant avec amusement.

_-_ Y a_-_t_-_il une chose que tu ne saches pas faire ?

_-_ Les potions, répondit_-_il très sérieusement.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire et Remus aida Océane à se relever. A l'aide d'un sortilège, ils transformèrent leurs chaussures en patins à glace et Remus s'avança sur la glace avant de se retourner pour tendre ses mains à son amie.

_-_ Je vais te tenir.

_-_ Il fait sombre tout de même. Attends.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître des bulles de lumières qui la rassurèrent. Elle n'était pas prête à aller sur la glace sans rien voir. Elle attrapa les mains du garçon et avança avec précaution. Elle faillit bien tomber mais il la rattrapa à temps.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Remus lui donna des conseils, la lâchant peu à peu. Riant beaucoup, cela n'aidait pas Océane à maintenir son équilibre, mais elle finit par savoir assez bien patiner malgré tout. Alors qu'ils allaient revenir sur la terre ferme, elle fit cependant un faux pas qui l'aurait envoyée en vol plané si Remus ne l'avait pas rattrapée à bras le corps.

Pivotant sur elle_-_même après s'être remise de sa frayeur, elle décida qu'une belle peur valait le coup de se retrouver ainsi blottie dans les bras de Remus Lupin. Ses yeux lavande plongèrent dans l'ocre de ceux de Remus et elle les ferma lentement alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent avec douceur et le garçon passa lentement sa langue sur les lèvres de sa compagne qui les entrouvrit avec délice.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, goûtant l'un à l'autre, savourant sa saveur si particulière, avant de se séparer, les yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres. Ils revinrent au château l'un contre l'autre, oublieux du reste du monde.

Ce mercredi après_-_midi là ne changeait pas des autres. Après avoir mangé avec ses amis et passé une heure avec Océane, Remus s'était rendu dans le bureau de Carvi pour poursuivre ses essais de contrôle.

Il leur avait fallu près de un mois pour déchiffrer la totalité du carnet et le professeur avait ensuite tenu à bien en saisir toutes les possibilités de signification avant d'autoriser Remus à utiliser la méthode de Wolfang Weruish. Pour le principe, Remus avait déjà eu quelques expériences, à savoir avoir une emprise sur le loup, l'intermédiaire. Mais il était plus difficile de l'infiltrer en revanche, surtout qu'il risquait d'entrer en contact avec le garou s'il n'y prenait pas garde, et le garçon avait dû mettre toute sa volonté dans la maîtrise de sa peur.

Aujourd'hui, Remus se sentait plutôt détendu et confiant, il avait le sentiment que, cette fois, il pourrait parvenir à ses fins avec l'intermédiaire. Carvi s'en était rendu compte et avait préféré lui rappeler les mises en garde et les risques encourus. Le garçon n'avait pas semblé vraiment l'écouter, lui assurant qu'il connaissait tout cela et serait prudent, et ça n'avait pas été pour rassurer le professeur. Néanmoins, Remus n'ayant jamais été aussi confiant, il jugea que, peut_-_être, cela signifiait qu'il pourrait y arriver cette fois, aussi l'autorisa_-_t_-_il à se concentrer.

Remus gardait toujours les yeux ouverts, fixé sur un point, pour parvenir à se concentrer. Au lieu d'aller à la recherche de l'intermédiaire, il l'appelait à lui, et avoir un point de fixation lui permettait de ne pas se faire entraîner. Il sentit au fond de lui le loup devenir plus présent, dans ses muscles, dans ses sens, il le sentait qui prenait possession de son corps, mais au lieu de le laisser faire, il tentait d'englober ces sensations avec son esprit humain, se réappropriant toutes ces capacités propres au loup.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi loin dans le contrôle de l'intermédiaire et il en fut si heureux qu'il relâcha un temps sa concentration, ne réalisant pas que quelque chose de plus primaire, de plus sauvage s'était infiltré dans les sens du loup. Lorsqu'il reprit sa concentration, il ne le repéra pas et poursuivit le processus qui consistait à augmenter les capacités de l'intermédiaire à son avantage. Ce qui se passa ensuite n'était certainement pas prévu.

Derrière les sens aiguisés et la force phénoménale, le garçon sentit soudain une puissance bestiale monter en lui à une telle vitesse qu'il ne put la contenir. Il tenta bien de la repousser mais son esprit sembla exploser sous l'effet de cet esprit rustre et sanguinaire.

Le professeur Carvi gardait les yeux fixés sur son élève, il ne le lâchait jamais avant qu'il n'ait prononcé le moindre mot, mais il sut rapidement que quelque chose ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Les paupières de Remus se fermèrent fortement et lorsqu'elles se rouvrirent, ses yeux étaient devenus deux fentes entourées d'or. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et poussa un cri guttural.

Des mouvements brusques agitèrent ses muscles et il se tourna soudain vers Carvi. Le professeur eut tout juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter que le garçon ne se jette sur lui, grognant et menaçant. Il tente bien de le stupéfixer mais le sort rebondit sur son corps à sa stupéfaction. Il évita une nouvelle attaque et s'entoura d'une protection contre laquelle son élève se heurtait à chaque fois.

Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait rien contre l'homme et poussa un autre cri bestial avant de planter ses dents dans son avant bras avec rage, le sang ne tardant pas à dégouliner le long de son bras et de sa mâchoire. Il relâcha lui_-_même sa prise et se projeta avec violence contre le mur et recommença plusieurs fois.

Comme il ne s'occupait plus de lui, Carvi put se jeter sur lui et lui injecta à l'aide d'une seringue qu'il avait conjuré un sédatif. L'adolescent le projeta avec violence contre son bureau avant de tituber à travers la pièce.

Sonné un instant, le professeur eut du mal à mettre sa vue au point et lorsqu'il recouvrit toutes ses facultés, il aperçut le corps du garçon qui tombait au sol. Il se dépêcha de le rejoindre et attrapa son visage pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, ceux_-_ci étant resté ceux de la bête.

_-_ Remus ! Remus, il faut que tu reviennes, tu m'entends ? Remus ! C'est le professeur Carvi ! Reprend le contrôle bon sang ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il, paniqué.

Un tic agita le visage du garçon. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et ne les rouvrit qu'une minute plus tard, parfaitement humains.

_-_ Remus ? demanda Carvi, inquiet.

_-_ J'ai… mal… souffla son élève.

Le professeur le serra contre lui avec soulagement, tentant de faire cesser les tremblements de Remus.

_-_ Plus jamais, dit_-_il entre ses dents serrées. Plus jamais tu ne feras ça. C'était de la folie de ma part, je… Plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Remus, jure_-_le moi ! Plus jamais tu n'essaieras.

_-_ Plus jamais, souffla le garçon.

Ses yeux reflétaient maintenant une peur intense. Le garou était parvenu à prendre possession de son corps en dehors de la pleine lune. Il ne s'était pas transformé physiquement, mais bien psychiquement. Remus était écoeuré, il se dégoûtait lui_-_même. Plus jamais… Non, plus jamais il ne tenterait de contrôler. Il n'était pas assez fort, c'était la bête qui avait fini par prendre le contrôle. Il avait essayé, il avait failli y perdre totalement son humanité.

Il se dégoûtait plus que jamais, comme s'il se rendait soudain compte qu'il n'était réellement plus humain. Depuis ce jour maudit où il s'était fait mordre, il avait perdu son humanité. Le corps tremblant, il laissa le professeur le serrer en le suppliant intérieurement de ne jamais le lâcher.

(à suivre…)

_**ATTENTION : **J'entre en période intensive de révisions. Je vais essayer de vous mettre les prochains chapitres comme d'hab mais je promets rien. Cette année sera finie d'ici deux chapitres. Je vais également faire de mon mieux pour la terminer avant de partir en exams (à partir du 26 mai). Voilà, vous verrez bien, en fait ;-) Bizous !_


	12. Cruelles attentions

**RAR **_en bas de page pour pas changer :_** Diony**** Alix**_, y'a les vôtres aussi ;-) _

_Un chapitre plus rapide que les autres, mais c'est surtout parce que j'utilise mes pauses entre les révisions pour écrire (les pauses entre les cours, je les passe plutôt dehors avec mes potes lol)_

_J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre (une fois n'est pas coutume…) et la dernière partie est un PDV que je n'ai jamais fait en plus ;-P_

**! Attention !**_Je préfère mettre un **rating K+** pour ce chapitre. Je tiens en effet à prévenir qu'à un moment donné, les propos échangés entre les membres de la famille Black sont très rudes (il ne s'agit pas de grossièreté ou de violence à proprement parlé mais bel et bien du contenu des paroles échangées). J'ai mis une note à ce sujet en fin de chapitre, qu'on ne me fasse pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit et ne penserai jamais. _**! Attention !**

**Chapitre 11 : Cruelles attentions**

Ecouter, répéter, reproduire. Comme un enfant obéissant, tel un stupide perroquet, pareil à un animal dressé. Se moquer, se taire, se retenir. Toujours, ne jamais changer, jamais devant eux. Survivre, maître mot en ces lieux. Juste le temps qu'il faut, simplement pour les observer jubiler, uniquement pour mieux les voir tomber…

_-_ Le maître vous fait dire qu'il n'y aura pas de séances aujourd'hui, jeune maître.

_-_ Tu m'en voies vraiment navré, répliqua Sirius d'un ton narquois.

_-_ Est_-_ce la réponse que je dois lui faire, jeune maître ?

_-_ Contente toi de l'ironie que j'y ai mis, stupide créature, et dégage de là.

Kreattur s'inclina et se retira en refermant la porte de la chambre du garçon derrière lui, faisant fi du regard de Sirius. L'adolescent apposa un sort à sa porte pour ne plus être dérangé, maugréant contre cet imbécile d'elfe de maison tout en se laissant choir sur son lit.

Il détestait cordialement Kreattur, et celui_-_ci le lui rendait bien. Même s'il ne pouvait pas clairement lui montrer de l'hostilité – il restait un simple esclave en cette demeure –, il ne manquait jamais d'afficher un grand sourire mauvais et satisfait lorsque Sirius se faisait corriger. Ça n'était pas comme Fanforde, la jeune elfe des cuisines, avec qui le garçon avait eu l'occasion de s'entretenir quelques fois. Celle_-_ci était assez douce et – Sirius avait été surpris de le constater – également de très bon conseil. Le vieil elfe qui était toujours avec elle devait également être sympathique, mais il avait toujours évité de parler à Sirius et le garçon ignorait jusqu'à son nom.

Il poussa un soupir énervé en songeant que cette soirée allait être l'une des plus longues de son existence. C'était la première fois que Bellatrix et son mari venaient rendre visite à ses parents dans ces circonstances et il n'avait jamais vu les Travers mais ce qu'il en savait lui suffisait pour les mépriser par avance.

D'un mouvement brusque, il se releva et sortit d'un pas décidé de sa chambre. Mieux valait régler immédiatement cette petite formalité, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser traîner cela plus longtemps. Sans même frapper, il poussa une porte qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans le couloir, accueilli par un cri de protestation.

_-_ Tu pourrais toquer ! s'exclama Regulus en se frottant le crâne.

Il était de toute évidence en train de sortir un livre de sa commode lorsque Sirius était entré et, pris par surprise, avait fait tomber le bouquin sur sa tête.

_-_ La ferme l'avorton, grommela son frère sans se donner la peine de refermer la porte, et écoute moi bien. L'an prochain, tu vas rentrer à Poudlard, comme l'obéissant garçon que tu es, tu vas aller à Serpentard en raison de ta _merveilleuse_ ambition de plaire à tes si _merveilleux_ parents et tu auras des notes aussi pitoyables que ton caractère. Je me fiche totalement de ce qui t'arrivera là_-_bas mais tu auras une règle stricte à respecter, aussi stricte que celle qui t'interdit de pénétrer dans ma chambre, c'est clair ?

Regulus hocha la tête, un peu inquiet.

_-_ Je n'existe pas pour toi, déclara Sirius en plongeant un regard féroce dans celui de son frère, qui le détourna aussitôt. A Poudlard, on ne se connaît pas et on n'a rien à faire ensemble. Ose seulement me regarder et tu connaîtras ta douleur. Tu as compris ?

Son frère leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui, entre incrédulité et crainte, se tortillant les doigts.

_-_ Mais… commença_-_t_-_il sans aller plus loin.

_-_ Mais quoi ? Ta cervelle de piaf ne peut même pas comprendre ce que je viens de dire ?

_-_ Ce… C'est pas ça, bafouilla Regulus. Mais… Je me disais… Tu… Je pensais que tu accepterais de me montrer Poudlard, finit_-_il d'une toute petite voix.

Sirius cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, stupéfait, et éclata subitement de rire sous les yeux surpris de son frère.

_-_ Je dois te reconnaître une qualité, l'incapable, tu as un certain sens de l'humour, s'esclaffa Sirius. Tu croyais vraiment que je m'intéresserai à toi une fois à Poudlard ? Non mais tu t'es bien regardé ? Qui voudrait s'intéresser à toi ? Tu n'es rien, juste une ombre dans celle de nos parents.

Et il continuait à rire comme s'il venait d'entendre la meilleure blague de l'année. En face de lui, Regulus avait les yeux remplis de larmes et se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour les retenir.

_-_ Ce… C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il dans un élan de courage qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Le rire de son frère se transforma en ricanement alors qu'il l'observait.

_-_ Vraiment ?

Il le regarda un moment, la tête de côté en se frottant le menton, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

_-_ Alors dis moi, Regulus Black, que penses_-_tu de tes parents ?

_-_ Ce sont de grands sorciers, répondit aussitôt son frère dans une défense presque véhémente.

_-_ Pathétique, siffla Sirius d'un ton dégoûté. Tu vois, moi, je suis le mouton noir de la famille, mais toi, tu n'as pas de crainte à avoir, tu es un petit mouton bien blanc et bien conforme au reste du troupeau. Tu es pitoyable Regulus, même pas assez doué pour faire la fierté de tes parents, ajouta_-_t_-_il dans un reniflement dédaigneux.

_-_ C'est pas que mes parents, marmonna Regulus en regardant partout, sauf son frère.

_-_ T'as pas tort, y'a des fois où je me demande s'ils ne me préfèrent pas moi justement parce que j'en ai dans les tripes, remarqua son frère avec une grimace. C'est ça que tu cherches, pas vrai ? A leur plaire, à ce qu'ils soient fiers de toi.

_-_ C'est normal non ? répondit_-_il d'une voix chevrotante alors qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes.

_-_ Normal ? C'est vrai qu'ils aiment bien ce mot_-_là, la "normalité". Le jour où tu te seras fait ta propre opinion sur ce mot, peut_-_être songerai_-_je à t'accorder la parole. Pour le moment, tu ne m'approches pas, tu ne me connais pas et tu auras peut_-_être la chance de voir ta scolarité se passer sans trop d'encombres.

Sur ces mots, il repartit comme il était venu sans lui accorder plus d'attention et sans s'occuper de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il avait bien fait de mettre ainsi les choses au clair. Il n'aurait plus manqué que son frère vienne lui parler à Poudlard ! L'espace d'un instant, lorsque Regulus avait semblé lui tenir tête, il avait cru que cet idiot avait mis à profit les quelques mois passés pour réfléchir, mais c'était apparemment un peu trop demander à une personne dont les capacités mentales ne dépassaient pas celles d'un Bulbonox(1).

Les dix_-_neuf coups de l'horloge vinrent bien trop tôt à l'idée de Sirius, et lorsque la cloche de l'entrée retentit en même temps que le dix_-_huitième, il maudit de tout son être l'exactitude des invités. Il entendit son frère se dépêcher pour descendre mais ne bougea lui_-_même pas de son lit, attendant qu'on vienne le chercher. Il n'allait certainement pas se précipiter au devant de ces… gens.

Lorsqu'il arriva cinq minutes plus tard à la suite de Kreattur qui était monté le mander, il se reçut un regard noir de sa mère, mais celle_-_ci ne pouvait rien faire devant les invités et Sirius le savait pertinemment.

_-_ Pravus et Celatia, je vous présente Sirius, le frère aîné de Regulus. Souhaite donc la bienvenue à M. et Mme Travers, mon garçon.

Son regard était sans équivoque, Sirius avait intérêt à marcher droit s'il ne désirait pas passer un sale quart d'heure après leur départ. Il poussa un soupir mental tout en réprimant un sourire narquois : sa mère n'avait même pas pu le présenter comme étant _son fils_.

_-_ Enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit_-_il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

_-_ Et voici notre fille, Nubil, ajouta Celatia Travers.

Le garçon fut un instant surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarquée avant, mais c'était en fait très compréhensible. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ou onze ans à voir sa taille, et son visage baissé était en partie dissimulé par ses longs cheveux châtain clair légèrement frisés. Elle faisait très discrète et Sirius eut confirmation d'une certaine timidité lorsqu'elle releva à peine la tête pour le saluer. Elle était jolie néanmoins, mais c'était prévisible. Les grandes familles de sorciers recherchaient tout autant la pureté du sang que la beauté du corps et tous les grands noms étaient associés à des visages aussi beaux que le cœur de leurs propriétaires était glacial.

_-_ Elle a bien grandi, constata Nocera avec une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix. Qu'en penses_-_tu Bellatrix ?

Sirius fit volte_-_face d'un seul coup, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas remarqué que sa cousine était déjà arrivée, et pourtant elle se tenait là, devant lui, aussi magnifique que dangereuse, un sourire moqueur jouant sur ses lèvres – sourire proche de celui qu'il arborait parfois, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu.

_-_ Mon _très cher_ cousin, c'est un plaisir de te revoir, lança_-_t_-_elle à son attention en insistant sur le "très cher".

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à l'observer avec méfiance. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à se méfier de sa cousine presque autant que de sa mère. Elle n'avait certes pas de crises de folie semblables à celles de Nocera mais elle pouvait faire preuve d'une cruauté que même sa mère ne possédait pas – bien qu'elle ne la condamnât pas.

_-_ Si vous le permettez, nous allons passer dans le salon, annonça Procyon en s'éloignant, vite suivi par tout le monde.

Regulus s'était brusquement écarté lorsque sa cousine était passée près de lui alors que celle_-_ci ne le regardait même pas. Depuis toujours, Bellatrix avait un grand mépris pour le garçon, alors qu'avec Sirius… leurs relations avaient toujours été assez particulières.

Dans les galas mondains ou les rencontres entre amis de la haute société sorcière, il existait des règles bien ancrées de l'étiquette et de la bienséance qui faisaient entre autres que les hommes restaient entre eux et les femmes de même. Sirius le savait mais il ignorait comment car cela ne se passait jamais ainsi au Square Grimmaurd. Il aurait été impensable de dissocier Nocera Black d'une discussion politique, et autant pour Bellatrix. En réalité, dans sa famille, tout tournait autour d'un unique principe : tout Black se devait d'être à la hauteur de n'importe quelle situation, homme ou femme. Il était impensable de voir un Black se soumettre aux règles d'une autre famille, quelle qu'elle soit.

_-_ Dîtes_-_nous, Pravus, comment se portent vos affaires ? demanda Nocera comme elle prenait une coupe de champagne Bacchus sur le plateau que venait d'apporter Fanforde.

_-_ La branche que nous envisageons s'avère assez fructueuse, répondit_-_il. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un accord avec les Joynupe, ce qui ne saurait tarder.

_-_ Avec le climat actuel, ne craignez_-_vous pas de les voir se rétracter ? interrogea Procyon, l'air incrédule.

_-_ Bien évidemment, il reste d'autres solutions, dit Pravus Travers avec prudence.

Sirius ne s'intéressait pas particulièrement aux affaires de son père mais ne pouvait guère y échapper lorsque le sujet était abordé aux repas. Il savait ainsi que Procyon avait récemment mis la main sur une part du marché sorcier plutôt conséquente et que de nombreuses familles cherchaient donc à s'associer avec lui. Malgré lui, Sirius s'amusait de la situation de Travers, car dans un dîner normal, en considérant leur rang et les convenances, le sujet n'aurait été abordé qu'après le repas, entre hommes, lorsqu'ils se seraient retirés dans le petit salon, et non à vif, dès son arrivée. L'homme avait beaucoup à apprendre des règles des Black.

_-_ Mais nous saurons, j'en suis certain, trouver un arrangement, ajouta Procyon avec sérieux.

Son fils aîné n'écoutait plus la conversation, son regard s'était de nouveau posé sur Nubil et il essayait de cerner la fille. Il avait cru qu'elle aurait eu l'air mal à l'aise, à jeter des coups d'œil timides vers Regulus et lui, mais en fait elle restait bien sagement assise sur sa chaise, les yeux toujours légèrement baissée. Il la trouvait… terne, sans vie, il se demandait même si cette enfant au doux visage possédait un quelconque esprit dans sa si magnifique carcasse. La voix de Bellatrix le sortit de ses réflexions.

_-_ J'ai récemment eu affaire à votre frère, Pravus, déclara_-_t_-_elle sur le ton de la conversation. Un homme adorable.

Travers s'était légèrement crispé à l'évocation de son frère et Rodolphus, le mari de Bellatrix, la regarda d'un air étrangement suspicieux. Il faut dire que l'adjectif "adorable" était plutôt angoissant dans la bouche de cette femme.

_-_ Vous avez vu Sicar(2) ? demanda finalement l'homme d'un ton qu'il essayait de rendre détaché. A quelle occasion ?

_-_ Une réunion de principes, répondit_-_elle.

Mais ce n'était pas Pravus Travers qu'elle regardait en disant cela, ses yeux avaient plongé dans ceux de Sirius avec une malveillance moqueuse qu'il ne lui connaissait que trop bien, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

_-_ Vos séances se déroulent bien ? interrogea soudainement Nocera.

_-_ On ne peut mieux, ma tante, annonça Bellatrix d'un ton respectueux qu'elle ne servait qu'à cette femme, et le sujet qui vous intéresse a également été abordé dans le cercle le plus intime. Loin de moi l'idée de douter de vous, Nocera et Procyon, mais… certaines questions se posent.

_-_ Le sujet a toujours été extrêmement limpide, claqua Procyon avec froideur, comme touché dans son orgueil. Notre position ne changera pas. En revanche, je m'interroge fortement sur les délais qu'il semble s'accorder.

Bellatrix eut un bref rictus de haine colérique accompagné d'un frisson avant de se reprendre.

_-_ Tout se met en place, lui dit_-_elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. D'ici quelques mois, l'opération sera déclenchée.

_-_ Espérons donc que rien ne l'entrave.

La tension était palpable dans la pièce et les Travers semblaient extrêmement mal à l'aise. Nocera avait pris un air indifférent, ne désirant pas prendre partie pour son mari ou sa nièce, et Sirius observait tout cela en essayant de comprendre. Bellatrix avait un grand respect pour Procyon, mais une certaine tension existait entre eux en rapport avec l'idée qu'ils se faisaient des valeurs d'un Black. La conversation semblait y avoir rapport, mais il y avait autre chose, une chose plus inquiétante…

_-_ La table est servie maîtresse, annonça Kreattur dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Avec un reniflement de dédain, Procyon se leva et le chapitre fut clos. Sirius ne pouvait cependant détacher les yeux de sa cousine et remarqua alors une chose qu'il aurait dû réaliser bien plus tôt. Lorsque Bellatrix quitta son fauteuil, dépliant sa silhouette souple, elle dévoila la robe élégante qu'elle portait, taillée sur mesure et… serrée au niveau de la taille.

Le ventre de Bellatrix était totalement plat et ne correspondait absolument pas à celui d'une femme enceinte de six mois au minimum. Peut_-_être développait_-_elle une telle obsession de son apparence qu'elle dissimulait sa grossesse… Pourtant, la femme n'avait jamais fait grand état de son physique. Elle était belle et le savait, sans faire le moindre effort, elle était une Black après tout.

C'est l'esprit rempli de questions que Sirius s'installa à table, ne prenant pas garde à la conversation, contrairement à Regulus qui tentait de son mieux de faire bonne figure – et y arrivant étrangement bien d'ailleurs. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il ne réalisa pas qu'il fixait sa cousine depuis un moment sans toucher à son assiette, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer.

_-_ Je sais bien que mon charme est envoûtant Sirius, mais tu pourrais au moins essayer d'y résister, railla_-_t_-_elle.

L'esprit du garçon se remit aussitôt en route, vite suivi de la vague de mépris que lui insufflait Bellatrix.

_-_ Celui qui a le charme inné ne saurait être envoûté par celui d'une personne qui n'en a eu que l'acquis, répliqua_-_t_-_il avec politesse, se demandant vaguement où il allait chercher ses réparties quand il s'agissait de sa cousine.

Il faisait évidemment référence au fait que le père de Bellatrix, Achernar, n'était que le deuxième fils des Black, et n'avait donc pas le privilège d'héritier, attribué à Procyon. Le véritable successeur et porteur du nom des Black était le père de Sirius – d'autant plus qu'Achernar et Elladora n'avaient eu aucun fils. Un instant, il sembla que Bellatrix allait se jeter sur son jeune cousin pour lui arracher les yeux, mais Nocera fut plus rapide.

_-_ Essaie au moins de te tenir bien devant les invités, le prévint_-_elle. Prend exemple sur Regulus.

A ses côtés, il sentit son frère se redresser avec fierté mais n'y prit pas vraiment garde. Ses parents lui disaient souvent de prendre exemple sur lui quant aux "manières à adopter", mais dans le même temps, il ne les avait jamais vu tenter d'enseigner à Regulus ce qu'ils lui enseignaient, certainement parce qu'il n'était pas assez doué.

_-_ Veuillez m'excuser, _mère_, se contenta_-_t_-_il de répondre sans même chercher à dissimuler le sarcasme dans sa voix.

_-_ Avez_-_vous finalement trouvé un bon précepteur pour votre fille ? demanda Procyon, reprenant apparemment la discussion interrompue pour clore le sujet.

_-_ Nous avons assez de relations pour cela, assura M. Travers. L'homme que nous avons trouvé a travaillé au CRM lors de sa création, dans le secteur de correction et de perfectionnement des sortilèges.

_-_ Un bon curriculum, commenta Rodolphus Lestrange, mais votre fille ne peut lancer aucun sortilège.

_-_ Il ne s'agit que de la théorie, qu'elle pratique ou non, cela ne changera rien à la puissance innée de Nubil, rétorqua d'un ton un peu vexé Celatia Travers.

_-_ Et vous dîtes qu'elle est muette de naissance ? interrogea Bellatrix, une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard alors qu'elle observait la fillette sans qua celle_-_ci en semble importunée. Un sortilège ?

Muette ? La fille des Travers était muette ? Cela expliquait certaines choses, du point de vue de Sirius.

_-_ Une malédiction ponctuelle en vérité, avoua Pravus avec un regard de reproche.

_-_ Vous ne nous aviez pas parlé de cela, remarqua Procyon, l'air critique. Nous pensions que c'était dû à un quelconque mutisme.

_-_ Cela ne change rien, assura rapidement Mme Travers, seule Nubil en a à subir les conséquences. Les générations futures ne seront pas affectées, la faute commise est celle de Sicar.

_-_ Et comme mon très cher frère n'a pas eu de descendance… ajouta son mari sans terminer et sans quitter du regard Bellatrix.

Tout le repas se déroula dans cette ambiance tendue. Sirius avait l'impression que les Travers étaient là pour une raison précise, autre qu'un quelconque contrat avec son père, mais il ne parvint pas à la percer. Les Travers partirent beaucoup plus tôt que les Lestrange, la soirée tourna donc en une réunion de famille dont Sirius se serait volontiers passé, surtout vu ce qu'il y apprit.

Cela faisait près d'une demi heure que la discussion tournait autour d'Achernar et Elladora Black lorsque Bellatrix reporta de nouveau son attention sur Sirius.

_-_ Quelque chose semble te tracasser, cousin, remarqua_-_t_-_elle d'un ton doucereux.

Sans doute, s'il s'était agi d'une autre personne, Sirius aurait_-_il modéré ses paroles, mais il était né dans la famille Black, dans un monde où les mots étaient fait pour blesser, pour écraser son prochain et montrer sa domination, et compte tenu de tout le mépris qu'il avait à l'égard de sa cousine, il ne réfléchit même pas avant de lancer sa cruelle remarque.

_-_ J'ignorais que tu avais perdu ton gamin, c'est le poison qui coule dans tes veines qui l'a tué ou il était déjà assez intelligent pour ne pas vouloir avoir une mère comme toi ?

Sirius aurait eu un temps illimité pour envisager toutes les réactions possibles qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé à celle_-_ci. Sa cousine le regarda un instant avec surprise avant d'éclater d'un rire qui glaça l'échine des personnes présentes. Elle finit par se calmer et le regarda calmement.

_-_ Je n'ai perdu aucun bébé, déclara_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Tu n'étais pas enceinte ? s'étonna Sirius, perplexe.

_-_ Il y a un mois, l'examen a révélé qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, dit_-_elle.

Sirius ne comprenait plus ce que tout cela signifiait. L'enfant avait été prématuré ? Mais il n'y avait aucun rapport avec le sexe, pourquoi donner une telle information ? Qu'était devenu le bébé ? Regulus semblait se poser les mêmes questions car il ne cessait de faire aller son regard d'un adulte à l'autre, à la recherche d'une explication. Aucun ne paraissait particulièrement s'émouvoir de ce que racontait Bellatrix, aussi devaient_-_ils être au courant, mais Procyon semblait assez tendu et… colérique, même s'il le dissimulait bien, Sirius le connaissait trop pour ne pas le remarquer.

_-_ Et alors ? insista_-_t_-_il, frustré de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait.

_-_ Alors je ne vois pas ce que nous aurions fait d'une fille pour premier héritier. Elle n'aurait pu perpétuer le nom, aucun intérêt.

Le garçon sentit sa respiration se bloquer et une vague de nausée l'envahir. Elle n'avait quand même pas… Juste pour…

_-_ Tu… n'aurais pas dû en être au sixième mois ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix rauque qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

_-_ Bien sûr que si, l'examen n'est de toute manière possible qu'à ce moment_-_là, répondit Bellatrix avec lassitude. Je ne crois d'ailleurs pas vous avoir remercié pour la potion ma tante, d'une efficacité redoutable.

_-_ Elle l'était déjà il y a quinze ans, sourit aimablement Nocera.

_-_ Quoi ?

Sirius s'était levé en criant ce mot, les yeux écarquillés.

_-_ De quoi parlez_-_vous ? Explique toi clairement Bellatrix !

Il ne voulait pas admettre que ce qu'il imaginait pouvait être vrai, ni ce que pouvait signifier la phrase de sa mère. C'était impossible, elles ne pouvaient pas être aussi…

_-_ Je me suis débarrassée de ce poids en trop, annonça Bellatrix d'un air dégoûté. Le premier enfant sera un garçon ou ne sera pas. Ce fut étrange de sentir peu à peu les coups s'atténuer jusqu'à cesser, ajouta_-_t_-_elle d'un air pensif, presque rêveur. Une véritable libération en fait.

L'air manquait à Sirius et il sentait sa tête lui tourner, il devait être très pâle, mais il ne parvenait plus à parler. Son regard balayait par saccade la scène que formaient sa mère et sa cousine côte à côte, l'air un peu nostalgique. Il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait son frère stupéfait, mais qui n'osait rien dire ou faire.

Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, sa mère prit un air agacé.

_-_ Vas_-_tu cesser de te donner ainsi en spectacle ? lui lança_-_t_-_elle. Je ne te pensais pas aussi émotif. Pour une déception de plus ou de moins… En fin de compte, j'aurai dû garder ta sœur, peut_-_être m'aurait_-_elle évité de te mettre au monde.

_-_ J'ai failli avoir une sœur aînée ?

Il ne reconnaissait vraiment plus sa voix maintenant, saccadée, rauque, haletante et même tremblante, ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir.

_-_ Bien sûr ! Et tu l'as très bien compris, mon garçon, ou alors c'est que tu es encore plus bête que je ne le pensais. Si elle était née en seconde, nous l'aurions gardée, bien évidemment, mais puisqu'elle fut la première… Nous avions des sortilèges moins sophistiqués à l'époque, j'ai dû attendre le huitième mois pour savoir, mais je n'allais certainement pas souffrir un accouchement pour un futur cadavre.

Sirius dut s'accrocher d'une main au dos du fauteuil pour ne pas tomber, les jambes coupées par la dernière remarque de Nocera, son autre main se plaquant contre sa bouche pour retenir le haut le cœur qui le prenait. Il avait fermé les yeux et inspirait profondément, tentant vainement de se calmer, d'imaginer que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar de plus, mais la voix de sa cousine le rappela à la réalité.

_-_ Je ne pensais pas que tu te serais affaibli avec l'âge. Tu es devenu une petite nature bien pitoy…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car Sirius avait brusquement sorti sa baguette et l'avait dirigée vers elle en lançant un sortilège de convulsions qu'elle contra in extremis. Aveuglé par un mélange de colère, de haine mais aussi de honte à appartenir à cette famille, il tourna cette fois sa baguette vers sa mère mais Bellatrix le désarma avant qu'il ait pu lui envoyer quoi que ce soit.

_-_ VOUS ETES DES MONSTRES ! hurla_-_t_-_il, le corps tremblant. Comment… Comment… VOUS ETES IMMONDES !

_-_ Tout de suite les grands mots ! soupira Bellatrix. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Nocera prenait la situation avec beaucoup moins de calme que sa nièce et elle se leva pour aller gifler son fils. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut abattre sa main sur sa tête, le garçon ne la laissa pas faire, une main vint retenir son bras et il la défia du regard, tous deux restant dans une position qui ne s'était jamais vue auparavant. Bellatrix observait la scène avec amusement et Rodolphus avec prudence, mais Procyon avait un regard totalement neutre. Il était déjà assez étrange qu'il ne soit pas intervenu lorsque Sirius avait sorti sa baguette, mais son manque de réaction après coup l'était encore plus.

Sa mère ne semblait en revanche pas vraiment goûter la tournure de la scène. La flamme de folie s'était rallumée dans son regard, mais Sirius ne voyait pas cela. Une image tournait en boucle dans son esprit : sa mère avec un ventre rond, avalant une potion, puis caressant son estomac d'un air satisfait, dément. Il entendait aussi un bruit de cœur et de faibles sons de coups assourdis qui s'atténuaient, ralentissaient jusqu'à se taire complètement.

D'une force surgie de nulle part, il repoussa soudain sa mère qui alla violemment percuter le mur, attrapant au passage la baguette de la femme. Sans même réfléchir, il se jeta sur Bellatrix avant qu'elle ait pu réagir pour lui arracher sa propre baguette ainsi que celle de sa cousine.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Rodolphus prêt à réagir se faire arrêter calmement mais sèchement par Procyon, mais il s'en moquait complètement. Reculant dans la pièce, il pointait les baguettes alternativement sur sa cousine et sa mère, le souffle court, des larmes de rage emplissant ses yeux.

La scène se figea ainsi un long moment, le seul mouvement visible étant les tremblements de Regulus, recroquevillé dans son fauteuil. Sirius finit par pousser un cri de frustration et jeta les baguettes des deux femmes au sol avant de sortir de la pièce d'un geste rapide et énervé.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre jusqu'à sa chambre et claqua la porte qui rebondit sur ses gonds. Un moment, il fit les cent pas de long en large dans sa chambre avec nervosité, tentant de calmer son souffle. Des paroles et des images vrillaient dans son esprit et il se refusait à les analyser. Un petit bruit le fit se retourner avec brusquerie, toujours aussi enragé.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fous là toi ? hurla_-_t_-_il à son frère tremblant sur le pas de la porte.

_-_ S… Sirius ?

Au fond des yeux de Regulus luisait une terreur brute et incontrôlable, ainsi qu'une incertitude déconcertante. Il se tenait là parce qu'il avait besoin de lui, parce qu'il venait également d'apprendre des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il _ne voulait pas _comprendre. Il aurait voulu que Sirius lui dise quelque chose à ce sujet, que c'était écœurant, qu'il y avait des raisons, n'importe quoi…

_-_ Fous le camp… Dégage de là ! Dégage ta tronche de Black de ma vue !

Son frère avait l'air complètement hystérique et il s'enfuit dans sa chambre avec un petit cri terrifié. Sirius claqua la porte derrière lui avec violence, les dents serrées. Il entendit vite, au travers des murs et des couloirs, les pleurnichements et sanglots du garçon, mais cela ne fit qu'accroître son irritation. Il se saisit de sa chaîne en argent et la serra si fort dans sa paume que la marque des mailles s'imprima douloureusement dans sa peau, mais il s'en moquait.

_-_ Bande de… Vous n'êtes… souffla_-_t_-_il avec colère.

Il poussa un nouveau cri de rage et serra les poings. Parfois il aurait souhaité…

o

James venait de terminer une recherche pour Summon, le professeur de conjuration, et s'étira en bâillant largement, passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux. Ce devoir était justement relatif au cours qu'il leur fallait pour poursuivre le projet animagus et James trouvait assez frustrant de ne pouvoir rien commencer alors qu'ils savaient tout. Il ne leur manquait qu'un seul satané mouvement de baguette et l'intonation exacte pour lancer l'incantation, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir qu'en voyant leur professeur pratiquer.

Voyant que son maître avait terminé son travail, Falke lâcha la lampe à laquelle elle était accrochée pour aller chercher les attentions de James. Avec un rire amusé, le garçon la gratta sous le menton, ce qui semblait constituer pour la roussette le summum de la félicité.

_-_ Il t'en faut vraiment peu à toi, plaisanta James avant de pousser un faible soupir. J'aurai préféré que Sirius puisse venir à la maison, remarqua_-_t_-_il. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas trop lui en faire baver…

Inquiet et perdu dans ses réflexions, il avait cessé de caresser Falke, qui lui donna des petits coups de langue sur les doigts, comme pour le rassurer. Le garçon l'observa un instant, l'air vague, tout son esprit focalisé sur Sirius et ce qu'il était certainement en train d'endurer. Il secoua soudain la tête, l'air décidé.

_-_ Ah, mais c'est pas le moment de me laisser abattre ! dit_-_il d'un air sérieux à sa chauve_-_souris. Sirius se moquerait bien s'il me voyait m'inquiéter de la sorte, pas vrai ?

Il sortit en vitesse son matériel de correspondance et entreprit de rédiger une longue lettre à son ami pour le soutenir, lui racontant ses premiers jours de vacances.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de voir beaucoup ses parents depuis son arrivée, tous deux étant surchargés de travail, mais sa mère lui avait assuré qu'ils prendraient quelques jours de vacances pour être avec lui. C'était une chose à laquelle Jenny et Henry Potter n'avaient jamais dérogé, quel qu'ait pu être le climat politique. Ils travaillaient tous deux dans la visée d'offrir à leur fils la meilleure vie possible pour son avenir et il était donc hors de question de sacrifier entièrement leur vie de famille à leur travail.

D'ailleurs, après avoir laissé partir Falke avec sa lettre, James remarqua que sa mère était certainement déjà rentrée du ministère, où elle avait mené une enquête aujourd'hui. Si elle n'était pas montée le voir, c'était certainement qu'elle avait ramené du travail à la maison. Il décida de descendre voir dans son bureau si elle s'y trouvait.

La maison était silencieuse à cette heure_-_ci, Cuizto devait se trouver dans les cuisines à préparer le repas en attendant le retour de M. Potter. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, James s'approcha de la porte du bureau de sa mère. Il avait l'intention de jeter un coup d'œil discret et de se retirer sans se faire remarquer au cas où elle aurait été plongée en plein travail. La main sur la poignée de porte, il s'arrêta cependant en écarquillant les yeux. La voix de son très vénéré professeur de métamorphose venait, contre toute vraisemblance, de s'élever dans la pièce.

_-_ Et il n'a rien dit ? demandait_-_elle.

_-_ Tu sais comment est Fudge, répondit la voix de Jenny Potter sur un ton sarcastique. Ça ferait tâche sur son CV d'admettre qu'il a envoyé ses équipes trop tard.

_-_ Tu deviens trop cynique, Jenny, soupira McGonagall – car il ne faisait aucun doute à James qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle. D'un certain côté, il est heureux que Cornelius Fudge réagisse ainsi. La panique n'apporterait rien de bon.

_-_ Elle s'est déjà installée, soupira la mère de James, et désolée de te contredire, mais il risque de s'embourber s'il continue sur cette voix avec l'autre bique à la Gazette.

_-_ Rita Skeeter ?

_-_ Je ne vois pas de qui je pourrais parler d'autre, remarqua la femme avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix. Mais cet événement n'est pas le plus inquiétant, il n'y a heureusement eu aucune victime. Je me demande comment cela se peut d'ailleurs… Vous les avez infiltré ?

_-_ Evidemment non, nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

_-_ C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Contrairement à ce que pensait James, sa mère n'insista pas sur le sujet.

_-_ Qu'en est_-_il de Poudlard ? Dumbledore a avancé dans ses investigations ?

_-_ On ne peut pas dire que nous ayons grand_-_chose de concret malheureusement. Certains doutes persistent, mais comme nous ne pouvons même pas être certains de nos sources, la tâche n'est pas facile. Mais pour le moment, rien d'inquiétant ne pourrait laisser supposer que quelque chose va se produire.

_-_ Espérons que ce soit le cas… Et pour ce qui est du projet de Dumbledore ?

_-_ Il est en bonne marche, et nous espérons toujours que toi et Henry changiez d'avis.

_-_ Nous n'en ferons rien Minerva, tu le sais bien. Je vous fournirai de bonne grâce les informations que vous désirez et il en est de même pour Henry, mais nous ne pouvons faire plus. Nous devons penser à James, nos métiers sont déjà assez risqués sans qu'on rajoute cette activité. Cela me fait penser que j'allais oublier le plus important.

Il y eut des bruits de pas puis un tiroir qu'on ouvre et des feuilles qu'on attrape.

_-_ Il s'agit du rapport que j'ai établi sur la politique de Bartemius Croupton. Apparemment, ses propositions font de plus en plus l'unanimité, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils votent l'acceptation de sa loi. Herbert ne fera rien, il est trop dépassé.

_-_ Et le professeur Dumbledore ne pourra éviter cela, ajouta McGonagall d'un ton las. Certains Aurors, même avec cette loi, refuseront toujours, mais il y en aura d'autres avec moins de scrupules.

_-_ A court terme, j'avoue que l'idée n'est pas mauvaise, car la situation dégénère jour après jour. Les journaux sont encore sous pression, les évènements réels sont pires que ce qui filtre. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que chaque jour apporte ses morts, et c'est à ce moment là que la loi de Croupton sera adoptée.

_-_ Soyons donc confiants dans l'évolution des choses, souffla le professeur d'un ton peu convaincant.

Un silence suivit puis la conversation se porta sur des sujets moins sérieux, Mme Potter demandant des nouvelles d'une certaine Gaëlle au professeur McGonagall. James décida de signaler sa présence à ce moment_-_là et toqua à la porte. Sa mère lui répondit immédiatement d'entrer et il prit un air surpris en "découvrant" son professeur dans le bureau de sa mère.

_-_ Merlin ce que j'ai pu mal t'éduquer, soupira dramatiquement Jenny comme son fils restait planté sur le pas de la porte. Tu pourrais dire bonsoir à notre invitée.

_-_ Bonsoir professeur, je suis… euh… heureux de vous voir.

Tout en parlant, il avait tourné vers sa mère un regard interrogatif.

_-_ Je t'avais déjà dit que je connaissais Minerva non ? Elle va manger avec nous ce soir.

James écarquilla les yeux et son professeur eut un rire.

_-_ Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Potter, je ne vais pas venir vérifier vos devoirs de vacances. Je ne doute après tout pas que vous avez déjà fini votre dissertation sur les métamorphoses transanimales.

_-_ Bien évidemment professeur, lui répondit_-_il avec un grand sourire. Il me tarde d'ailleurs d'arriver à la pratique.

_-_ Il vous faudra être patient.

_-_ Ne prononce pas ce mot devant lui, tu vas dérégler sa magie à lui mettre en tête des mots qu'il ne peut pas comprendre, sourit Mme Potter.

James lança un regard furibond à sa mère qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il espéra qu'elle mettrait ce genre de réflexion de côté par la suite, ne désirant pas que son professeur reparte d'ici avec matière à rire de lui.

Henry Potter arriva sur ces entrefaites et on passa à table. La conversation tourna sur des sujets aussi divers et variés que la famille, la politique, Poudlard ou l'actualité sorcière, mais James avait bien conscience que les adultes évitaient ou contournaient certains points, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer.

Au bout d'un moment, comprenant que malgré ses tentatives, il ne leur soutirerait rien, James s'intéressa à la manière dont sa mère avait pu connaître le professeur McGonagall.

_-_ C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais raconté, reconnut Jenny Potter. Minerva, tu permets ?

_-_ Fais donc, cela fait sept ans que le secret n'est plus de mise, sourit la femme.

_-_ Ah ! Prépare toi à un choc fiston, plaisanta Henry, les yeux pétillants.

_-_ Tu te souviens, je suppose, de ce que je t'avais dit au sujet des circonstances de la mort de mes parents ? demanda sa mère.

James hocha la tête.

_-_ Lors de la guerre contre Grindelwald, des partisans à sa cause.

_-_ En effet. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit en revanche, c'est que je me trouvais là lors de leur assassinat. Mes parents m'avaient caché dans la cave. J'entendais vaguement ce qu'il se passait au_-_dessus de moi, il y eut des éclats de voix, des cris puis le silence. Je n'osais pas bouger de ma cachette, surtout que mon père m'avait interdit d'en sortir. Il y eut de nouveau du mouvement au rez_-_de_-_chaussée et quelqu'un ouvrit la trappe qui menait au sous_-_sol. C'était un homme que je ne connaissais pas, un partisan de Grindelwald, comme je l'appris plus tard. Il ne m'aperçut qu'une fois totalement descendue et pointa sa baguette sur moi. J'étais tellement terrifiée que j'ai placé ma tête entre mes genoux sans oser la relevée. Je l'ai entendu prononcer « Avada Kedavra », il y a eu un éclair de lumière puis un bruit de chute et des pas précipités. Lorsque je relevais de nouveau la tête, une jeune femme se tenait accroupie devant moi, l'air soucieuse. Elle m'a parlé doucement et m'a rassuré, disant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, puis elle m'a sorti de là. J'avais sept ans à l'époque, et cette jeune femme de vingt_-_deux ans n'était autre que Minerva.

_-_ Vous avez… commença James sans finir, stupéfait, les yeux fixés sur son professeur.

_-_ Je suppose qu'on peut dire que j'ai sauvé votre mère.

_-_ Il n'y a rien à supposer, rigola Henry. Sans vous, je n'aurai jamais pu rencontrer Jenny… Et James ne serait jamais venu au monde, ajouta_-_t_-_il, l'air pensif.

James déglutit difficilement, digérant l'information. Il était assez étrange d'admettre que sa mère – et donc lui_-_même – devait la vie à un de ses professeurs, à qui il menait par ailleurs la vie dure.

_-_ Je regrette juste que notre équipe n'ait pu arriver plus tôt, soupira McGonagall. A l'époque, les services des ministères étaient malheureusement encore moins bien gérés qu'aujourd'hui.

_-_ Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas rare de voir les Ombres intervenir à la place des Aurors, alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur travail, remarqua M. Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Les Ombres ? s'exclama James, qui allait de surprise en surprise. Vous étiez une Ombre ?

Le service des Ombres était une véritable légende dans le monde sorcier. Il avait réuni les meilleurs espions de tous les temps, et on ne connaissait pratiquement rien de leurs membres et de leurs agissements. Pour une raison qui n'avait jamais été clairement énoncée, le service avait entièrement été dissolu en 1967, une partie se retrouvant insérée au département des Mystères et le reste étant totalement détruit. Le plus étrange avec les Ombres, c'est qu'on avait beau connaître leurs états de service, savoir qu'on leur devait nombre de victoires, on ne pouvait les associer à aucun nom. Les Ombres restaient dans le cœur des sorciers de mystérieux mages, héros de leur temps qui peuplaient les rêves et les jeux des enfants.

_-_ J'ai quitté le ministère il y a une dizaine d'année, confirma le professeur, l'air un peu rêveur. Et puis, il y a cinq ans, le professeur Dippet m'a contacté pour me proposer le poste de professeur d'arithmancie, que j'ai immédiatement accepté.

_-_ Jusqu'à ce que tu prennes la place du professeur Dumbledore, sourit Mme Potter. Et cela un an avant qu'il devienne directeur !

_-_ Le directeur Dippet n'était plus vraiment en état de gérer quoi que ce soit, grimaça McGonagall. Si officiellement Albus n'a pris le siège qu'en 1971, officieusement, il le tenait depuis un an.

Le jeune Potter trouvait qu'il en avait bien appris en une seule soirée. Non seulement un de ses professeurs avait été une Ombre et avait sauvé sa mère – il n'en revenait toujours pas – mais en plus il semblait mêlé avec ses parents à des faits beaucoup plus actuels qu'il ne doutait pas avoir un rapport avec Dumbledore. James trouvait tout cela vraiment grisant et avait hâte d'apprendre à Sirius et aux autres ce qu'il savait désormais lorsqu'il serait rentré à Poudlard.

Mettant de côté l'idée de à qui il parlait, James passa le reste de la soirée à questionner son professeur sur les Ombres, cherchant à en savoir le plus possible. Ces conversations les mena jusque tard dans la nuit mais le professeur refusa la chambre proposée par Jenny Potter au moment de partir, prétextant des choses importantes à régler.

En remontant dans sa chambre, James songea qu'il était dommage que McGonagall ne soit pas à la place de Binns, pour les cours d'histoire, car elle savait beaucoup mieux que lui capter l'attention sur ce genre de choses.

Quand il rentra dans sa chambre, Falke était déjà revenue et s'élança sur lui avec impatience, semblant pressée qu'il détache sa lettre.

_-_ Oui oui, c'est bon, je la prends, calme_-_toi, grommela_-_t_-_il comme elle en était presque à le griffer.

En ouvrant le parchemin, il comprit cependant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'agissait bien de l'écriture de Sirius mais elle était rapide, désordonnée, avec des tas de ratures, comme si son ami s'était défoulé sur le papier, en colère. Si la lettre lui était bien adressée, elle n'avait cependant pas de sens réel. Sirius vociférait sur ses parents et sa famille tout son soûl, sans sembler pouvoir détacher son esprit d'autre chose, mais aucune explication ne venait avec quand à la raison de cet accès de rage.

Arrivé à la fin – un simple _"Je les hais !" _sans aucune signature – James poussa un profond soupir de frustration à l'idée qu'il ne pouvait même pas être à ses côtés alors que, de toute évidence, quelque chose n'allait pas.

_-_ Si seulement je pouvais l'aider d'une quelconque manière ! s'énerva_-_t_-_il en donnant un coup de pied dans une écharpe qui traînait à terre. Arrête Falke ! J'ai pas envie de jouer.

La roussette arrêta de foncer sur lui et se posa sur le portemanteau en l'observant avant de revenir tout aussi vite à la charge.

_-_ Tu vas arrêter oui ! Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux ?

La bestiole se posa de tout son long sur une malle fermée, étendant ses ailes, les yeux tournées vers son maître.

_-_ Quoi ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a dans mes affaires ? demanda James, intrigué, en allant l'ouvrir.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que cette peste voulait lui dire. Pêle_-_mêle, le coffre contenait des vêtements, des livres, un miroir, des cartes, des…

_-_ L'imbécile ! jura soudain James en attrapant le révéliroir. Heureusement que tu es là Falke.

Ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'il n'ait pas pensé au miroir avant, lui et Sirius n'avaient pas encore pris l'habitude de les utiliser, mais ça allait changer. Il s'installa en tailleur sur son lit et regarda son reflet.

_-_ Sirius Black ! dit_-_il très clairement.

Son reflet resta en place un moment et il se mit à appeler Sirius avec de plus en plus d'énervement jusqu'à ce que la tête de son ami apparaisse dans la glace.

_-_ Ah ben enfin ! Où tu étais ?

_-_ Le miroir était au fond de ma valise, grommela Sirius, je t'ai entendu crier.

Il avait les traits tirés et les vestiges d'une expression de colère sur le visage, mais maintenant qu'il pouvait voir son ami, il se détendait peu à peu.

_-_ Je viens d'avoir ta lettre, dit James. Je voulais savoir comment ça allait.

Sirius poussa un soupir en rejetant la tête en arrière puis eut un ricanement.

_-_ Je vais pas trop mal… En fait, à bien y réfléchir, c'est la première fois que je tiens tête à ma mère de la sorte…

Un sourire moqueur et satisfait s'était installé sur ses lèvres.

_-_ Mais que s'est_-_il passé ? s'inquiéta James.

_-_ Tu te faisais du souci pour moi, Cornedrue ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

_-_ Pff ! Même pas ! J'avais pas sommeil et je savais pas quoi faire, tout simplement, assura_-_t_-_il en prenant un air fier.

Il y eut un flottement dans l'air puis ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

_-_ T'en fais pas, va ! le rassura Sirius. J'étais vraiment sur les nerfs lorsque j'ai écris cette lettre… Faut_-_il vraiment que tu sois mon ami pour que je te l'aie envoyée ! ajouta_-_t_-_il en prenant un air dramatique.

_-_ Alors là, t'es complètement fichu Patmol, parce qu'avec moi à tes côtés, t'as pas fini d'en voir !

_-_ J'ai signé en connaissance de cause, et puis crois_-_moi, c'est toi qui a le plus à craindre.

_-_ Aïe ! Va falloir que je cherche comment résilier un contrat, moi.

Ils rigolèrent de nouveau et James fut heureux de voir que l'expression de Sirius était redevenue totalement détendue. C'est qu'il avait vraiment eu peur un moment ! Il se sentait très proche de Sirius, il était comme un frère pour lui, et s'il pouvait réellement le devenir, cela ne le dérangerait certainement pas. Parfois, il avait envie de dire à son ami de tout laisser tomber, de s'échapper de sa famille, mais il connaissait bien Sirius. Si l'idée ne le rebuterait certainement pas, il ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un la lui ait suggéré – dut_-_ce être James – et serait bien capable de se rétracter. Sirius avait horreur qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire.

_-_ Tu as eu des nouvelles de Lunard et Queudver ? demanda Sirius.

_-_ Lunard passe ses vacances tranquillement en famille. Apparemment, ils sont encore avec les Weasley cette année.

_-_ Plutôt ironique, c'est moi qui suis de leur famille et c'est Remus qui passe les fêtes avec eux, plaisanta Sirius.

_-_ Te plaint pas, ils ont un gamin de deux ans et Mme Weasley est enceinte. Il doit constamment faire attention à ne pas trop faire de bruit ou autre.

_-_ On voit bien que c'est Remus, moi j'aurai pas supporté, grimaça son ami. J'aime pas vraiment les marmots…

_-_ Oui, je sais, rigola James. Quant à Queudver, je n'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles. Il est certainement en train de profiter des fêtes avec sa mère. Sinon, tu devineras jamais ! J'ai…

Il se tut brusquement, jugeant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui raconter sa soirée de cette manière. N'importe qui de la famille de Sirius aurait pu l'entendre. Ce dernier le regardait d'ailleurs avec perplexité.

_-_ Non, laisse tomber, je te raconterai tout ça à la rentrée, ça vaudra mieux.

Son ami hocha la tête, lui signifiant qu'il avait compris.

_-_ En tous cas…

_-_ James ? A qui tu parles ?

Le garçon eut un sursaut si violent qu'il en lâcha le miroir, mais sa mère eut heureusement des réflexes assez rapides pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne se brise au sol.

_-_ Tu aurait pu frapper, lui reprocha son fils, qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

_-_ Je voulais juste voir si tu dormais. Ah ! Vous avez enfin compris comment fonctionnaient les miroirs ? demanda_-_t_-_elle avec un sourire en rendant le révéliroir à son fils.

En même temps, elle se plaça derrière lui et prononça à son tour le nom de Sirius. Il la regarda avec étonnement.

_-_ Si je veux le voir aussi, il faut que je l'appelle, sourit_-_elle. Bonsoir Sirius, comment vas_-_tu ?

_-_ Bonsoir madame Potter. Je crois que je n'ai pas eu le temps de mieux vous remercier pour les miroirs depuis qu'on connaît leur utilité, lui sourit Sirius.

_-_ Enfin un garçon poli sur cette terre ! s'exclama la femme. Ça change, dîtes_-_moi !

_-_ Hey ! protesta James. Je suis poli moi aussi.

_-_ James m'a dit que tu étais rentré chez toi, ajouta plus sérieusement sa mère sans lui répondre.

_-_ Oui… Je suis chez mes parents en ce moment.

Sirius s'était un peu rembrunit et Mme Potter hocha la tête.

_-_ Si tu as les moyens d'éviter d'y aller pour les vacances de Pâques, notre porte t'est ouverte.

_-_ Vraiment ? demandèrent en même temps James et Sirius, les yeux grands ouverts.

_-_ Bien sûr, sinon je ne le dirai pas, rigola la femme. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous Sirius, en quelque circonstance que ce soit et quelle que soit la durée, d'accord ? Je vous laisse, ne vous couchez pas trop tard surtout. Heureuse de t'avoir revu Sirius.

Après son départ, Sirius et James se regardèrent un moment avec incrédulité avant que James fasse un immense sourire.

_-_ Et tu as intérêt à prendre cela au pied de la lettre ! lança_-_t_-_il joyeusement.

Sirius ne put qu'hocher la tête, stupéfait. Ils restèrent encore parler pendant une bonne heure avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit. Il sembla à un moment à James que Sirius voulait le remercier, mais il le coupa en lui souhaitant _« de beaux rêves à toi aussi ! »_ et son ami s'était contenté de rire avant qu'ils n'arrêtent la communication.

James avait le cœur léger en se glissant dans ses draps cette nuit_-_là, parce que Sirius allait mieux et qu'il ne semblait rien lui être arrivé de trop grave. Il lui faisait confiance pour se sortir de toutes les situations après tout et, en cas de besoin, il était là. C'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit, rêvant déjà des futures escapades qui les attendaient à Poudlard à la rentrée.

o

Dans le monde de la magie, les manoirs ancestraux sont monnaie courante. Le plus souvent invisibles aux yeux des Moldus, leurs propriétaires peuvent parfois décider de le rendre introuvable aux autres sorciers également.

Ce manoir_-_ci tenait en fait plus d'un château de l'époque médiévale, avec ses grosses pierres, ses fenêtres sans vitre et son solide mobilier. Les personnes s'y trouvant ne semblaient cependant guère s'occuper d'arranger son confort, d'autres affaires, bien plus importantes, leur occupant l'esprit.

Une réunion tirait justement sur sa fin dans l'une des plus grandes salles. Ils étaient une dizaine à faire face de manière respectueuse à l'homme assis sur un siège de pierre, tel un roi sur son trône. Le visage du sorcier était caché par une grande capuche, à l'instar de ses fidèles, mais sa puissance était palpable dans le moindre recoin de la pièce.

_-_ Ce problème sera donc bientôt réglé, termina un des partisans venu faire son rapport.

_-_ Vous avez fait du bon travail. Vous serez récompensé lorsque tout sera terminé, déclara_-_t_-_il d'une voix pourtant glaciale.

_-_ Merci Seigneur, répondit l'homme en s'inclinant avant d'aller rejoindre les rangs.

_-_ Rookwood, appela Voldemort. Qu'en est_-_il de ton côté ? Les procédures ont_-_elles avancé ?

_-_ Toutes les formalités seront bientôt terminée, Seigneur, répondit un autre Mangemort en sortant des rangs, d'ici deux mois, Edouard Evans sera officiellement devenu un ambassadeur.

_-_ Mmmh…

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle comme le mage noir réfléchissait.

_-_ Dans ce cas, tout est parfait, dit_-_il lentement, une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix.

Il tourna la tête vers la droite de son trône, où une personne se tenait dans l'ombre. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et Voldemort se leva.

_-_ Repartez à vos activités, je n'aurai plus besoin de vous avant le début de notre opération. D'ici là, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne veux voir aucun d'entre vous en ces lieux. Vous êtes libres de vous amuser si cela vous tente…

Il marqua une pause et les Mangemorts se raidirent lorsqu'il les regarda un à un.

_-_ Mais si jamais j'apprends que l'un d'entre vous est allé s'amuser du côté d'Ely… siffla_-_t_-_il, laissant sa menace en suspend. Ne vous avisez pas d'oublier que nul d'entre vous ne doit s'en prendre aux Evans.

Il les congédia d'un geste de la main et tous transplanèrent instantanément, laissant leur maître à ses projets.

(à suivre…)

(1) Pour info, il s'agit d'une plante : La poudre de Bulbonox couvre de furoncles la peau de toute personne entrant en contact.

(2) Sicarius signifie "tueur" en latin, mais mettre le mot en entier pour le prénom, je trouvais que ça faisait trop proche de Sirius (:_-_S) alors j'ai raccourci.

**! Attention !**_ La partie "rude" était, bien entendu, celle relative à l'enfant de Bellatrix (et celui de Nocera). Il ne s'agit en rien ici d'une contestation contre l'IVG ! Je voulais trouver quelque chose de vraiment choquant pour mesurer l'ampleur de la folie et de la cruauté des deux femmes, mais elles se débarrassent ici de leurs bébés vers le 6ème-7ème mois de grossesse, c'est-à-dire peu de temps avant l'accouchement, qui plus est pour une raison condamnable (le sexe de leur enfant) et non une qui pourrait se justifier (maladie mortelle ou à fort handicap ou autre). Je tenais à apporter cette précision parce que je sais que ce sujet peut-être sensible pour certaines personnes. Pourquoi, dans ce cas, conserver cette scène ? Pour la simple raison que si on part du principe qu'il faut éviter les sujets sensibles, alors on ne pourrait plus rien écrire ou dire. Ce passage est à prendre totalement hors contexte de l'IVG (je n'ai d'ailleurs moi-même fait le rapprochement qu'au moment de l'écrire.)_ **! Attention !**

**oOo**

_**Petit aparté (dont tout le monde se fiche, m'enfin tant pis) : **C'est dingue ce qu'une simple remarque qu'on fait lancer à un perso demande comme boulot derrière. Par ex., lorsque Sirius fait cette réplique à Bella : _« Celui qui a le charme inné ne saurait être envoûté par celui d'une personne qui n'en a eu que l'acquis »_, j'ai soudain eu un gros doute sur le fait que Procyon puisse être l'aîné de sa famille (J'avoue ne pas y avoir réfléchi avant) compte tenu des qqs indices d'âge que j'ai parsemé de ci de là. Mais finalement, je suis parvenue à un arbre généalogique convenable lol. Ce qui nous donne : **Procyon Black** **(1935)** et **Nocera Doissan (1940)**, parents de **Sirius (1960)** et **Regulus (1963)** ; **Achernar Black (1936)** et **Elladora Nott** **(1937)**, parents de **Bellatrix (1953)**, **Andromeda (1954)** et **Narcissa (1957)** ; **Alphar Doissan (1938)** et **Gomeisa Black (1938)**, mariés de 1959 à** 1961**, année de mort de Gomeisa, sans enfant. (purement inventé, sauf pour Sirius, l'année de sa naissance ayant été donnée par JKR ; le reste concorde avec les indices temporels que j'ai laissé dans les précédentes années (encore heureux, me direz-vous lol))_

**oOo**

**Bonus sur le dernier chapitre (p'tit délire… ce qu'on ferait pas pour les amies ! ;_-_) )**

_**ATTENTION !** **Spoiler **du Miroir de Parenze, et donc des années à venir pour les Maraudeurs, vous êtes prévenus._

_Ce bonus est entièrement dédié à **Aud** et **LN**, qui détestent cordialement Océane (la pauvre…) C'est un **délire** total (et court) sur ce qui aurait pu se passer au moment du baiser si LN ou Aud avaient été aux commandes ;-P (et donc purement OOC pour les personnages qui interviennent)_

Océane plongea son regard dans celui de Remus, se perdant dans l'or entêtant de ses yeux. Lentement, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et elle ferma doucement les yeux. Il ne restait guère plus qu'un centimètre lorsqu'un léger craquement se fit entendre, figeant le garçon. Elle rouvrit complètement les yeux et papillonna des paupières, incrédule. Remus ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais un bruit assourdissant se répercuta soudain dans l'immensité du parc et la jeune fille disparut de son champ de vision.

La glace venait de se fendre en un rond presque parfait autour de la Gryffondor et son corps avait été aspiré dans les tourbillons noirs de l'eau glacée. Sortant subitement de sa stupeur, Remus se précipita au bord du trou comme la jeune fille réapparaissait à la surface en crachotant l'eau du lac, la peau commençant déjà à devenir bleue.

_-_ Océane ! Attrape ma main !

Mais elle semblait bien incapable du moindre mouvement et était trop loin de lui pour qu'il l'attrape. Un mouvement de vague la ramena cependant assez près pour qu'il l'agrippe et commence à la remonter. Il l'avait presque entièrement ramené sur la glace lorsqu'il sentit une résistance. Le regard horrifié que la jeune fille lança à ses pieds lui fit redouter le pire et ses craintes furent vite confirmées lorsqu'il vit que les mollets d'Océane étaient fermement retenus par le tentacule du calmar.

_-_ N… non… grelotta Océane d'une voix où transperçait une grande terreur. P… p… pas enc… encore l… lui… R…. r_-_r_-_rémus, aid…

Elle ne put dire plus car le calmar l'attira à ce moment_-_là vers le fond et elle disparut à nouveau sous l'eau sans que Remus puisse la retenir. Paniqué, il sortit sa baguette pour appeler de l'aide lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il fut stupéfait de découvrir Tara, par ailleurs vêtue d'une robe d'été légère malgré le froid.

_-_ Tara ! Océane, elle… il faut…

_-_ Je crois que c'est trop tard, dit_-_elle d'une voix attristée en se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa main sur sa joue, gardant son autre main derrière son dos.

_-_ P… Pardon ?

Remus était stupéfait par les paroles de Tara. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Océane mourir tout de même !

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, le peuple de l'eau va se charger d'elle… et moi je vais me charger de toi, ajouta_-_t_-_elle avec un sourire.

Le garçon fut soulagé en se rappelant qu'effectivement, le peuple de l'eau avait la charge de la sécurité des élèves dans le lac, mais il ouvrit de grands yeux à la fin de la phrase de sa camarade.

_-_ Que veux_-_tu dire ?

_-_ Tu ne vois pas ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis différente ?

Remus l'observa plus attentivement et réalisa qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait perdu toute trace de cette moue enfantine persistante qu'il trouvait si agaçante ou de ce sourire niais qui la caractérisait. Elle était différente, plus mature… et plus belle.

Il ne réalisa que lorsqu'elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui. Sur le coup surpris, il finit par répondre au baiser, oubliant soudain tout le reste.

_-_ Donne moi une chance Remus, souffla Tara à son oreille avant de descendre embrasser son cou.

Une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais connue embrasa le corps du garçon et il enlaça la jeune fille avec force, reprenant sa bouche avec passion et se perdant dans ce nouveau baiser. Tara sourit contre ses lèvres et passa ses bras autour du cou de Remus, heureuse de l'avoir enfin tout à elle. Avant d'enlacer sa nuque, elle eut cependant la présence d'esprit de balancer au loin la scie couverte de copeaux de glace qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Fin :_-_D

_Nan j'ai pas honte ! C'est pour faire plaisir à LN et Aud qui vont, à mon avis très humble, adorer ;-)_

**oOo**

**RAR :** _(J'y viens ! pas de panique ! ;-) )_

**Alix **: Salut la miss ! Je ne pouvais quand même pas laisser passer ta review sur mes OS, alors je l'ai gardée bien au chaud pour pouvoir y répondre ;_-_) J'avais le sourire aux lèvres et le rouge au joue en la lisant. Je ne sais pas trop si je la mérite (je manque cruellement de confiance en moi quand il s'agit de m'autocritiquer sur mes récits lol), mais ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de lire tout ce que tu m'as écrit. Ça m'a rendue toute chose de penser que je pouvais donner autant d'émotion à quelqu'un via mes récits, vu que c'est (je pense) ce que recherche tout auteur. Et puis surtout, il y a ce que tu me dis sur "profite de le vie", c'est un credo qui me tient effectivement à cœur, et j'ai envie de dire aux gens : « On s'en fout des coups durs, ils passeront et la vie continuera, à nous de la rendre plus belle ». Alors si tu as envie de sourire à la vie en me lisant, c'est que j'ai atteint mon objectif le plus important avec au moins une personne et, ma foi, une personne, c'est beaucoup et tout à la fois ;_-_) En tous cas, je ne risque pas d'oublier mes premiers fans, pas de soucis là_-_dessus :_-_)

**Ilys** : Kikou ! Erf ! ouais, je sais, je suis impardonnable de pas avoir fait les RAR la dernière fois, mais j'espère bien un jour pouvoir racheter cette faute indigne qui ne saurait… PAF ! Pardon, c'est mon moi impatient qui vient de remettre à sa place mon moi version Otis d'Astérix et Cléopâtre lol. Alors ta review ! eeet… FEINTE ! héhé ! en fait, j'vais commencer par celle que tu m'as laissée sur le MdP (J't'ai bien feinté hein ? Hein dis ? Hein ? Comment ça c'est mon moi chiant qui est là ? D'où tu sors cette idée ? O.o) Alors déjà, pas bien, méchante Ilys ! Elle a lu le MdP alors qu'elle aurait dû réviser son meeeeeeeeeeeerveilleux droit. Pour la peine, t'auras pas de bonbons, non mais oh ! Vraiment ? J'y arrive pour les scènes de bataille ? _°sautille sur place, toute contente°_ Si c'est toi qui le dis, je vais pas te contredire ;_-_) (Et toutes mes félicitations pour ta review normale, tu m'as épatée :_-_P)

Bon ! Ta review sur le précédent chapitre, donc (venons_-_y enfin !) Overdose de droit ? ERK ! Oskour ! Moi, encore, la psycho, ça va (normal, je peux appliquer les principes sur moi pour mieux retenir les pathologies mdrrrr !), mais je suis de tout cœur avec toi, topine de révision. GOMENASAAAAAAAAAAAAAI ! (Moi ? Avoir vu Fruit Basket ? C koi ça ? J'connais pô moi, jamais entendu ! Et puis qu'est_-_ce qu'on ferait de fruits dans une partie de basket ! franchement !) Je crois que je suis atteinte de ce qu'on appelle communément une "lupinite aiguë" (me demande pas qui a inventé ce mot, je l'ai vu sur je ne sais plus quel forum lol), à savoir : J'suis accroc à Remus ! C'est un scandale, je sais, mais j'ai beau tout faire pour l'écarter un tant soit peu, il finit toujours par revenir. (Rqe, j'ai trouvé le truc avec ce chapitre, j'en parle tout simplement pas, ou alors juste cité ;_-_) ) Il devrait te plaire puisque y'a plein de Sirius (j'espère, paske c un peu pour toi que j'ai essayé de parler un max de lui ici. Si si, pour toi, j'te jure :_-_P) MDR ! "Lutin bouteille d'huile", j'y avais pas pensé, en plus, Tara doit lui passer la main sur les cheveux… Eurk :_-_S (méchante Eno !) Hihihi ! Fitevil ! Moi j'l'adore cette bonne femme, je m'éclate bien avec elle et Carvi. Vous verrez bien mes p'ti lecteurs à moi ;_-_P Bon ? T'en penses quoi sinon ? D'accord, Sirius a été un ch'ti peu choqué, mais il n'a pas eu trop de mal dans ce chapitre, n'est_-_ce pas ? Et pis en plus, il est fort le petit. (En fait, tu devrais être contente que je m'attarde plus sur Remus que sur Sirius car, si tu regardes bien, j'ai tendance à lui faire subir mille et un tourments à mon louloup préféré… Il arrête pas d'essayer de s'échapper en catimini, va savoir pourquoi !) Et oui ! Plus que deux chapitres… Hem… p_-_ê trois, je ne sais pas trop encore, ça va dépendre. Je veux essayer d'avoir fini avant d'aller en exam (je pars le 26, je l'ai déjà dit, nan ?), de manière à bien vous faire mariner avant la quatrième année (et le p'tit – pas si petit que ça – éclat qu'il va y avoir pour cette fin de session 73_-_74 lol). Attention, roulements de tambour… ET BIEN SI ! Ta review est claire, rapide et concise ! _°tonnerre d'applaudissements et musique qui accompagne généralement les vainqueurs d'une loterie°_ Ce qui est moins sûr pour la RAR… M'enfin, on peut pas tout avoir lol. Allez ! J'va retourner courageusement et fièrement à mes révisions en me demandant comment je fais pour encore tenir mes délais de chapitres alors que je révise plutôt pas mal (Y'a des fois, comme ça…) Bizoux !

**Milady2** : LOL ! Prends ton temps Milady, c'est pas la course aux chapitres ;_-_) Et pis tant qu'à faire, autant que tu t'en gardes pour la période où je vais partir en exams lol.

**Audery **: loooooooooooooool ! Je rappelle que toute la faute revient à Lola ! Bon, un p'ti peu moi aussi, je reconnais, mais je me rattrape avec le petit bonus, non ? Juste pour toi et LN, pour vous remettre de tout cela ;_-_) Par contre (même si Lola, c'est sa faute, ne l'oublions pas) je protégerai ma femme chérie contre vents et marées ! (contre toi, ça dépend de comment je vais te juger quand vous viendrez… lol) J'aurai bien voulu laissé Severus en lutin mais, pour une raison complètement obscure, il a voulu m'avada kedavrer quand je lui ai proposé (assez amusant de voir un petit lutin avec une aussi longue baguette, m'enfin). Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Fitevil :_-_P Fitevil et pis aussi un peu Carvi, pour le "jeu" que je fais entre eux et dont vous n'aller pas tarder à avoir la solution (oui, enfin, ça, c'est moi qui le dis lol) Je te JURE que j'ai fouillé partout, retourné les tiroirs, lancé des accio en tous sens, impossible de mettre la main sur ton invitation à la fiesta des Black ! Bon, en contrepartie, tu y assistes par témoignage écrit, c'est quand même mieux que rien, non ? L'accouchement… héhé ! Comme je suppose que tu lis la review avant de lire le chapitre, je ne ferai aucun commentaire, mais il n'y aura pas de sang à cette soirée (à d'autres par contre… lol). Je révisionne Mangemort à moi, je révisionne ;_-_) mais surtout… J_-_27 !

**Lola **: Oui, en fait il a une longueur moyenne (pour mes chapitres bien sûr), je pensais pas lol. Bronzer, ça fait aussi du bien à mon bronzage (j'aime tjs autant ma logique…), mais en ce moment le soleil joue à cache_-_cache avec les nuages… BOUHWAAAAAAAAAAAA ! T.T C'est pô juste… Tout à fait d'ak avec toi pour Mumus choupinou, il a besoin de bonheur ! Surtout quand on sait qu'il n'a pas fini d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres… Hem ! Bref ! Bien sûr que je vais t'aider mamour ! Qu'elle y vienne Aud ! Qu'elle y vienne ! snif ! snif ! Oh ! et tu sais koi ? J'ai vaincu l'anglaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais ! Ouais, bon, j'vais m'ramasser une sale note, mais l'essentiel, c'est que je l'ai fini, nan ? ;_-_) Gros poutoux !

**AndromedaLN **: Et pis d'abord j'lui fais ce que je veux à Remus ! Même lui faire subir les pires obscénités et les derniers outrages si je veux ! … °_Eno est en train de baver, veuillez patienter° _Hem ! Je disais ? Ah oui ! Bon, c'est cool, d'ici pas longtemps, j'vais réussir à te faire culpabiliser _°barre sur son carnet une chose de faîte°_ Merci pour le chapitre, je fais de mon mieux, tu le sais… _°est interrompue par un cri inhumain qui lui souffle les cheveux en arrière° _Késse ? Où k'ça ? Quel est ce silence soudain autour de moi ? hmm ? Ah ! Sirius ! euh… ben ce sont ses parents, tu vois ? J'essaie bien de faire en sorte qu'ils le laissent tranquille mais au fond, ils semblent plus attacher qu'ils ne veulent le laisser entendre, et donc voilà quoi… Et pis tu sais bien que ton Sirius se laissera jamais faire ;_-_) C'est bien ma grande, tu as pensé à la blague, parce que sinon… _°on voit subrepticement une tronçonneuse cachée derrière Eno°_ Et ouiiii ! Nos envoyés spéciaux vous l'ont rapporté en exclu dès qu'ils ont eu le scoop ! Severus Rogue a un cœur ! « Ah là là mesdames messieurs, que d'émotions aujourd'hui ! Qu'en pensez_-_vous Jean_-_Michel ? » « Tout à fait Thierry ! Un événement à la hauteur de toutes nos attentes ! » (pardon pour le délire, c'est les effets des révisions ;_-_)) Ben t'as vu ce que ça donne quand deux lectrices mécontentes râlent sur un perso ? T'as vu ce que j'ai fait à Océane ? P_-_ê pas encore si tu n'as pas encore lu… Bon, alors je te laisse découvrir (toute la subtilité est dans la chute, comme je disais à Lola lol) Euh… J'avoue que c'est hyper évident pour Fitevil, mais… comment dire ? Tu sais, j'ai déjà fait plein de secrets sur le MdP, alors j'avais pas trop envie de me fouler ici… (a la vague impression qu'un regard suspicieux et ironique est posé sur elle). Enfin, dans un ou deux chapitres (en fait, ça va dépendre de ce que je trouve à écrire lol) tu verras bien ;_-_) Pour ton information, sinon, y'a pas grand monde qui te suis pour Carvi, beaucoup n'aiment pas Fitevil… P_-_ê bien à raison d'ailleurs… :_-_P En ce qui concerne la vision de Tara par rapport à Remus, la réponse est : naaaaaaaaan ! D'abord parce que même si elle a un grand pouvoir, elle ne peut pas tout voir, ensuite parce qu'elle ne peut pas savoir qu'elle va avoir un enfant avec lui en raison du 8ème volet (encore et tjs lui, Alix va encore râler parce que j'en parle encore loool) MDR ! Il est mignon James, pour le moment. Tranquille, adorable, modeste… si si, il l'est pour le moment ;_-_P Ah ! pour les baguettes, je m'étais trompée en te répondant. Oui, ils vont savoir, je le dis dans le MdP, ils l'apprennent en 6ème ou 7ème année, mais ils ignorent ce que cela signifie ! Moi ça me dérange pas les longues reviews, tu sais ? Fais en autant que tu veux lol Biz biz ! Et je m'accroche pour les réviz !

**Mimichang** : Je voudrais bien écrire plus souvent les sorties Océane_-_Remus mais tu vois, je tiens un tant soit peu à la vie, quand même, et je pense que Aud et LN voudraient y attenter si je faisais ça lol. Nan, et pis je préfère donner quelques scènes comme ça pour éviter de trop tomber dans la romance (pour le moment, parce que sur les dernières années d'étude, là, ça va y aller :_-_S lol) En effet, Tara ressemble plus à elle_-_même lorsqu'elle est seule avec Severus, surtout pour lui montrer qu'il peut en faire autant, en fait. J'aime bien leurs relations, moi aussi, surtout que Severus est pas facile d'approche ;_-_) Carvi n'a pas vraiment eu peur surtout parce qu'il était quelque peu préparé à l'éventualité que cela arrive (c'est pour ça qu'il ne quitte pas Remus des yeux lorsqu'il se concentre), et pis sur le coup, il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir, après, il y a le contre coup, tout de même… mais bon, peut_-_être que… ;_-_)

**Darriussette **: (2r, 2s, 2t, c'est bon, tout y est ;_-_P) Severus, Tara et Remus sont ceux que je prends le plus de plaisir à faire évoluer ! Sûrement parce qu'ils vont dans le bon sens alors que James et Sirius vont devoir devenir pour les besoins du script des crétins intégraux :_-_S C'est d'ailleurs pour ça aussi que j'apprécie la relation Sirius_-_James, z'ont beau être crétin, une amitié comme la leur, c'est bôôôô :_-_) Héhé ! Oui, Fitevil représente sûrement un risque… Mais ne nous inquiétons pas trop, Carvi veille ! RDV au dernier chapitre de cette année pour voir ce que cela va donner (soit le prochain ou dans 2 chapitres, en fait, je sais pas encore) La voili la suite ;_-_)

**Zofia.cc **: Hello ! Dsl pour les dernières RAR, lol, c'est fou comme on peut facilement se laisser déborder en cette période. J'étais pas trop sûre pour la scène Severus_-_Tara (tu me diras, le jour où je serai confiante pour un chapitre, les poules auront besoin d'aller chez le dentiste) mais apparemment, c'est bien passé, youpi ! (et après relecture, je me rends compte que ça passe pas trop mal, en effet ;_-_) ) Dou_-_ce_-_ment ! Si y'en a une ici qui doit avoir un p'tit ami comme Remus, c'est moi d'abord ! Pourquoi ? Paske j'ai envie d'être égoaste, là, maintenant, tout de suite lol. Pour Carvi, nan, je ne l'avais pas dit qu'il était remplaçant, c'est la première fois que je l'explique. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas encore parti, n'est_-_ce pas ? (…) (Pourquoi met_-_elle cela ? _(…)_ te demandes_-_tu très certainement… Réponse : … looooooool) (CC est complètement paumée et se demande si Eno n'aurait pas perdu la dernière case qui lui restait, ce qui est par ailleurs très certainement le cas). Il y a bien une histoire de morsure sur la fin, mais c'est encore Remus qui se mord lui_-_même. Carvi n'est pas infecté, je peux te l'assurer ;_-_) Aïe ! Tu t'es accrochée à Océane ? Mauvais moment là… M'enfin, "ainsi va la vie qui va" :_-_D

**Diony **: Quand même ! j'allais pas laisser passer ta review, ça se fait pas ;_-_) Salut à toi ! ça fait plaisir de te revoir :_-_P En plus ça fait un moment ! et moi je suis impardonnable, j'ai toujours pas été lire la fin de ta fic depuis le temps ! (j'mérite la questionnette…) Je pense aussi que le truc, c'est que je mets mes chapitres à des heures pas possibles, ce qui explique qu'on les lise à des heures pas possibles lol, va falloir que je m'améliore… ben une journée type de Tara Milten ne diffère pas vraiment de celle des autres élèves (sauf qu'elle saute dans tous les sens et qu'elle interpelle tout le monde… ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un… Bizarre, Sand me regarde en coin…'fin bref !) des visions, elle en a pas tous les jours à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, si elle voyait tout, elle pourrait plus vivre la pauvre :_-_S Je me vois dans le regret de rejeter ta proposition de sauvetage pour Severus, ça le rendrait grognon qu'une fille de Moldus vienne l'aider, je pense lol. (serait capable de m'attenter un procès cet ingrat) J'ai déjà fait des fleurs à certaines amis par rapport à Sirius et Peter (oui oui, tu lis bien, y'a des folles partout, que veux_-_tu ? ;_-_) ) alors y'a p_-_ê moyen pour Severus… Mais faut que tu saches que toute relation avec lui, si tu t'appelles pas Tara Milten, c'est le fiasco assuré au final, je te mets en garde lol. Bizouuuuuuuuuuus ! et la suite viendra tjs ! (j'espère… :_-_S)


	13. L'ange déchu

_Vous connaissez les initiales PSO ? Ça signifie "Particulièrement Soûlant et Oppressant" (Quelqu'un en étude de psycho vous prétendra qu'on peut aussi trouver la signification "Psychologie Sociale des Organisations", faut pas écouter dans ce cas ;-P) BREF ! J'adore la psycho et tout et tout mais CA ! J'ai des envies de meurtres qd je vois la montagne de théories (qui ne sont par ailleurs quasiment jamais appliquées… bande de crétins…) Voilà, p'tit coup de gueule d'une révisionneuse en puissance à une semaine et qqs jours des exams. Dsl de vous en avoir ainsi fait partager les frais lol._

_**Le chapitre **: Voilou ! Il est arrivé ! Yeeha ! LN, tu vas râler pour Carvi ;-) Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Pas vraiment de révélations, mais qqs interrogations qd même lol. Ah oui ! Je prédis que LN et Aud vont au moins adorer un truc :-P_

**Chapitre 12 : L'ange déchu**

_-_ A droite ! Prend à droite !

Dans un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé, James s'engagea dans le couloir de droite, suivi de près par ses trois amis. Tous les quatre avaient le sourire aux lèvres et tentaient de ne pas éclater de rire – ce qui n'aurait pas arrangé leur fuite.

_-_ Espèce de petits vauriens ! rugit la voix haineuse de Rusard derrière eux. Rendez sa forme à ma chatte !

A cette remarque, ce fut plus fort qu'eux, James et Sirius explosèrent de rire, ralentissant par la même leur course. Heureusement, Remus était parvenu à conserver un semblant de sérieux et les poussa pour les faire aller plus vite.

_-_ Le passage de l'armure ? demanda Peter d'une voix haletante.

_-_ Il ne doit pas le connaître, confirma Remus.

Ils accélérèrent encore avant d'arriver dans un couloir où se dressaient une multitude d'armures en vis_-_à_-_vis, leurs hallebardes dressées vers le plafond se touchant par leur pointe.

_-_ Garde à vous, chevalier ! lança avec conviction Remus lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la quatrième armure sur leur gauche.

La sentinelle ramena aussitôt sa hallebarde contre elle et un passage s'ouvrit dans le mur auquel il tournait le dos. Les garçons se faufilèrent rapidement à l'intérieur, laissant le mur se refermer derrière eux, l'armure reprenant sa posture d'origine. Ils n'attendirent pas d'entendre passer le concierge pour emprunter l'étroit boyau qui les mena, après plusieurs minutes de marche, jusqu'à un autre couloir, de l'autre côté du château.

_-_ Dommage que cette teigne ne puisse garder cette apparence pour toujours, soupira Peter comme ils se dirigeaient tranquillement vers la Grande Salle.

_-_ On pourrait profiter qu'elle soit ainsi pour faire un bon feu dans la cheminée de la tour, dit Sirius avec un sourire psychopathe, recevant en réponse une claque à l'arrière de la tête de la part de Remus.

_-_ Raconte pas ce genre de truc, idiot, sourit son ami.

_-_ N'empêche que si tu n'étais pas là, on le ferait sûrement, remarqua James, l'air rêveur.

_-_ Je suis le défenseur des pauvres petites bêtes sans défense, répondit Remus d'un air solennel.

_-_ Miss Teigne ? Une petite bête sans défense ? fit semblant de s'étouffer Peter.

_-_ Face à nous, explicita le châtain avec un sourire.

_-_ Déjà plus véridique, rigola Sirius.

_-_ Dîtes, vous ne croyez pas que Rusard nous a vu ? s'inquiéta soudain Peter.

_-_ M'étonnerait, répondit James. Il nous a vu décamper mais on était déjà dans le couloir quand il nous a couru après, il n'a sûrement pas eu le temps de voir plus que tes talons.

_-_ Même s'il doit se douter que c'est nous, remarqua Remus avec un clin d'œil.

_-_ "Innocents tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé leur culpabilité", comme dirait Dumbledore, déclara James en imitant le vieux mage.

_-_ Voilà qui ne satisfera certainement pas notre cher Rusard, soupira dramatiquement Remus.

La conversation dévia ensuite sur divers sujets jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en vue de la Grande Salle et que James se tourne vers Remus.

_-_ Au fait, t'as parlé à Runaway ?

Son ami parut un peu mal à l'aise et secoua la tête.

_-_ Pas encore, murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Et t'attends quoi ? s'étonna Sirius. Plus vite tu l'auras laissée, plus vite tu pourras en trouver une autre.

_-_ Ce n'est pas pour ça que je le fais ! s'exclama Remus en lui adressant un regard noir.

_-_ Justement, pourquoi tu veux la quitter ? demanda soudain Peter. Ça a l'air d'aller bien entre vous pourtant.

_-_ Ce… C'est personnel, marmonna le garçon en évitant leurs regards.

Il aurait préféré qu'aucun de ses amis ne sache qu'il avait l'intention de quitter Océane, mais il avait eu l'air si morose durant le trajet en train qui les ramenait à Poudlard et la première semaine suivant les vacances de Noël que les trois autres ne l'avaient pas lâché jusqu'à ce qu'il leur crache le morceau.

Remus avait réfléchi durant toutes les vacances et il se posait encore quelques questions, mais sa décision était prise : il ne pouvait continuer à sortir avec Océane. L'incident avec la méthode de Wolfang Weruish n'avait fait que le conforter dans cette idée. Au départ, il n'avait pas l'intention de la quitter, il s'était même dit qu'il pourrait lui parler de sa lycanthropie, mais après qu'il ait essayé de s'en prendre au professeur Carvi… Il se faisait moins de soucis pour James et Sirius, non qu'il les aimait moins qu'Océane mais ils étaient si doués en magie qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à se défendre, quant à Peter, il restait souvent près d'eux. Océane était plus fragile, moins forte en magie. Elle semblait être le symbole de l'innocence et Remus en venait même à s'en vouloir d'avoir commencé à sortir avec elle. Elle ne méritait pas qu'il lui cache son secret. Remus n'avait certes pas l'intention de ne plus jamais sortir avec une fille, mais il prendrait garde, la prochaine fois, d'en choisir une qui soit plus puissante et au caractère plus marqué. Ce n'était même pas pour lui_-_même puisqu'il préférait les filles douces et gentilles, mais cela vaudrait mieux.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, il vit la jeune fille se tourner vers lui comme Millea les désignait et lui adresser un grand sourire. Il y répondit tout en gémissant intérieurement. C'était bien beau d'avoir pris sa décision de la quitter, mais c'était autre chose que de le faire en la blessant le moins possible. Il répondit distraitement au baiser qu'elle déposa sur ses lèvres et s'assit en remuant ses sombres pensées, Océane le regardant un instant avec étonnement puis reprenant sa conversation avec les autres filles.

Un bruit répétitif et ridicule, une sorte de couinement, se fit soudain entendre dans la Grande Salle et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le hall, les conversations s'atténuant. Entra alors un jouet des plus risibles par la grande porte. Il s'agissait d'un jouet en bois en forme de chat, avec deux roues en spirale qui remplaçaient ses pattes. Sa tête se trouvait perchée sur une longue tige et montait et descendait au rythme des couinements. Sur la tête, dessinées grossièrement, les pupilles des deux yeux n'étaient absolument pas symétriques et sur la ligne qui représentait la bouche, une langue pendait, comme si l'animal avait été fou. Le plus impressionnant dans ce sortilège, c'est qu'on reconnaissait parfaitement miss Teigne malgré toutes ces modifications et des rires ainsi que des applaudissements et des sifflements ne tardèrent pas à s'élever des différentes tables.

Rusard, sûrement attiré par le bruit, arriva sur ces entrefaites et, avisant sa chatte, la récupéra rapidement avant de fusiller du regard l'assemblée et de repartir, ne faisant qu'augmenter le volume des rires. Les professeurs, par ailleurs, ne paraissaient pas vraiment motivés à arrêter cette hilarité.

_-_ C'est vous qui avaient fait ça, pas vrai ? demanda Millea, les yeux brillants à force de rire.

_-_ Va savoir, répondit énigmatiquement James avant de repartir à rire avec tout le monde.

Remus tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et remarqua que Dumbledore regardait dans leur direction. Il grimaça légèrement, certain qu'ils se feraient encore prendre pour ce coup_-_là, mais à sa grande surprise, Dumbledore se contenta de lui adresser un discret clin d'œil avant de recommencer à manger. Malgré le sourire qu'il arborait, un pli soucieux persistait sur le front de Dumbledore et, en observant autour de lui tous ces gens qui riaient de bon cœur, le garçon comprit pourquoi aucune sanction ne serait donnée.

Dans ces rires et ces applaudissements partaient l'inquiétude et l'incertitude qu'avait amené la dernière attaque de Voldemort qui avait détruit l'orphelinat Allan Truyst récemment construit, le premier orphelinat sorcier. Le personnel ainsi que la vingtaine d'enfants déjà installés n'avaient pas survécu, les Aurors étant arrivés rapidement mais malheureusement pas assez, et la terreur avait encore monté d'un cran dans l'esprit de la population sorcière. Poudlard avait besoin de rire, même si James et Sirius ne le réalisaient pas de cette manière, mais un regard vers Peter fit comprendre à Remus que lui aussi saisissait tout l'impact de ces farces tant qu'elles n'étaient pas uniquement dirigées contre les Serpentard.

o

Le mois de janvier était passé comme une flèche et février semblait vouloir filer tout aussi vite. Cela n'était pas pour déplaire aux étudiants, l'hiver de cette année étant plus boueux qu'enneigé. Severus s'était trouvé une salle de classe vide pour faire tranquillement son devoir de potion. Il supportait de moins en moins de travailler dans la salle commune, sous les regards intrigants et narquois de ses condisciples. Pour beaucoup d'entre eux, il ne faisait aucun doute que leur allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été prouvée, et le Serpentard se posait des questions alors que ses yeux fixaient le tableau noir face à lui.

Même s'il s'estimait heureux de la situation, il trouvait étrange que son père ne l'ait pas encore mené face à Voldemort. Il n'avait jamais fait un secret de ce qu'il attendait de son fils, or Evan Rosier, qui était de son année, était de toute évidence déjà passé devant le mage noir, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Non qu'il attende avec impatience ce moment – en fait Severus n'avait pas vraiment d'opinion à ce sujet – mais la logique aurait voulu qu'Iron Rogue le présente au plus vite à son maître. Quelque chose devait l'en empêcher, mais quoi ? Peut_-_être le Seigneur ne voulait_-_il pas dans ses rangs un sorcier dont la mère était une sang_-_mêlé… A moins qu'il attende simplement le prochain été pour le faire venir à lui.

A cette idée, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de penser à Tara. Tara n'avait pas le moindre préjugé vis_-_à_-_vis des Moldus, des Sang_-_de_-_Bourbe et des sang_-_mêlé – en fait Severus n'avait jamais connu de sang pur avec si peu de préjugés – mais elle l'aimait et, quel que soit son choix, rien ne changerait cela. Ce n'était pas un espoir de Severus, c'était tout simplement ce qu'elle lui avait dit durant les vacances de Noël.

Au souvenir de cette période, le Serpentard ne put empêcher un demi sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Ça avait été la période la plus étrange et en même temps la plus heureuse de sa vie. Très peu d'élèves étaient restés à Poudlard. La menace de Voldemort au_-_dehors n'était pas assez forte pour les cloîtrer au château et bien assez pour que les familles désirent être le plus souvent réunies. Quelques élèves dans chaque maison étaient restés tout au plus, et quasiment aucun de l'année de Tara et Severus, et la Gryffondor avait tenu sa promesse : ils avaient passé ces vacances ensemble. Déjà qu'à l'origine, il ne pouvait faire trois pas sans la voir lui tomber dessus, là, elle ne le quittait tout simplement pas, mais contrairement à ce qu'avait cru Severus, cela ne l'agaça pas.

Il avait depuis longtemps appris à l'ignorer quand il était occupé et à l'écouter lorsqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, la jeune fille ne s'offusquant absolument pas de cette attitude. Une sortie à Pré_-_au_-_Lard avait été organisée par le directeur à l'attention des élèves restants et, alors qu'en temps ordinaires Severus n'aimait pas spécialement s'y rendre, il avait été étonnamment facile à Tara de l'y entraîner. Elle lui avait fait faire le tour du village en saluant toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient, tous paraissant la connaître. Cela ne surprit même pas son cousin, qui se doutait qu'elle agissait ici comme à Poudlard et avait donc dû rapidement faire connaissance avec les villageois dés la première sortie à Pré_-_au_-_Lard.

Mais ce dont il se souvenait le mieux, ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, c'était le jour de Noël. Severus n'avait aucunement l'intention d'offrir quoi que ce soit à Tara et ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas fait – de toute façon, on n'avait jamais fêté Noël chez les Rogue – mais il se doutait bien que sa folle de cousine allait lui en trouver un. Ce jour_-_là lui avait donné raison, mais pas comme il le pensait.

Tara avait débarqué dans la salle commune des Serpentard – la première fois qu'elle l'avait fait, Severus avait été si surpris qu'il avait perdu son calme en lui demandant comment elle pouvait connaître le mot de passe, mais il n'avait jamais eu la réponse et la jeune fille était parvenu à le calmer sans faire beaucoup d'effort – de bon matin, alors que les autres Serpentard restant dormaient encore – Severus avait toujours été un lève_-_tôt. Se plantant devant lui, elle lui avait tendu un livret recouvert de cuir, son cadeau pour Noël, un livre sur les potions. Cadeau banal et pas très recherché, en fait, même si le garçon se fichait d'en avoir ou non, il trouvait amusant que Tara ne se soit pas plus foulé que cela. Il allait en faire la réflexion lorsque, en ouvrant le carnet, il avait découvert une écriture entièrement manuscrite.

Son enthousiasme toujours aussi débordant, nonchalante comme toujours, Tara lui avait expliqué d'un air réjoui que ce livret était celui de sa mère, celui où elle consignait ses meilleures expériences, et qu'il était certainement en de meilleures mains avec lui qu'avec elle.

Si la fille semblait trouvé ça totalement naturel, Severus, lui, était resté à la fixer un bon moment, pâlissant de plus en plus puis verdissant, avant de courir aux toilettes pour rendre le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Il n'avait pas compris sa réaction et s'était traité avec rage de faible mais Tara, elle, n'en avait absolument pas été choquée, semblant même trouver cela totalement naturel. Elle l'avait forcé à aller ranger le carnet dans sa malle puis avait passé la journée avec lui, lui racontant les Noël qu'elle avait passé avec sa mère.

Severus s'était déjà posé des questions sur le bonheur que laissait voir le sourire de Tara et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait être aussi heureuse seulement six mois après la mort de sa mère, qu'elle avait pourtant de toute évidence aimé plus que n'importe qui. Le garçon lui avait posé la question, mais sa réponse, qu'elle vivait justement pour elle, lui avait paru complètement énigmatique, ne comprenant pas cette manière de penser.

Ils s'étaient encore rapprochés durant ces vacances, sans même qu'il le réalise, et il trouvait agaçant que tout cela échappe ainsi à son contrôle, bien qu'il ne fasse pas grand_-_chose pour y remédier, il fallait bien l'avouer.

_-_ Pourquoi es_-_tu venu te terrer ici ? Ça fait une heure que je te cherche, déclara une voix traînante dans son dos.

En se tournant, il remarqua que Lucius Malefoy se tenait sur le pas de la porte, accompagné de Flavius Ronerrin. Le troisième année retint un frisson. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver seul face à ces deux_-_là. Autant lorsque Lucius était accompagné de Goyle ou de Flint, ils ne lui servaient que de sous_-_fifre, mais Ronerrin n'avait rien d'un homme de main.

_-_ Vous vouliez me voir pour quoi ? demanda_-_t_-_il, malgré tout intrigué.

_-_ Dis_-_moi Rogue, tu n'aimes pas les Sang_-_de_-_Bourbe, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais, siffla le garçon, visiblement indigné.

_-_ On sait pas beaucoup de choses sur toi, poursuivit Malefoy, mais j'aimerai te poser une question. Es_-_tu un confectionneur ?

Severus écarquilla les yeux à cette question. Certes, il était doué en potion et le sang qui coulait dans ses veines portait la marque de ce don, mais de là à supposer qu'il l'avait !

_-_ Non, répondit_-_il sincèrement. Je suis juste doué en potion, mais je ne suis pas un confectionneur. Elroa Lawill était la seule d'Angleterre, ajouta_-_t_-_il.

_-_ En effet, reconnut Ronerrin, mais malgré tout, ton don pour les potions est indéniable.

_-_ J'ai commencé très jeune, répliqua Severus. Si je suis aussi fort, ce n'est pas grâce à un don, c'est parce que j'ai travaillé.

Il s'était redressé en disant cela pour montrer qu'il en était fier. Severus n'avait jamais été admiratif devant les sorciers qui se contentaient de leur don sans faire d'effort pour parvenir à leur fin, ils n'étaient pas méritant à son avis. Elroa Lawill avait su développer son don de confectionneuse et avait travaillé dur pour le mener à son apogée, c'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait toujours respectée.

_-_ Dans ce cas, continue à travailler, répondit narquoisement Malefoy. Viendra le jour où tout ton _travail_ sera très utile.

_-_ Pourquoi ne le serait_-_il pas maintenant ? demanda Severus avant qu'ils ne partent.

_-_ Tu manques de pratique pour certaines autres matières, remarqua Ronerrin.

_-_ Je suis l'un des meilleurs élèves de cette école, s'insurgea le garçon.

_-_ Disons alors dans d'autres domaines, rectifia Malefoy d'un vague geste de la main. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton tour viendra. Il suffit d'être pat…

_-_ Que faîtes_-_vous ici ?

_-_ Mais rien professeur, nous discutions, répondit gracieusement Malefoy.

Le professeur Fitevil les regarda les uns après les autres de ses yeux perçants puis désigna le couloir.

_-_ Je suppose donc que vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ici, dit_-_elle, les invitant par la même à s'en aller.

_-_ Nous partions professeur.

Ronerrin et Malefoy s'éloignèrent mais le premier se retourna soudain.

_-_ Au fait professeur, avez_-_vous eu des nouvelles ?

_-_ Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour en parler, monsieur Ronerrin, persifla Fitevil, l'air en colère. La prudence ne s'applique pas qu'aux autres.

_-_ Veuillez pardonner mon audace, répondit Ronerrin sans pour autant dissimuler le sourire moqueur qu'il avait aux lèvres.

Ils disparurent dans les couloirs et Severus voulut prendre le même chemin qu'eux, il fut cependant arrêté par le bras de Fitevil.

_-_ Il est des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas vouloir, monsieur Rogue. Si certains apprentissages ne peuvent se faire que par l'expérience, certaines expériences peuvent vous dispenser d'avoir jamais à apprendre quoi que ce soit.

Sans plus d'explication, elle disparut de l'autre côté, laissant derrière elle un Severus plutôt décontenancé par ses paroles.

Il avait toujours trouvé son professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal étrange et mystérieuse, mais depuis le début de cette année, elle battait des records. Le poids de ses secrets semblait avoir soudain pesé trop lourd pour elle et elle était devenue nerveuse, irascible et beaucoup plus cynique qu'autrefois – ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Elle paraissait avoir également développé un intérêt quasiment obsessionnel pour Remus Lupin, le Gryffondor. Même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe pour cette matière, Severus avait souvent vu le professeur tenter de lui parler seul à seul, échouant d'ailleurs souvent dans ses essais. Lui_-_même les avait dérangé une semaine plus tôt, alors que Fitevil avait coincé Lupin dans un couloir. Le Gryffondor avait profité de son arrivée qui avait fait involontairement diversion pour s'échapper des griffes de la femme.

Car Lupin la fuyait, encore une autre chose indéniable cette année. Severus ne se serait certainement pas rendu compte de cela sans Tara. En effet, toutes les fois où il avait vu Fitevil se faire interrompre alors qu'elle parlait à Remus, c'était quand il se trouvait avec la jeune fille. Par un effet qui ne semblait pas dû au hasard du point de vue de Severus, celle_-_ci arrivait souvent dans ces moments_-_là dans le couloir de défense et décidait d'aller passer un bonjour soit au professeur, soit à Lupin – tous deux semblant autant agacé l'un que l'autre par elle à la différence que Lupin paraissait également reconnaissant pour l'interruption.

Il eut un petit ricanement en songeant à la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques semaines plus tôt dans la Grande Salle. De toute évidence, Lupin avait dû rompre d'avec sa petite amie – une Gryffondor de son année dont Severus ne se souvenait pas le nom – car lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle en compagnie de ses amis, la fille avait éclaté en sanglots et était parti précipitamment, vite suivie de ses camarades. La tête de Lupin avait été un grand divertissement et Severus regrettait juste que les amies de la pleurnicharde ne semblaient pas en vouloir plus que ça au garçon.

Avec une petite exclamation moqueuse, il prit enfin la direction de sa salle commune, s'attendant à tout moment de sentir quelqu'un monter sur son dos et se suspendre à son cou, et peut_-_être même le désirant…

o

En ce matin de fin de février, une bataille de nourriture avait été déclarée entre James et Sirius à la table Gryffondor. Alors que Sirius s'apprêtait à riposter par une attaque au jus de citrouille, le courrier arriva, le coupant dans son élan. Antarès, l'aigle d'Alphar, apparut peu après l'arrivée des derniers hiboux à son plus grand bonheur, mais il fut surpris de trouver avec l'enveloppe une plume blanche.

Comme souvent, l'aigle lui avait apporté deux lettres et il commença par celle de son oncle qui lui contait les péripéties que lui et Métys avaient vécu le mois dernier en plein cœur de l'Afrique puis déplia le parchemin de sa cousine. Une photo glissa du pli, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'il la regarda avant de parcourir fébrilement la lettre.

James était étonné de l'attitude de son ami, et le fut encore plus lorsque celui_-_ci s'immobilisa, le visage figé dans une expression qui hésitait entre l'horreur et l'incrédulité.

_-_ Patmol ? l'appela_-_t_-_il, inquiet. Ce sont des mauvaises nouvelles ?

Sirius secoua la tête, comme pour se réveiller, et adressa au garçon un sourire goguenard.

_-_ Ouais, ça va, pourquoi ? Excusez_-_moi mais il faut que je réponde au plus vite à cette lettre.

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part des trois autres, il se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Il attendit de se trouver dans un couloir désert pour se mettre à courir au travers des dédales du château pour finalement s'arrêter, essoufflé, dans un nouveau corridor où il savait que personne ne viendrait.

Dos au mur, la tête rejetée en arrière pour reprendre son souffle, les yeux fermés, le garçon luttait contre le flot de sentiments contradictoires qui l'envahissait. La haine des souvenirs, le bonheur de l'instant présent, tout se mêlait en un flux chaotique qu'il tentait de contenir de toutes ses forces, refusant de laisser sa famille gagner une fois de plus.

Une main tenant la photo, l'autre les lettres froissées, il rouvrit les yeux pour les regarder tour à tour, ne sachant que penser, quelle réaction avoir. Il avait envie de hurler sa colère et de crier sa joie tout à la fois. Tout ça à cause de sa satanée mère, songea_-_t_-_il avec amertume, les dents serrées.

_-_ Sirius ?

Il releva brusquement la tête pour tomber sur James.

_-_ Remus m'a dit que tu préférais peut_-_être être seul, mais bon, tu me connais, dit_-_il dans une tentative de plaisanterie.

Sirius eut un demi sourire en songeant que la subtilité et son ami ne feraient certainement jamais bon ménage, mais c'était aimable à lui de l'autoriser à le virer si bon lui semblait. Au lieu de ça, le jeune Black lança la photo à son meilleur ami, qui la rattrapa au vol.

_-_ Mais c'est…

Il leva des yeux ronds vers son ami, l'air de se demander comment réagir. Pour James, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait dû sauter de joie, mais après l'attitude de Sirius, il évita de le faire, ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce qui mettait son ami dans un état pareil. Et puis le garçon éclata de rire. C'était un rire comme jamais James n'en avait entendu de la bouche de Sirius. Un rire euphorique, qui n'était destiné qu'à la joie, un rire de pur bonheur.

Il s'avança vers James d'un pas rapide, un immense sourire aux lèvres, et lui agrippa les épaules, les yeux brillants de bonheur.

_-_ C'est une fille ! s'écria_-_t_-_il d'un air presque extasié. C'est une fille, Cornedrue !

Et il serra son ami avec force en continuant à rire, comme s'il ne pourrait jamais plus s'arrêter. James était complètement perdu. S'il lui avait dit qu'elle avait eu un enfant avec cet air, il l'aurait compris – car il était sûr que Sirius ignorait tout de la grossesse avant aujourd'hui –, mais qu'il s'extasie sur le fait que ce soit une fille en premier le décontenançait.

L'étreinte de son ami s'était faite plus pressante, presque désespérée. Pris d'un doute, James détacha son ami de lui pour le regarder. Il riait toujours avec autant de joie, mais les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues ne semblaient quant à elles nullement être dues au bonheur. Son ami aurait pu être paniqué de le voir dans cet état, d'autant qu'il n'avait jamais vu Sirius pleurer, mais il se contenta de l'observer sans faire la moindre remarque jusqu'à ce que l'autre se calme.

Toujours souriant, Sirius passa son bras sur son visage pour essuyer les larmes qui restaient.

_-_ C'est une fille, répéta_-_t_-_il en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

_-_ Elle ne t'avait pas parlé de sa grossesse ?

_-_ Non, elle voulait que je découvre ça en voyant le bébé, expliqua_-_t_-_il sans se départir de son expression joyeuse en désignant la photo. Je vais lui envoyer une beuglante pour ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt.

Le ton joyeux de sa voix démentait fortement ses propos et James se mit à sourire également.

_-_ Comment…

_-_ Ne t'approche pas de moi !

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard surpris lorsque ce cri résonna dans le couloir. Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de se concerter pour se précipiter vers sa source – que Sirius pensait avoir reconnue.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que tu comptes faire maintenant que tu es désarmée ? lança narquoisement une voix masculine.

_-_ Si tu crois que seule la magie est un moyen de défense, tu es encore plus stupide que ce que je croyais, siffla une voix féminine cette fois_-_ci.

_-_ Tu ferais mieux de te laisser faire. Ça ne sera pas long… et tu vas aimer ça.

Les voix provenaient d'une pièce fermée à clé que James déverrouilla sans peine, laissant Sirius l'ouvrir à la volée et le suivant immédiatement à l'intérieur.

Dans la salle, Antonin Dolohov faisait face à une Wanda Canaris acculée à un mur. La fière Serpentard avait au fond des yeux une lueur de peur malgré l'assurance que sa voix avait laissé transparaître. Le septième année, deux baguettes en main, était bien trop proche de la fille au goût de Sirius qui lui jeta un sort, l'envoyant percuter le mur opposé avec force.

_-_ Crétins de Gryffondor, grogna le garçon en se relevant et en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Vous pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous mêler des affaires des autres, pas vrai ?

Sans répondre, James récupéra les baguettes que tenait l'autre d'un Expelliarmus et le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

_-_ Dégage de là Dolohov, lui dit_-_il d'une voix sèche et sans réplique. On laissera ta baguette ici en repartant, mais t'as pas intérêt à venir la chercher avant deux heures.

Enervé, le Serpentard voulut se jeter sur eux, mais James et Sirius pointaient tous deux leur baguette sur eux et il préféra s'abstenir. A la place il émit un petit ricanement.

_-_ Toujours à vouloir jouer aux héros, vous autres les Gryffondor, hein ? Vous croyez pouvoir toujours y arriver ? Mais après tout, nous ne saurons tarder à l'apprendre.

Perplexes, James échangea un regard avec Sirius, mais Dolohov se tourna vers Canaris.

_-_ A croire que c'est parti remise ma douce, dit_-_il d'un air narquois. La patience n'a jamais été mon fort, mais je saurai bien m'amuser en t'attendant. Car tu ne peux m'échapper, tu le sais ça, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Ferme ta bouche de gros porc, Dolohov, répliqua_-_t_-_elle avec hargne. Je ne te suis pas acquise, entre le dans ta cervelle de troll. Je ne suis acquise à personne.

_-_ Ce n'est malheureusement pas à toi de décider de cela… malheureusement pour toi, évidemment, parce que moi, je n'y vois que des intérêts.

Il adressa un regard entre indifférence et mépris aux deux Gryffondor en passant devant eux pour sortir de la pièce, mais il marqua un dernier arrêt.

_-_ Tu as trois ans devant toi Wanda, déclara_-_t_-_il. Jusque là, je ferai l'effort de t'oublier. Tu peux remercier tes preux chevaliers servants d'être qui ils sont, car je n'aurai pas hésité à les tuer s'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre. Trois ans Wanda. Profites_-_en bien, car je saurai te rappeler à mon bon souvenir.

Dolohov partit définitivement, laissant derrière lui deux garçons complètement dépassés et une fille furieuse. Sans leur adresser la moindre parole, Wanda Canaris arracha sa baguette des mains de James et s'apprêta à sortir, mais Sirius la retint.

_-_ Attends, qu'est_-_ce qu'il te voulait ?

_-_ Es_-_tu tellement stupide, Black, que tu n'es même pas capable de comprendre ça ?

_-_ Tu pourrais nous remercier, grommela James. On t'a quand même sauvé, non ?

_-_ Que je sache, je ne vous ai rien demandé, répliqua froidement la Serpentard. Vous étiez libres de passer votre chemin. Qu'est_-_ce que vous attendez ? Une récompense ? Vous croyez que j'ai une dette envers vous ? Vous devriez revoir le principe des dettes, duo d'arriérés.

Sur ces aimables paroles, elle les planta là pour aller rejoindre sa classe.

_-_ C'est pas la gratitude qui l'étouffe, dit James, soufflé par l'attitude de la fille.

_-_ Moi je la trouve plutôt amusante, remarqua Sirius, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Tu comptes vraiment laisser la baguette de Dolohov ici ? Tu préfères pas la jeter dans le lac ?

_-_ Je lui ai dit que je la laisserai, répondit James en haussant les épaules et en balançant la baguette au travers de la pièce sans plus s'en soucier. On ferait bien d'y aller ou Fitevil va piquer une crise. Elle est irritable depuis quelques temps.

_-_ Je comprends que Remus l'évite, approuva Sirius.

_-_ Et pendant qu'on avance, tu m'expliques ça ? demanda James en lui rendant la photo.

Sirius la regarda et éclata de rire.

_-_ Andromeda a été très surprise elle aussi. Elle dit que c'est heureux qu'elle ait réussi à convaincre un accoucheur de s'occuper d'elle à domicile plutôt que d'aller dans un hôpital moldu. Le bébé est métamorphomage.

_-_ Sérieux ? s'exclama James, les yeux exorbités.

_-_ La photo le prouve, rigola Sirius. Ma chère tante en ferait une crise cardiaque si elle apprenait que sa petite fille, née de père moldu, a un pouvoir rare.

_-_ Et ils l'ont appelée comment ?

_-_ Nymphadora, répondit Sirius en souriant. Nymphadora Tonks, première née et en pleine santé…

Le ton de son ami sonnait comme un défi mais James ne posa aucune question. Ils coururent pour arriver à l'heure en classe, Sirius serrant dans sa main la photo où une Andromeda rayonnante tenait entre ses bras un petit bébé d'un jour à peine dont les courts cheveux et les yeux, lorsque sa mère jouait du nez sur sa joue, changeaient de couleur pour devenir plus vifs, presque lumineux, sous le regard admiratif et attendri de son père, assis à côté des deux femmes de sa vie.

o

James et Sirius étaient assis près du feu, en train de faire tout un tas de projets pour les vacances de Pâques qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Alphar avait en effet accepté de servir à nouveau d'alibi à Sirius pour cette fois. Remus se réjouissait de voir de nouveau son ami heureux, celui_-_ci ayant semblé plutôt sombre depuis son retour du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Peter ne semblait quant à lui pas vraiment enchanté de rentrer chez lui pour Pâques alors que les deux autres riaient d'avance de leurs futures escapades. Le garçon supposa qu'il aurait aimé passer ses vacances avec ses amis, mais il ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur le sujet, un problème nettement plus présent à l'esprit.

Il avait rendez_-_vous d'ici une demi heure avec Fitevil, dans son bureau. Il avait tout fait, depuis janvier, pour éviter cette situation, mais le professeur avait fini par réussir à le coincer. Evidemment, il aurait pu tout simplement ne pas se rendre là_-_bas, mais il aurait alors risqué une détention et de passer encore plus de temps en sa compagnie, et puis… Quand il était avec Océane, Remus avait refreiné ce besoin de savoir, sachant que ça ne pourrait que lui attirer des ennuis et risquer de retomber sur la jeune fille, mais maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, le Gryffondor devait bien reconnaître qu'il désirait en savoir plus sur ce que lui voulait le professeur.

Malgré tout, il avait averti Carvi, ne désirant pas abuser de sa confiance, en lui expliquant que quoi que puisse dire Fitevil, elle ne pourrait ébranler ses principes et qu'il serait prudent. Le professeur avait acquiescé et simplement dit qu'il irait lui parler avant son rendez_-_vous pour mettre certaines choses au clair.

En pénétrant dans le couloir menant au bureau de Fitevil, Remus se demanda s'il allait croiser son professeur de botanique. Il avançait tout en essayant de contrôler la nervosité qui montait en lui mais se figea brusquement. Il lui avait semblé entendre un cri dans une salle voisine, mais le silence actuel paraissait démentir cette impression. Il allait reprendre sa route lorsqu'un vacarme troubla la paix des lieux. Il y eut deux bruits de sorts, puis des cris, quelque chose de lourd qui tombe et de nouveau le silence.

Remus se précipita vers la porte de laquelle semblait être provenu le boucan et l'ouvrit avec précaution, incertain de ce qu'il allait y trouver. Il se figea sur le seuil en découvrant la scène offerte dans cette salle presque entièrement vide.

La première chose qu'il vit, sur le mur qui lui faisait face, était une large traînée de sang qui menait au corps immobile du professeur Fitevil, étalé à terre alors qu'une mare de sang s'étendait sous sa tête. Non loin du garçon, lui tournant le dos, le professeur Carvi était agenouillé au sol, la respiration sifflante, les mains crispées, ses yeux ne se détachant pas du spectacle macabre de sa collègue. Sans repérer Remus, il se leva et tituba jusqu'à la femme, se laissant tomber à ses côtés pour mettre ses doigts sur sa gorge, prenant ainsi son pouls. Lorsqu'il releva sa main, celle_-_ci était couverte de sang et tremblait fortement. Remus vit son professeur serrer les poings et les dents, les yeux fermés, avant de les rouvrir pour attraper la femme. Son mouvement s'arrêta cependant de manière brusque sans que le Gryffondor en comprenne la raison. Carvi attrapa la manche de la robe de Fitevil et la releva pour observer quelque chose sur son avant_-_bras.

Le garçon choisit ce moment pour enfin bouger et eut juste le temps de voir une tâche noire sur l'avant_-_bras de Fitevil avant que Carvi se retourne vers lui, abaissant par réflexe le tissu sur la peau de l'autre professeur.

_-_ Remus ? demanda Carvi, visiblement un peu perdu.

L'étudiant ne savait pas qui regarder entre Carvi et Fitevil, mais ce premier lui épargna toute réflexion supplémentaire en se relevant soudainement pour l'entraîner hors de la salle.

_-_ T… Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça, murmura_-_t_-_il, la voix tremblante. Je… ne voulais pas ça mais… Il faut… Il faut prévenir Dumbledore…

_-_ Quelqu'un a déjà été le chercher, annonça un tableau du couloir. Mais c'est du sang ! ajouta le personnage en voyant la main du professeur. Que s'est_-_il passé là_-_dedans ?

Il se tordait le cou pour essayer de voir à l'intérieur de la pièce sans y parvenir mais les deux autres n'y firent pas attention.

_-_ Professeur ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Remus d'une voix rauque, le corps de Fitevil se vidant de son sang toujours imprimé dans son esprit.

_-_ Je voulais pas… répéta Carvi en agrippant ses cheveux après s'être assis au sol, les genoux repliés. Elle voulait pas m'écouter… Elle voulait pas…

Comme la situation le dépassait complètement et qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir, Remus préféra suivre son instinct et s'assit à côté de son professeur pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Ce n'était pas une position habituel compte tenu de la situation des deux personnes en présence, mais le contexte n'était pas habituel après tout.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Dumbledore, Achear, McGonagall et Pomfresh arrivent près d'eux. Remus ne s'inquiétait que pour Carvi et était dans un état second suite à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté. Il entendit vaguement Dumbledore poser des questions, McGonagall pousser un bref cri d'horreur en découvrant le cadavre de Fitevil et perçut à peine les mouvements autour de lui alors que les adultes le menaient ainsi que le professeur à l'infirmerie.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir bu une potion de Mme Pomfresh qu'il sentit son esprit s'éclaircir et réalisa où il se trouvait. Carvi était assis sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains, semblant être en train de se maudire, et Dumbledore l'observait par_-_dessus ses lunettes en demi_-_lune, le professeur McGonagall se tenant juste à côté de lui.

_-_ Vous vous sentez mieux monsieur Lupin ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Oui professeur, répondit_-_il d'une voix basse. Que s'est_-_il passé ?

_-_ A vrai dire, j'allai vous poser la question.

Comme un automate, Remus lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu, c'est_-_à_-_dire pas grand_-_chose. Le directeur se contenta d'acquiescer et se tourna vers le professeur Carvi.

_-_ Wilhelm ? Est_-_ce que vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

L'homme leva un regard perdu vers le vieux sorcier sans répondre.

_-_ Cela peut attendre demain si vous le désirez. Mais si vous voulez…

_-_ Oui !

Le mot était sorti de lui_-_même de la bouche de Carvi et il se frotta le visage.

_-_ J'étais allé parler avec Angèle au sujet… au sujet de monsieur Lupin, qu'elle avait convoqué…

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils mais le laissa continuer.

_-_ Nous parlions et ça a dégénéré en dispute. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce que j'avais à dire, elle me disait que je n'y comprenais rien. Au bout d'un moment elle s'est vraiment énervée et elle a sorti sa baguette. J'ai essayé de la calmer mais… Elle a crié et je continuais à lui parler mais j'avais sorti ma baguette au cas où et alors elle… elle a… lancé un sort. Je… Je ne sais même pas lequel, j'ai riposté immédiatement avec… je ne sais même plus… Les sorts se sont percutés et ont rebondi, ils l'ont projetée si fort contre le mur que… que… Il y a eu un craquement sinistre, je ne… Angèle, pourquoi as_-_tu fait ça ? Pourquoi tu…

Il enfouit de nouveau son visage entre ses mains et Remus eut l'envie d'aller le rassurer, mais ça aurait certainement été mal vu par Dumbledore.

_-_ Pourquoi ne vouliez_-_vous pas qu'elle voit Remus ? demanda Dumbledore, perplexe. De quoi avez_-_vous parlé ?

Le professeur prit une profonde inspiration puis regarda le directeur.

_-_ Angèle… Angèle était avec V… Voldemort, dit_-_il difficilement.

_-_ Comment saviez_-_vous cela ? s'exclama McGonagall. Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? Nous savions qu'il y avait un espion à Poudlard mais nous ignorions qui. Vous avez mis la vie des étudiants en danger Wilhelm !

La directrice de Gryffondor semblait vraiment scandalisée, mais même si Remus reconnaissant qu'elle avait raison – elle semblait porter à cœur la sécurité des élèves – il ne voulait pas croire que Carvi n'avait pas de circonstances atténuantes.

_-_ Je le sais… depuis un moment déjà, répondit le professeur à voix basse. Au départ elle n'en faisait pas partie mais elle s'est laissée embobinée et après… J'espérai tellement la faire revenir du bon côté, comme ça nous aurions pu…

Il ne poursuivit pas sa phrase mais Dumbledore termina à sa place.

_-_ Recommencer comme avant ?

Carvi se contenta d'hocher la tête et McGonagall eut un soupir agacé.

_-_ Je ne peux vous en vouloir de votre manque de discernement compte tenu des circonstances. Je sais que l'amour est un sentiment qui peut réellement aveugler les gens. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que vous avez mis la vie des élèves en danger, comme l'a dit Minerva.

_-_ Non ! s'exclama Carvi en se redressant brusquement. J'ai prévenu…

Il se tut brusquement en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et Remus décida de prendre la parole.

_-_ Monsieur Carvi m'avait mis en garde contre le professeur Fitevil, déclara_-_t_-_il, s'accaparant l'attention de l'assemblée. Il ne m'avait pas dit pourquoi mais il m'a demandé de faire passer le message aux autres. Je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais rien fait qui aurait pu mettre nos vie en danger, monsieur, assura_-_t_-_il à Dumbledore.

Le directeur hocha la tête.

_-_ Je ne peux pas me prononcer maintenant mais vous n'échapperez pas à la sanction disciplinaire Wilhelm.

_-_ Je sais professeur, répondit_-_il en baissant la tête.

_-_ Cependant je vous assure que je ferai tout pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop sévère. J'aurai une dernière question, pourquoi Angèle s'intéressait_-_elle à ce point à monsieur Lupin ?

Cette fois, Remus fixa son professeur, en attente d'explication également. Carvi planta son regard dans le sien en répondant.

_-_ Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit_-_il, mais cela à un rapport direct avec sa lycanthropie. V… Le mage noir doit s'y intéresser pour une raison ou une autre.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

_-_ Très bien. Reposez_-_vous, vous en avez besoin Wilhelm. Monsieur Lupin ? Si vous vous sentez mieux d'ici là, je voudrai vous voir dans mon bureau dans une heure, je dois vous parler. Si vous ne pouvez pas, Mme Pomfresh me fera prévenir, vous viendrez plus tard.

_-_ Je serai là dans une heure, assura Remus, curieux de savoir ce que lui voulait son directeur.

L'infirmière donna à Carvi une potion de sommeil et s'assura auprès de Remus qu'il allait bien avant de l'autoriser à sortir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Remus se rendait dans le bureau du directeur et il était heureux que l'infirmière ait pensé à lui donner le mot de passe. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention au décor qui l'entourait, préférant se laisser tomber dans une chaise qui l'attendait et fermer les yeux, fatigué, pour les rouvrir aussitôt avec un frisson d'horreur. Il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête la vision de Fitevil et du sang qui l'entourait. Il songea avec amertume qu'il lui avait fallu plusieurs années pour se défaire des cauchemars sur le loup_-_garou qui l'avait mordu, il espérait juste que cela prendrait moins de temps cette fois – surtout que les cauchemars revenaient encore de temps à autres.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Dumbledore, qui alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau avant de fixer de son regard étincelant le garçon. Remus ne se sentait pas particulièrement mal à l'aise sous ces yeux perçants, il attendait des réponses qu'il espérait.

_-_ Monsieur Lupin, je suppose que vous êtes conscient que cette histoire ne devra pas être ébruitée dans l'école ?

_-_ Je m'en doute, professeur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirai rien.

_-_ Oh ! Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée. Vous avez déjà un lourd fardeau à porter, alors si je vous rajoute celui_-_ci… Je vous autorise à en parler à vos amis les plus proches, messieurs Potter, Black et Pettigrow, sous réserve qu'eux_-_mêmes n'en fassent jamais part à qui que ce soit évidemment, mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis là_-_dessus.

_-_ Ah ? Euh… Merci professeur, se contenta de répondre Remus, incrédule.

Dumbledore lui sourit et se laissa aller plus profondément dans son fauteuil, les doigts croisés devant lui, l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose.

_-_ Vous souvenez_-_vous de ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois que vous êtes venu ici ?

Remus le regarda sans comprendre.

_-_ Je vous avais dit que vous aviez un grand potentiel. Vous avez tendance à vous sous_-_estimer, ce qui pourrait ne pas être préjudiciable si ce n'était dangereux.

_-_ Dangereux monsieur ?

_-_ Si vous vous sous_-_estimez, d'autres savent voir en vous ce dont ils ont besoin, et ce n'est qu'en sachant ce que vous valez que vous pourrez vous défendre contre eux. C'est malheureusement une chose qu'il vous faudra comprendre par vous_-_même.

Il se leva et regarda un instant un perchoir vide avant de scruter le ciel au travers d'une fenêtre fermée.

_-_ Cette époque est bien étrange, monsieur Lupin. De grandes menaces pèsent sur le monde des sorciers, mais parallèlement, de grands espoirs existent également. Pour ne citer qu'eux, vous savez que vos amis, messieurs Black et Potter, possèdent un potentiel phénoménal, à l'instar d'autres élèves. Votre potentiel est juste différent, mais il existe. Vous et certains autres de vos camarades avez des qualités que je qualifierai de sournoises, sans penser à mal s'entend. Si vous ne prenez pas conscience de ce dont vous êtes capables… Ce fut l'erreur d'Angèle, soupira_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Excusez_-_moi professeur, mais que voulez_-_vous dire ?

_-_ Lorsqu'elle était élève ici, Angèle Fitevil était promue à un bel avenir. Je lui ai fait confiance car je pensais la connaître et me rendre compte que je me suis trompé à son sujet m'inquiète fortement, je dois dire. Monsieur Lupin, si je vous raconte tout cela, c'est pour vous éviter de tomber dans des pièges que pourraient vous tendre certaines personnes. Je ne me fais guère de soucis pour monsieur Black ou monsieur Potter, mais il en est différemment pour vous.

Remus sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Il savait que Dumbledore n'était pas en train de lui dire qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais il semblait le penser faible et, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, cela lui faisait mal.

_-_ Je… vais faire de mon mieux, professeur, dit_-_il d'une voix basse, le visage baissé.

Il ne remarqua ainsi pas le regard triste et soucieux du directeur sur lui. Un son bref lui fit cependant relever la tête et il remarqua qu'un phénix venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, posé avec un port royal sur le bureau. Le directeur prit le parchemin qu'il tenait au bec en le caressant.

_-_ Merci Fumseck, lui dit_-_il.

Il lut rapidement la lettre et sembla soulagé, certainement s'agissait_-_il de bonnes nouvelles. Reposant le parchemin sur son bureau, il leva un visage souriant vers son élève.

_-_ Ce sera tout monsieur Lupin. Et n'oubliez pas que ma porte vous est toujours ouverte.

_-_ euh… M… Merci professeur, répondit Remus en tentant de cacher son trouble. Je… peux retourner dans mon dortoir ?

_-_ Evidemment. Mais n'oubliez pas, ne dîtes rien à personne.

_-_ Bien sûr. Merci. Et bonne nuit.

Il sortit et avança dans le couloir, mais dés que la gargouille fut refermée, il se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, incrédule. Il avait formellement reconnu l'écriture sur le courrier du professeur. Non pas qu'il avait cherché à lire, mais elle lui était assez familière et le style lui avait aussitôt sauté aux yeux. Seulement c'était impossible, pourquoi aurait_-_il une quelconque correspondance avec le professeur Dumbledore ? Qui plus est via son phénix ! Il avait pourtant semblé sûr de lui lorsqu'il avait dit ne pas vouloir se mêler de toutes ces affaires.

Le garçon finit par reprendre le chemin de la tour, la tête pleine de pensées et de questions. Au moins, pour sa dernière interrogation, Sirius aurait peut_-_être la réponse. Peut_-_être savait_-_il pourquoi Alphar Doissan correspondait avec le professeur Dumbledore…

_(à suivre…)_

_Finalement, il y aura un dernier chapitre, une sorte d'épilogue en fait. Je l'enverrai… un jour… lol. J'essaierai avant de partir en exam quand même ;-) bisous !_

**RAR :**

**Ilys** : pleure pô ! ton Sirichou est assez fort pour se défendre, nan ? Bon, j'avoue que j'y ai p't'être été un ch'ti peu (un chouïa minusculement) fort sur ce coup_-_là… Mais promis, il s'en remettra rapidement, je vais le survitaminer ton Sirius adoré ;_-_) Aïe ! une siriusitite incurable, c'est aussi grave qu'une lupimite aigue ça ! Ahuuuuu (mode génie dans Al mon pote !) Faudra qu'on aille se renseigner sur les asile spécialisé, oki ? On fait ça avant la sortie du tome 6 (histoire que moi je bave pas dessus et que toi tu le mettes pas en pièce paske y'a pô Sirius _/Mais si il va revenir-euh ! Alleeeez ! T.T/_ J'vais y réfléchir à te faire intervenir en Mary_-_Sue:_-_P mais faut que je prépare le costume, la cape, les super pouvoirs… Ohlàlà ! En fait, ça demande beaucoup de temps l'élaboration d'une Mary_-_Sue ! Hihihi _(devient toute rouge de plaisir)_ merchi ! j'me suis bien amusée (euh… façon de parler bien sûr O.o) à écrire ce chapitre, alors s'il avait pas plu… ben je crois que j'aurai laissé tombé, mdr ! Tu sais, je suis pas certaine que Vold accepterait tout ce que tu dis sur le passage qui lui est réservé, même que là, il me regard avec des yeux noirs… euh… rouges, pardon, pask'il est pas content que les Black lui aient piqué la vedette du méchant super méchant. (attends, j'vais le rassurer avant qu'il me Doloris un p'tit coup et que je puisse plus me souvenir de la suite de mon récit. _Lààà ! Méchant Voldemort, c'est pas bien !_). Dans ce chapitre… que va_-_t_-_il se passer ? Du Mumus, va y en avoir mais… en fait je sais pas, j'ai pô encore écrit ;_-_P A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, je sais tjs pas si je fais un ou deux chapitre avant de finir (ce que toi, tu ne vas pas tarder à savoir). Bouquet final ou pas ? en tous cas, c'est pas une bataille à proprement parlé (ça, promis, ce sera en 4ème année ;_-_) )

Dans la logique, au moment où tu lis ces lignes, soit tu sors d'exam, soit t'es en plein dedans ! Alors… ben j'espère que ça se passe – ça s'est passé – paske j'ai l'eimpression étrange que les ET sont pas viendu t'enlever (de toutes façons, sont en train de prendre le thé chez moi, donc, peuvent pas être à deux endroits à la fois !) Meuh si elle est normale ta review ! … Pour toi quoi lol (par contre, ma RAR est plutôt calme, nan ? Bah ! c'est les réviz qui font ça sûrement ;_-_) ) bizouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux ! PS : c'est un grand mystère que moi_-_même je n'arrive pas à définir, pour les délais de publications, surtout que souvent, j'réfléchis à peu près au chapitre en semaine, et je l'écris totalement le dimanche soir (d'où les postages très tardifs lol) J'suis folledingue ;_-_P

**Mag(gy)** : chap.10 : hihihi ! vrai qu'il est mimi le Severus ;_-_) D'ailleurs, il a essayé de m'empoisonner à cause de ça le vilain :_-_S J'crois qu'il aime pas paraître mignon :_-_P Tout à fait d'ak sur les Maraudeurs ! et ça va pas s'arranger, ce serait même plutôt le contraire. Va y avoir des envies de meurtre à leur égard tantôt, m'est avis lol. Tout à fait d'ak ! Remus à le droit de profiter un peu d'la vie, nan mais ! (même si ça risque de pas trop durer glurps !) Pas de chance avec ses démons intérieurs, c'est peu de le dire ! et vous avez encore rien vu Gniârk ! Gniârk ! biz ! et j'espère que le chapitre 11 (plus noir) t'auras aussi plu.

**Mimichang** : Je m'impressionne moi_-_même d'avoir été aussi vite lol. Mais c'est ce qu'il se passe quand on peut pas sortir avec les potes pour cause de révision : on se sert des pauses pour écrire ;_-_) Héhé ! Nan nan, t'es pas folle de bien aimer Regulus, vu que c'était un ch'ti peu le but du chapitre _/raye une nouvelle ligne sur les choses à faire/_ et sûr que Sirius pourrait lui laisser une chance… mais c'est pas son genre :_-_S Possible qu'il se passe qqch avec la muette… _/sifflote/_ pour info, la majorité des prénoms sont issus du latin et ne sont pas pris au hasard… Nocera et Bellatrix sont des anges voyons, tu trouves pas ? oui bon, des anges démoniaques, on va pas chipoter pour un adjectif ;_-_) bizous !

**AndromedaLN** : Oh bah non :'( Me déteste pas, j'vais dépérir moi après ! snif ! Mais Vol ne veut _rien_ faire aux Evans, c'est bien ce qu'il dit à ses fidèles, nan ? Interdiction totale, même, de s'approcher de Ely, où ils résident, ça montre bien qu'il veut le préserver, il me semble… Héhé ! Pk se réjouit_-_il d'un Moldu au ministère, grande question, n'est_-_il pas ? Malheureusement, va falloir être _très_ patiente pour avoir la réponse ! _/ commence à paniquer car en fait ne sait pas du tout quoi faire avec cette scène :-S_ lol ;_-_) Vu que le chapitre avait une visée choquant, c'est encore heureux qu'il t'ait choqué (l'aurait plus manqué que tu trouves ça marrant O.o) Hey ! c'est pas moi qui fait ça en plus ! C'est Nocera et Bella, faut bien que je suive les caractères des persos, nan ? Le fusil n'est pas une mauvaise idée mais un peu trop impulsive et ridicule à mon goût, après tout, ce sont quand même de puissantes sorcières, les petiotes. (C'est marrant, personne ne m'a fait de réflexion sur l'attitude de Procyon durant l'incartade… m'enfin tant pis, c'est pas très important en fait, juste pour donner du fond à l'histoire). James et Sirius power ! Vont être vraiment cons dans les années à venir, mais quand sont que tous les deux, là ça fait plaisir tout plein _/se permet qqs secondes d'attendrissement/_ Et pis Sirius dit à Harry dans le tome 5 que les parents de James étaient adorables, alors je les rends adorables moi, je suis le script ! ;_-_) Alors, pour les Ombres ! Tout d'abord, nan, JKR n'en parle pas, c'est un truc que j'ai totalement inventé (et pis je voyais bien McGo en espionne dans sa jeunesse) Il existe d'autres Ombres, mais vous ne les connaissez pas et ne les connaîtrez certainement jamais. Le service des Ombres a été dissous après tout ! L'équivalent, en revanche, à l'époque des Maraudeurs, sera l'Ordre du Phénix (techniquement, Rogue est une Ombre en adulte, même si ce titre n'existe plus). Maintenant, rien ne dit que je n'extrapolerai pas un peu ce service et ses membres… Une fille qui te harcèle sur MSN ? Rhôôô ! Je ne vois pas _du tout_ qui cela peut bien être. L'est vraiment chiante ! _/sifflote/_ bizous !

**Raziel Tepes** : Je… J'ai… J'ai oublié une review à toi ? _/déglutit péniblement et va fébrilement chercher sur le site/ _Je suis désolééééééééééééééééééééée ! D'habitude, j'oublie aucune review ! (sauf si ff . net bug et me les envoie pas évidemment) mais là… C'était sur quel chapitre ? Sincèrement sorry ! J'l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès ! En tous cas, j'espère bien que ma fic continue à te plaire ;_-_) biz

**Sadael **: Tiens ? Une nouvelle revieweuse :_-_) _/se précipite vers les placards et se change pour être plus présentable, se passe un coup de brosse, puis revient avec un sourire aimable/ _Bonjour Sadael, sois la bienvenue sur ma fiction _/sers amicalement la main de Sadael/_ J'espère que tu passeras de bons moments en ma compagnie et que la lecture sera agréable (bon, là, ça sonne un peu beaucoup hôtesse de l'air, je l'admets ;_-_P) Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir, surtout que j'ai parfois des doutes à savoir si je me focalise pas un peu trop sur le désespoir au dépend de l'humour (sois dit en passant, tu peux conserver les "e" à la fin de tes adjectifs, comme tu l'auras sûrement compris lorsque je me suis jetée sur mon placard et la référence à l'hôtesse de l'air, je suis une charmante jeune fille… hem ! charmante, ça reste à voir, je l'admets, mais jeune fille, ça c'est sûr ! ;_-_) ) C'est le plus dur je crois, de ramasser toutes les brindilles d'info sur cette période dans les livres de JKR (certains auteurs accomplissent réellement un fabuleux travail là_-_dessus) Erf ! Oui, je sais pour Bella, ça m'a un peu agacé quand je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur mais je pouvais rien changer vu que j'avais tous les éléments déjà en place par rapport à ça (j'ai été feignante sur le coup, de pas tout retravailler, je l'admets, lol) (ça, c'est comme le coup de Avery. Sur le coup, j'avais fait une confusion entre McNair et Avery, je pensais qu'Avery était le bourreau dans HP3, c'est pour ça que je l'ai surnommé "Ash" (pour "hache") mais bon, ça encore, c'est pas trop grave, s'est juste accaparé le prénom qui aurait dû être pour qq'un d'autre mdr !) En tous cas, j'espère ne plus faire d'erreur de ce genre, je fais très attention désormais ;_-_) Encore merci pour tous tes compliments et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (et que le précédent t'a plu) Biz !

**Lola** : bon, d'ak, c'était pas entièrement ta faute, mais tu avoues toi_-_même que c'était pour faire râler Aud ;_-_) Ouais ! En juin, on va se jeter sur elle et la foutre à l'eau ! A la flotte Aud ! A la flotte Aud ! Je fais souffrir ainsi (et plus encore) toutes les personnes que j'aime… sur papier ! Je suis assez conciliante avec les personnes réelles quand même ;_-_) Donc, ton billet peut rester pour le sud de la France, son soleil, ses palmiers, etc… Pk les autres et pas James pour l'heure de gloire ? Mmmh… Laisse moi réfléchir… Peut_-_être parce que sa tête est déjà assez enflée comme ça ! T'imagines pas la place que prennent ses chevilles chez moi ! Alors si j'en rajoute, on va mourir étouffé lol. Des vilains coups ? Vold et les Mangemorts ? Mais qu'est_-_ce qui te fait dire ça ? Franchement Lola, j'vois pas _du tout_ de quoi tu veux parler ;_-_)

**Audery **: Certes, poster avant l'heure me réussit, mais ne va pas croire que c'est une raison qui va faire que ça va être comme ça tout le temps ! J'aime bien développer les persos, ça leur donne un fond, une consistance, je trouve, mais c'est vrai que McGo à dîner… :_-_S Euh… Dois_-_je me sentit flatter de ton compliment relatif aux Black et aux Mangemorts, j'hésite… Venant de toi, je décide d'être flattée :_-_P Ooooh ! Pas gentille avec Regulus ! Le pauvre petit :'( Moi j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le rassurer, de le consoler ce petiot. Nan ? ça te dit pas ? ( j'ai dit prendre dans les bras, pas étouffer !) Hihihi ! _/va conserver la teinte rosée de ses joues un long moment/_ J'l'aime bien aussi ce chapitre. L'auteur est content ;_-_) Bisous !

**Darriussette **: Je sais pas trop si je vais refaire un point de vue de Voldemort… La prochaine année y sera propice, mais ça dépendra de comment ça évolue ;-) C'est sûr qu'avec une famille comme ça, Sirius pouvait que avoir envie de la quitter ! Y'a un PDV de Severus dans ce chapitre mais je pense pas que y'en aura dans le prochain. Je t'en promets plus dans la sixième année :-D bisous !


	14. L'oiseau de vie

_YES ! J'ai réussi à finir l'année avant de partir en exams ! Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais il sert d'épilogue. (normalement, j'aurai dû faire une fin rapide au chapitre précédent, alors on se plaint pas ;-))_

_**MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE !** à tous ceux qui ont encore des exams à passer !_

_**Bonnes vacances !** à ceux qui les ont déjà fini lol._

_**! IMPORTANT !**_

_Je m'en vais en examens et après je fais un peu la fiesta à Nice, donc je ne sais pas quand vous aurez la 4ème année. Si vous avez de la chance, le premier chapitre arrivera vers le 5 juin (donc sans trop d'attentes). Si vous avez moins de chances, faudra attendre jusqu'après le 20 juin, parce que j'aurai des choses bcp plus importantes à m'occuper du 10 au 20 ;-P _

_PLUS QUE 15 JOURS LES FILLES !_

_Une chose est sûre et certaine : Je ne vous oublie pas ! ;-)_

_**! IMPORTANT !**_

**Chapitre 13 : L'oiseau de vie**

L'affaire Fitevil avait efficacement été étouffée par les autres professeur et le directeur. L'excuse trouvée tenait en une crise nerveuse que la femme aurait eue dans la nuit, de sorte qu'on l'avait retiré du système scolaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit guérie. Personne n'avait remis cela en question, il était après tout de notoriété publique qu'Angèle Fitevil devenait de plus en plus étrange et instable depuis le début de l'année.

Les autres professeurs se répartirent les heures de défense contre les forces du Mal, Dumbledore ne jugeant pas utile d'en embaucher un nouveau pour les deux mois de cours restant – se refusant à choisir un professeur à la hâte pour risquer de tomber à nouveau sur un traître –, et Stella Novae, le professeur d'astronomie, avait été nommée directrice de Serpentard à la place de Fitevil.

Lorsque Remus avait relaté les événements tels qu'ils s'étaient déroulés à ses amis, James avait adressé un immense sourire victorieux aux trois autres avec un : « Je vous l'avais bien dit ! » qui agaça singulièrement Sirius et les entraîna tous deux dans une bagarre amicale mémorable.

La seule chose qui donnait encore du souci à Remus, c'était qu'il ignorait la sanction disciplinaire qui avait été fixée à l'encontre de Carvi. Celui_-_ci avait refusé de le lui dire mais lui avait assuré que Dumbledore avait su jouer de son autorité et qu'il s'en sortait bien – ce qui ne semblait pas être aussi évident en ce qui concernait la mort de Fitevil.

Durant les vacances de Pâques, chacun de leurs côtés, les garçons passèrent des journées bien différentes les uns des autres. Ses parents ayant été mis au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'école, Remus se sentit plus choyé, cajolé, rassuré, et surtout plus étouffé que jamais. Il adorait ses parents mais depuis qu'il s'était fait mordre, ils avaient tendance à le surprotéger et ce n'était que lorsqu'il était allé à Poudlard que cela s'était calmé. Heureusement, il avait depuis longtemps trouvé l'échappatoire à ces regards inquiets et attentionnés et avait passé la majorité de ses vacances dans la forêt près de chez lui ou encore dans une petite cabane abandonnée où il venait pour faire ses devoirs de vacances. Du côté de Peter, les choses ne s'étaient guère arrangées, la seule amélioration tenant en ce que les réunions de ses grands cousins s'étaient considérablement espacées, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il restait la majeure partie de son temps auprès de sa mère, lui lisant des livres ou lui racontant ce qu'il faisait au collège, la femme n'ayant jamais de réaction, son éternel doux sourire sur le visage, si figé qu'il en devenait angoissant. Quant à Sirius et James, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'ennuyer une seconde. Souvent en vadrouilles dans les environs, sur des balais ou faisant la course, ils parlaient de tout et rien en s'entraînant à divers sortilèges, se lançant des défis et préparant leurs prochaines farces. Les parents de James furent peu présent durant cette période et le seul point noir qui vint un peu obscurcir leurs vacances fut un jour où Henry Potter rentra chez lui avec un bandage impressionnant sur le visage, ainsi que d'autres qui partaient sous ses vêtements – une attaque de Mangemort où l'équipe des Aurors avait perdu deux de ses hommes. En revanche, l'homme avait désormais totalement adopté Sirius, à l'instar de sa femme. A force de le voir chez lui et en si bons termes avec son fils, M. Potter avait dû reconnaître qu'il n'était pas un mage noir en devenir et le traitait de manière peu différente de James. Il était arrivé aussi bien à Jenny qu'à Henry de gronder Sirius autant que James pour certaines choses, et cela, assez paradoxalement, avait fait énormément plaisir au garçon, qui se sentait beaucoup mieux à La Sérénité que chez ses parents, comme si sa vraie famille se trouvait avec ses gens – idée qu'il ne formulait jamais et étouffait rapidement dans son esprit en se sermonnant, certain qu'il ne pourrait y avoir de place pour lui dans cette ambiance si familiale.

Ce furent donc un James et un Sirius surexcités, un Peter un peu lointain et un Remus soulagé qui revinrent de chez eux. Leurs amis déchaînés eurent tôt fait de ramener l'ambiance Maraudeur dans l'esprit des deux derniers et il ne fut pas rare dans les jours qui suivirent la rentrée de voir des armures hautes en couleur se mettre à chanter des chansons paillardes dés que quelqu'un passait devant – McGonagall en était devenue pivoine de colère et d'embarras.

Mais l'évènement le plus important de cette fin d'année – du moins James l'affirmait_-_il – fut le match qui opposa Gryffondor à Serpentard, le dernier match de l'année. Les rouge et or avaient littéralement écrasé les vert et argent par un score de trois cent à dix. Tous les joueurs avaient merveilleusement joué pour apporter à Gryffondor sa première coupe de Quidditch depuis maintenant six ans. McGonagall en avait pleuré de joie et "oublié" la responsabilité de James et de ses amis dans la modification des armures. Car s'il était un fait indéniable en ce match, c'était que l'attrapeur de Gryffondor avait démontré cent fois qu'il méritait le titre de virtuose du balai.

C'est en l'honneur de cette écrasante victoire qu'en ce soir de la fin avril, une musique déchaînée retentissait dans la tour Gryffondor, tout le monde dansant et acclamant mille fois les joueurs.

_-_ Un coup de maître ! s'exclamait Suzie Pockad en regardant James avec des yeux brillants. Tu lui as raflé le Vif d'or sous son nez !

James éclata de rire.

_-_ Il est pas né, celui qui me surpassera au poste d'attrapeur !

_-_ Ça, on n'en doute pas, répondit Sirius en attrapant une poignée de chips. Pas vrai Suzie ?

_-_ Et comment ! rigola la fille. James, laisse_-_moi te dire que tu fais de moi le capitaine de Quidditch le plus heureux du monde !

Tara surgit brusquement devant eux, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres pour ne pas changer.

_-_ Félicitations à vous deux, James et Suzie ! C'était un match remarquable !

_-_ Merci Tara. Et encore, on s'échauffait seulement ! L'année prochaine sera notre apothéose ! assura Suzie avant de s'éloigner.

Tara exécuta un pas de danse devant James et Sirius et leur adressa un clin d'œil.

_-_ En plus, on n'aurait pas eu de fête si vous n'aviez pas gagné.

_-_ On ne pouvait pas perdre ! s'insurgea James. J'étais là !

Tara éclata de rire.

_-_ Et dans la famille « modeste », je demande le fils ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle joyeusement.

James grimaça.

_-_ Ouais, vaut mieux être vantard que complètement tarée, remarqua_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Tarée Tara, Tara tarée, j'y étais prédestinée, tu vois, répondit_-_elle avec un clin d'oeil. Et puis c'est grâce à qui qu'il y a de la musique ce soir, hmmm ?

_-_ Et moi qui ai toujours cru que tu dansais sur une musique imaginaire, dit la voix de Lupin, derrière elle.

_-_ Ben oui, dit_-_elle en haussant les épaules, j'vais pas vous embêter avec ma musique.

Elle attrapa le bras de Sirius et le tira vers elle.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ? demanda_-_t_-_il en la regardant d'une manière hautaine.

_-_ J'entraîne le plus beau garçon du collège dans une danse, répondit Tara avec un immense sourire.

Et en effet, elle le tira devant elle et commença à danser.

_-_ Et qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de danser avec toi ? demanda Sirius avec amusement, sans bouger.

Elle s'approcha si près de lui qu'il recula d'un pas.

_-_ Allons, allons, tu ne serais pas goujat au point de me refuser ça ? Et puis c'est pour s'amuser.

Sirius poussa un soupir exaspéré mais James le poussa dans le dos.

_-_ Allez, vieux, éclate_-_toi. T'as peut_-_être une touche, ajouta_-_t_-_il à son oreille avant de rigoler.

_-_ Pff ! Avec Tara Milten ?

Il finit quand même par danser avec elle alors que les autres s'étaient également trouvés des partenaires.

_-_ Wahow ! s'exclama Tara. Et en plus il accepte ! Ça va faire remonter ma popularité en flèche, de danser avec toi.

_-_ Parce que t'as besoin de ça, demanda_-_t_-_il, sceptique. Il eut un sourire sardonique. Alors comme ça je te plais ?

Il avait dit ça de la manière d'un garçon qui sait qu'il plait aux filles mais qui ne s'intéresse pas en retour. Tara lui lança un regard énigmatique.

_-_ Oh, mais toutes les filles ont le béguin pour toi, répondit_-_elle. Même celles qui sont plus âgées. Néanmoins, je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi…

Elle tourna sur elle_-_même et Sirius secoua la tête de droite à gauche en poussant un soupir résigné mais clairement amusé. Il aimait bien Tara, pas vraiment comme on aime une amie proche mais elle avait quelque chose d'attachant.

_-_ Tu as déjà pensé à te proposer pour être la mascotte de Gryffondor ? lui suggéra_-_t_-_il, l'air pensif alors qu'il la faisait tourner dans ses bras.

_-_ Oh ! Mais je le suis déjà, s'esclaffa_-_t_-_elle.

La fête battit son plein jusque tard dans la nuit, McGonagall n'étant étrangement jamais intervenue. Quand les Gryffondor s'en étonnèrent avant d'aller se coucher, Tara leur expliqua avec désinvolture que Lily, Fiona et Millea s'étaient chargées d'insonoriser parfaitement la salle commune. Même les Maraudeurs parurent impressionnés pour le coup, la salle commune possédant justement des sortilèges empêchant ce genre de choses, mais les filles s'étaient contentées d'adresser un sourire énigmatique à tout le monde avant de filer dans leur dortoir.

_-_ La tête qu'ils ont fait ! rigola Millea dés que la porte du dortoir fut refermée.

_-_ Vous avez vu les garçons ? Ils étaient bouche bée ! On a réussi à clouer le bec aux Maraudeurs, c'est un exploit, ajouta Fiona avec un sourire amusée.

Elles se préparèrent pour aller dormir en continuant à discuter puis se couchèrent en se souhaitant bonne nuit. Une heure passa dans le silence le plus totale, jusqu'à ce que les respirations de Millea et Océane se fassent profondes, alors deux ombres se glissèrent hors de le lit pour se hisser dans un troisième, dont elles tirèrent les rideaux avant de lancer un sortilège d'intimité puis celui de lumière.

Lily et Océane faisaient face à Tara, leur air inquiet détonant avec celui, heureux, qu'elles avaient peu avant. Durant le match, en effet, leur amie avait eu une de ses absences. Lorsqu'elle en était revenue cependant, bien qu'elle semblait perplexe, elle n'était allée trouver aucun professeur, et ses deux amies se souciaient qu'elle ait pu voir une chose contre laquelle elle n'aurait rien pu faire.

_-_ Ce n'était pas une vision comme les autres, leur dit_-_elle, ce n'en est pas une qui me montre un événement… concret, les rassura_-_t_-_elle. Il y a une vision que j'ai de manière assez récurrente mais qui est extrêmement symbolique, tellement que je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à totalement la comprendre, rigola_-_t_-_elle doucement. Mais vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire, tout va bien.

_-_ Si tu vas bien, c'est l'essentiel, opina Lily. En fait, j'avais aussi quelque chose à vous dire. Vous savez, la lettre que j'ai reçue ce matin, elle venait de mon père. Il a eu sa première vraie mission en tant qu'ambassadeur et elle s'est très bien déroulée. Apparemment, ils ont réussi à faire en sorte que le ministère moldu mette en place une cellule d'urgence par prévention. Il a également pu s'entretenir avec divers rédacteurs de journaux qui vont faire passer le message de prudence de manière détournée.

_-_ Alors ton père est vraiment fait pour ce poste, s'enthousiasma Fiona. Je sais que le plus dur, c'est de mettre en garde les Moldus, et s'il arrive à avoir de son côté de grands journaux moldus, le ministère aura atteint l'un de ses buts primordiaux.

_-_ Exactement, acquiesça Lily, qui arborait un sourire à la fois tendre et fier en pensant à son père. On devrait peut_-_être aller dormir maintenant, ajouta_-_t_-_elle en étouffant un bâillement.

_-_ Oh non ! Pas avant que Tara nous ait montré ! s'exclama Fiona. Tu veux bien, hein ?

_-_ Maintenant ? Tu ne peux pas attendre demain ? la taquina son amie.

_-_ Je ne suis pas du tout patiente, assura la brunette.

_-_ Bon, d'accord, je vais vous montrer mon Veritas. Mais attention, ça peut faire un choc.

Elle inspira profondément et fixa un point devant elle, un demi sourire aux lèvres. Un moment, rien ne se passa, puis l'air devant Tara sembla se tordre, se déformer, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent des fils de lumières qui grossirent pour donner une forme vague puis un corps, puis un être qui semblait fait de chair et de sang.

Fiona et Lily en avaient le souffle coupé alors que l'apparition leur souriait tendrement. Une vague chaleur rassurante les enveloppait et elles se sentaient apaisée, calme, comme…

_-_ Protégée, souffla l'illusion d'une voix à la fois grave et douce. Je suis une protectrice, tel est mon Veritas…

Puis l'être disparu et Tara souffla profondément.

_-_ Je ne la maintiens pas encore assez longtemps, sourit_-_elle. J'ai encore des progrès à faire.

_-_ C'est impressionnant et… magnifique… souffla Lily, comme hypnotisée.

_-_ Mais maintenant il est l'heure d'aller dormir ! s'exclama Tara si fortement que ses deux amies sursautèrent alors qu'elle rigolait.

Elles rirent un moment puis Lily et Fiona retournèrent dans leur lit, le sourire au bord des lèvres, leur cœur encore empreint du sentiment de protection que leur avait insufflé le Veritas de leur amie.

Tara laissa sa tête retomber en arrière avec un petit soupir de contentement, son corps lui semblant détendu et serein, comme la dernière fois où elle était parvenue à créer son Veritas. Elle avait le sentiment – elle savait – que cette réussite dans ce domaine était la cause de sa vision sur les baguettes, la licorne et les phénix, et également qu'elle n'aurait désormais plus de suite, qu'elle en était arrivé à son terme. Elle avait revu la licorne se dissoudre pour former les baguettes puis celles_-_ci créer le disque de lumière d'où le phénix était sorti. L'impression de flou sur l'animal mystique était toujours présent, mais en allant plus loin dans la vision, elle avait pu comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une quelconque illusion d'optique, car le phénix s'était dédoublé. Les deux semblaient totalement identiques, sauf pour un élément chacun : L'un d'eux portait à son front une marque émeraude en forme d'éclair et l'autre, entourant le bas de son cou à l'emplacement où se trouvait son cœur, un symbole d'une blancheur impeccable, deux arabesques qui se rejoignaient dans le haut du dos. Les deux oiseaux s'étaient envolés et avaient tourné un instant l'un autour de l'autre avant de partir dans des directions opposés. L'obscurité avait alors envahi la vision de Tara durant un certain moment, jusqu'à ce que deux cris synchronisés se fassent entendre, les phénix réapparaissant à une vitesse fulgurante. Sans ralentir, ils s'étaient jeté l'un contre l'autre, mais là où le choc aurait dû être terrible, ils s'absorbèrent l'un l'autre pour devenir un immense phénix dont l'aura doré embrasa les alentours, aveuglant jusque dans sa vision la jeune fille qui avait repris connaissance à ce moment_-_là.

La vision se terminait mais restait toujours aussi incompréhensible à Tara, mais elle espérait bien un jour découvrir ce que tout cela signifiait.

o

Les examens arrivèrent enfin, et avec eux la libération pour les vacances d'été tant attendues. Il avait été décidé que les garçons iraient chez Remus les deux dernières semaines de juillet, peu après sa métamorphose en fait. Ils avaient au départ riposté, souhaitant être avec lui le lendemain de la pleine lune, mais la décision de Remus avait été sans appel sur le sujet, ils le voyaient bien assez dans ces moments de faiblesse à Poudlard.

Ils avaient bien avancé dans le projet animagus. Suite au cours de conjuration qu'ils attendaient, ils avaient en effet pu appeler à eux l'énergie magique élémentaire qui leur correspondait – et qui s'avéra être la terre pour chacun d'entre eux, ce dont ils s'en doutaient vu que leurs animagus n'étaient ni des animaux marins, ni des oiseaux. Cet appel élémentaire les avait vidé de leur force pendant trois jours mais ils avaient désormais chacun en leur possession une fiole contenant de l'énergie pure. Pour poursuivre, ils avaient besoin de transformer ce flux énergétique en potion, ce qui n'aurait pas posé de problème à James ou Sirius s'il ne leur avait manqué certains ingrédients. Il leur fallait donc attendre les vacances d'été pour pouvoir se procurer ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Lors de la conjuration, seul Remus était resté totalement conscient de ce qu'il se passait, n'ayant pas à la pratiquer, observant juste ses amis, et Sirius lui avait fait une peur bleue lorsqu'à un moment donné, alors que James parvenait à contrôler l'énergie qui lui arrivait et que Peter en était encore à la première étape, il rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un cri, son corps semblant s'embraser de lumière. Le phénomène avait duré trente secondes, et quand Sirius eut fini son rituel, Remus l'interrogea. Celui_-_ci lui expliqua en riant qu'il avait perdu le contrôle un moment mais qu'il était finalement parvenu à reprendre le dessus. James et Sirius semblaient trouver cela hilarant mais Remus n'avait pas du tout ri, conscient que son ami avait tout simplement failli se désintégrer.

Sur le quai 9 ¾, les quatre amis se firent leurs adieux pour les deux semaines qui allaient venir. Alphar Doissan était venu chercher Sirius, ses parents étant convaincu qu'il serait avec lui pour tout le mois de juillet. Avant de partir, le garçon leur promit en leur adressant un clin d'œil qu'il allait tout faire pour découvrir les secrets de sa correspondance avec Dumbledore. James partit peu après avec sa mère et Peter avec une femme qu'il disait être une amie de la famille. Remus allait rejoindre ses propres parents lorsqu'il fit soudain volte_-_face en leur disant d'attendre un instant.

Il attrapa le bras de Tara Milten avant qu'elle ne passe la barrière qui menait au monde Moldu et celle_-_ci le regarda avec étonnement, quoi qu'en souriant toujours.

_-_ Tu voulais me souhaiter de bonnes vacances ?

_-_ Non, je voulais te… te remercier… Je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion…

_-_ Me remercier de quoi ? s'étonna la Gryffondor.

_-_ Fitevil… Je sais que ça remonte à trois mois, mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi en penser et c'est en te voyant maintenant que je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans te remercier.

_-_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lui assura Tara avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

_-_ Je suis sûr que si. Tu l'as de nombreuses fois empêchée de me parler seul à seul. Je sais pas pourquoi t'as fait ça, peut_-_être parce que tu as vu que je l'évitais ou… en fait je m'en fiche. Je voulais juste te remercier. Passe de bonnes vacances.

Et sans un mot de plus, il repartit, mais La voix de Tara l'arrêta, joyeuse.

_-_ Bonnes vacances à toi aussi Remus ! A septembre prochain !

Elle avait déjà passé la barrière quand il se tourna et il eut un vague soupir résigné avant de rejoindre ses parents. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Severus Rogue, encore sur le quai, le fusillait du regard. Il se contenta de lui adresser un signe de main et put enfin partir avec ses parents, se noyant dans la masse des élèves et les effusions des retrouvailles.

_**Fin** de la 3ème année…_

_WOUHOU ! On va enfin passer aux choses sérieuses ! euh… ça l'était déjà hein ? mais bon, voilà quoi… ;-) _

_A noter que la quatrième année (soit la suivante) clora le premier cycle des années maraudeurs (vous comprendrez pourquoi en arrivant à la fin lol) Par la suite, on entrera dans une période à la fois plus romantique et plus sombre (à cause de Voldemort). Pour finir, sachez que la 4ème année et le huitième volet de cette série sont les plus sombres au niveau des événements et des conséquences. (le 8ème volet étant le plus sombre, comme vous devez vous en douter lol)_

_**RAR :**_

J'les fais vite fait parce que demain, j'ai mon premier exam, alors je me couche tôt ;-)

Merci pour les reviews de **AndromedaLN, Ilys, Audery **et** Mimichang.**

**Ilys **: Alors tes exams, ça roule ? Courage ! tu vaincras ! ;-) Pour la fin sadique, je te renvois à mon commentaire sur la quatrième année. Les quatre premières années sont indissociables, et plus particulièrement la 3ème et la 4ème hihihi ! bisous !

**Mimichang : **non, James ne saura pas. Sirius n'est pas du genre à sortir des trucs comme ça de la sorte lol

**Un gros bisous à tous mes lecteurs non revieweurs (et aux autres aussi d'ailleurs lol) et rendez-vous pour la quatrième année !**


	15. RAR fin

**Pour tous** : Merci à tous d'être arrivé jusque là ! Comme d'habitude, je vais mettre l'année suivante sous un autre id. Le premier envoi sera le résumé des années précédentes (toujours comme d'hab lol) mais j'enverrai dans la foulée le premier chapitre… normalement lol.

**_Quatrième année _**: **id : **2427850

**Myhahou **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je comprends que tu n'en mettes pas tt le tps, moi_-_même il m'arrive d'oublier :_-_S Je crois que j'ai piqué une petite crise de caprice la dernière fois lol. Aucune obligation à reviewer évidemment ;_-_) Même si j'aime beaucoup savoir ce qu'on pense de mes chapitre :_-_D

**Enora **: kikou ! erf ! à l'heure où j'écris cette RAR, je sais tjs pas si ça s'est arrangé pour le chapitre Aloha, j'espère que oui qd même. Si j'ai répondu si vite, c'est que je venais d'envoyer l'épilogue de la 3ème année, donc je dois dire que tu as eu de la chance (vu qu'après, j'étais plus là jusqu'à… aujourd'hui lol) Bref ! Je papote et j'en oublie de te remercier pour a review ! (j'suis incorrigible !) A vrai dire pour les Maraudeurs, c'est une autre de mes angoisses (faut savoir que j'en ai beaucoup lol), de ne pas coller avec le caractère qu'ils devraient avoir :_-_S Je crois que je m'en sors pas trop mal… Bon, évidemment, y'a certaines fois où ça doit mal passé (J'suis pas JKR et encore moins un grand auteur moi, je suis une pauvre petite fanficeuse ;_-_) ) mais dans l'ensemble, ça a l'air d'aller. En plus tu me le dis, alors ça me rassure :_-_P J'espère que la fin de cette année t'aura convenu et je te donne rendez_-_vous (j'espère) pour la 4ème. Bisous !

**Lola que j'aime **: T.T Je te _jure_ que je l'ai pas fait exprès ! C'est Outlook Express qui a encore eu des ratés ! _/Se met à genou devant Quartzou/_ Pardoooooooooooooooon ! Tu vas voir, je vais me rattraper sur le premier chapitre de la 4ème année, je te le promets ! Tu me pardonnes hein ? _/sanglote/ _(et toi Aud, pas de commentaire ! Grrrr !)

**AndromedaLN **: chhht ! Pas si fort ! Après Lola va lui croire que je lui suis infidèle :_-_S Moi aussi ze t'aime LN ;_-_) Ben oui, Tara comprendra pas avant son retour en Angleterre exactement ce que cela signifie. Elle va avoir le temps de cogiter mdr ! Eeeet nan ! Remus ne tombe pas amoureux, je suis dsl lol. Il la trouve toujours aussi agaçante mais il est pas idiot ce petit et il est poli, alors il la remercie. Du côté de Tara, c'est nada niveau "amour" pour le moment aussi, mais je ne dis pas qu'il ne l'intéresse pas par… curiosité, dirons nous lol. Oh ! Pauvre Rogue ! T'es méchante avec lui ! Moi je sais pourquoi il le regarde comme ça ! moi je sais ! moi je sais ! (et non, j'ai pas l'intention de faire virer cette fic à l'inceste, donc il est pas amoureux de Tara) Vi, vi, je fais passer à Ilys, pas de soucis ;_-_) Bizous !

**Ilys **: Un chapitre en avance, mais celui de la quatrième année arrive tard :_-_S Moi aussi j'ai fini mes exams ! ça fait du bien, sauf que je réalise pas que je suis en vacances lol. En tous cas, ça s'est pas trop mal passé, je devrais m'en sortir avec la moyenne ;_-_) La quatrième année, tas dû avoir l'update juste avant celui_-_là ;_-_P La dernière fois, j'avais oublié de te faire passer un message d'LN qui te fait dire que PAS TOUCHE A SIRIUS ! (en gros, lol) Comme je l'ai déjà dit à… euh… Milady ? nan… Je sais plus looool ! Bref ! comme je l'ai déjà dit à qq'un d'autre, elle est assez possessive ;_-_)

**Audery **: Ben non c'est pas fini, tout ne fait que commencer /musique dramatique/ Le 10 et le 20 ? Je reçois des amies qui viennent du nord. D'ailleurs, tu me fais penser qu'il faut que j'achète des oignons, merci ;_-_P Certes, l'épilogue était court, mais en contrepartie, le premier de la 4ème année et plus long que la moyenne ;_-_) Pas bag on the head, because I've not results before July in 4th. Nananananére_-_euh ! lol Allez ! Bisous !


End file.
